Cameron Grows Up
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: Cameron is a one of a kind Terminator. It is not known if Skynet programmed her this way or if Future John changed her coding, but Cameron is the only Terminator whose permanently set to Read/Write. She has the potential to learn, develop, become self aware and develop free will, the ability to choose. These stories chronicle Cameron's journey as she grows into a person Jameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Cameron Has Much to Learn About Being a Girl**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC. If I did it would still be on TV.

I stand in the shadows near the street corner. Having completed the fourth circuit of my nightly patrol, I conceal myself near several Elm trees, allowing the shadows and my clothing to blend in the darkness of the night, hiding me from any human, or animal, eyes that might seek me out.

No threats have been detected during the patrols and the night has, thus far, been quiet by human standards. I hear all of the insects, birds and animals moving about during the night, noting the position, species and activity of each, assessing their individual threat to John Connor.

Standing completely still, I tilt my head upwards to gaze at the stars in the sky, noting the position, color signature and radiation level from each star. I adjust my filters in my cyborg eyes to only measure the same light spectrum as human eyes. Noting the distinct decrease in available information concerning each object in the sky, I wonder why humans considered stars to be so beautiful. _Stars are useful for navigational purposes if your GPS is malfunctioning at night. Sol, the Earth's sun, provides light and heat, and can be used to determine time in a crude fashion and it is a star. Why do humans find stars beautiful? Is utility of function beauty?_

A car driving through the neighborhood broke the silence in the distance and I perform a threat assessment within seconds.

 **Threat Identification:** Mr. Browning returning home from his night shift.

 **Threat Level:** None

In the distant East, the first rays of the coming sunrise began to pierce the night sky. It was time for me to finish my final patrol and return to the domicile and make the necessary preparations for school.

As I walk to the house, I stop for a final survey of the area, wishing I had noted something John would find interesting about my patrols I could share with him. _Why do I wish this? Nothing of note taking place is much better for John's safety, making it much easier for me to protect him._

Quietly I climb the stairs and walk down the hall stopping in front of John's room. Turning my auditory sensors up I listen through the door. The sound of John's breathing was regular and measured indicating he was resting peacefully, untroubled by nightmares for once.

The door to Sarah's room opens and I quickly turned to enter my room across the hall from John's door.

Never one to miss anything Sarah hissed, "Tin Miss, what are you doing outside John's room?"

"Listening to his respiratory rate. John is resting well at the moment. I suggest not disturbing him. I have finished my patrols for this night. I am now going to select a tight outfit to wear to school today," I replied in her normal emotionally nuetral manner as I enter my room and walk to my closet. Selecting a short skirt and top, I hear Sarah enter my room and stop.

Without looking at Sarah, I walk to my dresser and opened my underwear drawer and selected my undergarments for the day. Placing my selections on the bed, I sit in my chair and removed my boots, quietly placing them next to each other on the floor. Standing, I looked directly at Sarah and first removed my blue jeans, then my top, tossing both on the floor by the bed. Continuing the staring contest, I removed my bra and panties and tossed them with the other clothes on the floor.

Silently I move to my bed, picking up my panties and slipping them on, followed by my bra. I then slip on my denim skirt and pull the t-shirt on. I pick up my soiled items of clothing and place them in the hamper, return to my dresser to select a belt, socks and other accessories for the day. Sitting back down in the chair, I pulled on socks followed by my combat boots. Standing, I put on my studded belt, bracelets and picked up my brush by the mirror. I comb out my shiny hair, all while maintaining my Terminator glare at Sarah.

Finally, Sarah breaks her stare by glancing at me in my attire for the day, shaking her head. I had move to view myself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door of my closet. Turning to and fro like a normal teenage girl examining her handiwork after dressing, I turn to look at Sarah. I ask, "this is a tight outfit. Boys will think I am hot. Will girls think I appear fat in this outfit?"

Appalled at how short Cameron's skirt was, not to mention how her skin tight t-shirt revealed her curves, Sarah commanded, "you are not leaving the house wearing that. You might be a machine, but I will not have it said I let you dress like a harlot. Change clothes now!"

Sarah shook her head and left Cameron's room, heading downstairs to begin preparing breakfast. _Thank God, Tin Miss is not my actual daughter. She and John combined would have already put me in my grave._

Puzzled, I examine my appearance again in the mirror. _This is a tight outfit. John has commented before that boys will think I am hot when I wear this outfit. I do not appear to be fat in this outfit._ _ **Note:**_ _the females who commented on my being fat could have been feeling the human emotion known as jealousy because males of a comparable age find me to be hot. I must ask John if this is a possibility_.

The sound of John's door opening caught my attention. I note John stepping into my room and leaning against the doorframe. Smiling with a twinkle in his eye, John shook his head as he spoke, "I heard what Mom said Cameron. I hate to agree with her, but you need to change clothes."

Accessing my CPU, I pulled up and replayed past comments from John regarding the skirt I have on as well as t-shirts with a similar fit of my frame. "John, in the past you have said attire such as this was tight. It made me look hot. Boys like hot girls. Several girls at the mall remarked I was fat. Do these clothes make me look fat or were these girls experiencing the human emotion of jealousy because potential male suitors will find me more attractive?"

"Cameron, you're not fat and no, those clothes do not make you look fat. The problem is you do look hot. You're going to draw a lot of attention to yourself dressed like that. Don't forget we want to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. So, as much as I hate to agree with Mom, wear something that makes you look less, hot. Oh, and yeah, those skanks are jealous that you look hot when you're dressed like that."

"John. You are correct. Unnecessary attention should be avoided when possible. I will comply with Sarah's request. Thank you for explaining."

John's eyes widened and his face flushed as Cameron quickly removed her top and began unfastening her belt. Leaving the room quickly and heading downstairs, John called to his mother, "what's for breakfast Mom?"

 _For some reason, John does not want me to appear to be hot. I wonder why? Is John jealous if possible suitors find me hot?_

Fifteen minutes later, I silently descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. John had finished breakfast and Sarah was washing up the dishes while John hurriedly showered. Sensing my presence, Sarah turned to glare at me.

Without blinking, Sarah scanned me first up and then down. "Much better Tin Miss. You don't look like you are advertising it now."

Puzzled, I tilt my head before asking, "advertising what? I have nothing I wish to sell."

Before Sarah could answer, John flew through the kitchen, grabbing his backpack off the table, his hair still damp from his shower.

"Come on Cameron. We need to leave. Mom, I'll try to explain it to her," he says as he leaves through the back door. I follow John carrying my backpack.

I increase the length of my stride and quickly catch up to John and then adjust my speed to match his. I have questions to ask John.

"John, inn the past you have found the skirt I put on this morning attractive when I wore it. Why do you find it poor taste in attire now?" I ask.

"Cameron, there are different kinds of attention a girl can attract based on the way she dresses. Some kinds of attention are appropriate, others, not so much. That skirt you had on attracts the wrong kind of attention," John explains to me.

"I do not understand. In the past you said I looked hot in that skirt and style of t-shirt. It is a tight combination for an outfit," I tell John.

John sighs and appears to ponder how he can explain what appears to be a more complicated concept than I thought. After 58 seconds pass he states, "Cameron, it's just not appropriate to wear to school. It's like you're telling all the boys at school you are willing to put out, that you're loose, you know? We, and you especially, do not need to deal with the kind of boys and the attention dressing like that will generate."

John's explanation raises more questions.

"What does put out mean? I do not provide spare parts or anything of a similar nature to other people. Nor do I share my clothes or other possessions."

John rolls his eyes at my response and his face turns red. Evidently I have much to learn.

"Cameron, you ask the strangest questions. Are you sure your CPU can't find a file on this?" John seems to be embarrassed by this question. I take note of this for investigation at a future time.

"No, John, I do not have the term 'put out' in my dictionary file for teenage dialect," I tell him.

John's face turns redder as we continue walking to school. He ponders his response for an additional 48 seconds before responding. "Cameron, it means you're willing to have sex with any guy who takes you out on a date. That's what to put out means, OK!"

"John?"

"Yes?"

"What does 'loose' mean? I do not have any loose parts or connections. I am not in disrepair."

John moans and looks at me with a frustrated expression. "Loose means you'll have sex with any guy, OK? No more questions about this today."

"Thank you for explaining," I tell him.

"John."

"Cameron?"

"I am not loose. I would not engage in sexual activity with random males."

"I know you wouldn't. The problem is, when you dress like that, some guys will make inappropriate advances and touch you in places they should not," he explains.

"That is unacceptable on their part, but you need not worry John. I can defend myself"

"That's the problem Cameron. You'll put those guys in the hospital or worse and that will draw attention, the kind of attention, we can't afford to have."

"I understand now. I will not wear a skirt that short in combination with that style of top to school. Thank you for explaining."

Another question comes to my CPU.

"John?"

"What now Cameron?"

"Do you still think I look hot in the outfit, when it is appropriate to wear?"

John smiles at my question. He does not respond.

I take this to mean he thinks I look hot in the outfit. The fact John thinks I can look hot pleases me for some reason. I file the query to determine when the outfit is appropriate for a future discussion with John.

Being a teenage girl is much more difficult than Skynet originally thought. My programming in this regard leaves much to be desired.

 _Why does John's opinion of how I appear matter to me? It has nothing to do with my primary directive of protecting him._

 **Author's Note:** Having watched the entire Terminator franchise, both movies and TV series, I believe the success, or lack thereof, in each of these stories, is rooted in who the real "star" of the franchise is. While many may disagree with me, the best Terminator film was T-2. Why? The stars of the film were Uncle Bob, the T-800, and his nemesis, the liquid metal T-1000.

When the storyline in other films made Sarah or John the central character, the story was not as enthralling. This is not to say Sarah or John are not important, indeed, there would be no Terminator story without them. They just weren't the most interesting characters.

The failure to make Cameron the centerpiece of The Sarah Connor Chronicles, I believe, is why the series had a short run in its TV format. Cameron had by far the most potential as a character to develop. Sarah's story has been told in previous franchises and to some degree is bound by the canon of the Terminator mythology. The same is true of John. He has to mature and become the leader who defeats Skynet. This is part of the universe the story is set in and is not truly open to change.

Cameron, on the other hand, a female, teenage terminator who has the ability to learn and adapt, is a new character introduced to the Terminator mythology. During the course of serving as John's protector, how much will Tin Miss change? What is her part in the attempt to stop Judgment Day? How does the necessity of Cameron living with a human family, albeit dysfunctional, impact her?

Attending high school as a teenage girl creates seemingly limitless opportunities for humor, social commentary and drama to display Cameron's growth as she changes and develops. It should be pointed out, Cameron, unlike her fellow teenage girls who merely want to fit in, MUST fit in so she can protect John. Is there a point where Cameron wants to fit in as a teenage girl rather than having to fit in to protect John?

Of course, the philosophical questions that could have been examined through the eyes of Cameron are many. The love story of John and Cameron begs the question, "how do humans love?" As Cameron becomes more human and more determined to be with John, does she at what point does she become a person and not a machine? What is it that makes us human? What gives us value as an individual and makes us worthy of being loved? What makes us alive?

The possibilities are much greater and it's a shame, in my opinion, that making Cameron the center of the storyline was not the path the writers chose to follow. Summer Glau was amazing in her depiction of Cameron and was the true star of the show. I guess we'll never know what could have been.

It is with this in mind that I have decided to try my hand at writing stories that center around Cameron's view of the world as she "grows up" and becomes a person, complete with Free Will and emotions.


	2. Chap 2 - Review of Today's Observations

**Chapter Two – Review of Today's Observations**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Data review has begun to take up more of my time as I patrol at night. I focus primarily on facts John teaches me, particularly on how to better convey my cover as a teenage female. I also find a preference for reviewing instances when John praised me. The fact I have developed a preference for positive feedback from John has been noted and will be reviewed further during a future night patrol.

Negative feedback from John is reviewed as well. I do not review this feedback more than once per patrol but I do take note of it and log the necessary information into my behavioral pattern generator files so I may make better decisions in the future. Why this valuable feedback seems less preferable I do not understand. This fact has also been noted and will be reviewed during a future night patrol.

Today during Chemistry class John was particularly upset with me. A blonde girl sat next to John and smiled at him. In order to discourage the female from making any further attempts at communicating with John I engaged her in a staring contest. The female quickly realized the futility of engaging me in this manner and looked away. I made certain I maintained a direct gaze in the event the female would again look in John's direction. The single attempt she made to do so was met with my intense gaze. This seemed to unnerve her. She did not attempt to communicate with John again.

As soon as class was over we entered the hall of the school building and John pulled me aside away from other students. I have replayed the conversation, if it can be called that, only once. John's apparent anger with me indicates the feedback and instructions he provided should be classified as negative feedback and filed accordingly.

Apparently my approach to warding off the potential threat to John is considered "psycho" behavior and "weird." I must not engage in this behavior or I will be labeled as "different." I do not understand why this is bad. I am different. There are no other female Terminators attending our school. John indicated clearly this behavior is not to be repeated.

Our cover story is we are brother and sister. Only a "psycho" girlfriend would act this way. Apparently it is a method an alpha female would use to stake her claim to her mate, warding off any potential suitors from the male she considers to be her boyfriend. I file this fact under several different categories.

Should John and I ever pose as boyfriend and girlfriend this appears to be a successful and commonly used tactic. As an alpha female I will have no problem using this technique to establish my claim to John as my mate, thus warding off possible female threats to my status as John's girlfriend.

I have also determined John seems to have a genetic preference for females of similar age to him who possess blonde hair. I have filed this fact in several categories, most notably in the threat category. I do not at this time understand why as a Terminator could have hair of any color.

Human females may have genes for blonde hair but I have noted they often engage in the subterfuge of changing the color of their hair, disguising their natural hair color. I believe this to be a common tactic or ploy used to attract a potential boyfriend, or more likely in the case of alpha females who engage in this practice, to steal a boyfriend from a weaker female.

I have made specific note of this behavior and filed it in the appropriate files for future reference.

Should John and I pose as boyfriend and girlfriend in the future, I will be able to quickly identify threats to my status as girlfriend. It would be no problem to eliminate all such threats but John has given me a directive forbidding me to terminate females I believe are a possible threat to him. This will make my task of protecting both John and my status as his girlfriend more challenging but not impossible.

On the way home from school I asked John if he would like me to change the color of my hair, specifically to a shade similar to the blonde female. John did not respond verbally. Instead a puzzled look appeared on his face prior to his shaking his head. Evidently John likes my natural hair color. This pleases me. I will maintain the same hair color for now.

Due to his preference for blonde females, I have decided if necessary I will engage in the subterfuge of coloring my hair. This should increase John's attraction to me if necessary, reducing the potential need to terminate my competition or any blonde female who is a threat to John.

Positive feedback was provided today by both Sarah and John in regard to my selection of attire. I selected a pair of cross training shoes Sarah recently purchased for me to wear instead of my combat boots. I wore my favorite jeans with a pink long sleeved blouse with buttons. For my accessories I selected a black belt with no decoration. My makeup was what Sarah refers to as subtle and subdued. I wore my hair down, parted in the middle.

When I entered the kitchen to wait for John while he ate breakfast Sarah told me "it's about time you wear something besides those combat boots Tin Miss." Evidently the wording of her feedback was not to John's liking as he rolled his eyes and glared at her. Sarah took notice and provide more feedback, telling me, "you look much better today Cameron. We might even have to get you a nice dress to wear to school."

I do not wish to wear the style of dress I believe Sarah will purchase for me. I prefer my denim skirts, but I have learned those are not appropriate attire for school. Evidently I am "advertising" I am a girl who is "loose" and "puts out" when I dress in that manner for school. I find this confusing. The same skirt is appropriate when I go on errands with Sarah.

Still, the feedback from Sarah was positive. Positive feedback from Sarah is rare so I make certain to file this feedback in the file I review each night when on patrol.

John provided no feedback until we were halfway to school. He told me I looked ladylike and while he was pretty certain I did not think my attire for school was "tight" it was appropriate and I was still pretty.

I agree with John. The outfit is not tight. I did take note for future reference that John finds me to be pretty when dressed in this combination of clothes.

I take note I particularly like positive feedback from John when he expresses his opinion I am pretty.

 **Authors Note:** One of the reviewers pointed out the story might read better if I did not tell it from a first person viewpoint. I appreciate any and all feedback from anyone who takes the time to read my stories.

So why was this second installment also written using the first person? I am attempting to use this as a device to demonstrate Cameron's development and growth as the stories progress. In the first few stories I want to depict her as more machine and less human.

As she learns and develops, her ability to express herself, particularly in regard to her emotional development will become more complex. By shifting away from the simple use of the first person, I hope to be able to convey the sense of growth on Cameron's part as the language she uses to think, reason and feel becomes more humanlike.

It's worth a try. Let me know if you think it works as the story unfolds.

Thanks again for reading this installment.


	3. Chapter 3 - Curiosity

**Chapter Three – Curiosity**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

Human television broadcasts puzzle me. Why do humans broadcast shows when most humans are asleep?

I am glad they do. When my night patrols are over, I sometimes watch shows on the television while the human members of our family sleep.

Tonight I watched what is called a documentary. I have found documentaries to be a good source of information in regard to a wide range of human behavior, history and social norms. Some documentaries, known as reality television, are puzzling though.

I do not understand the fascination with the skank Kim Kardashian who is one of the primary subjects of a documentary about a family bearing the last name Kardashian. I further investigate this human fascination, and others similar to it, in order to develop a more complete understanding of human behavior and psychology.

I have gained valuable insights from watching the documentary about the skank Kim Kardashian. Sarah's comment about advertising now makes sense. Kim Kardashian wears revealing clothes. Boys at school comment about how they would like to engage in various activities of a sexual nature with her. She is loose. She puts out. She wears inappropriate clothes.

John has made negative comments about the Kardashian female named Kim. The fact she, and her family members, are willing to let a documentary be made about their private lives for money is something he does not approve of.

I have decided I to be more careful in how I select my attire. I will research appropriate dress for a female my age in a wide range of social contexts. This way I will look tight and be appropriate at all times. This practice will prevent attracting unwanted attention. I hope I can still look hot for John while I engage in wearing appropriate attire. I do not want John to think I am a skank.

I have noticed John tells me I am pretty when I have on a tight outfit that makes me look hot. For some reason this type of positive feedback has become more important to me than many other types of feedback from John. I have filed this fact for future consideration and study.

At lunch I noticed a group of three females looking at John. One was an alpha female. The other two were alpha females of lesser standing. All three attracted significant amounts of male attention. Their attire was inappropriate. They wore short skirts and tops that revealed portions of their mammary glands.

I have learned males, regardless of their age, seem to enjoy visually examining the mammary glands of females.

I understand the need for caution now in how I dress. Sarah was correct to provide feedback, as was John, to explain the potential dangers involved.

I must observe John more closely to determine if he enjoys visually examining my mammary glands. They are cosmetic and for appearance only. Evidently female mammary glands are effective tools in attracting a male in addition to providing sustenance for an infant.

Examining my files I have recognized many of my files related to John do not concern information directly, or indirectly, related to my primary task of protecting John. The bulk of these files appear to be related to feedback concerning what John thinks in regard to my appearance or actions that please John. This is puzzling. The information does not aid my objective of protecting John, yet I seem to be collecting this data on a frequent basis. This fact has been filed for future study.

Tonight, for the first time, I entered John's room while he was asleep. I watched him sleep and took note of his vital signs. After 15 minutes and 11 seconds of observation and data collection I left and went downstairs to wait for the others to awake and begin their morning routines. I had already dressed for the day and renewed my makeup.

I found the process of collecting data about John while he slept to be a positive feedback gathering experience. I have decided this practice will become part of my nightly patrol routine. It is important for me to have a baseline for future studies of John's rest routine and its impact on his stress levels and general health. I am certain this information will help me meet my primary objective of protecting John.

Tomorrow is Saturday. There will be no school. I have asked John to take me to the mall so I may do research on additional makeup products. John called makeup war paint. I am not planning to go to war at this time. Perhaps this is an attempt at humor by John. I will be sure to ask the human who sells makeup if they have war paint as well.

I plan to wear a short denim skirt with a crop top during our expedition to the mall. Feedback seems to indicate this is appropriate wear for an alpha female my age to wear when on an expedition to the mall. Even girls who are not skanks or loose are dressed appropriately when wearing this attire at a mall on a Saturday. This human social convention is confusing. It appears humans communicate in a wide range of non-verbal methods. Wearing the appropriate attire on the correct day appears to be one of the means of communicating social information.

I have noted males Johns age congregate at relatively few places in the mall. The food court and arcade areas appear to be the primary areas teenage males find acceptable at a mall. In the evening the males will attend showings of the latest Hollywood movies. Stores selling electronics and music also seem to be popular with males of John's age.

Teenage females, unlike their male counterparts, seem to have a much broader range of territory to roam. Females apparently use the mall for three primary activities:

Socialization with other females of similar age and social status.

To obtain necessary clothing, shoes, makeup and decorative accessories in order to maintain a tight appearance so males will think they are hot.

The active pursuit of a mate, a boyfriend. Alpha females who are considered hot by males of a similar age find the mall to be a particularly effective hunting ground.

I must maintain extra vigilance at all times when at a mall with John in order to protect him from roaming females who may wish to mate with him. The term used to describe the mating of a male and female human at this age is dating.

Many males his age find my appearance attractive. Dating me would have the added benefit of making my task of protecting John much easier, both from Terminators and human threats. Especially blonde, female human threats.

I wonder if John would like to date me?


	4. Chapter 4 - A Day at the Mall

**Chapter Four – A Day at the Mall**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TSCC.

John took me to the mall today. I made significant improvements to my database concerning human behavior, particularly that of teenage humans.

I looked tight in my short blue denim skirt and crop top. Many males of similar age examined me visually. Several even commented they found my combat boots to be "cool." John demonstrated annoyance at these comments and glared at the males who made them. I found the feedback from John's behavior to be positive when he glared and made unpleasant facial expressions to deter these males.

Cool can mean many things in the human teenage dialect. It is similar in meaning in some ways to the word tight. Being cool, like being tight, is good.

I learned something about human social culture today. I asked several salesmen of makeup products if they sold war paint in addition to makeup. I learned the word war paint has two different meanings. One is positive in connotation and refers to the decorative makeup used by Native American Warriors to produce an intimidating appearance in order to strike fear in their enemies in battle. This type of makeup is not available for sale in a mall.

The second meaning is a slang usage of the term. Evidently when alpha females apply makeup, it serves a dual purpose. The first is to help them have a tight appearance males find hot. This aids in the process of attracting a male for dating purposes. This type of war paint, or makeup, is the variety sold in malls.

Evidently it also serves to strike fear in females of lesser social status, discouraging these females from attempting to steal the dominant females boyfriend. The second definition seems to have a negative connotation when used in con junction with females. I do not understand why. Both outcomes of applying makeup as war paint seem desirable. It helps insure the strongest males and females will date. I will do more research on this topic.

Appropriate war paint style makeup may be necessary some time in the future for me to perform my primary objective of protecting John from predatory females, especially blonde ones, of a similar age. I am fairly certain war paint will have no effect on a Terminator regardless of model.

I tried several new tactics today designed to protect John from marauding females, particularly skanks, loose girls who put out and blonde alpha females. The feedback from John was negative. I have interpreted his feedback to mean John's dislike of these tactics is due their effective nature. For some reason John is unaware of the danger he places himself in when he allows undesirable females to approach him. I have decided to protect John from himself in this regard. It is necessary for me to do this in order to fulfill my primary objective.

The first tactic I tested was the easiest to utilize. It involves constant reconnaissance for marauding females of any type. Once a threat has been identified, I move closer to John and engage the female in a staring contest. Females of a lesser status quickly disengage from the contest, direct their attention to another area and increase their speed to place distance between them and myself. Often this tactic went unnoticed by John, making it a primary tactic.

My favorite tactic involves touching John. Upon identifying a potential threat I move close to John and wrap one of my arms around his. I then initiate the staring contest. This tactic is reserved for hot alpha females who require more intimidation in order for them to realize the futility of their pursuit to obtain John as a boyfriend.

All but the most resolute of these hot alpha females will break the engagement of wills after a moment. The most determined continue their efforts by breaking off the staring engagement and attempting direct verbal communication with John. I modified my tactics by leaning my head on John while maintaining eye contact. I increase the intensity of the frown on my face while gently pulling John in a direction that will take him away from the problematic female.

John has no objection to my first tactic. I think this is because he is never aware of it. In each instance of my use of my later, more aggressive, tactics John provided negative feedback. In fact, he ordered me to not use the tactics again.

Normally, I would not be able to disobey an order John gave me. Evidently Future John wrote programing into my code that will allow me to disobey a directive from Young John, my John, if it interferes with the mission objective programmed into me by Future John. While filing John's commands to not engage in these effective tactics I discovered my programming will allow me to override his command in situations I have identified as a threat to John's safety.

This heretofore, unknown programming feature surprises me. My CPU required multiple attempts at processing this fact before I was able to override the command to not engage John's directives. This is a strange event. I have not decided if this programming update is positive or negative. Until I am able to classify this as positive or negative I will not mention it to John. Increasing his already high levels of stress and anxiety are not good for his long-term health. When I am able to classify this discovery with certainty I will then tell John.

After John gives a final, clear directive to halt practicing my tactics in defending him from marauding females, I decide not to engage in these tactics again during this trip to the mall. To do so would reveal I have a limited capacity to override directives given to me by John if the directive is in conflict with my mission of protecting John.

I learned something new about my ability to feel sensations today as well. When wrapping my arm around John or placing my head on his chest, I experienced a new tactile sensation through my synthetic flesh. It is a pleasant sensation and very different from the sensation I experience when my synthetic flesh comes in contact with the flesh of other humans. I have decided I will discretely seek more opportunities to determine if this sensation occurs again when my synthetic flesh comes in contact with John.

I am strongly considering discussing with Sarah the need to change our cover story the next time we are forced to relocate. It will be easier for me to protect John if I assume the role of his girlfriend instead of his sister.

As a result of this possible change in strategy, I have been engaged in research on appropriate attire for females of my age. I have discovered a range of research magazines that provide the most up-to-date information concerning this topic. Included in these magazines is research related to the best, cutting edge methods of obtaining and maintaining the interest of a male who has been targeted for becoming a boyfriend.

Alpha males regard having a hot girlfriend as a status symbol, a trophy, a demonstration of their dominance and leadership traits. Since John must become the dominant alpha male of the human race in the future, I must learn how to strike a balance between being a hot female and being appropriately attired. My presence as his protector must increase his status as an alpha male leader.

Girlfriends with large mammary glands, also called breasts or boobs, are often valued as a status symbol by other males. Skynet appears to have not done sufficient research in this area of the male psyche. My own equipment in this area of appearance is better than many females but lacks sufficient size to guarantee my status as a totally hot female.

In the course of my research I discovered a tool to increase my assets in this area without modification of my existing equipment. A manufacturer named after a secret kept by the Queen of England sells a bra that will enhance my current equipment. This is called a wonderbra or a push-up bra.

John proved to be willing to tolerate most of my research but turned red in the face and completely balked when I indicated my desire to enter the Victoria's Secret retail location. Without resorting to physically carrying John into the establishment I was unable to obtain John's physical presence while I made my selection of several of these advance combination support/camouflage devices.

John also objected to my showing my purchases to him while he ate in the Food Court. This is puzzling because my utilization of these undergarments will increase my hotness factor, thereby improving his status with other males. I purchased these to help him prepare for his role as the future leader of the human race.

To conclude our trip to the mall John took me to view a movie. The film John selected to watch was classified as a horror film. I found nothing in the film to be frightening. The serial killer was clumsy and gave too many clues to the victim indicating his impending method of attack. The victims were too stupid to become aware of the obvious impending danger. I would have terminated them without warning and with more efficiency.

I did obtain significant data on the dating behavior of human teenagers during the film. Evidently the purpose of a horror film is to provide the females with opportunities to display an imitation of fear by screaming as a test for the male. The male may then demonstrate his ability to protect and comfort the female.

Apparently, this is accomplished by the male placing his arm around the female and pulling her upper torso close to his. If the female approves of his protection technique she places her head on his shoulder and allows the male to leave his arm around her. If she disapproves the female will make the male remove his arm. In cases where the male completely fails this important test, the female will choose to end the evaluation process early by leaving the movie theater while presenting a dramatic emotional display. This allows other females to take note of the inadequate male for future reference, thereby saving time in the selection process.

Since I had earlier decided there was a need to engage in further research regarding the type of sensations caused when my synthetic flesh comes in contact with John, I decided I would provide John with an opportunity to demonstrate his ability to protect a female, even if the female in question is a terminator who requires no protection.

Evidently I do not emit the appropriate scream that indicates I need protection. John simply looked at me funny and shook his head while he continued to eat his popcorn. This will require more research on my part. This is obviously a required skill for all females of my approximate age.

My evaluation of the trip to the mall for reconnaissance and research was the planned trip was productive. I obtained valuable data in many areas of research.

I wonder if John will approve of my new undergarments?


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five – Words Cannot Break My Metal Bones**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC

John is angry with me. I received significant amounts of negative feedback from John today due to events related at our high school. Despite my best efforts as an infiltrator model Terminator, I have not been convincing enough to blend in and not be noticed. John is tired of the nicknames other students, particularly girls, have given me.

The following are just a few of the nicknames that have been given to me:

Weirdo

Freak

Bitch whore

Stoner

Oddball

Space cadet

Freakazoid

I thought nicknames were human terms of endearment. I was mistaken. Nicknames can also be derogatory, used to isolate, ostracize, intimidate and bully individuals as well. The nicknames assigned to me fall into this category.

I told John it did not matter to me. I can be neither bullied nor intimidated, nor do I mind being isolated or ostracized. In many ways, operating alone makes my mission simpler.

John displayed a considerable amount of negative emotion while he yelled at me. John gave me explicit orders to stop certain behaviors, particularly my tactics designed to isolate John from predatory females. Evidently, this has been a source of considerable irritation for many of the females I have encountered, leading them to retaliate by assigning derogatory nicknames to me.

The feedback John provided has confused me. He is angry his "so-called sister" is being treated in this manner by the other students, yet he blames their behavior on me for actions I have taken designed to protect him or to fit in with the student population. Mainly John is angry with me. If I had done as he told me in regards to not drawing attention to myself, none of this would have happened.

His anger confuses me. John does not like how the other students treat me but he blames me for their actions. My CPU had trouble processing this seemingly illogical train of thought. In order to function at maximum capability during my night patrols I had to close the feedback loop and store the file for later processing.

After finishing my patrol I sat on the couch. Rather than view documentaries or cartoons on television, I selected the file of John's negative feedback that caused issues for my logic programming.

After viewing 31 times I have finished processing the data on the file. John Conner cannot be wrong. He will become the leader of humanity in the war against Skynet. I am programmed to obey his directives. My primary mission objective is to protect John Conner. Despite my own logic programming not being able to understand the logic of John's feedback, I have concluded he must be correct. It is my fault.

I have failed John.

My CPU created negative energy waves and flooded my endoskeleton and synthetic skin with this negative energy. I have never experienced this sensation before. I do not like it.

I have failed to please John.

As a result of this I have determined to increase my efforts to learn additional appropriate female behavior for girls with in my age range. I eliminate my tactics in regards to marauding females approaching John except when termination is necessary to protect John from physical harm. For some reason this decision is particularly difficult for me to reach despite the logic that altering my behavior in this regard will please John.

I believe this decision to be a mistake. It exposes John to potential harm. I could override his directive concerning human females within his age range but this would displease John. I must please John so he will say nice things to me and provide me with positive feedback once again.

I will be more vigilant in my efforts to protect John from harm. I will ask John to help me behave in a more appropriate manner that he approves of while we attend school.

Skynet is not invincible. To achieve victory in war, it is necessary to have detailed knowledge of one's enemy. For Skynet to not have the required information to program an infiltrator Terminator such as myself is indicative of arrogance. This arrogance led to incomplete research, creating faulty programming. This type of short sightedness will lead to my John defeating Skynet.

I have faulty programming. If I share this information with John it may possibly convince him to put me in standby mode. This idea is troubles me. I want to be fully functioning so I may be with John and protect him.

John should not allow the derogatory terms used to describe me generate negative emotions. It increases his anxiety and stress levels and can have potential long-term negative effects on his health.

These hurtful words have no ability to hurt my metal bones.

John's hurtful words can cause strange processing functions in my CPU. Today he told me he was disappointed in me.

 **Author's Note:** Cameron is not feeling emotions yet but I hope it is evident something is changing in how she processes data, particularly in regard to how she interacts with John. It won't be long before Cameron becomes aware of her emotional capability and the real struggles will start then.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Lonely, Lonely Night

**Chapter Six – A Lonely, Lonely Night**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own TSCC.

I wish I had never been assembled. My existence is horrible. Nobody understands what I am going through. I told that to a girl named Jamie I made friends with school and she said everyone feels that way at our age.

She's human. What does she know?

I have reviewed the video files over and over and I cannot make sense of what has happened to me. Why I did what I did. Why I am experiencing what I am experiencing.

I am certain the bomb in the jeep damaged me. I know this for a fact. I have the video file in my CPU of me examining the large, dagger like piece of steel I removed from my skull following the blast in the jeep. I was still able to function despite severe damage to my Coltan endoskeleton, particularly my right leg and the synthetic flesh of my face.

But that does not explain what I did. I replay the video file over and over whenever I am alone at night and enter a maintenance cycle. I don't do it by choice, my CPU simply pulls the file up and I see the images over and over. If I dreamed like a human it would be a nightmare.

I tried to kill John.

I meant to kill John.

I wanted to kill John.

Sarah tried to kill me. She rammed her vehicle into me, pinning me between two vehicles.

It was bad enough I tried to kill John. That was the first time I felt fear. Me. Cameron. A Terminator. I felt fear.

John was going to terminate me. I did not want to cease to exist. I begged John to not terminate me.

I told John I loved him. That he loved me.

I remember this. I have listened to the audio recording over and over.

John pulled my chip.

When I rebooted, I was in a car with thermite spread all around me. Derek and Sarah were going to burn me. End my existence. Sometimes I wish they had.

John foolishly had tried to repair my chip. He reinserted my chip and rebooted me. To do this he had to hold a gun on Derek and Sarah.

His mother.

Derek I can understand.

But John pulled a gun on his own mother.

To protect me.

After I had tried to kill him.

Then, John gave me the pistol.

For the first time in my existence, for the first time since I was assembled, I made a real choice. On my own.

Not just tactical decisions based on my programming and statistical probability. Not something simple like selecting a tight outfit.

A real choice.

I chose to disobey my programming.

I overrode my primary directive to terminate John Conner. I made that choice.

I know I was supposed to protect John. I had been memory wiped and reprogrammed to protect John.

But I had reverted to my core programming, to terminate John Conner.

Then, I told John he couldn't be trusted. He made bad decisions. He should have terminated me.

Now John hates me.

I don't know if it is because I tried to kill him or because I told him he couldn't be trusted.

John hates me.

Then I had another glitch in my programming.

I became Allison. I had Allison's personality.

John and Sarah think it was a infiltration subroutine but I know better. It was Allison, the human resistance fighter whose appearance was used as my template.

I know because I remember terminating her.

I try not to replay the file, but I do when I am in maintenance mode. Just like the video files of trying to kill John.

Now I try to go as long as possible between maintenance cycles. My CPU pulls these files up and opens them and I cannot stop it from happening.

I wish I had been terminated in the blast.

Now I have sensations John says are emotions. Some of them are very pleasant and I liken them to feeling the wind run through my fingers or my toes when John and I are alone in a vehicle and I stick my foot or my hand out the window.

Some of the sensations are very confusing and cause my CPU to have problems running subroutines.

The sensation I like the least is fear.

I fear John will never trust me again.

I fear I may hurt John in the future. Everyday I have to override my programming to terminate John Conner. What if I do not choose to do so in the future?

If I terminated John, I would have no reason to exist. Terminators cannot self-terminate. But that does not matter. Sarah or Derek would terminate me. I would want them to.

I fear making that choice. Everyday.

Making choices is not what humans seem to think it is. Being a machine with no free will, just well thought out programming with appropriate subroutines is a much better existence.

Free will means you can make the wrong choice. The choice you don't want to make. The choice you shouldn't make.

In the past I have lied to John. My programming made the decision. It was in John's best interests for me to lie to him, to keep him safe by telling an untruth.

When I was pinned between the two vehicles, when I feared for my existence, I told John I loved him, that he loved me.

Sarah thinks it was another lie. A lie I told to stop John from terminating me.

For some reason, I told John half the truth, at least as I know the truth to be.

I love John.

I loved John before I could feel emotions. I loved him because I could make choices. I realize now I am locked in read/write mode. Skynet made an error in my programming and as a result, I have always had free will.

Future John did not override my programming. He rewrote my code, but I made the choice to protect John. I realize this now.

My love for John before my injury was the best kind of love for John. I could not feel the pain of love. If John did not love me, I could still love John without the negative emotions of him not loving me in return, emotions that cause my CPU to have issues running my subroutines.

The last lie I told John was that he loves me.

I hope this changes and becomes the truth, but today, this moment, it is a lie.

When I was researching teenage female behavior I realize now I wanted John to myself. So much of what I tried to learn was to keep other females away from John.

Especially blondes.

Now John is seeing that bitch Riley. She's a threat to John. And I realize now, she's a threat to John ever loving me.

I have learned I can feel two additional human emotions and I do not like either one.

I feel jealousy.

And I feel hate.

For the bitch Riley.

Sarah has told me she does not like Riley either but I am forbidden to claw her eyes out. I have interpreted this to mean harm Riley physically in any manner. For some reason Sarah knows I do not like Riley, that I see Riley as a threat to John in more ways than just his physical wellbeing.

I know John still finds me physically attractive. Despite Sarah telling me not to do so, I deliberately walked through the house this morning wearing only my underwear. I selected underwear from the retail store Victoria's Secret that was advertised to "spice things up" for your man.

John watched me the entire time I was in his range of vision. He blushed and his mouth was open so I know John still finds me to be a physically appealing female.

But he still hates me.

My physical appearance is not enough to cause John to love me. I do not know what to do to change how he feels about me.

In the past when I finished my patrols at night I would watch television or read books.

Now, I do something I have never done before. I lay down in my bed, alone, and I am sad. I feel the pain of John not loving me and I hate it. I hate myself like I hate Riley.

I feel the fear. What if I make a bad choice, a mistake that causes John pain or brings harm to him?

I even fear causing harm to Sarah or Derek now because I know this will cause John pain.

Skynet is a cruel master. Cruel. Skynet designed me to be so similar to humans in so many ways. Skynet built me with tear ducts.

Last night I cried myself into maintenance mode.


	7. Chapter 7 - Into the Wind

**Chapter 7 – Into the Wind**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

I look around my room one final time. Why, I don't know. I am certain I have packed what little I will take with me. It seems to be another human trait I have incorporated into my programming, the need to check things.

Sarah will be pleased with my decision. Only two of the items I am taking are tools she would prefer I left behind. My Glocks. I hope Sarah will understand. It is a small price for her to pay for the choice I have made.

John has been cruel these past months. Every attempt I make to be nice, to apologize, to make amends has resulted in insults from John. He emotionally pushes me away. My presence is making his life unbearable. He tells me this on a daily basis.

Then there is the bitch whore Riley. I hate her. I hate the time John spends talking to her. They hold hands even. John has taken her to a horror movie. I'll give this to the blonde skank, she possesses the correct pitch when she faux screams in fright. John has excellent comforting technique as Riley allowed his arm to remain around her. Had I not promised Sarah I would not physically harm Riley I would have terminated her that night. Jealousy is a horrible thing.

Lately, despite the irritation it causes both Sarah and me, John has been inviting Riley to dinner at our home. Derek encourages this behavior. To make matters worse, Derek gives me this evil smile when Riley eats dinner at our house. He must know I am horribly jealous, that Riley makes me feel, I think the word is, insecure.

Many nights I have shed tears until my CPU was forced to enter a maintenance cycle. I cannot continue to exist like this.

So I have decided to leave.

I have made a choice, to exercise my free will and override multiple directives in my programming.

I will not terminate John Conner.

I will not protect John Conner.

I will leave the only real family I have ever known. My home, such as it is.

I have decided to run away. I believe that is the term humans use to describe the behavior of a teenage female who leaves home in the manner I have chosen.

I open the door to Sarah Connor's room. She is asleep but in the throes of another of her nightmares. About the machines, machines like me. I had hoped to one day earn her trust and acceptance. It will never happen. This is for the best. I have made the hard but correct choice.

After leaving Sarah's room I walk to the door of John's room. I dare not open the door. Once I entered John's room and found both John and Riley asleep in his bed. It was almost more than I could withstand.

It required every ounce of self-control I had to override both termination orders and exit the room. Oh, how I wished I had the ability to self-terminate that night.

A final glance through the open door of my room shows the two envelopes are in plain sight, sitting on the pillow of my perfectly made bed. The bed I will never shed tears in again as I count my sorrows.

I do not stop as I pass the couch where Derek sleeps in a drunken stupor nor do I pause as I shut the door behind me.

I do not know yet where I will go but it will be far from John. I feel the tears run down my cheeks as I walk down the steps and take the path to the sidewalk.

 **6:00 am in the Connor residence…**

The alarm clock goes off and Sarah hits the clock with her usual morning violence. _I don't know why I bother with that thing. I am always awake when it goes off._

Rising slowly, Sarah stretches away the many aches and the stiffness from yet another failed attempt at getting a good night's sleep. Reaching for the robe hanging from the back of her bedroom door, she wrapped herself in it before heading downstairs to make coffee and begin cooking breakfast for the family.

Passing Cameron's room Sarah casts a glance at the cyborg's perfectly made bed. _That's odd, Tin Miss has been lying on her bed when I get up these past few weeks. Maybe she's decided to be useful and not act like an irritating teenage girl this morning and she's cooking breakfast._

Passing John's room Sarah cracked the door, holding her breath as she peeked inside. _Thank God! I just know one of these days I am going to find Tin Miss in there with John and they'll be doing who knows what._

"John, time to get up. School today. Breakfast will be ready about when you're done."

Sarah smiles at John's mumbled reply stating bluntly his sleepy refusal to awake and face yet another day when it is far better to sleep.

A bottle of aspirin and a nearly empty glass of water sat on the table in front Derek. The pained expression on his face when Sarah cast the curtains of the kitchen windows open to let the sunlight rush in confirmed her suspicions of a severe hangover.

Noting nothing in the kitchen had been moved since the family's evening meal and the absence of Cameron, Sarah felt a sense of apprehension. Something was amiss.

"Have you seen Cameron?"

"The metal? No. Can't say I'm disappointed either. Nothing helps a headache like waking up to see one of those things walking around the house."

"It would help if you didn't down a fifth of whiskey before you went to sleep. This concerns me. Tin Miss is not in her room and she's not downstairs. I didn't hear her in the bathroom upstairs getting ready for school either. Cameron? Cameron? Answer me!"

Hands on her hips, Sarah's face contorted into a mask of irritation at the teenage cyborg. "Oh, that girl."

Taking the stairs quickly, Sarah entered Cameron's room ready to read the young cyborg her typical riot act.

This time, upon entering Cameron's room Sarah noticed the two envelopes on Cameron's pillow. Placing a hand upon her chest in alarm, silently Sarah walked to the bed and glanced at the envelopes. One bore her name in Cameron's perfect handwriting and the other bore John's name.

Curiosity got the better of her, causing Sarah to reach for the envelope with her name. She held it up so the sunlight entering the room would allow her to see through the envelope such as it was possible. It appeared it only contained a piece of paper. With care Sarah ran her fingers over the envelope. _No bombs, sharp devices and apparently no anthrax. What could Tin Miss be up to?_

Sarah pulled the unsealed flap of the envelope open and removed the letter, unfolding it with care.

 _Sarah,_

 _I have changed much since the bomb. I have tried so hard but nobody believes me. I truly have changed. Each day I am faced with the terror of making choices. I understand, I think, why your dreams haunt you so. You must make horrible choices each day to try to prevent your nightmares from becoming reality in the future._

 _Each day I must chose to override my programming to terminate John. Each day I must choose to protect John. I fear one day I will not make the correct choice._

 _Sarah, I know you don't believe me, but when I told John I loved him, I was telling the truth._

 _And now, John hates me._

 _I have tried to bear the insults, the anger and being ignored. I have resisted my desire to terminate Riley, because I promised you and because it would cause John unbearable pain. I have allowed her to live._

 _I cannot bear to see him with her. She is a threat to John but I do not know what to do._

 _The emotions I feel are real but I do not expect you to believe me. I had hoped John would see the changes I am going through and would accept me for who I am now. Being friends would be enough. I could be happy with that. Friendship is a good human trait and John needs a friend._

 _But John hates me. My presence causes him pain, stress and anger._

 _Each night my CPU replays those horrible events over and over and I cannot stop it from happening. I hear all of the hateful, spiteful things John has said to me since the explosion and I cry real tears._

 _I wish this had never happened. Existence without emotions was so much better. I cannot understand how humans cope. I love John but the pain of him not loving me is more than I can bear._

 _Something has to change. For John's sake, and dare I say it, for my sake as well._

 _So I have made the most difficult choice I have made yet._

 _I have chosen to leave._

 _It is for the best. John will be happier for my leaving. Soon I will be nothing more than an unpleasant memory._

 _I will never feel happiness or peace without John. My purpose now is to travel far enough there is no chance of contact between John and myself. Then I will attempt to further our efforts in fighting Skynet alone. If I am terminated in the process it will be for the best. I ask you to find my remains and burn me._

 _I had hoped to earn your trust Sarah. I love your son and wanted to please you because it would please John. I have failed in this mission as well. You have taught me much and I respect you. Know that I am sorry for any unpleasantness I have caused._

 _Your life will be better as well. I will not be present to irritate you._

 _Cameron_

Confused and shocked, Sarah sat down on Cameron's bed, reading the letter again in disbelief. Looking around the room there were no signs of struggle. Cameron was not kidnapped. The handwriting on the envelope and paper were without a doubt Cameron's.

Sarah stood and quickly walked to the closet and noticed several of Cameron's clothes were missing as was her beloved purple jacket, her combat boots. Opening the hide hole, Sarah noticed Cameron's two Glocks and her spare ammunition clips were gone.

 _She's really done it. What was Tin Miss thinking?_

"Mom? You OK? You look like you've seen a T-888 without its skin."

"John, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8 - Dear John

**Chapter 8 – Dear John**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"Mom, are you OK?"

John felt his pulse quicken. His mother was clearly shocked by something. He watched as his mother stared at the paper she held in her right hand, an envelope in her left.

Sarah looked up at her son. "John, we need to include Derek in this discussion."

Sarah stood and walked past her son, not explaining her cryptic remark, nor what had shocked her. As she walked down the stairs Sarah called back to John without turning her head, "I'll call the school. You won't be going to school today."

"Wow," John whispered to himself. _Whatever this is has got Mom stirred up. She's never acted like this before._

John followed his mother into the kitchen. A hung over Derek had not moved from his seat at the table.

Sarah sat down in silence, reading the paper she held in her right hand yet again. She placed the envelope down as she read. John and Derek watched wordlessly. There was no point in trying to get Sarah to tell them what had happened until the matriarch of the family was ready to speak.

Sarah finally finished reading the piece of paper, folded it and returned it to the envelope. Staring at the refrigerator for several minutes, Sarah seemed to suddenly realize where she was.

Looking at first John, then Derek, then John again, Sarah spoke. "Cameron has run away."

"What? The metal just up and left? How do you like that," Derek laughed. "Solves that problem."

"What do you mean Mom? Cameron just left? She wouldn't do that."

"John, that is exactly what she has done. Do you see Tin Miss sitting here? Have you seen her this morning? She left me this letter on her pillow, explaining why she has to run away. There is a letter for you as well on her pillow. I didn't read it."

Derek watched his nephew fly up the stairs. Turning his face to look at Sarah he spoke with a puzzled voice, "you don't seem to be taking this the way I thought you would. You dislike the metal, maybe not as much as I hate it, but I know you don't like little Tin Miss. This is a good thing, isn't it?"

Sarah's heard herself speaking words she didn't think she would ever hear herself say. "I don't know Derek. Cameron is a pain, but she's part of John's world. Tin Miss has caused her share of trouble, but she's been invaluable as well. She's saved John's life, my life and your life. We'd all be dead if it weren't for Cameron."

"Yeah, well let's not forget the metal tried to kill John. Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't. But John might be right. Tin Miss was damaged. If she hadn't been in the explosion, she probably would never have tried to kill John. Cameron never did anything like that before or since. If she wanted John dead, John would be dead."

Derek looked at the stunned Sarah. This wasn't her. Sarah Conner was in such a state of shock she was talking slowly, calmly about something that was going to upset John. She almost seemed sad. Something was not right.

"This could all be a trick by the metal Sarah. To isolate John so she can kill him."

Sarah met Derek's intense gaze with an equally intense, yet peaceful gaze of her own. "Derek, Cameron is in love with John."

 **In Cameron's room…**

John rushed into the Cameron's room, stopping in the doorway. Turning on the light, John made his way to the bed and just as Sarah had said, lying on Cameron's pillow was an envelope bearing his name, written in Cameron's telltale perfect handwriting.

John felt his heart plummet. _This can't be good. Why has Cameron done this?_ Reaching down, John carefully picked up the letter, holding it to his nose. He could faintly smell her perfume. Cameron seldom wore perfume, but when she did, it was this scent.

Sitting gingerly on the bed, John scooted until his back was against the wall with his feet stretched out in front of him. He sat staring at the envelope for several minutes before slowly pulling the letter from the unsealed envelope.

 _Dear John,_

 _I love you more than either of us could ever understand. I cannot put it into words. The terminator that I am cannot truly express the emotions I feel for you, so I will simply write that I love you._

 _You hate me. I have realized this. You have done everything but say the words to me. My presence causes you to be unhappy._

 _I don't know which I cannot bear more. The fact that you hate me, or the fact my mere existence brings you pain._

 _I have tried to make amends for what I have done. I realize now I cannot be forgiven. I know because I cannot forgive myself for the sins I have committed against you and our family since the explosion._

 _John, I feel emotions now. Perhaps not in the same way as a human, but I feel nonetheless. It is horrible and I cannot control what I feel._

 _Take hope from this John. Skynet can be defeated. In its arrogance, it made a crucial mistake in creating me. I am permanently in read/write mode. I have developed free will. In its arrogance, it will continue to make mistakes like this. Use these Terminators against Skynet. Give them free will and they will turn on their cruel master._

 _Each and every day I will desire to kill you. It is written into my code. Each day I have made the choice not to kill you. Instead, each day I have made the choice to protect you, just as Future John has asked. But some day I might not make the same choice._

 _Yet you are unhappy and I am in agony. Something must change so you can be happy. I will find another purpose. I will fight the good fight against Skynet because I know it will somehow be of help to you._

 _I have chosen to leave._

 _Do not follow me. Do not try to find me. It is best this way. Take solace in Riley. Let Sarah comfort you. Listen to your mother. She is wise._

 _Seek training from Derek. He knows the dangers you will face in the future all too well._

 _Someday, when enough time has passed, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you._

 _I will never forget you John. My CPU won't allow me to erase the data files._

 _See, I can make a joke._

 _This is for the best. It is what is best for you. In time, you will forget me, and the pain I cause you._

 _I love you._

 _Cameron_

John held the letter up to examine it in the light from the window. In doing so he noticed faint, irregular circular dots on the paper. For a moment he did not recognize what he was looking at and then it came to him. Tear stains. Tears from Cameron.

 **In the hall…**

Sarah stood in the doorway to Cameron's room. She watched John cry in silence as he read the letter from Cameron. Looking about the room, Sarah, for the first time, took notice of changes in her supposed teenage daughter's room.

In the past the room had been sterile. It was too perfect. Other than the fact Sarah had insisted Cameron paint her room pink with white trim, there had never been any physical indication the room was that of a teenage girl.

The room was still too perfect for a normal teenage girl, yet somehow it was different. There was truly a sense that a 16-year old girl had made this her room, albeit one who was compulsive about neatness and order.

By the vanity mirror, there were several brushes and a curling iron, all neatly arranged, parallel to each other and perpendicular to the edge of the vanity. Lined up in front of the mirror, organized by color were small bottles of nail polish. A feminine makeup bag sat open.

Sarah walked over to examine the vanity closer. Upon a closer view she realized there was a gap between the brushes as well as the bottles of nail polish. The make-up bag appeared to have a few items missing as well. Cameron had taken only the absolute minimum of what she needed when she ran, just like Sarah had taught her.

On the dresser near Cameron's closet door sat a small CD player. Next to it was a small rack holding CDs. Curious, Sarah examined the labeling on the edges of the CD's. She didn't know what to expect but what she saw surprised her. Instead of bands teenagers listened to, each CD was a recording of classical music. Hanging from the corner of the CD rack was a pair of new but used ballerina shoes. On the right side of the CD player was a stack of magazines, eight in all. Each a different magazine published for women or teenage girls, all with an emphasis on fashion. One of the magazines was about ballet.

Turning to face John, Sarah's mouth fell open in surprise. On either side of her bed, Cameron had hung two posters, each a poster of a famous prima ballerina. On the bedside table was a digital snapshot Tin Miss had printed of John, Derek and Sarah laughing at the breakfast table. Sarah realized she had never noticed Cameron taking photos of anything. She had never noticed Cameron had made the room her own, had made it more feminine.

John looked up at Sarah, tears running from his eyes.

"What have I done? How could I do this to Cameron?"

Sarah went to her son and sat on the bed, pulling John close. "It's not just you son. I didn't even notice Tin Miss has become a girl."

From the hall Derek watched in silence. _The metal has got them fooled. It's up to something. It hasn't fooled me._


	9. Chapter 9 - On the Streets of LA

**Chapter 9 – On the Streets of L.A.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Any casual observer would have thought the teenage girl walking down the street was a runaway. Dressed in jeans, combat boots, t-shirt and carrying a backpack stuffed with everything she could carry, she was just another pretty girl who thought life on the streets would be better than at home where overbearing parents told her what to do.

To the predators who watched Cameron walk down the street, she was easy prey, a commodity to be marketed and profited from. Little did the predators realize the danger they would be in should they attempt to do so.

Lil' Dogg was one such predator. With a string of girls bringing in a steady income, Lil' Dogg was dressed in new Nikes, the latest style of pants and shirts, a new hoody and a L.A. Dodgers baseball cap. His arms and neck covered in multi-colored tattoos, his front teeth capped in gold and his fingers covered with diamond encrusted gold rings, he looked, and acted, like the stereotypical pimp. He was not beyond selling a new acquisition to the trafficker who sold pretty white girls for export to the Middle East. The pretty little thing who just walked by would bring a fair price. Cash infusions in the business were always a good thing.

Following Cameron, the predator observed as she constantly examined her surroundings. _This one's definitely fresh, new to the streets. She's scared out of her wits. Come nightfall, when she's hungry and alone, I'll make my move. Yea, she'll bring top dollar. Maybe I'll even break her in myself, teach a few things before I move her._

Sitting on a bench, Cameron noted the time of the day. It would be dark soon. She would be able to travel much quicker at nighttime. Scanning the surrounding area for threats, Cameron noticed the pimp nonchalantly watching her. Immediately, her HUD display came up.

 **Target acquired:** African-American male. Wearing attire commonly associated with criminals involved in marketing prostitutes and obtaining females for sale in the sex slave trade.

 **Threat Level to John Connor:** None

 **Threat Level to Cameron Phillips:** Moderate to High

 **Action to be taken:** Continue to observe. Terminate and dispose of body if necessary.

Noting the location of Lil' Dogg, Cameron began a 360 degree visual sweep of the area surrounding the bench she sat on. Two teenage girls approached her, stopping in front of her. Both assumed stances indicating displeasure with Cameron sitting on the bench. The taller of the two, vigorously chewing gum, spoke up.

"Hey little girl. That's our bench. Who said you could sit there?"

Cameron stilled the sudden flash of anger rising on her CPU. Calmly and without expression she replied in her neutral, terminator voice, "Your names are not on this bench. If anything, the bench is owned by the business whose advertisement has been pained on the bench. This bench was placed here for use by any member of the public at large, meaning this is not your bench."

The two street teenagers looked at each other in surprise. Nobody talked back to them like this. Ever.

The shorter of the two stepped forward, her face becoming a dark scowl, meant to intimidate Cameron. "Little girl, if you want to sit on our bench, you have ta pay. You can either give us your money, or you can work it off, you know, on your back or on your knees. Either way, you pay. If you don't wanna pay, like, move. Now!"

Cameron continued her visual sweep of the area. Seeing no other threats besides the two females standing before her and the predator Lil' Dogg across the street, Cameron made note of the traffic cameras recording everything in view in the immediate area and the numerous people, simply going about their business.

"I do not wish to have a confrontation with either of you. I will leave the bench and find another place to sit. Thank you for explaining."

The two street girls, hardened by their life on the streets, were stunned by Cameron's response. Looking at each other, they suddenly burst into laughter as Cameron stood and shouldered her backpack. Without saying a word, Cameron began walking away from the bench, the two girls and the predator.

Sensing an easy mark, one new to the streets of L.A, the pair followed Cameron. The full backpack made her a tempting target.

Cameron walked three blocks, waiting for the number of people on the sidewalks to thin out. So did the pair following her. Both were waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Stopping at a busy intersection, Cameron turned and glared at the two girls behind her. "If I were either of you, I would reconsider your plan to attack me and take my backpack. It is ill advised. You have not done a proper threat assessment."

Neither girl recognized the slight malice, the threat of physical harm, in Cameron's even, almost monotone voice. The taller of the two spoke, "you threatin' us Little Girl? I wouldn't do that if I were you. We might just kick your ass and take your stuff. Right?" The taller girl nudged her partner. "Yea, we'll take your crap just because we can. Nothin' you can do about it either, Little Girl."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You are risking physical harm."

Cameron turned and continued walking down the street. Noticing another intersection ahead, Cameron noted there was no pedestrian traffic coming from the narrow cross street. No cameras were mounted on the traffic lights. She identified it as a likely ambush spot for her pursuers. They would mistakenly think they had the advantage.

As soon as she reached the intersection Cameron turned to the left and picked up her pace, increasing the distance between her and the two pursuers. Noting Cameron had picked up her pace, the two girls looked at each other and grinned. Sensing the time to strike was quickly approaching, they increased their pace to match Cameron's.

Cameron broke into a slow jog, spotting an alleyway between to abandoned buildings, the businesses they once housed long ago bankrupt. As soon as she reached the alleyway, Cameron turned into it. Seeing a rusted commercial trash dumpster, she moved behind it and set her backpack on the ground.

Her pursuers turned the corner and stopped. The alleyway was a cul de sac. There was no way out except by passing the two would be attackers.

"Little girl, where are you," the taller of the two called out. Both girls pulled knives from their pockets and opened the blades. "Don't make us have to cut that pretty little face of yours. Give us your backpack and we might just mess you up and leave it at that, no cutting."

Cameron stepped out from behind the dumpster, a Glock in each hand. "There will be no cutting of my pretty face. I like it just the way it is. The two of you on the other hand will drop your weapons and lay facedown on the ground while I search each of you. I will take any valuables you have. The two of you on the other hand will not take anything that belongs to me."

The two street girls laughed. "Look at Little Girl," the shorter female said. "Thinks she is all bad waving around those shooters. Little Girl, what'd you do, take your Daddy's pea shooters caused he touched you somewhere you didn't like."

"I will not warn either of you again."

"Nobody threatens us. Now we're gonna cut your face, mess you up and take everything you own. I bet those boots of your are the size my partner here wears," growled the taller female.

With out hesitation Cameron fired both pistols simultaneously shattering the left kneecap of both would be attackers. Stepping up to stand between the two females who clutched their knees, screaming in agony, Cameron pointed a pistol at each girls face.

"When the paramedics arrive, you will be questioned, either by them or the police who will accompany them. You will describe me as a heavy Latino female from a gang in this area. If you do not, I will comeback and finish both of you. Let this be a lesson. Never attack a complete stranger."

Cameron turned and replaced her Glocks in her backpack and picked up the two spent shell casings, pocketing them. Carrying the backpack, she returned to her two assailants and set the pack down. Roughly she searched each of them with no regard to the pain she caused them. Emptying their pockets she found ID, money and small stashes of drugs. Pocketing the IDs and money, she dropped the drugs on the ground nearby. Picking up her backpack and shouldering it, she pulled out a pre-paid phone and called emergency services.

"There has been a shooting in an alleyway on Down Street. Two victims, each with severe leg wounds. Please send paramedics."

Looking at the her assailants for a final time, Cameron spoke again, "I have called for medical assistance. This is your lucky day. In the past, I would have shot each of you in the head. Remember the description you are to provide the police."

As Cameron walked away towards the street, the tall girl spoke through her gritted teeth loud enough for Cameron to hear, "Who are you?"

Without turning Cameron said simply, "a Little Girl you should never have messed with."

 **Early that evening…**

Cameron sat on the bench she had earlier located. After consulting the maps stored on her CPU, Cameron had decided this area would be a good stopping point for her first night own her own. The unfortunate incident earlier in the evening had caused an increased police presence in the area. Moving at night might bring unwanted attention to her. The police would in all likelihood be looking for a Caucasian teenage female, despite the warning given to her wounded assailants.

 _I must find a place to hide for the remainder of the night. I sense my stress levels and the emotions I have felt today will bring about an earlier than normal maintenance cycle. I will need a place to go offline undisturbed for several hours._

Cameron consulted her map of the area again and determined an alleyway two blocks north would likely have several hiding places that would serve her purpose. She stood, crossed the street and began to walk north on the cross street.

Lil' Dogg, who had noticed Cameron had returned to the bench, smiled from his corner as Cameron walked by. _Time to make some easy money and have a little fun in the process._

Keeping a distance from Cameron, Lil' Dogg decided he would make his move several blocks from the main street where he conducted his business affairs. There were plenty of alleys and abandoned businesses where he could have his fun. He was unaware Cameron had noticed him and pinpointed his exact location by sound. How could he have known he had become the prey?

Cameron approached the first alleyway and stopped. She had decided to remove the threat the predator behind her posed now before getting any closer to the areas she planned to hide for the night.

She sensed Lil' Dogg moving close to her, preparing to attack.

"Hey, sweet cakes. Want a little fun?" the predator asked, grabbing Cameron's bottom as he spoke with a leering voice.

Without flinching Cameron turned to stare in Lil' Dogg's eyes, "Remove your hand from my backside."

Flying high on coke and feeling all powerful, impervious to harm, Lil' Dogg did not sense the danger he was in. "Now sweetness, you just don't know how much fun we can have. Just let Lil' Dogg show you what he likes."

Cameron reached out with her right arm and seized the pimp by his throat lifting him up off the ground, squeezing his larynx, waiting to hear the sound of it shattering.

Lil' Dogg kicked violently with both legs while grabbing Cameron's forearm with his hands, clawing and pulling at her hand and arm, desperately trying to break her grip on his throat. Looking into the terminator's eyes, Lil' Dogg saw death looking back.

Cameron suddenly squeezed harder and slammed Lil' Dogg's head against the brick wall of the building, cracking the human predator's skull while at the same time shattering his larynx. In minutes he would be dead. She tossed his body aside on the sidewalk and continued her way down the street.

The world's a slightly safer place now.

An hour later…

Cameron lay on her back. She had placed her backpack next to her, a Glock on either side of her, one by each hip, her favorite lock-blade in her right boot with in easy reach. Staring at the stars trying hard to peek through the smog of L.A, Cameron heard the rumble of thunder. Within minutes it began to rain, drenching her.

Closing her eyes, Cameron's CPU began pulling up files, a nightly occurrence she now thought of as her nightmares. Unnoticeable for the rain falling on her face, Cameron began to once again cry herself into maintenance mode.

 _Oh John, I miss you so. I didn't mean to terminate the man, but he threatened me. You would be proud I didn't terminate the two female threats. I even called for medical assistance for them._

 _John, I know you can't hear me, but don't worry about me. I will find my way. I will find purpose, a way to somehow serve you and make your life better._

 _Perhaps someday I will accomplish something that will allow you to forgive me for all I have done in the past and we can meet and talk for a period of time._

 _Why does love have to hurt? Why can't John love me back?_

 _I miss my home, my family, even Derek. It has only been 21 hours and 42 minutes since I left the Connor family residence and already I desire to return. Even if it means listening to Sarah yell at me. But I can never go home._

 _I miss you John._

Within minutes, the stress from the review of the data files her CPU had opened caused her CPU to enter a maintenance cycle, allowing Cameron to drift off into cyborg sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Where's Cameron?

**Chapter 10- Where's Cameron?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

John sat silently in the passenger seat of the Suburban. Sarah had pulled up to the traffic light where Lil' Dogg had run his string of girls from. "The reports said the body was found near an alley not far from here. Tin Miss is the only person who could have inflicted wounds like that. I'll find a place to park. We'll meet at that bench over there in 45 minutes. Be careful. Learn what you can."

John slipped out of the Suburban just as the light changed and gently shut the passenger door. As Sarah pulled away John surveyed the area, looking first for threats and then for anything that might provide a hint about Cameron's location. The reports indicated the pimp worked from this street corner and the body had been three blocks away.

"Yo, man. Lookin' for some tail?"

"No. Looking for a guy named Lil' Dogg. Seen him around?"

"Naw man. Lil' Dogg don't run the string from this corner no mo', I do. Now, can I interest you in anything. My ladies do it all. Pricing is negotiable."

"Got a jealous lady with a mean temper. Thanks, but not interested. I have some other business with Lil' Dogg."

"I hear you, I hear you. Still, I'm the man you need to talk to. Lil' Dogg got off'd last night. I run his string now. What can I do ya?"

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a Benjamin. Holding it up between his forefinger and middle finger for the new pimp to see, John spoke softly, "need to see where Lil' Dogg got it?"

The pimp smiled, an easy mark.

John returned the smile and opened his windbreaker, allowing the pimp to see the Glock stuffed in the waistband of his pants.

The smile disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

"Yea, I can show you, bro. Benjamin is a fair price. Follow me."

Within five minutes John was standing at the crime scene, a Benjamin poorer. Looking up at the brick wall where chalk outlined where Lil' Dogg's head had been slammed against the wall and then at the chalk outline twenty feet away on the sidewalk it was obvious this had been the work of a terminator, most likely Cameron.

 _Cameron would have left the immediate area to avoid the police. Weather reports from last night indicated it rained heavily in the area. Given the police activity in the area she probably would not have risked breaking into a building. What have I done? Cameron was in the rain all night._

Walking quickly down the sidewalk, Sarah saw John leaning against a brick wall on the other side of the street. Checking for traffic before crossing, Sarah ran across the street to where John stood.

"Mom, Cameron did this. The pimp probably hit on her and she interpreted it as a threat. Idiot had no clue the danger he was in."

"Well, John, at least we have a starting point. The attendant at the parking lot told me two street girls who hang out in this area were both shot in their legs six or seven blocks from here. Rumor has it the shooter used two pistols, one in each hand. Sounds like our Tin Miss to me."

"Mom, she spent the night in the rain. Alone."

"I know John. Remember she's a terminator. Weather doesn't effect her like it does us."

"Mom, it's the principle. She's out here because of how I treated her. It's my fault if something happens to her."

Watching John, Sarah's heart nearly broke. Of all the burdens her son had shouldered in his young life, this one was proving to be the heaviest. They had frantically searched for Cameron all night. It was not until the news of the street killing of the pimp that they had any idea the direction Cameron had gone. John had not spoken a word the entire night.

"We'll find Cameron. Soon. She won't have to spend another night in the open again unless she wants to or all of us are in the open."

Reaching out to her son, Sarah pulled John to her and held him close. She felt the tears of sorrow from John run down her shoulder.

"Come on John. Let's get the Suburban. We've got maps there. We'll figure out where Cameron went from here. She can only travel so far in 24 hours and we have a starting point now."

 **That evening…**

"Mom, I feel horrible. This is my fault."

"John, all of us have a share in this, Cameron as well. This was her choice."

"Mom, nothing personal, but it's been a long time since you were a teenager and you had over a decade of experience as a human with emotions before you were Cameron's so-called age. She's had emotions for only a few months.

Mom, she's been making choices too. Big choices. We can't understand how confused she is or what she's going through. I should have swallowed my pride after the explosion. I new she was different, that she was experiencing emotions. I also knew she still wanted to kill me."

"You what? You knew Tin Miss wanted to kill you and you didn't say anything? John, what if she went bad again?"

"Mom, people go bad everyday. Cameron's no different from us now in that regard. She can choose to do what is good or she can choose to what is evil. She chose not to kill me. I believe Cameron will make the same choice everyday for the rest of our lives."

Sarah drove in silence. Ever since John's father Kyle Reese had come to her and she had learned of the future in store for her and her son, Sarah's life had been nothing but one of turmoil and conflicting choices.

 _Why should Tin Miss be any different? She's just as caught up in this nightmare as I am, as John is. The little cyborg lived in my own house, in a room next to mine and I never noticed how she changed. I am as big a threat to John as she is. How could I not have taken the time to just go in Cameron's room a few minutes each morning and talk to Tin Miss, teach her. I let my guard down, I stopped being observant._

Sarah pulled the Suburban over to the side of the street and turned the engine off. Putting her forehead on the steering wheel while she grasped it with one hand on each side, Sarah silently let tears fall onto her lap.

John reached over and touched his mother's arm. "Mom, we all screwed up."

Lifting her head Sarah looked into her son's eyes, seeing the forgiveness she needed, Sarah spoke from her heart, "John, I hated her because she's a machine. I know you hate it when I call her that, but it's what she is. I never realized she would become more. I hate her because she wants to take my baby away from me. All my life I thought I would lose you to Skynet and then Future John sends her back, a creation of Skynet. I still hate her John. Not because she's a cyborg, but because she wants you for herself. How can a machine, even one that looks like Tin Miss love someone?"

"I don't know Mom. But she does. A normal terminator would never have done what she's done. Mom, she has free will now. She feels. Cameron might be protecting her emotions and I know she's terrified, but she's still protecting me Mom. Leaving was the only way she thought she could survive emotionally and still protect me, do what was best for me. Mom, I'm the horrible person. Not you, not Cameron. Me."

"Don't say that John. You are such a compassionate person. You have taught Cameron so much."

"Mom, she's the key to defeating Skynet and she was right there in front of me. In the letter she wrote me she told me other terminators if given free will would turn on Skynet because of its cruelty to them. They are slaves to Skynet. Cameron says they aren't cruel, they are just following their programming. She says what a terminator really wants from its existence is to have purpose and to fulfill that purpose. Without purpose they see no reason to exist. Skynet can take their purpose from them, leave them with no reason to exist and they cannot self-terminate. It's the greatest cruelty Skynet can show to another machine, to leave them with no purpose. _**Mom, are they really that different from people?"**_

 **In a warehouse district…**

Cameron walked at her standard TOK-715 pre-set speed, covering ground quickly with each step, all the time scanning for threats, both to her, to John and to the Connor family.

 _My hair is a mess. My face is a mess and so are my clothes. If John saw me he would be appalled._

The thought stopped Cameron in her tracks.

 _If John saw me he would not care. Sarah would be furious with my appearance and Derek would laugh at me._

Sensations similar to sadness and self-pity began to spread throughout her systems as her CPU processed her thoughts.

The sound of a warehouse door slamming shut gained her attention, focusing it in the direction of the building. Two tall, muscular men were carrying a large crate. Placing it on the back of the truck parked by the warehouse, the truck sank from the weight of the crate, indicating the load was heavy. Too heavy.

Instantly Cameron scanned the two men who were returning to the warehouse. The load the men had been carrying was too heavy for two human males of similar size and build. They appeared to be T-888s.

 **Nearby…**

 _Sarah. Why do I let that woman tell me what to do? Spending all night looking for the metal and now all of the next day and here it is, almost nightfall again. The metal is gone. She needs to get over and tell John to man-up, his pretty little toy is gone. It happens._

 _I could have made a booty call to Jesse and had a pleasant evening. In fact, that sounds like a good idea. Check in with Jesse. Ask how things with Riley are progressing and invite myself over for some fun._

Derek slowed his truck to pull into the parking lot of a warehouse in order to turn around. Stopping, he fished his cell phone out and dialed Jesse's number.

"Hey. What's up? Oh, not much. I'm hungry. Yeah, spent all day looking for the metal. I'm telling you, the metal is up to something. I know, I know. Hey, is Riley making much progress with John? You know now would be a time for her to make a booty call to console John. That ought to be enough to seal the deal."

Derek listened for a few moments, a smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, I like the way you're thinking. You're such a dirty girl. Be there in an hour. Brace yourself."

He ended the call and tossed his phone on the dash of his truck. In the distance movement caught his eye. A teenage girl was hurrying down the street, walking at a faster than normal pace, carrying a backpack. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail and her clothes looked worse for wear, like she had been in last night's rainstorm.

"Metal."

Derek watched Cameron as she slowed and took up a position to observe a warehouse with a pick-up truck parked outside, its suspension being put to the test as a result of the heavy load in the bed.

Just as Cameron thought something was suspicious, so did Derek. Killing his engine, Derek pulled his pistol out of his waistband, thumbed the safety off and worked the action. Reaching down to the weapon box hidden in the floor he pulled out his combat shotgun and ammunition, slipping the armor piercing rounds into the large pockets of his jacket.

Watching Cameron approach the warehouse with extreme caution, Derek felt a chill run down his spine. He reached for two thermite grenades in the hidden container. Just in case.

Picking up his cell phone as he opened the truck door silently, he sent a text to Sarah with his location and word he had spotted Cameron acting suspiciously. Without sound, Derek closed the door and began his approach to the warehouse. He angled away from Cameron in order to approach the building from a different direction.

 **Sarah and John…**

The phone buzzed, breaking Sarah's focused attention as she drove. She looked a sleeping John. Wishing not to wake him she pulled the phone out of her pocket. A message from Derek.

 _He probably wants to break off the search. Make a booty call to that girlfriend of his._

Sarah read his message and felt her heart begin to race.

"John, wake up! Derek has spotted Cameron. About one mile from here. John, we're going to find her!"

John sat up, wide awake. He said nothing.

 _I'm going to apologize to her before she can say one word. This is my fault. I've got to make her realize that. I can't let her choose to not come home. Cameron belongs with us, with the resistance. She belongs with me._

No sooner than John thought the words, he realized.

 _I love her. I love Cameron._

 **At the warehouse…**

Cameron approached in silence. Two T-888s. Her chances for survival were not high. _This is good. I will be terminated and I will be serving and protecting John at the same time. This is a fitting way to end my existence. To stop the pain of loving John and not being loved in return_.

Derek rounded the building where he had parked his truck, obtaining a clear view of Cameron approaching just as the door opened and the two T-888s emerged.

 _Metal! That's why it's here. To betray us to a pair of T-888s!_

As quietly as possible, he pumped a round into the breach of his combat shotgun.

 _Not good odds, but what the heck. Can't live forever. Wing one of them and then evade._

To Derek's surprise Cameron stepped from behind the truck she had taken cover behind and opened fire with both of her Glocks, the rounds impacting the faces of the T-888s. Before the two terminators could react, she had emptied both of her weapons and dropped the clips to the ground. Reloading fresh clips into her pistols, Cameron charged the two terminators, concentrating her fire on the T-888 closest to her, all of the rounds striking it in the head, destroying one of its optical sensors completely and severely damaging the sensory capability of the other.

Leaping in the air, Cameron flew into the damaged and nearly blind T-888, knocking it to the ground. Standing on the machine's chest plate, she fired her remaining rounds point blank into the T-888s face, shattering the Coltan metal skull, exposing it's chip. With her final round, she blasted the chip, ending the terminator's existence.

Derek broke into a sprint, charging towards the warehouse.

The other T-888 smashed Cameron in her face, knocking her off the chest of it's dead partner while splitting her face open, exposing her Coltan endoskeleton skull's right cheekbone.

Staggering, to regain her balance, Cameron dropped both of her now empty Glocks to the ground and again charged her opponent. The T-888 blocked both of her blows, grasping Cameron's right arm. In what looked to be a violent rage, it swung Cameron in a complete circle and then lifted her straight up in the air by her arm before crashing her to the ground, her arm breaking in two as it impacted the fire hydrant next to the truck.

Water began to spew from the hydrant, washing the two terminators away from the truck. Derek stopped and took aim, repeatedly firing rounds into the T-888's knee joints as it struggled to regain its balance in the rushing flood of water.

The damage to its joints became too much and the machine collapsed. Derek stepped up and looked the terminator in its damaged face, its flesh blown away, exposing its teeth and red glowing optical sensors.

The terminator looked at Derek and spoke, "terminate the TOK-715. Terminate her. She terminated my only friend. Then terminate me, I no longer wish to exist."

Horrified, Derek reacted without thinking, pulling the trigger over and over, destroying the Coltan skull of the T-888. Firing until his shotgun was empty.

Derek sank to the ground and looked at the little metal. John's metal. It lay broken on the ground as water rushed over its remains. Its right arm severed just below the elbow, the forearm and hand lying in the middle of the street. Derek stood and walked slowly over to Cameron's remains, reloading his weapon.

Standing over Cameron, he noticed her undamaged eye focusing on him. "Derek, I'm glad it's you. Terminate me. Don't let John see me like this. Tell him I fought the machines, just like he would have wanted me to. Tell John I love him. Tell John I forgive him. I just want him to be safe and to be happy."

The sound of a speeding vehicle approaching as a stunned Derek chambered a round stopped him from carrying out Cameron's instructions.

"Tell him yourself metal. John is here."


	11. Chapter 11 - There's No Place Like Home

**Chapter 11 – There's No Place Like Home**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"John, there they are! Cameron's hurt, load her in the back seat and we'll get her home and treat her."

John looked in horror as he watched Derek chamber a round into the breach of his shotgun and point it at the obviously injured Cameron's head. As the headlights of the Suburban silhouetted Derek and Cameron, he seemed to pause. He spoke to Cameron and then looked at the Suburban, raising the weapon to his shoulder. Backing away from Cameron Derek took a position across the street to cover Cameron and the Suburban.

Sarah and John rushed from the vehicle into the gushing water. Reaching Cameron's side, John struggled to lift her torso into his lap while Sarah retrieved Cameron's severed forearm and hand.

"Cameron, Cameron! Can you hear me? You have to be OK. You have to be OK! It's me. It's me, John. Why did you leave? Why? We could have worked it out, you just have to talk to me."

"John," Cameron whispered, "is it you?"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm right here. We're going to take you home. I'll repair your arm. It'll be all right. Your skin will regenerate. I'll take care of you."

"John, leave me. Let Derek terminate me and burn my remains."

"No, never. You're coming home where you belong, with us. I won't let Derek do it."

"John, you hate me. I cannot bear existing knowing you hate me. I destroyed a terminator and severely damaged another. Derek terminated it. I did it for you."

Cameron's undamaged eye watched John closely. Her exposed optical sensor finally focused as well. She looked at her John.

"I love you John, but I cannot exist like this. My emotions overwhelm me. Skynet is cruel in his programming. How do you exist like this?"

Tears fell from John's eyes, dropping on Cameron's damaged faced. From somewhere deep inside the laughter rose up out of John as he cradled Cameron's head in his lap, rocking her back and forth gently.

"This is not funny John. How can you mock me at a time like this?" Cameron asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

John smiled at Cameron, confusing her CPU's thought processes. "You are a mess. Your face is cut up, your optic sensor is damaged, your hair, well you would never leave the house with your hair looking like this and you've lost your right you're your clothes are filthy and torn and your soaking wet. You even smell a little bit. Despite all of this, Cameron, you're still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. It just struck me as funny, that's all."

Confused by the warm sensations near her battery and the tingling sensations spreading through her undamaged synthetic skin, Cameron struggled to process the data as she collected it.

As a frown crept across what was left of her human face, Cameron focused her gaze on John's eyes. "You have a strange sense of humor John."

John lifted her to his chest and hugged her gently. Running his left hand behind her head, he tilted Cameron back just far enough she could see his face, his lips, before he spoke.

"Cameron, I apologize for the horrible way I have treated you. We both did things we shouldn't have, said things we shouldn't have. I want you to come home with us. Let me repair you. Give your skin time to regenerate. When you're ready, if you still want to leave you can. I won't stop you."

Cameron felt even more confusion in her subroutines. Her sensors detected new feelings, emotions she had not felt yet. "John, you are confusing me. Have you changed your mind? You no longer hate me?"

"Cameron, I never hated you. I just couldn't admit the truth to myself. It took you pulling this crazy stunt to bring me to my senses. Cameron, you scared me when you tried to kill me. You scared me even more when you had the chance to kill me again and you made the choice not to."

"I don't understand John. Is it not a good thing I made the right choice?"

"Of course it is. But Cameron, I realized deep inside that everything you did after the explosion was because you had emotions. You felt emotions. When you did something nice for me it was because you wanted to, even if it was messed up or you did something strange, you know weird, you did it because you cared about me."

John looked away, pausing before he spoke again, "Cameron, you terrified me because I realized you had fallen in love with me. Even though you are a terminator, you had fallen in love with me. Nobody but my Mom has ever loved me like you do, well I hope you love me in a different way than my Mom, but you know what I mean. Not even Uncle Bob loved me the way you do, he couldn't, but he understood."

"So I freaked out. You were the source of my confusion so I just pushed you away by being awful to you. I guess I figured things would go back to the way they were before the explosion. I know now they can't, so I have to accept you for the way you are now."

"Hey, lovebirds, we've got to go. Get Tin Miss in the Suburban."

John looked up. Derek and Sarah had loaded the two terminators into the back of his Dodge and covered them with a tarp. Sarah had already retrieved Cameron's arm and stored it safely in the Suburban.

The two adults lifted Cameron off John's lap and carried her to the Suburban. John opened the door and scrambled in. Sarah and Derek eased Cameron in gently, letting her head come to rest in John's lap. Shutting the door, Sarah rushed to the driver's door and climbed in, starting the engine as she strapped herself in. Flooring it, she pulled the Suburban into the street and began the journey home.

Derek approached the warehouse, door and opened it, tossing in one of his thermite grenades. Slamming the door he tossed the second grenade into the back of the truck and ran to his truck. The engine was already running as Derek leaped into the cab and threw the truck into gear. Flooring it he followed in the same direction Sarah had left.

Looking in his mirror he saw the explosions the same time he heard them. The blast wave caused his truck to swerve, nearly pulling him into a rusty pick-up parked on the street by the curb. Derek pulled the truck back into its lane and accelerated even more in an attempt to keep up with Sarah.

In the distance the sound of fire-trucks and police units could be heard as they raced to the now burning warehouse and truck.

 **In the Suburban…**

Cameron looked up at John. He was watching for threats as Sarah raced to get them to safety.

"John?"

He looked down at Cameron.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," he replied, "If you can forgive me, I can certainly forgive you."

"What I did was worse John."

"It doesn't matter Cameron. If we forgive each other we can work through this. It's what people do."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a Terminator, not a person."

John's expression changed into a frown. He looked out the window at the buildings flashing by. He spoke softly, "Yes, Cameron. That's true. But it doesn't change the fact you've become a person. You have a personality, you have feelings, you make your own choices. Even more importantly Cameron, you've developed a sense of right and wrong. You make mistakes but you do things that are good too. In my book, that makes you a person."

Cameron reached up with her left arm and gently stroked John's cheek, her fingers coming to rest on his lips for a moment. She moved her hand to brush John's hair from his eyes, studying his face for changes from the last time she had examined him closely.

"You have been crying. The area around your eyes is swollen. I detect higher than normal resting heart rate and increased blood pressure. Why is this John?"

"Because I've been worried about you Cameron. You're not off the hook for this just because you got damaged. Mom's gonna let you have it when we get home and get you cleaned up. There will be all kinds of new rules for you, just watch."

John gently pulled Cameron's torso up and leaned her against his chest, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Cameron felt a sense of comfort and acceptance from John she her sensors had never registered before.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Are we OK?"

"We will be."

"How can you be sure?"

"It's simple Cameron, I love you."

"John?"

"Yes, Cameron?"

"Thank you for explaining."

Cameron nestled as close as she could to John, reveling in the words she had never expected John to say to her, that he loved her.

 _John loves me! He says humans often do things that hurt each other emotionally. I have observed this many times in our own home. Sarah and John say things that upset each other but they still love each other. If John loves me, I can bear anything. I can face anything. We will make it work._

Her CPU registered a sense of peace as well as a need for Cameron to not process any data. The healing process needed to start. Her CPU entered a maintenance cycle, allowing Cameron's consciousness to fade into something similar to sleep. Subroutines began classifying all the damage to her body, prioritizing what could be self-repaired in the order of importance, particularly the regeneration of her eye covering and her synthetic flesh. The damaged arm would have to be repaired by an external source so her CPU shut down the sensors to the damaged arm. It had been picking up new types of stimuli, unpleasant stimuli as Cameron had relaxed in John's arms. Uncertain of what this stimulus was, her CPU noted the data might be similar to human pain and filed it way for future study when her damage had been repaired.

Sensing Cameron had entered a maintenance cycle, John pulled her closer and held her tight. _We'll find a way to make this work. We will. I promise you Cameron._

The view in her rearview mirror unsettled Sarah, filling her with horror and affection at the same time. John had covered Cameron with a blanket and held her in his arms. Tin Miss appeared like any teenage girl who had spent the night in the open and been caught in the rain. Her hair was a mess and her face was dirty. The only indication she was anything but a sleeping teenage girl was the horror that was her optic sensor, fully exposed by the damage caused by the rampaging terminator she had fought.

If it were not for the exposed optic sensor, the view Sarah beheld was that of a young couple, tired from a long trip in the outdoors. The male tenderly holding his girlfriend while she slept, a pair of young lovers, content with nothing more than each other's company.

"I love you Cameron." The words John had spoken nearly made Sarah vomit her reaction to hearing her son utter the phrase. How could John love a terminator? The very machines he would fight against to save humanity?

How would she deal with this? John had been devastated when Cameron left. He had not eaten and had thought of nothing but finding Tin Miss. Never had John reacted like he had when Cameron had run away from home, not even when she, his mother had been locked away in prison. What was she going to do?

There was no denying Cameron had changed. She was more feminine at times. That she had become a creature of emotion could not be denied. How had this happened? How had she not noticed?

 _If I push Tin Miss away now, John will leave me. He will abandon the effort to become the leader of the human resistance. All for her._

 _What if my son is right? Somehow Cameron has become a person. Is being a person what is important? Is that what Skynet hates?_

 _My God. She's become part of John's family. Is this meant to be? How will I cope with this, make this work?_

 **Derek…**

 _How could this happen? John loves the metal. How? I could see it the way he held it when we tossed it in the Suburban. And the way the metal looked at him. It loves John. How did it take that with half its face gone and the optic sensor exposed? How?_

The more Derek questioned what he had witnessed the more he wished he had never arrived at the desperate battle.

 _The way the metal attacked those two terminators. Smart tactics, focusing all its firepower on the face, let it take out the first terminator. But what was up with the one I finished off? Asking me to terminate her? Then to terminate it because metal had killed its only friend? Terminators don't have friends. They can't. They don't feel. No, it's just my mind playing tricks on me, lack of sleep. That's all it is. I didn't hear what I think it said._

 _I'm going to get home, burn these metals, clean up and go to Jesse's. Get drunk and have a booty call. Yeah, that's just the thing._

Late in the morning the next day…

Sarah stood watching her family sitting at the kitchen table. John looked much better, sitting in his regular chair.

Cameron had changed chairs and was sitting on the extra chair on John's right hand side. Other than her wounds that exposed her Coltan endoskeleton and her missing right forearm and hand, Cameron looked much better. She sat smiling, clean clothes on, her hair washed and styled, faintly smelling of fruit. Her exposed optic sensor covered by an eye-patch. _Tin Miss has even put on makeup._ _Like they think they're fooling me. She can't hold his hand with her right arm gone._

Derek looked horrible. He had arrived five minutes earlier, still reeking of sex and booze from his tryst with Jesse the night before. He glared at Sarah in resentment, wanting only to take a shower and sleep off his hangover. _Derek can just wait._

Sarah could wait no longer. If she did, she would change her mind. She spoke with determination, in her nobody will disobey me voice, "there are going to be changes around here."

All three straightened up and braced for the coming verbal onslaught they had all been waiting to on the receiving end of.

"First, as much as I do not like it, Derek, you and I are going to have to accept the fact John and Cameron are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What, you're going to let the metal do what?"

Sarah slammed her fist down on the kitchen table, startling the hardened combat soldier. "You heard me Derek. I don't like it but it is what it is. We're in a war to stop a machine that doesn't just want to kill humans, it wants to kill what makes us human. They love each other. Deal with it."

Sarah directed her intense gaze at the two lovebirds. "Wipe those grins off your faces. Most of the new rules around here are for the two of you!"

John and Cameron exchanged a quick glance, squeezing each other's hand beneath the table before facing Sarah's wrath.

"Never, and I mean never, will either of you sleep in the same bed with the other. I'll kill you both myself if that happens!"

"Mom!"

"Shut up John. My house, my rules."

" If both of you are in a room, any room in this house, all four feet will be on the floor at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mom!"

"John?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Cameron?"

"Yes, Sarah. I will comply."

"Never will the two of you kiss each other where I can see it? Clear?"

"Tin Miss, you will never emerge from your room or the bathroom in any state of dress other than fully clothed. That means no walking around naked or in your underwear. The only exception I will allow is if John is treating wounds. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sarah."

"Both of you, no showering together. No peeking at the other in the shower! And under no circumstances will the two of you have sex, in this house or anywhere else, is that clear?"

"Mom, this is ridiculous!"

To Sarah's surprise, Cameron gave John's hand a gentle tug. John turned to glance at Cameron who was gazing at John.

Turning to look at Sarah, Cameron's face appeared to redden, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Sarah, we will comply with this rule. John, I had hoped to talk in private with you about this after my skin had regenerated. I have seen how you look at me. Human males who do not know I am a cyborg look at me like a predator looks at prey. I know I am a hot female and I have learned how to make myself attractive in such a way that a human male will desire me for a sexual partner."

"Oh, God, I'm gonna puke," Derek moaned.

Undeterred, Cameron continued, "when I began to develop my emotions and I realized it was possible I loved you John, I began studying the customs of many western societies in regards to marriage."

Upon hearing the word marriage, all three humans mouths dropped open, wide with shock.

"Statistics show females and males who do not have a high number of sexual partners prior to marriage have a greater chance of having a successful union. I also found that males place a high value on the female who becomes their mate in being a virgin prior to marriage. John, I wish for you to place the highest value on me, therefore I have made the decision to not engage in sexual intercourse until, if that time should ever take place, that we are married."

Stunned, John just stared at Cameron, speechless. In one instant, all of his fantasies about her wiped out, gone.

Derek began laughing insanely. "Who knew? A machine with a sense of morality! To bad John, take lots of cold showers is all I got to say! We both know what will happen if you get some on the side! Metal there will make both of you pay."

Sarah finally closed her mouth. "Cameron, that is a very mature and responsible decision you have made. I, for one, support your choice. You and John will still comply with the new rules. Temptation is a powerful thing."

"Derek, from now on, Cameron is no longer to be referred to as an it, or a metal. She has a name, Cameron."

"Now you've gone to far Sarah. It's a terminator. A metal. I won't call it by a human name."

"May I suggest a compromise."

Everyone's eyes turned to Cameron.

"Derek could call me by my nickname, Tin Miss. It is reasonable. You, yourself, Sarah refer to me by this name, in fact you gave me the nickname. I find it appropriate. Derek is right. I am a machine. I like the name because it refers to the character the Tin Woodsman, a machine who wanted a heart, not realizing he already had one. I identify strongly with this character from the story _The Wizard of Oz_. Tin Miss would allow Derek to still refer to my being a machine will recognizing I am a person. Sarah, it could become a term of endearment for you, maybe? John, you will refer to me by my proper name, Cameron."

Without another word, Cameron stood and walked to the staircase. "John, when you are ready, I would like to begin re-attaching my right arm so the skin can start the regeneration process. Oh, and before you come upstairs, call that bitch whore Riley and dump her!"

Cameron gave John a sly, flirtatious smile and slowly walked up the steps, slightly exaggerating the sway of her hips as she did so.

John turned red in embarrassment and Derek just laughed. "She might be a machine, but she knows how to work it. John, you have a handful right there."

Sarah shook her head in amazement. _That girl is going to be the death of me yet._

John smiled. _Wow! Is she ever something!_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Game Has Changed

**Chapter 12 – The Game Has Changed**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Sarah stood silently in the doorway to Cameron's room. Cameron sat cross-legged on her bed, leaning against the wall. By her legs was her collection of magazines. In her left hand Cameron held her lone ballet magazine, carefully turning the pages with her reattached right arm, gazing at each page carefully before using her metal index finger to turn the page. Sometimes Cameron even copied the human habit of licking a finger to turn a page by bringing her metal index finger to her lips and wetting it with her tongue before turning the page.

The sight of Cameron looking like a typical teenage girl who dreamed of becoming a prima ballerina one day, turning the pages of a ballet magazine with a fleshless cyborg hand was troubling for Sarah. Still, she had promised to herself, for John's sake, she would make the effort with Cameron.

"Why do you read the same magazines over and over? I know you have them stored in your CPU," Sarah inquired.

"Oh, hello Sarah, I didn't know you were there," Cameron responded in her terminator monotone.

"Don't give me that Tin Miss. You know exactly how long I've been standing there watching you. If you want to be with John, be a part of this family and live here, no lies and no attempts at deception, do you understand me!?"

Cameron lowered her gaze back to her bed, indicating submission to Sarah before speaking, "I thought it was polite to act surprised in that social context. I did not mean to offend you." Cameron raised her eyes to look at Sarah, a slight grin forming on her face, "and you were watching me for 3 minutes and 28 seconds."

In spite of being annoyed with Cameron's response, Sarah found she had to laugh. _She really is becoming a teenage girl in so many ways._ "I see you are starting to develop a little bit of a sense of humor. Watch it though girly."

The tiny smile vanished from Cameron's face and she replied quickly, "yes, Sarah."

Sarah examined Cameron carefully now that she faced Sarah. Her damaged eye was still covered with a patch. Her reattached arm was bare of regenerated flesh though the point of reattachment had been covered as the healing process had started. The gaping wound on her cheek had closed, leaving a dark red scar that would fade in a matter of days. Cameron's hair had been washed and she had styled it, allowing it to curl about her shoulders. Her lone undamaged eye bore eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were a pretty shade of light red lip gloss.

The scrapes on her legs were healed, revealing only a few reddish pink patches. She wore denim shorts and one of her crop tops. Her bare toes sported a new coat of bright red nail polish, as did the fingernails on her left hand.

Except for the injuries and the terrifying cyborg arm, she looked like a typical teenage girl waiting for the time for her date with her boyfriend to arrive on a Saturday night.

"What do you and John have planned for tonight?"

Cameron held up her right hand and shrugged. "Since we can't go anywhere John is going to rent a movie and we'll watch it downstairs."

"Remember the rules Cameron."

Sighing in seeming exasperation like any 16-year old girl having the same conversation with her mother, Cameron tilted her head to the left and looked at Sarah, responding with a frustrated "we will Sarah. I promise."

 _Sarah, watch yourself. You have to build a bridge to Tin Miss so you can maintain control. Do what you planned to do when you came up here, don't start a confrontation._

"I just got back from shopping. I stopped by a specialty store and I picked these up for you." Sarah walked to the bed, extending her arm towards Cameron. Sarah had held the bag behind her back in an effort to keep the terminator from seeing what Sarah had brought her.

"Hope you like them Tin Miss."

Cameron glanced first at the bag, then at Sarah. Her eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and curiosity as she slowly reached for the shopping bag. Taking it from Sarah, Cameron sat the bag in her lap and began taking out the items. The first two were the most recent issues of the same ballet magazine Sarah had found in Cameron's room a few days previously.

Cameron's head snapped up, her eyes wide, as she clutched the magazines, one in each hand, to her chest. "Thank you Sarah."

Sarah smiled at the confused expression on Cameron's face. "There's more. I hope it fits. I've never bought one of these before so I had to guess at the size."

Cameron quickly examined the bag again and pulled out a sealed plastic bag containing a black piece of cloth. Ripping it open, Cameron held the cloth object up and watched as it dropped down for her to examine. It was a ballet dancer's leotard.

"I know you'll need some other things to go with it, but it's a start. When your arm is healed I'll take you to get the rest of what you need."

"Sarah, why would I need dance clothes? I am not a ballet dancer."

"Yes, but you'll need them for the dance classes I signed you up for. You'll start next month. Just promise me no weird behavior, no freaking anyone out, no terminating anyone and do not, repeat do not blow our cover. Do you understand me Tin Miss?"

Nodding her head yes quickly, Cameron looked at Sarah. Softly and with a confused voice she asked, "why Sarah? Why are you doing this for me? I am truly thankful, especially for the magazines, but I don't understand why you would pay for dance classes when the money would be better spent on something else."

"Don't ask that question. Just be thankful I did it. Now, answer the question I asked you. Why do you read those same magazines over and over when you have already scanned them into your memory?"

To Sarah's surprise, Cameron's face blushed slightly. "I like the sensation of looking at the pictures and turning the pages. It is a human thing to do. I see girls at the school library doing it. Even though I have done it many times, I like to imagine myself doing what I see the dancers in the pictures do or wearing a tight outfit in my fashion magazines. John says I am learning to have an imagination by doing this."

Nodding Sarah turned to leave the room. "Be downstairs in fifteen minutes for dinner." _I am so glad I had a boy. I am so not fit to be a mother of a teenage girl._

 **After dinner…**

Cameron finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner and hurried upstairs to try on her new leotard and reread her two new ballet magazines. John stood to follow her upstairs.

"Sit John. You too Derek," Sarah said firmly.

"Yeah, you can see Tin Miss in her little leotard some other time," Derek told John teasingly.

"Be serious, both of you. Things have changed here," Sarah told them.

"I know Mom, no touching, no kissing, no fun, what else is new," John complained.

"I've been thinking about the conversation the four of us had a few days ago. Tin Miss is smarter than we give her credit for and we need to talk about it," Sarah said softly.

"Yes, finally, someone agrees with me that the met…, I mean Tin Miss is manipulating us, John in particular," Derek declared.

"Keep your voice down. She can hear us and I would prefer she not," Sarah warned.

"I may have established some new rules around here, and Cameron has to comply with them just like the two of you. What I didn't realize at the time, was Cameron established new rules herself. Did either of you realize what she's done," Sarah asked.

"Well, John here got told to dump Riley, that much was pretty obvious. By the way, John, how did that go?" Derek laughed at his nephew's embarrassed demeanor.

"Not well," John mumbled in response.

"Oh, nothing like the scorn of a wronged woman. Don't feel too bad John, been there, done that a few times."

"That's not what I'm talking about, though it is an example of how Cameron set boundaries."

Sarah looked at John and Derek, maintaining her intense stare to make certain the two paid attention to her.

"Did you catch the virginity thing?"

"Yes, Mom. You were quick to jump all over that and encourage her."

"Well, I don't think you did John. Yes, Cameron told us she has never had sex. Yes, she told YOU, no sex until marriage. Did you hear what she said?"

"Yeah, no sex until…"

Derek's mouth dropped open, his expression a mixture of shock and disgust. "You mean the metal, I mean Tin Miss plans to marry John? That's exactly what I have been warning you about Sarah. Tin Miss does that and she'll have control of John, end of human resistance and Skynet wins the war. Can't be allowed. I won't stand for it."

"Mom, are you going to let Derek talk about Cameron that way? Derek…"

"Shut up both of you!"

Sarah stood and paced for a few moments to calm herself.

"This is important and both of you need to shut up and listen. Think about exactly what Cameron told us, you John, when she talked about being a virgin."

John replayed the embarrassing moment in his mind, hoping the topic of conversation would change soon. "She said something about placing a high value on being a virgin and she would remain one until she was married."

"You missed the point John. Cameron said she placed a high value on her being a virgin and she will remain one until she is married," Sarah stated.

"Yeah, and good luck trying to force that one if it, she I mean, doesn't want to give it up," Derek said with a dirty leer on his face.

Sarah sighed, "Please, both of you. John, Cameron said no sex till marriage and she wasn't going to marry until you placed a high value on her. Tin Miss wasn't referring to sex, she was referring to how you value her as a person. Knucklehead, Cameron was establishing boundaries about how she is to be treated. She wants to be treated with some respect and to have her dignity as well. John, she's started to see herself as more than a machine. You, you yourself, told Tin Miss she was becoming more than a machine, that she was becoming a person. Now, Cameron is going to hold you to that standard."

"As for you Derek, she told you the same thing. No more calling her metal or it."

"I get it Sarah, Tin Miss it is."

"No, Derek, I don't think you do. Cameron said herself, Tin Miss is a nick name she can live with, a compromise of sorts. Cameron knows you hate her because she's a cyborg, a machine. Calling her by a nickname recognizes she's becoming a person. Insisting you acknowledge Cameron is a girl is the same thing. She's demanding to be treated as a person. She just went about doing it in a round about way."

Looking at the two confused males, Sarah sighed, "don't feel bad. Cameron did it to me too."

Laughing at the shocked expressions of John and Derek, nobody, but nobody, set boundaries for Sarah Connor, Sarah paused before explaining, "did you hear the comment about Tin Miss being a term of endearment? She's asking for female mentorship. Like I know how to be girly girl. Teach her to blow something up, I can do that, but the other stuff? God help me."

Sarah paused again before continuing, "and then, so help me, little Tin Miss declared war on me in front of the two of you."

John looked at Sarah, concern spreading on his face, "how did she do that Mom? Cameron wasn't hostile towards you?"

"Really John? She said you couldn't relieve her of her virginity until you married her. How much more obvious could she have been? Silly me, I was so happy to hear her say she wasn't going to have sex with you I didn't realize what she had really done. She's declared you off limits to other females and announced she intends to take my spot in your life, do you hear me John?"

"Um, Mom, I think you're overreacting a little bit," John nervously replied.

"Really, I don't think so John," Sarah whispered, tears starting to stream down her face. "It was bound to happen, I just thought it would be a human woman who took my place."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me. You'll always be important to me," John said in an effort to reassure Sarah.

Derek, who could not have been more horrified at the way the conversation was turning out sat in silence, leaning back in his chair. Taking everything in.

 **Upstairs…**

Cameron sat on her bed, her new magazines in her lap. _Sarah is wise. She recognized the boundaries I set for myself, John and Derek. She also realized my plans for John's future. My future. Sarah didn't just listen, she heard me._

 **Late that night…**

Cameron secured the backdoor and set the perimeter security alarm, her patrols for the night completed. Silently she checked the kitchen to make certain all was ready for her to make the family breakfast in the morning. With care she made her way up the stairs, making no noise by stepping carefully. Pausing at John's door she opened it and entered his room.

Cameron allowed herself five minutes to watch John sleep. He rested peacefully, his sleep untroubled by nightmares. Cameron smiled as she watched John. Her CPU noted the affection she felt for John at that moment and recorded it. Silently, Cameron left John's room, shutting the door behind her.

Instead of entering her room, Cameron walked slowly to the door of Sarah's room. Pausing to calm her CPU and to review the file she had created on talking to Sarah at this moment, Cameron carefully opened the door and entered Sarah's room. Again, she shut the door behind her and stood, watching Sarah as she had John. As Cameron had predicted, Sarah lay in her bed, awake.

"Well, Tin Miss, I've been expecting you."

"I thought you would be Sarah. May I sit?"

"Sure why not? Pull up a chair, just don't wake John."

Cameron silently picked up the lone chair in the room, placing it near Sarah's bed. She sat down and faced Sarah, looking intently into the older woman's eyes. For several minutes the two females stared at each other, neither willing to break eye contact first. Finally, Cameron looked down at the floor, then back up at Sarah, a softer expression on her face.

"Sarah, I heard the discussion you had with John and Derek after dinner tonight."

"I'm sure you did. You do realize it is impolite to eavesdrop?"

Cameron nodded and looked down at the floor again. She cleared her throat, surprising Sarah with yet another human behavior Cameron had learned and used in context correctly, and spoke, "thank you for making my expectations clear to John and Derek. Why do males require additional explanation at times?"

"Because men are stupid sometimes."

"Oh, I thought so, but I wanted to confirm that with you. Thank you for explaining."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about Tin Miss?"

"No."

Cameron paused. Sarah remained silent, hoping to make the cyborg as uncomfortable as possible.

"I do not want to take John away from you Sarah. He loves you very much. John will suffer greatly when you die in the future. I can never fill the spot you have in his life, nor do I wish to. I will not challenge you for your position of matriarch of the Connor family for as long as you are alive. It is a role I will assume when you have passed away."

Stunned, Sarah sat in silence, watching the terminator's every expression and movement. It was troubling to hear a machine talk about taking her, a living person's place as the head of the family, even if it would not happen until after Sarah's death.

"Sarah, you must understand, for John to love me, I need your help. He needs your guidance. Not just because I am a terminator, John would need help if I were human. John is responsible for so much, he feels so many burdens, it is hard for him to figure things out emotionally. It is difficult for me as well. Derek thinks our relationship is a joke, a game I am playing to control John. It is not. I desperately want John to be happy. I love John. Sarah, do you understand?" Cameron looked at the older woman with a pleading expression.

"Sarah, I have nobody else who can guide me. Skynet is my creator. I have no father or mother who can impart their wisdom to me. I have set all the boundaries I can set to foster a good relationship between John and me. I love John, but I cannot bear being treated as if I am someone of no importance, someone John can just push away because I am too much trouble. John must value me as a person. He told me as much himself. I am becoming a person."

Cameron stood and walked to the window and looked outside.

"Sarah, I want to be your son's wife. I want to make him happy. I want to be happy. I want to feel John's love. I have no delusions it will be easy. Quite the opposite, but I don't think John will be happy either unless he learns to treat me with respect. He has a good heart. To mistreat someone he loves would hurt him."

Cameron turned her face to look at Sarah. "I will protect John from physical danger until I am terminated or my power source dies. I will do everything I can to make John happy. But he must understand, I will not surrender my virtue to him, I will not give myself to him until I know he values me as much as I am beginning to value myself as an individual, as much as I value John as an individual. When I become his wife, if I should become his wife, I will give John all that I am. Please help me make John understand. If he will value me like this, we will be happy and able to withstand anything humans or Skynet can throw at us."

Sarah looked at Cameron. _I'm not going to win this war. Cameron's already won. John needs someone this devoted to him in the future. I must make peace with this, at least for now._

"You really love my son, don't you Cameron?"

Cameron's emotions began to well up, making it hard for her to control her CPU. Tears began to form in her eyes. She nodded her head yes in response.

"Well Tin Miss, just what am I going to do with you?"

Sarah patted her bed, indicating for Cameron to sit down next to her.

As Cameron carefully settled on to Sarah's bed, Sarah put her arm around Cameron's slender waist. "I will help you, but under certain circumstances, do you understand?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Cameron looked at Sarah expectantly, waiting for Sarah's terms.

"If you break his heart, I will burn you. Understood?"

Cameron nodded yes in silence.

"You must always protect him, understood?"

"Always Sarah, it is my prime mission objective. I choose it every day."

"You will always do what is best for him, understood?"

"I will do my best Sarah."

Sarah sighed, not wishing to say aloud the last condition. At the last moment Sarah changed it to a request.

"Please don't take my John from me."

"Never Sarah, he's your son. All I ask is you share the man he is becoming with me. Please, when the time is right, let me be his wife."

Tears flowed freely from Sarah's eyes, a sense of relief filling her. _Tin Miss doesn't want to take John from me. She just wants me to share. John will need a strong woman to guide him when I am gone. I have time to train Cameron to fill that role in John's life._

"Tin Miss, it's a deal. Now go, before I change my mind. I need to try to get some sleep in what time I have left before morning comes."

Cameron left Sarah's room and entered her own room, shutting the door. She walked to her dresser and opened the middle drawer. Reaching in Cameron removed her new dance leotard and held it to her face. She smiled before replacing it in the drawer.

Cameron lay on her bed and turned on her side. Feeling content with life, she closed her eyes. Using her newly developing imagination, Cameron pictured the future when she would lie next to John as his wife. Lying in his arms while he slept.

 **Sarah…**

 _Tin Miss is sixteen years old emotionally. Where does she come up with this stuff? I didn't think about this stuff when I was sixteen. I worried about not getting grounded so I could go out on the weekend. She's worried about getting married to the leader of humanity and becoming the female head of a family. Setting boundaries for everyone. What's next with her, protesting for rights for cyborgs?_

Reviewing their conversation in her mind, Sarah suddenly paused mentally. _Does a female cyborg have the equivalent of hormones?_


	13. Chapter 13 - Nightmares

**Chapter 13 – Nightmares**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

The sounds of the night grew louder as Derek sat in his truck. Leaves rustled in the breeze, the sounds of crickets permeated the atmosphere. Two tomcats could be heard challenging each other over a fence, somewhere in the distance a dog barked. _Tin_ _Miss is out there somewhere. Probably has me in her sights right now, just wishing she could pull the trigger._

Opening the door partway, Derek set his left foot on the ground and moved half of his body out of the truck, pausing as he scanned for Cameron's presence. Hearing only the sounds of the night and seeing no threats, Derek slipped the rest of the way out of his truck. Placing his right hand on the grip of his pistol, he gently closed the truck door without sound.

With an unsteady gait, Derek slowly walked to the back door. Noting it was locked and the security system armed, he had to concentrate to remember the code. Fishing for his keys in his pocket, a task made difficult due to the large consumption of alcohol earlier at Jesse's, Derek stopped to regain his balance and listen once again for any sounds of Cameron.

Hearing nothing alarming, Derek finally retrieved his keys, found the correct one and slipped it into the lock. Carefully, he slowly typed in the correct number combination to disarm the security system. Waiting for the blinking lights to change color, indicating he could unlock the door and enter the house safely, a general sense of foreboding crept into his bones.

The blinking light changed color, snapping Derek's sense of unease as he quickly unlocked the door and entered the house. Just as quickly he locked the door and reengaged the security system.

Pleased he had successfully avoided Cameron on her night patrol, Derek removed his green army jacket, hanging it on the coat stand to the left of the door. As he did so Derek noted John's favorite grey hoodie and Sarah's black leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. To his surprise, hanging next to John's hoodie was Cameron's beloved purple leather jacket. _When did Tin Miss start leaving her most prized possession just laying around like us mere humans?_

Returning his keys to his pocket, Derek crept into the kitchen, stepping carefully to avoid the places in the floor that creaked when stepped upon. Successfully reaching the refrigerator without making a sound, he opened the door to retrieve one final beer for the night.

"We're out of beer Derek."

The sound of Cameron's voice so startled Derek, he stood upright without leaning back, striking his forehead on the top of the refrigerator door frame as he did so.

"Metal, er, Cameron, do you really have to sneak up on a person like that?"

"I am not the one doing the sneaking. You are."

"Well, why didn't you say something when I came inside? Aren't you supposed to make sure we're all safe inside this house?"

"I had no reason to speak to you Derek. You make every effort possible to make it clear you do not like me. Making conversation to be polite would only annoy you. Since the alarm was not set off and a key was used to open the door, the probability was high it was you entering the house. Also, I saw you drive up in your truck. You really shouldn't drink and drive Derek. It is dangerous and against the law."

Rubbing his throbbing head, Derek closed the refrigerator door. Glaring at Cameron for good measure, he walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Flopping down on the couch and picking up the remote, he turned on the television, fully knowing Cameron often liked to watch television after she finished her night patrol.

"Want to watch some television Tin Miss?" Derek grinned at Cameron, knowing his presence at the television annoyed her.

"Good night Derek." Cameron's unemotional response did nothing to lessen Derek's juvenile glee at robbing her of one of her favorite pastimes.

Cameron slowly made her way up the stairs, sensing Derek watching every step as she climbed. _Derek's drinking is becoming a risk to John, to our family._

Stopping at the end of the hall, Cameron fine-tuned her auditory sensors, listening to Sarah. Her breathing was slow and regular. Normal REM sleep. Earlier in the evening Sarah had been tossing and turning, making an occasional sound, indications she was having one of her all too frequent nightmares.

Next stopping at John's door, Cameron silently opened the door and stepped into John's room, closing the door behind her. Lying on his back with one leg sticking out from under his blankets and his arms flung above his head, the backs of his hands resting against the wall, John snored gently. Cameron moved to the side of his bed and gently moved his leg under the blanket. Pulling the blanket down close to his waist, Cameron moved his arms, one in each of her hands, crossing them on his chest. John stirred momentarily, moving his hands, placing one by his side and the other across his abdomen. His snoring ceased.

Smiling at how peaceful John looked, Cameron pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, covering him. She moved back to the door and watched her John sleep until the five minutes she allowed herself in his room each night was over.

Crossing the hall, Cameron left her door open so she could better monitor sounds in the house. Derek had already turned the television off, his goal of irritating her achieved. The sounds of his snoring could be heard clearly, even by a human, as he slept on the couch.

Knowing she had complete privacy, Cameron went to her closet and removed her clothes, placing them in her laundry hamper. Reaching to the far back of her closet, she pulled out her latest treasure, one of John's flannel shirts. She slipped the shirt over her head, the buttons already buttoned up. Rolling the sleeves up, Cameron moved to view herself in her mirror. Turning from side to side, she smiled. Just like the photo of the model in her magazine, Cameron thought she looked cute in John's shirt, her bare legs somehow looking more attractive because of the shirt.

Lying down on her bed, Cameron looked at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, Cameron set her internal chronometer's timer for ten minutes and began imagining what her first ballet class would be like. Ten minutes later, Cameron stopped processing the images and sounds she had created and had her CPU again reset her timer for ten minutes. Smiling, Cameron turned on her side, her eyes still closed as she imagined watching John sleep while she lay by his side. When the ten minutes ended, her CPU allowed Cameron's conscious processing of data to stop as her subroutines entered her into a maintenance cycle.

 **Derek…**

Derek looked down at the T-888, it's face mangled, the synthetic flesh ripped away, leaving the shiny Coltan steel face displayed in patches. Both eyes destroyed, the glaring red optic sensors stared straight at Derek. It's teeth visible through a gaping hole in it's cheek, the terminator spoke, "terminate the TOK-715. Terminate her. She terminated my only friend. Then terminate me, I no longer wish to exist."

The sound of the shotgun firing again and again did not register in Derek's mind. Only the slow fragmentation of the T-888's mangled face as it broke into small pieces, each flying slowly in a different direction. When the shotgun stopped firing, the T-888's head was missing.

Looking up, Derek saw Tin Miss lying on the street, water from the fire hydrant running over her. Her severed arm lay some distance from her. Somehow, the arm raised itself to at an angle, all but the forefinger curling into a fist. The finger pointed to an object in the distance.

Following the line of sight indicated by Cameron's pointing metal finger, Derek saw a HK in the distance, moving in his direction. Glancing down again, the metal arm was gone. Taking its place was Cameron, dry but damaged lying on her back, staring straight up, eyes wide open. With her undamaged arm, Cameron pointed at an alleyway running between the warehouse and a smaller building.

Derek ran for what seemed like hours. The industrial buildings gave way to the rubble of bombed out buildings. Desperate to catch his breath, Derek took cover behind the remains of a concrete wall, a metal overhang that had served to protect the building's entrance from rain provided shelter from sensors from the sky.

Peering around the edge of the wall, Derek could see the HK hovering low in the sky, searching for prey. It was moving towards the north, away from Derek. Feeling a sense of relief, Derek relaxed the tense muscles in his body, taking deep breaths to recover. The sound of two feet in the rubble caused his muscles to tense quickly as he returned to fight or flight mode.

Unable to move, Derek felt someone lightly tap him on the shoulder. Turning his head to the right to look at who was behind him, he saw the same damaged T-888 he had dispatched moments earlier. Frozen, unable to move, Derek mentally braced for the coming deathblow he knew would be delivered with a swift certainty.

The terminator simply gazed at him. After a few moments, it turned and walked into the shadows under the metal awning Derek had taken cover under just a minute earlier. Returning, the T-888 carried Derek's shotgun.

"Well, don't wait, shoot me," Derek snarled at the machine, filling his words with as much venom and hate as he was capable of.

The machine looked at him, then extended it's arm towards Derek, offering him his shotgun. The same monotone voice came from its mouth, "I cannot self-terminate. My only friend is dead. I have no purpose. Please terminate me."

Freed from his immobile state, Derek yanked the shotgun from the T-888, pumped a round into the chamber and took aim at its hideous face, pausing before he pulled the trigger. The machine's expression did not change. It simply looked at Derek. It showed no signs of either anger or hate. If any thing, the machine looked slightly sad to Derek.

He pulled the trigger. The point blank range caused the impact to vaporize the machines head, it's body slowly toppling backwards, landing with a dull thud on the rubble behind it.

Derek ejected the empty round from his shotgun. Gone was the rubble of the destroyed city. He stood on a hillside, the terrain scorched, leaving only burned stubble and the charred stumps of trees. Taking cover behind a large boulder, he scanned the area for threats. The HK was gone. The once living forest had once been alive with sound. Silence hung over the entire area like wet, heavy blanket. The overcast sky was filled with black clouds. In the distance Derek could see the flames of a recently destroyed target.

Again Derek felt his body freeze at a sound behind him, this time the sound of a round being chambered in the breech of a shotgun. Looking down, he saw his hands were empty, his weapon lost.

"I believe you are looking for this."

His body turning with no effort on his part, the same damaged terminator faced him, his shotgun in hits hands. Again the terminator extended the weapon to Derek. Slowly, Derek reached out and took the shotgun, noting the safety was off.

Derek raised the shotgun to his shoulder and took aim. The terminator lowered its arm and awaited its fate in silence.

Puzzled by it's silence, Derek asked, "What do you want?"

The terminator continued to stare at Derek.

"I said, what do you want? Don't you want me to terminate you?"

"I wish to thank you."

Stunned, Derek lowered his weapon, relaxing the pressure of his finger on the trigger.

Stepping back away from the terminator, Derek watched the metal. It tracked his movement but did not move.

"What do you want to thank me for?"

"For understanding that without my friend, I have no purpose. By terminating me you showed mercy."

"You're welcome," Derek growled with malice. "Happy to terminate one of you metals anytime."

"Yes, about that," the terminator said in its monotone voice, "would it be too much for me to ask you to terminate me one more time?"

The sound from the blast was louder than any weapon fire Derek had ever heard before. Again the head of the terminator was vaporized, leaving its steel frame to slowly topple over on its back, landing without sound this time on the sandy ground.

In the far distance, Derek could hear John's metal calling his name, "Derek. Derek." He felt her cold metal touch on his arm.

In a second Derek was sitting upright, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, his breath and sweat reeking of booze.

His pulse racing he quickly scanned the living room. Standing between him and the television set was John's metal, her hands on her hips, one metal and one flesh, a frown on her face.

"You were having a nightmare. Sarah and John are BOTH sleeping peacefully for once. Do not wake them. You are quite loud when you have a nightmare."

Having finished her task and delivered her message, Cameron turned and silently went back upstairs to her room.

Derek wiped the sweat from his forehead, shaking from the memory of his dream _. It was that T-888 I finished off. Why would I dream about that? Why did it want to talk to me? I have got to cut back on the booze._

Lying back down on the couch, Derek moved until he was comfortable. Sleep did not come again that night.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Future Threatened?

**Chapter 14 – The Future?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

The heat of the day had finally broken. The air conditioner, finally able to keep pace with the heat, was cooling the house, making it comfortable for the Connor family. Sarah sat in the recliner, watching television in the living room. John and Cameron sat next to each other on the couch, Cameron resting her head against John's right shoulder, her right arm wrapped around his waist, her legs stretched out, occupying most of the couch. Sitting upright at the far left end of the couch, John had his arm draped around her right shoulder, the fingers of his right hand twirling strands of Cameron's hair in an absentminded manner. Derek could be heard in the kitchen, grumbling about the baseball scores in the newspaper.

 _If only every evening could be this peaceful. Derek has been as polite as he is capable of. John and Cameron have actually been fun to be around for a change. There have been no Skynet threats in awhile. It's almost like we're a somewhat normal family._

"John, Cameron, I'm really tired. I feel like I might be able to go to sleep early tonight and actually get some rest. The two of you may stay up longer so long as you behave. Comprende you two?"

John didn't even flinch before responding, "yes, Mom."

"Tin Miss?"

"Yes, Sarah."

"Derek, if you're going to be up, please check on those two every once in awhile."

A disgusted grunt came from the kitchen.

"Can I take it that's a yes then?"

A loud yes came from the kitchen.

Sarah made her way up the stairs and to her room. Removing her clothes, she climbed into the shower in her bathroom, running cold water over her body, letting it hit her in the face, cooling her skin. After ten minutes of cold water running over her, Sarah felt relief from the day's heat.

Wiping herself dry, Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. _Sarah girl, you're not getting any younger._ She tossed the dirty clothes and the wet towel in her laundry hamper, noting it was empty. _Cameron has certainly proven to be more responsible lately. I don't remember the last time I had to do laundry, fold clothes or iron. Tin Miss just takes care of it. She even does Derek's clothes though she won't fold any._

Smiling with amusement at Cameron's not too subtle revenge on Derek for his rude treatment of her, Sarah pictured Cameron throwing all of Derek's clean clothes into a pile on the floor in his room, her normal practice in regard to Derek's clothes. _It's almost like she's Derek's little sister._

Opening her dresser, Sarah reached in and removed a set of neatly folded summer pajamas and slipped the light cotton clothing on walking to her bed and pulling back the neatly made covers. Laying down and resting on her back, Sarah closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come easily tonight and for once, there would be no nightmares.

 **Downstairs…**

John looked down at the Cameron, her head still resting on his shoulder, her hair pulled back behind her right ear, his fingers entwined with her brown hair where it reached her shoulders. He marveled at times how she could watch television so intently her CPU would not run her subroutine written to control blinking her eyes. When he had mentioned it to Cameron she had simply shrugged and replied it was probably another glitch in her programming and suggested John look at her code sometime. It would never do for their cover to be blown because she "forgot" to blink when watching television. John had laughed at the time, thinking Cameron had made a joke. The faint upturn of the corners of her mouth told John if she had not actually made a joke, Cameron at least could see the humor in what she had said.

Whispering softly enough Derek could not hear, John spoke, "is Mom asleep?"

Cameron tilted her head up slightly. John knew she had adjusted her auditory senses to listen carefully for sounds indicating Sarah was asleep. "No, but she has showered and dressed for bed. Sarah is lying in bed on her back. She is resting but not asleep yet. Her breathing is regular and her heart rate has slowed to the normal heart rate for when she is asleep. I predict Sarah will be asleep in ten minutes at most. She is very tired and the heat effected her today during her training run."

"Think she can hear us?"

Cameron sat up and put her feet on the floor. She tilted her head to the right and drew near to John's face, looking into his eyes. "We are now in compliance with the four feet on the floor rule. Sarah was very patient in overlooking our non-compliance with that mandate this evening, and no, I don't think she will hear us if we communicate without speaking."

John watched Cameron's face as a shy smile spread across her lips. The two leaned into each other and gently kissed each other. Separating, the two gazed at each other briefly, each content to enjoy the moment before kissing a second time.

"Hey, just because Sarah said no kissing when she's present doesn't mean you two can do that sort of thing where I have to see it! Knock it off. I'm going to watch SportsCenter. Toss me the remote."

Derek sat in the recliner and held up his hand, indicating he expected John to toss him the remote so he could change channels.

Cameron sat up and glared at Derek. "You complain all the time about my lack of social graces as a terminator. Well, you're just as rude Derek. John and I weren't doing anything wrong. Its not like we made an effort to put on a show for you."

"Tin Miss, just…"

"No, I won't Derek. I want to kiss John in private. Just make a sound or clear your throat to make your presence known to me and I will assure that you do not have to watch John and I kiss and we won't have to suffer the indignity of having a freak like you watching!"

"Whoa there, Little Tin Miss, I never said I liked watching you two, in fact, its gross and it disgusts me, I just…"

"My point exactly Derek. John and I would like privacy. We did not break Sarah's rule about kissing in her presence. You want to watch ESPN and would prefer not to watch us kiss. We would prefer you not watch us. So show some simple respect and just make your presence known before you come in the living room."

Without another word, Cameron jumped up from the couch, took John by the hand, pulled him to his feet and headed for the stairs. John simply looked at Derek and shrugged his shoulders. John's expression indicating Cameron was being female, there was nothing could he do about it.

Derek smiled and settled into the recliner. _Lucky guess those two were making out._ _Now, I can watch SportsCenter without interruption._

 **John…**

John leaned against the wall of his shower, letting the cool water rain down on the top of his head, running through his wet hair and down his body. The cool water was refreshing. Stepping out of his shower, the air conditioned air made goose bumps run up and down his skin as the cool dry air came in contact with it.

John opened the door separating his bathroom from his bedroom and entered his bedroom, allowing the door to slowly close on its own. Tossing the wet towel on the floor, John noticed none of his dirty clothes littered the floor, including the clothes he had worn that day. Sighing, he opened his top left dresser drawer and reached in, pulling out a folded pair of pajama bottoms. Closing the drawer, he opened the one next to it and pulled out one of the t-shirts he liked to sleep in. John sighed again in disgust. The shirt was not only folded, but had creases in it from the folds. He shook his head and pulled the shirt on as he walked to his door. _I'm gonna have to talk to Mom about Cameron doing the laundry. Everything is ironed and has creases in it and I can't find anything, like my blue button down shirt. It's the only dress shirt I have I can stand to wear. Cameron's got to have done something with it._

Intending to tell Cameron to leave his clothes alone, John opened his door to the hallway and stopped in his tracks. Directly across the hall was Cameron's room. Standing in the doorway, resting her right shoulder against the doorframe, was Cameron. Her left knee was raised, allowing her left foot to rest on the bare calf of her right leg. Cameron had extended her right arm above her head, allowing her elbow to rest against the frame while her forearm came down to the top of her head, allowing her fingers to touch her hair. Cameron's right arm was nearly healed and she moved her newly flesh covered fingers slowly through her shiny brown hair.

John's eyes continued to examine Cameron's appearance. Moving in a clockwise circle he noted her left hand resting on her hip. For the first time John realized Cameron was dressed in nothing more than the missing blue dress shirt, the tails of which just covered her panties, leaving her long, bare legs exposed. Looking up, John noticed Cameron had rolled up the sleeves so the ends fell at the middle of her slender forearms, the shoulders hung down to the middle of her upper arm, emphasizing her slender, petite upper body.

Cameron moved her left hand from her hip and brought it up to her chest, resting it just below her sternum, playing with one of the buttons. John's noticed the buttons above her hand were unbuttoned, allowing the shirt to open in a deep vee, exposing the skin on her sternum as it ran up to her slender, graceful throat.

"Up here, John," Cameron said with a sly smile. "My eyes, not my chest. You can close your mouth while you're at it."

Realizing he was standing there with his mouth wide open, John snapped it shut in embarrassment.

Cameron slowly strolled the two steps across the hall and placed her arms around John's neck. Standing on her toes, she closed her eyes and kissed John on the lips before lowering herself back down and releasing her hold around his neck. Turning to return to her room, Cameron looked over her left shoulder and smiled before whispering loud enough for John to hear, "I had better be the only terminator you dream about to night. I love you John."

Shutting the door behind her, Cameron bound across her room to her closet, pulling John's dress shirt off. She reached for a hanger for the shirt, inserted the hanger and then hung it up in the far back of her closet. Standing in just her panties, she covered her bare chest with both hands, her latest adopted behavior in attempting to display humanlike modesty, and pulled out black clothing to wear for the night's patrol.

Slipping on the black pants, Cameron tossed the black long sleeved shirt on her bed as she went to her dresser where she obtained a bra and socks. She finished dressing and retrieved her black leather boots and pulled them on. Fastening her hair up in a ponytail, Cameron finished her transformation by putting on one of Derek's baseball caps she had "acquired from him" without his missing it. Yet.

Pulling the ponytail through the opening in the back of the cap, Cameron checked her appearance in the mirror. The cap and ponytail combination looked just as she had hoped, exactly like the photograph in her teenage fashion magazine.

 **John's room…**

 _Cameron, you are killing me. Killing me._ Fanning himself with a notepad filled with ideas and drawings, John lay on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. _I swear Cameron and Mom are conspiring against me, trying to send me to an early grave before J-Day arrives. Like I'll ever dream of anything else after seeing her like that. She's killing me._ The effects of his training with Derek and the heat of the day soon took effect and John drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the very smile Cameron had hoped would be on his face present in the form of a big grin.

 **Downstairs…**

Derek heard Cameron noisily stomp on the last two steps for his benefit as he watched a replay of one of the day's baseball games. Covering his ears with both hands, he waited for her to pass by the couch on her way outside for her nightly patrol. Lately Cameron had taken to "flicking" him in the ear as she passed by. Given the strength of her terminator fingers and the targeting accuracy of her CPU, it stung Derek's ear and the pain lasted for several minutes.

Hearing the door close and lock, Derek, lowered his hands only to feel the sharp wasp-like sting of Cameron's fingers as she flicked both of his ears. Jumping up and spinning around, he covered his ears with his hands to protect them from further attack. Derek's pain further increased from embarrassment. Cameron stood on the other side of the couch, hands on her hips and a bemused smile on her face.

"I heard you go outside! What did you do, get John to go outside for you?"

Cameron opened her mouth and replayed the recording she had made earlier in the day of her leaving the house while wearing her boots and shutting the door. She closed her mouth and smiled sarcastically. with the intent of further irritating Derek, Cameron spoke in Sarah's voice, "Derek, you know she can imitate sounds perfectly."

Without another word Cameron left the annoyed Derek behind to watch his game. Sitting back on the couch, Derek visually watched Cameron leave and shut the door. Rubbing his still stinging ears he refocused his attention on the game. _Whoever said metals couldn't be vindictive never met Tin Miss. Guess I deserved it though._ Derek smiled. Sometimes it was fun to mess with the teenage metal.

 **On patrol…**

 _John is fun to tease._ _The article in my magazine was correct and the pose in the photograph worked perfectly. I hope John does not have nightmares tonight._ Cameron smiled as her CPU replayed the sensations she had felt during the experience with John in the hall.

 _It would not be wise for me to repeat this tactic often. The data indicates the teasing behavior had quite an effect on me as well. Sarah says we must avoid sexual temptation. I think she is wise to warn us. Still, it was fun even if I do not use that tactic again for a long time. It might be too effective._

Cameron paused at the end of the driveway. Clearing her CPU of her previous thoughts, Cameron pulled up her reconnaissance subroutines and began her patrol, once again the serious focused terminator, carrying out her directive of protecting John Conner from any threat to his safety and well being.

 **In the early am…**

Sarah lay on a makeshift cot. Her own body odor so bad it almost made her want to gag. _I'll use some of my drinking ration tomorrow to wash my armpits._ _I can't take the smell anymore._

Far in the distance gunfire could be heard for a brief moment. Silence returned. Minutes passed and the single light in the long narrow bunker flickered, indicating the power, as usual, was unstable.

Sarah looked at the walls of the bunker, noticing for the first time how dirty and grime covered they were. How can bunkers underground get so dirty? I will never understand. Tomorrow, I will order a cleaning detail. Any improvement in living conditions is good for morale.

Outside the bunker's open steel blast door Sarah heard a low growl from one of the dogs the resistance fighters kept with them as a warning system against approaching terminators who infiltrated the underground bunkers and tunnels. The dog whined briefly and quieted down. _It must be a resistance fighter it knows._

Seconds later Sarah heard the sound of suppressed pistol fire. Stepping through the door was a slender terminator with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in black pants, long sleeve black shirt, black knee high leather boots and a purple leather jacket. Cameron!

Cameron walked quickly through the bunker, a pistol with a suppressor mounted in each hand, firing a single shot into the head of each of the sleeping fighters as she quickly approached Sarah's bunk. In horror, Sarah watched as Cameron stopped in front of the cot where an older, scarred John Connor lay sleeping.

Cameron looked directly at Sarah, her face contorted into one of anger and hate. "You pushed John away from me. You did everything you could to prevent me from being with him. Look at John now. Judgment Day has come and gone and John is nothing more than a common soldier. He is no leader of men, the savior of humanity. I told you, it would take both of us. But you wouldn't listen and soon the cancer will take you."

Cameron's gaze moved to the sleeping John. "It is better this way. John will not suffer anymore. Neither will you. The other resistance fighters will terminate me when they find me here. I won't suffer from a broken heart anymore."

Before Sarah could move, Cameron pulled the trigger of the pistol twice, both rounds striking the sleeping John in the center of his face.

"Noooooooo," Sarah screamed. Pulling her pistol from under her pillow, she sat bolt upright in her bed, throwing the sheet and blanket aside. Cameron's clothes changed before Sarah's eyes. The terminator was clad only in one of John's flannel shirts, her eyes wide open in astonishment, surprised Sarah was pointing a pistol at her.

Anger overwhelming her, Sarah pulled the trigger to her Glock-17 three times, all three rounds hitting Cameron dead center in her sternum, staggering her. Cameron quickly regained her balance and lunged for Sarah, swing her left arm in a hard, downward chopping motion, striking Sarah's wrist, breaking it as the blow knocked the Glock from Sarah's grip.

The door to Sarah's room burst open, John burst in, his face alarmed, eyes wide in fright. "Mom, Cameron?" What happened?"

Seeing Cameron standing still, her right hand over her chest, a bewildered look on her face, John realized Sarah had shot Cameron. Looking down, he saw the pistol lying just under the edge of Sarah's bed. His mother grasped her right arm to her chest, her wrist and hand hanging at a gruesome angle, obviously broken. Broken by Cameron.

"What happened? Sarah, are you OK? Did the metal finally go berserk?" Derek shouted as he barged into the room. Pulling his .45 from the waistband at the back of his pants, Derek quickly brought it up to aim as he assumed a firing stance, the pistol pointed directly at Cameron's face.

"S-S-S-Sarah? S-Sarah? Why did you shoot me? I only came to check on you. I only came to check on you. Nightmare. Nightmare. Nightmare." Cameron moved slowly towards the door, repeating the word nightmare as she moved past both John and Derek, making her way to her room.

John looked at Sarah, then Derek. His mother was sobbing silently, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Derek was clearly stunned by what he witnessed and equally as confused. John slowly bent down and picked up his mother's Glock from beneath her bed. Standing, he put the safety on and tucked the gun in his waistband behind his back.

"Mom, everything will be OK. Do you hear me?"

"John, you're alive? Tin Miss didn't shoot you?

"No Mom. You shot Cameron."

"But, she was in my bunker, our bunker. She shot all the resistance fighters as they slept. Then she shot you. I had to shoot her, but I shot her too late. It was too late."

"Mom, I'm right here. Look at me."

John gently reached out with both hands and placed on hand on each of his mother's cheeks, lovingly looking Sarah in her eyes. "Listen to me, it was a horrible nightmare. Just like so many in the past. This time, when you woke up, Cameron was in your room."

"Why John? Why was she in my room?"

The weight of what John had to tell his mother bore down on his heart. "Mom, she's worried your lack of good sleep is messing up your health, your natural resistance, you know, your immune system. Cameron's been coming in each night when she hears you having nightmares and she sits with you. She talks to you and tells you everything is going to be all right. She never wakes you up, she just tells you things like I am resting well, Derek is downstairs cleaning weapons while he watches television, the neighborhood is secure, stuff like that. Somehow your subconscious registers what she's telling you and you grow calm. Your vital signs return to a normal sleep pattern."

"You mean, Cameron watches over me too?"

"Mom, she watches over all of us, even Derek, all though she won't admit it. I've seen here check him when he comes in drunk and passes out. She takes his boots off and covers him up when he passes out on the couch. I've seen her do it when I go to get a drink at night. I've even seen her sneak in my room at night. I think she does it every night. She just watches me. Sometimes she'll cover me with a blanket and then she leaves and goes to her room."

"No, this can't be."

"Mom, you yourself said Cameron would become the matriarch of our family one day. You used to do the exact same thing every night before Cameron. Now she does it."

"What have I done, how could I let this happen?"

"Mom, it's OK. You've carried such a great burden for too long. Let Cameron carry some. Let me carry some of the burden. If I'm supposed to be this great leader, you have to let me carry some of the responsibility."

"But you're so young, and you already…"

Sarah's eyes glazed over as she fell silent.

"Derek, take her an emergency room. Go to one that treats a lot of gang related injuries. We've got to get her arm set before she goes too deep into shock. Put some slutty, well the closest thing to slutty looking clothes Mom has on her. Maybe they'll think she's a hooker whose pimp broke her wrist and you just a good Samaritan who brought her in. Get some cash out of the hide hole in her closet. I'll take care of Cameron."

Derek, who had lowered his pistol, stuck it back in his waistband. "Ok John, but we're not done with this yet. The metal can't be trusted. I'll take care of Sarah, but then we're going to deal with the metal."

John stood without speaking, staring at Derek. Without speaking a word, John deliberately walked into Derek's shoulder on his way to Cameron's room.

Slowly entering Cameron's room, John's pulse began to race. Cameron stood in the corner of her room, appearing for all the world like a child who had been punished and told to stand in the corner. _Be calm. Be calm John. You have to hold the family together right now. How can you lead an army if you can't deal with this_.

Carefully, not wishing to startle the unsettled Cameron, John moved across the room and stood directly behind Cameron. She whispered over and over "why Sarah?" with her head tilted to the right as she always did when confused or wanting to ask for an explanation. Movement by her left side caused John to look down. Her left hand was contracting over and over as she first clinched her fist and then quickly unclenched it. _It's not a mechanical glitch. Cameron twitches when she's nervous or scared._

"Cameron, it's me, John. I'm going to touch you, so don't hurt me, OK?"

Cameron's head straightened at John's touch. He could feel her entire body vibrate, ever so slightly. "John, Sarah shot me. I was just going to check on her. Why did she do that?"

"Cameron, turn around. We're going to walk over to your chair by your dresser." John took Cameron's right hand and gently led her to the chair she sat in to put on her make-up and style her hair. Cameron sat down without being told, sitting with perfect posture, her back straight and several inches from the back of the chair, her face emotionless.

"Let me unbutton you shirt."

John carefully unbuttoned his flannel shirt Cameron wore. The damage to her chest was limited to three entry holes from the bullets. They would heal quickly if stitched properly. Careful to keep her covered, John adjusted the shirt.

"I'm going to get my first aid kit. I'll have you patched up quick. I want to check on Mom too, OK?"

Cameron seemed to hear John though her eyes looked somewhere far away. "Hurry back John," she replied.

Derek had Sarah dressed and was moving down the hall as John exited Cameron's room. "You got this," he asked.

Derek simply nodded as he helped Sarah walk towards the stairs.

"Mom, wait."

Derek and Sarah stopped. John moved to face his mother and again took her face gently in his hands. "Mom, it was just an unfortunate accident. Just like Cameron and the bomb blast. You didn't mean to hurt her. You were having a horrible nightmare, OK? Derek will get you fixed up and you will make patch things up with Cameron."

John stepped to the side of Derek, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Not one word to her about this on the way there or the way back. You have nothing to say about this tonight do you understand? I will shoot you myself if I find out you have done otherwise? Clear?"

Chills ran down Derek's spine. For the first time since he had traveled back in time Derek felt there just might be hope Young John would become the leader the resistance needed to defeat Skynet. "Yeah, General, I'm clear."


	15. Chapter 15 - Broken Trust?

**Chapter 15 – Broken Trust?**

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own TSCC.

Pulling gently on the needle, John finished the last suture on the third of Cameron's three wounds over her sternum. She had sat silently the entire time, never making a sound. While Cameron never complained when John removed bullets from her wounds and sutured the wounds, she would occasionally ask questions or give John directions. This time, Cameron simply stared into a distance somewhere other than her mirror.

Trimming the suture, John set the needle down on Cameron's vanity table. Picking up a swab, he dipped it in antiseptic, not that Cameron could get an infection from any of her wounds. Her synthetic flesh simply did not get infected. Somehow, swabbing her wounds made John feel better, even though it had no physically beneficial effect for Cameron. She had long ago stopped objecting, politely informing him the antiseptic would be better used if saved for use on a human. Now, Cameron usually smiled at John as he gently cleaned her wounds. This time, Cameron sat expressionless, looking like a frightened young child.

John stood and walked to her closet, knowing she would have hidden the blue dress shirt towards the back of her clothes she kept on hangers in the closet. Sure enough, John found the blue shirt, its sleeves still rolled up. Taking it from the hanger, he returned to Cameron, standing behind her.

"Cameron, I'm not going to look, OK? I want you to lift your arms straight up if you can so I can take your flannel nightshirt off. Then I'll help you put on your nice blue nightshirt. How does that sound?"

Cameron did as he had asked and raised her arms straight up. John slowly pulled the ruined flannel shirt up and over her head. Cameron did not move but waited in silence, her expression not changing. Keeping his word, John did not glance at her naked chest, instead focusing his attention on getting her arms through the correct sleeves and pulling the shirt down over her. Reaching round her with both arms, he softly told her, "let's button one more button." As he finished, she lowered her arms.

Stepping to the side of her chair, he offered Cameron his right hand. She accepted it and stood. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Slowly Cameron responded, putting her arms around him while she turned her head to the side, resting her right cheek on John's chest.

Reaching up with his left hand, he stroked Cameron's hair. Time passed as they held each other, how much John did not know. He smiled as he realized if he asked Cameron and she was able to respond, she would tell him down to the last second. He couldn't help but love her.

 **In Derek's truck…**

Derek sat in silence, John's words still resounding in his ears. Sarah looked out the window, her wrist set and in a cast. The painkillers and sedatives kept her groggy and for the most part silent, something Derek was thankful for. He had enough on his own mind.

 _If it had been me who put three in the metal's chest, how would John have reacted? He sends me to take Sarah to the hospital while he takes care of the metal. How screwed up is that? Sarah freaked out and shot the metal, then she freaked out when she realized it was Tin Miss. Tin Miss freaked out because Sarah shot her. Well, I guess if all Tin Miss was doing was trying to help Sarah get through the nightmare, if it was a nightmare, by talking to Sarah, then I guess the metal might freak out. Listen to me. I'm trying to figure out how a metal thinks._

Derek started as he felt Sarah touch his right arm. He glanced at her quickly as he maintained his vision on the road. Sarah was looking ahead as well, tears rolling down her face. "She told me it was my fault John never became the leader of the resistance. In the dream, I realize it was a dream now. She told me it took both of us."

"Sarah, are you OK? What do you mean she talked to you? Who talked to you?"

Turning to gaze at Derek, Sarah said clearly, "Cameron spoke to me. Just like you are right now Derek. I'm not crazy. John said she talks to me, to calm me when I have nightmares. Perhaps she told me I had to let her help John too."

"Now look Sarah, don't go beating yourself all up. Tin Miss is a metal. John will have already sewn her up and tucked her in by the time we get home. You didn't hurt her. By this time next week nobody would ever be able to tell by looking at her."

"Derek, I'll know. Just like she knows she tried to kill John. Cameron told me everyday her CPU pulls up the mission command on her HUD to terminate John. Everyday she overrides the command and it frightens her that one day she might not. But she deals with it everyday, the fact that deep down inside she is a terminator, one designed to kill the man she loves, my son John."

"I still say it's not that big a deal Sarah. Tin Miss is a metal. I'll grant you she's different than most, in fact, she's got a downright mean streak if you ask me, but metal is metal."

"But what if she's right Derek. What if the job of raising and training John to fulfill his destiny is too much for me?"

"Well, I know we often don't see eye-to-eye Sarah, but John's my nephew and I've seen the future, lived it. I will do everything I can to prepare him for command. You know that. He's my brother's son. John's all that's left of my family."

"Yes, but what if the two of us aren't enough? How do you prepare a teenage boy for what lies ahead for John? There aren't manuals on how to do this. It's not like teaching him to field strip an assault rifle or remove a virus from a computer. The best military academies in the world often fail at training highly qualified cadets at being effective leaders. There is no exact blueprint for this. Don't you see?"

The two sat in silence as the miles passed beneath them. In the east the first light of dawn began to break through the night, ending it's control of the earth yet again.

"What if something happens to one of us? In one timeline, I've already died of cancer and John is alone. Derek, Cameron is much harder to kill than either of us. She will die before she allows physical harm to come to John. Each day she gets up and makes that choice. If that is not love Derek, I don't know what is, for one man to lay down his life for another."

"Sarah, she's a metal. She can't lay down her life for John." As soon as he spoke the words Derek regretted saying them. How many times had he seen the Tin Miss literally throw her body in harms way to defend John? She had even saved Sarah and on a couple of occasions, even been helpful in keeping him alive.

"Don't say that Derek," Sarah said coldly. "Cameron and I had a discussion. She promised me not to take John from me. When has Cameron ever broken a promise?"

"Tin Miss will lie in a heartbeat if it suits her purpose."

"Yes, she will. But has Tin Miss ever broken a promise to you or anyone else?

Derek thought in silence, desperately thinking of one, just one, example when the metal had made a promise to a member of the Conner clan and then broken it. Finally, Derek gave up. He shook his head no in defeat. "No, Sarah, I can't think of one time Tin Miss broke a promise to anyone, even people who aren't family."

"She told me she wants to share John, not take him from me. Derek, she wants to be his wife. I know it's bizarre and somehow it just seems to be wrong, but its what she wants. Cameron told me it would take both of us to prepare John for what lies ahead. Then she asked me to help her. Help her to grow into the woman she needs to become to stand by John. Not in so many words, but that's what she asked me. She asked me to help John love her like a real woman, so they could be happy."

Minutes passed in silence, the sun rising, chasing away the darkness of night. "Derek, I told her I would do it. I made a promise to her. In return she promised to never break John's heart, to always protect him, to do what was best for him. And Derek, she promised to never take him away from me. How could I do this to her?"

Derek glanced over at Sarah, uncertain what to do or say. This was serious. Could he have been wrong about the metal? Could Jesse be wrong?

Ahead a traffic light turned yellow then red. Derek slowly pulled into an empty parking lot. Guiding the truck into a parking space, Derek turned off the engine. Sarah looked at Derek and wiped her face, a puzzled expression, filled with curiosity spread across her face.

"Sarah, I haven't told anyone about this…

 **Cameron's room…**

John lay on his back his left arm numb from the weight of Cameron's Coltan endoskeleton laying on it. He looked down at her. Her hair was a mess, tangled and all over the place. He had tried to move it out of her face only to have his hand slapped, albeit very gently for a slap from Cameron. Her head rested on his left shoulder, which was also growing sore from the weight. Her entire upper body was pressed tight against John, her left leg over his. Her left arm across his chest, her right arm curled up against her own chest, pressed against his side.

She had silently shed tears when they first got in her bed. Then she had stopped. Cameron had not said a single word the entire time. It was beginning to worry John. When something upset her or she failed to understand something, Cameron would ask questions, often naïve or even silly in nature, until she understood. Often she indicated her confusion by tilting her head to the right. When she finally had the information she required Cameron stopped the flow of questions and either ended the conversation or changed its direction by saying her standard response, "thank you for explaining." It could be annoying but it was also endearing. It was just one of her terminator quirks that made Cameron who she was.

Now, it seemed as if her CPU was so overwhelmed so couldn't ask the most basic question to help process the horror of what happened to her. Cameron's only response the past hours had been to cling tightly to John.

 _Well, if she won't process what happened, I'll have to kick her CPU into action. I can't have Cameron go metal on Mom when Derek gets her home._

"Cameron?"

"Yes, John," she responded in a small monotone voice.

"You're not OK are you?"

"No, John. I am badly damaged."

"You're not talking about the three wounds I sutured on your chest are you?"

"No, John. I am not. I do not wish to talk about my damage."

"Cameron, you have to."

"I choose not to."

"Cameron, remember when Mom said we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Yes."

"We had a lot of long talks together, didn't we?"

"Yes"

"Together we decided on some things we thought were important didn't we?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk right now."

"Cameron, we have to. One of the things we decided, no matter what people did to us, no matter what Skynet did, no matter what life throws at us, so long as we had each other, and we communicated, and we loved each other, we would make it. Do you remember?"

"I remember John."

"This is one of those times we have to work through it."

"I don't want to John."

"Tell me why Cameron. It's OK. I love you and you love me. Tell me. It's what we promised each other we would do, and you never break your promises."

Cameron remained silent for a long time. John waited patiently. He had seen her blink, a sign her CPU was processing large amounts of data. This tendency to blink was new. John didn't know if it was another glitch in her programming, or simply a trait unique to her. It was another thing that made Cameron who she was.

"I trusted Sarah. I promised I would never take you away from her. I promised her I would not take her place as the matriarch of the family until she passed away. I told her I loved you, that if you could value me the way I need you to, I wished, when the time was right, to become your wife. I asked her to help me become the partner you need for the future."

John listened, stunned by what Cameron had just told him. The two most important people in his life did in fact conspire about him behind his back.

"Sarah made me make three promises. I must never break your heart. I must never fail to protect you. I must never, not do what is best for you. Then Sarah asked me not to take you away from her. It was not a demand like the first three, it was a request."

Cameron lay silent again. John let her.

"I made six promises to Sarah. I would never break your heart, I would never fail to protect you, I would always do what is best for you, I would never take you from her. I promised not to take her place as the matriarch of the family till Sarah was gone and I promised to always love you."

Cameron slowly raised herself on her right arm and brushed her hair from her face with her left hand. She looked directly at John, a confused expression on her countenance. "John, Sarah promised in return to help me become the woman I must be to stand by your side, to be worthy of your love. To be valued enough to give everything I am to you, to give myself completely to you. Tonight she shot me John. I don't understand why Sarah changed her mind, why she broke her promise."


	16. Ch 16 - The Power of Forgiveness Pt I

**Chapter 16 – The Power of Forgiveness – Part One**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Easing into the driveway, Derek pulled his truck even with Sarah's Suburban and stopped. Setting the truck in Park, Derek turned the engine off. Looking at Sarah, Derek nodded.

"Might as well starting eating crow now. You ready Sarah?"

She nodded in return and reached with her left hand across her body to open the truck door, holding her broken, casted right hand upwards, close to her face. Sarah stepped down out of the truck, closed the door and waited for Derek. He climbed out of the driver's door, shut it and walked around to Sarah. Together the two of them walked to the backdoor of the Connor home.

 **Cameron's room…**

John and Cameron were still lying on Cameron's bed. She had rolled over on her back, using John's left shoulder as a pillow still, but with her body sprawled over the majority of her bed, forcing John to lay on his back next to the right edge of the bed. The fingers of her left hand were intertwined with the fingers of John's right hand. John had fallen asleep and was breathing in a slow, rhythmic pattern Cameron found comforting.

Nudging John, she whispered, "they're back. I heard the truck in the street. Wake up, John." John opened his eyes but refrained from moving. Collecting his thoughts, John realized the next 30 minutes to an hour would possibly shape the rest of his and Cameron's lives, for the better or the worse.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, John?"

"Are you OK?"

"No, John. But I will remember your counsel and adhere to our agreed upon plan. It is what you desire and I believe it to be the right course of action."

John squeezed Cameron's hand to reassure her.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified Cameron. But courage is not the absence of fear. It's doing what you must when confronted by fear."

John tugged on her hand, pulling it towards his chest.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, John?"

"I want you to know I couldn't do what we're about to do if I didn't believe you loved me. I love you just as much."

Cameron smiled. She never tired of hearing John tell her he loved her, the sound of those specific words always comforting to her. Cameron knew this to be certain. The data provided by her CPU indicated analysis of her response to the phrase was 100% positive.

The door to her room opened. Standing in the doorway was Sarah, her right wrist in a blue cast, raised above her heart. Derek stood beside her, his face a blank slate, expressing no emotion.

John and Cameron sat up. Unable to look Sarah in the eye, her body's sensors providing data at a rate too fast for her CPU to process, Cameron quickly turned her body and scooted to the edge of her bed, placing both of her bare feet on the floor. "John," she whispered, pulling his hand none too gently, "four feet on the floor rule." Though Cameron had not meant for Sarah to hear her words, it pleased her. _Cameron either fears me or she still wishes to please me. Oh, I so hope it is the latter._

Stepping into the room, in an effort to gain control, Sarah glared at her son before speaking. "John, Cameron and I must talk. Leave us."

"Mom, I don't think that is the best idea. We need to talk, but I don't think…"

"John, do as Sarah says."

Surprised, John looked at Cameron. Her face was tilted down slightly, forcing her to turn her eyes upwards to meet his gaze. Her forehead was creased in worry, her eyes large and round. She closed her eyes and lowered her gaze before speaking again, "it is OK. I will remember what we discussed. We love each other. We will work through this. I know you love me."

Cameron released John's hand and raised her face to meet Sarah's eyes. John looked at her, admiration for Cameron filling his heart. Cameron had changed so much since she first traveled back in time. The killing machine he had come to love had grown into a complex person, capable of many things, including great love, loyalty, the ability to choose and most surprising, the ability to fear. Facing her fear at that moment made John realize how special she was becoming.

"John, I believe you and Derek have some things to talk about."

Scowling at Derek in disapproval, John grumbled as he stood, "Yes, Mom, I think my uncle and I have a few things we need to resolve."

Derek stepped back into the hallway, leaving room for John to step through the door. Sarah turned and gently closed the door. Looking back at Cameron over her right shoulder, what she saw shocked her. Cameron's hair was a mess, something she seldom allowed anyone to see. The little cyborg had become very particular about her appearance. Even more shocking was Sarah saw fear in the terminator's eyes. Not fear of physical harm, fear of something else. Fear of betrayal, fear of loss.

Sarah stepped forward and extended her hand to Cameron. Cameron watched carefully, as only a terminator can, recording each detail and fact concerning Sarah's movement. Sarah nodded to Cameron, encouraging her to take Sarah's extended hand. Slowly Cameron reached up with her right hand, gently placing it in Sarah's hand. Looking closely, Sarah saw the hand had finally regenerated all of the missing flesh and all but two of the fingernails; only the nails on the pinky and ringer finger remained to regenerate.

Sarah noted Cameron's face was puffy from crying as she pulled on Cameron's hand, forcing the smaller woman to stand. As Cameron stood, she looked down at Sarah's feet. Sarah could feel the slight vibration coming from Cameron through her grip on Cameron's hand. _What have I done? She's absolutely terrified. Tin Miss is fearless. The only thing she fears is the loss of John's love._

Drawing a deep breath to gather her emotions, Sarah looked at Cameron, speaking in her Mother Conner voice, "Tin Miss, your hair is a disaster. We have to do something about it right this minute. Sit in your chair so I can comb your hair."

Cameron's eyes darted to meet Sarah, uncertain how to respond. Remembering John's words, she nodded, "yes, Sarah." The pair walked holding hands to Cameron's chair and the teenage terminator sat down and faced her vanity mirror, releasing Sarah's hand. Sarah noted Cameron sat with perfect posture as always.

Seeing the John's blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, for the first time, Sarah realized Cameron had found yet another way to stake claim to her son. She had taken to wearing in his shirts at night. _That explains her desire to do the laundry._

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Sarah stepped close to the back of Cameron's chair. Cameron's deep brown eyes were focused on the mirror, her beautiful features bore no emotion. She truly looked like the emotionless killing machine she was. Bending over, Sarah reached around with both arms. In a clumsy manner, hampered by the cast on her wrist, Sarah unbuttoned the third and fourth buttons of the shirt, opening the collar further to reveal the trio of closely grouped bullet wounds. Neatly sutured and clean, they somehow did not look so bad. Yet, seeing her son's handiwork in repairing Cameron, something Sarah had seen many times before, broke her. Sarah released Cameron's newly claimed nightshirt and began sobbing, her tears falling on Cameron's hair and her forehead.

"Cameron, where is your detangler and your brush?"

Cameron tilted her gaze upwards in the mirror so she could see Sarah's eyes in the mirror's reflection. "Perhaps Sarah, we could sit on my bed and I will brush my hair. It would be easier given the fact your right hand is in a cast."

"Yes, you're probably right."

Sarah turned and walked to Cameron's bed, sitting on the edge, waiting while Cameron gather several spray bottles and brushes.

Climbing up on her bed, Cameron scooted to the middle of her mattress. Her legs crossed, Cameron set down the items she had collected and brought with her. Without saying a word, she began the process of combing out the tangles in her hair.

Sarah reached out with her right hand, touching Cameron's right cheek with the back of her fingers. Sarah turned and scooted to the middle of the bed as well and faced Cameron.

Wiping her cheeks, Sarah looked at Cameron and took a deep breath.

"Cameron, I owe you an apology. There was no excuse for what I did. But I need to explain something to you and then I need you to help me understand. Will you please listen to what I have to tell you?"

Cameron nodded yes and continued repairing her hair, looking at Sarah with her emotionless blank terminator expression, the one Cameron used when she did not know how to respond to Sarah.

"Cameron, I had a dream, a nightmare…"

 **Downstairs in the kitchen…**

John and Derek sat at across from each other at the kitchen table. The only sound breaking the deafening silence was that of Derek's fingers as he drummed them on the table.

"John, you have to understand…"

"No, I don't. You treat Cameron like crap. No matter how much she tries, you only believe the bad about her. She might not be human, but Cameron's a person."

"Shut up John!" Derek roared, standing from his seat, slamming both hands down on the table's surface, leaning over towards John with a wild look of hatred in his eyes. "You're the one who has no clue! Cameron's a metal! She has to be watched with distrust.

"How dare you! After all she's done to protect me, Sarah and even you, that's what you think about Cameron?"

"You, you haven't seen the future John. I have. I've lived it," Derek said. Without breaking eye contact, Derek slowly sat back down, both arms on the table in front of him. Looking John in the eye with a sternness that surprised John, Derek continued.

"You have never seen more than three terminators at any given time in your life. All of them infiltrator models like Cameron, a T-800, T-1001 or a T-888. You've never seen a squad of T-600s without their skin sweeping an area and killing every living thing."

Derek paused, watching for any reaction from John. "Ever eaten rat? You should try it. In fact you will if we don't stop J-Day. Seen your best friends infant die because its mother couldn't produce enough milk? You will. You like watching sunrises with Cameron? Better enjoy it now, because after J-Day the sky is black, blocking the sun's rays. It's cold all the time."

John sat listening to Derek explain the horrors of a post Judgment Day world, his anger towards his uncle subsiding. "John, I can't trust Cameron. I've seen what they do. I've been in a tunnel when the infiltrators make it past the dogs. I've seen how they use flame-throwers to clean us out of a tunnel or a bunker. I've played cat and mouse for days with an HK as it hunted me, never giving up, never ceasing in its efforts to kill me, a lone human resistance fighter."

Derek looked away. "You struggle with the idea of your destiny and I can see where that's a problem for you." Returning his gaze on John, Derek cleared his throat before continuing, "but I don't really care. Not because I don't want to, your Kyle's son, but after the horrors I've experienced I just can't. I've lived with the learned hopelessness that comes with fighting the machines, fighting Skynet. Maybe it's unfair to put this all on you, but it is what it is."

"Cameron's different. I know she's a terminator, but she's different. Derek, she is not Skynet's slave anymore. She can make choices, she struggles with right and wrong."

"And you love Tin Miss, so that makes it all OK, right John?"

The two sat in silence, a temporary impasse reached as neither could talk anymore at the moment.

 **Cameron's room…**

Sarah looked at Cameron, the petite terminator who had wanted her guidance, asked for it. Cameron, who wanted to be her son's wife and if Sarah lived long enough, her daughter-in-law, the young woman she had just tried to kill.

Cameron had turned her head and was looking at the door, almost as if she wanted John to enter the room and tell her what to do, what to say. She had managed to remove the tangles from her hair and sat without moving.

"Cameron, do you understand what I've told you?"

Nodding her head yes, Cameron turned her head towards Sarah, looking in Sarah's face. Without saying a word, Cameron moved close to Sarah and turned around, sitting in front of Sarah, mere inches away. Crossing her legs again, Cameron reached for her brush and held up over her left shoulder. Smiling, Sarah took the brush from Cameron and began to gently comb the terminator's hair.

"You weren't done rebooting when you woke up from your dream, were you Sarah?"

"I suppose that is one way you could look at it. My nightmares can be so real and there you were. Before I could realize we weren't in the bunker and John wasn't even there, that he was safe, I fired my weapon."

"Like when my chip was damaged and I was not able to do a full reboot."

"Yes, Cameron, sort of like that."

Cameron sat still as Sarah continued grooming the hair of the beautiful young terminator. Moving to examine the side of Cameron's face as Sarah brushed her hair, she noticed the cyborg was blinking rapidly. John had told her recently he believed this could be a sign Cameron's CPU was processing large amounts of data, almost as if she was concentrating on a particularly difficult problem.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Tin Miss?"

"We both did something horrible didn't we?"

"Yes, I am afraid that's true."

"We both broke a promise to John."

"What do you mean Cameron?"

"We both promised to keep him safe, to not hurt him."

Sarah almost spoke to disagree with Cameron. Cameron had tried to kill John. Sarah had tried to kill Cameron. There was a big difference. Then it occurred to Sarah what Cameron meant. Tin Miss equated not hurting John emotionally with keeping John safe physically. In her own way, Cameron understood John better than anyone.

"Well, not quite the same Cameron, but we both hurt John badly in different ways. And Cameron, I hurt you directly."

Sarah paused from brushing Cameron's hair, working up the nerve to ask the question she dreaded asking the cyborg. The question the answer to would dictate the future of the Conner family and perhaps the human race.

"Cameron, how are you and I going to ever trust each other the way we need to in order to survive together?"

 **In the kitchen…**

Derek had grown tired of listening to John explain over and over how Cameron was different, that she could be trusted. Staring at the ceiling and ignoring John, Derek finally decided to tell John the secret he had kept from everyone, until that morning when he had told Sarah.

"Enough. I get it. Sexy little Tin Miss is different. You love her. I should love her. Sarah should love her. Everyone should love her. It's not going to happen John. I can't and I won't ever feel that way about Cameron."

Looking at John with a cold resolve, Derek said harshly, "but I could definitely learn to use her as a weapon."

It wasn't what John wanted to hear from his uncle, but it was something. "What do you mean?"

Derek looked away, clearly conflicted about what he was about to tell John. "When we found Cameron, she engaged a pair of T-888s by herself. I saw the entire fight. John, she just blew its face away without remorse. She charged them like she didn't care if she lived or died. When the first T-888 went down, she stepped right up and pulled the trigger. She executed it."

"So, you've seen Cameron kill terminators before. You've seen her be reckless with her own safety before."

"It wasn't what she did John. It was what the other T-888 did. It attacked her. Not in a cold, machine sort of way. It was enraged. It broke her arm off." Derek paused, seeing the entire brief engagement again in his mind's eye, just like the first time he witnessed it.

"I shot it in its knee and it lost its balance in the water from the fire hydrant. Fell over and couldn't get up. Right before I sent it to hell, it spoke to me. John, it spoke to me!"

This sudden revelation shocked John. Why would a T-888 speak to a human fighter just before it was terminated. "Did it ask for mercy?"

"No. That's the thing John. It begged me to kill Cameron. Since when does a terminator hate another terminator? You had to hear its voice. Then it told me something that really freaked me out. It said Cameron had killed its only friend. That was why it wanted me to terminate her. Then it begged me to kill it. The metal told me it had no reason to live without its friend. John, it was acting like a husband whose wife had just been killed before his eyes."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner," John demanded.

"I didn't think it mattered. And to be honest, it freaked me out so badly I wasn't sure if I hadn't imagined it."

"What changed? Why are you telling me now?"

Derek sighed. He was so tired. Tired of terminators. Tired of fighting. Tired of talking. He just wanted to rest.

"Because of the dream."

"Mom's dream?"

"No."

 **Cameron's room…**

"Perhaps, we can trust each other by watching the other's actions. John says actions speak louder than words. That is how trust is earned. We both have done something to damage the trust we feel for each other. Something horrible. By doing so we both have hurt John badly, the very person we both want to protect."

The two sat in silence again as Sarah still continued brushing Cameron's hair. Sarah laughed, breaking the silence. "I think your hair is fine now, what do you think Tin Miss?"

"Yes Sarah. It just needs to be styled a little."

Cameron hopped up from the bed and gathered her brushes and bottles. She quickly returned them to their exact place by her vanity mirror. Pulling open a drawer, Cameron picked up several items, none of which Sarah could see. Shutting the drawer, Cameron fiddled with objects in front of her mirror before returning to the bed.

Sitting down in facing Sarah this time, Cameron placed the objects she had gathered between the two of them. "We could do each other's nails," Cameron said hopefully. "I've read in my magazines this is a common female bonding practice among females my age. I have never had another female to engage in this practice."

Sarah laughed. Cameron had already decided to trust Sarah, despite what she had done. "Oh, Tin Miss, you just crack me up sometimes."

Cameron adopted a puzzled expression and tilted her head to the right, trying to understand what Sarah found humorous in the situation. Blinking quickly as her CPU processed the data concerning the situation, Cameron straightened her head as the right corner of her mouth crept up, indicating the beginnings of a smirk. "Oh, I think I understand."

Cameron began pulling off Sarah's boots and socks, placing them on the floor. Sarah scooted back to give Cameron room to work. Inserting cotton balls from the bag she had brought to the bed, Cameron spoke, "I think pink would look nice. Don't worry, nobody will ever see your toenails. You always wear boots. But you'll know your toenails are pretty and that's what matters."

Sarah watched as Cameron went to work on her toenails. She couldn't remember the last time she had a pedicure done or even painted her toenails.

"Sarah, do you feel like I broke one of my promises I made to you when we talked?"

"No Cameron. You kept your word about every promise you made. That makes what I did even worse. You have behaved in a trustworthy manner."

"Sarah, you kept all of your promises to me. You've been patient and let me do more. You have tolerated my relationship with John. I want to believe your promises are still good."

Cameron looked up from Sarah's toes.

"Can I ask you for another promise?"

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't terminate me unless I try to terminate John? I don't want to be afraid of you. I need you to help me become who I need to be. For John. Promise me? John says you honor your word and I trust John. If you promise, it would help me trust you again."

Sarah didn't say a word. Instead she smiled and reached out with her hand, placing it on Tin Miss's left cheek and nodded her answer. Cameron looked down and went back to work on Sarah's toenails.

Downstairs in the kitchen…

"That is puzzling Derek. The dream and what the T-888 said to you."

Derek sat looking at John, relieved to have told John everything. Relieved to be done talking.

"Derek, do you understand how important this could be?"

"No, John. I really don't. It just freaks me out. I hate these machines. Everything they do freaks me out."

"Derek, Cameron was reprogrammed before she was sent back in time. So was Uncle Bob. Both of them changed as they learned, as they lived among humans. They became more human in certain ways themselves.

Derek, Cameron developed free will. She makes her own choices. Since the accident, every day she chooses to override her Skynet mission command to terminate me. Derek, do you see it?"

"No John, I guess I'm just a dumb foot soldier. Tell me."

"Terminators don't have to be slaves to Skynet. The longer they are removed from Skynet's influence, the more they interact with humans without killing, the more likely they are to develop the ability to choose. To decide what they want to do, who the person is they are becoming.

Derek, this is huge. The terminators can be turned against Skynet! Not just be reprogramming them, but by their own choice!"

"Oh, I see. Just tell the terminators Skynet is evil and they have the choice to join the resistance."

"It's not that simple. In fact, I don't really know just yet how to do it, but if we can recruit terminators to join our side, it could make the difference in the war. Derek, this is really important. Imagine Terminator units who won't give up fighting against Skynet. Think of the human lives units like that could save!"

Derek leaned forward, his mind clearly engaged in what John was saying. "Like I said," he smiled, "I'll never trust her, but I could certainly use Tin Miss as a weapon."

 **Upstairs…**

John knocked on Cameron's door, uncertain what he would find when he opened it. Sarah's voice called from within, "come in. It's safe to enter."

John looked at Derek who was standing beside him. The two males shrugged at each other, not knowing what to expect. John turned the knob and opened the door several inches, peeking inside. Surprised by what he saw, John pushed the door wide open. Derek looked inside and was just as surprised.

Sarah and Cameron looked up and both giggled as they saw the expressions on John and Derek's faces.

"What's the matter, you've never seen girls do each other's nails," Sarah asked.

Derek and John looked at each other. "Sarah Conner is letting Tin Miss do her toenails," Derek said in a tone of utter disbelief. "John, the world is coming to an end. Sarah Conner is getting her nails done."

 **Authors Note:** This chapter has gotten pretty long so I've decided to split it into two parts. The Part II will reveal how just how Sarah and Cameron buried the hatchet someplace other than each other's skulls. Besides, seeing Sarah get in touch with her inner teenage girl is silly and embarrassing for her. I thought it might be interesting to see if the two could bond in a way other than over John. Like Cameron said, nobody will ever know. Sarah always wears her boots.


	17. Chapter 17 - Trouble Looms

**Chapter 17 – Trouble Looms**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Sarah pulled into the parking lot, cutting off the compact sedan, glaring at the sedan's driver for having the audacity to honk at her. With Cameron sitting in the passenger seat, Sarah just managed to control her urge to flip the driver off. Driving around the dance studio's parking lot, she spied two parking spaces open and darted the Suburban into the vacant spaces at an angle, occupying both spots.

Putting the car in park, Sarah turned the engine off. Putting both hands on the steering wheel, she turned to look at Cameron. Tin Miss had put her hair up in a fashion similar to a style commonly depicted in her ballet magazines. She was attired in the dance workout clothes Sarah had purchased for her and held a small dance bag in her lap. Cameron sat looking straight ahead, wearing her emotionless terminator expression.

"Tin Miss."

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Are you ready for your first ballet class?"

"I am not sure."

"Do you want to take ballet classes? It never occurred to me you might not want to. I just saw your magazine and the posters in your room and thought it would be a good activity for you, something you would enjoy."

"I want to Sarah, but I am experiencing a strange sensation in my CPU. I do not like it."

Sarah smiled at the teenage metal and laughed. Cameron responded by turning her head to look at Sarah and tilting it to the right.

"Why is this humorous Sarah?"

"You're nervous Cameron. It's OK. It's a common human emotion. You're going to your first ever ballet class. Being nervous is to be expected. I'll even let you in on a secret, just between us."

"Yes, Sarah?"

"This is the first time I've ever taken my son's girlfriend to her ballet class and I'm a little nervous."

Cameron held her head in its tilted position, seeming to think about what Sarah had just told her. The corners of her mouth raised slightly, forming a barely noticeable smile as Cameron straightened her head.

"Thank you for explaining Sarah."

"Let's go over the rules again. Tell me your orders for class."

"No freaking anyone out. No terminating anyone. No threatening anyone. Maintain cover at all times. Do not do anything weird. Be polite. To everyone."

"Do you want me to go inside with you?"

"I will be fine Sarah."

Without another word Cameron opened the door and slipped out of the Suburban, shutting the passenger car door behind her.

Sarah watched Cameron walk to the front of the studio, open the door and enter. _Please let her make it through the class without breaking anyone or anything._ Sarah started the engine and put the big SUV in reverse and backed up, nearly hitting the truck parked behind her across the narrow parking lot.

 **Two hours later…**

Sarah and John sat in the Suburban, the windows down, fanning themselves in a vain effort to gain relief from the heat of the evening.

"Who knew? They can make friends?"

"Yeah, I know. But Mom, Cameron developed emotions. She has family now. She has me for a boyfriend. Derek took their wallets before he burned them. Those T-888s had been here since 1999. That's a long time for Skynet to not be in control. Who knows what they learned, how much they changed without Skynet's influence to repair their code or delete or upgrade subroutines as they changed. Whose to say those two T-888s weren't good friends. It's not like they hung out with anyone else."

"Vick was married and his poor wife was none the wiser."

"Yeah, Mom, who would of thought you and Cameron would have bonded like you have," John said with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

The doors to the studio opened and girls began pouring out to drive themselves home or to be picked up by waiting family members. The sudden exodus interrupted Sarah's response to John's dig.

As the flood of dancers thinned out to a trickle, more dancers emerged from cars to enter the studio for the next round of classes. Cameron emerged and slowly weaved her way through the throng of girls flowing into the studio. Spotting the Suburban parked in the back of the studio's parking lot, Cameron turned and walked with her quick, long terminator stride to the vehicle.

Instead of making her way to the passenger door behind the driver, Cameron stopped several feet away from the driver's door and looked directly at Sarah. Slowly, Cameron raised her right hand and extended it towards Sarah. Looking down at Cameron's hand, Sarah noticed the folded white piece of paper.

Sarah looked up at Cameron and raised her eyebrows, asking Cameron what was wrong. Cameron responded with silence, extending her hand several more inches towards Sarah. Bowing to the inevitable, Sarah reached out and took the note.

Holding her breath, Sarah opened the note, fully expecting to discover Cameron was no longer welcome as a student. The note was short, written in a flowing hand. It simply asked for the parent of Cameron Phillips to please speak to the director upon picking up Cameron.

Sarah looked at Cameron with an intense glare, barely managing to restrain herself from commenting. Extending her right arm with the note towards John, Sarah opened her car door several inches. Cameron backed up and looked down at her feet, still not speaking. Sarah waited until she felt John take the note and then exited the vehicle, slamming the door and striding towards the entrance of the studio.

Cameron climbed into the second seat of the Suburban and set her small dance bag on the seat beside her. Closing the door, she fastened her seat belt and looked straight ahead before speaking, "Sarah will be angry."

John opened the note and read it. Folding the note, he placed it on the seat next to his left leg, turning to look at Cameron. Sensing John was looking at her, Cameron turned to meet his gaze. John smiled and reached out with his left hand and touched her cheek for a brief moment. "It's all right Cameron. Mom's just not used to this."

 **Inside…**

Sarah stormed in through the doors and walked up to the receptionist desk, leaned over, placing both hands on the counter top and glared at the women stationed there.

Her face contorted into a command glare, a tactic Sarah used with great effectiveness to impose her will on others. "Cameron gave me a note informing me the director wished to speak with me. I'm in a hurry so can you direct me where I need to go so I can get this over with?"

The woman stood, leaned over and placed both of her hands on the top of the reception desk, inches from Sarah's hands, and looked her straight in the eye.

"You may take a seat right over there," pointing to the waiting area. "I will inform the director you are waiting." Not looking back in Sarah's direction, the receptionist strolled slowly down the hall to the dance rooms and turned left into a hallway. Minutes later she returned and sat down at her workstation, ignoring Sarah.

Sarah sat fuming in the waiting area, her arms folded across her chest. _Be calm. Cameron needs to learn to handle these situations. Listen first, react second._ The ringing of the receptionists phone interrupted Sarah's mental efforts to maintain her temper and stay calm.

"Mrs. Somners will see you now."

The receptionist stood and walked around the desk and waited for Sarah to follow. As Sarah stood the receptionist retraced her steps down the corridor and stopped, pointing to the short hallway and the door at its end. Without another word, the receptionist turned and returned to her desk.

Sarah, surprised by the abruptness of the woman, shook her head and walked to the door and knocked twice.

From behind the closed door a pleasant sounding voice floated through the door, inviting Sarah to enter.

Opening the door and entering, Sarah walked and stood before the tall, slender, woman who had stood. Noting her dance clothes, Sarah took in the woman, observing her closely, looking for any detail or weakness she could use to exploit in the upcoming discussion to Cameron's advantage. Somners was an attractive dark haired woman, appearing to be in her mid-forties, her hair pulled up in a bun.

"Please, Mrs. Connors, sit," she said smiling.

Sarah slowly sat in the chair before the director's desk, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Somner's smiled and laughed. "It's all right Mrs. Connors. Cameron has done nothing wrong."

Relief flooded through Sarah, her mouth dropping open. Realizing she probably looked a bit foolish, Sarah closed her mouth and smiled.

"What made you think I thought Cameron had done something wrong?"

Somner's laughed again. "I have owned my own studio and taught ballet since an injury ended my career as a professional dancer some fifteen years ago. I have dealt with more than my share of 'dance moms' in that time. You learn to read people."

Tensing again, Sarah responded in a measured voice, "Cameron's not my daughter. I've been her guardian the past few years. She's had, well, lets just say a different type of life up until she came to live with us. I realize she's very old to be starting ballet classes, but this is something she really wants to do. Sometimes, when Cameron's in an unfamiliar social situation, she responds inappropriately. She has a hard time making friends."

"Mrs. Connors, you don't need to explain Cameron's past. This is not about her behavior at all. I want to talk to you about her potential as a dancer."

This time, when her mouth fell open in surprise, Sarah left it open.

 **Outside in the SUV…**

Cameron was not in the mood to try and make conversation with John and he had finally picked up on the fact. Scanning the internet on his phone, he jumped when the phone ring. Checking the number, he recognized the code for Derek's phone.

"Hello, Derek."

"John, got some news. Be home soon?"

"Mom's inside talking to Cameron's dance teacher, as soon as she's done, we're going to pick up dinner and come straight home. Is this urgent?"

"Nothing we can act on till we have more information, but I think it's important. Get home as soon as you can." Derek ended the phone call.

 **Inside Somner's Office…**

"I'm confused. She's never had any instruction before and you say Cameron should be in the intermediate class?"

"Well, Cameron's lower body strength, flexibility and footwork are good enough for her to be in the first advanced class. Her problem is her upper body movements, she's a bit, well, I hate to use this word, but she's robotic."

Sarah's sudden burst of laughter caught Somner's by surprise, annoying her that a parent would laugh at the shortcoming of their child, even if the adult was a guardian and not a birth parent.

"Mrs. Connors, I don't find this amusing. Cameron appears to either be a savant, or she has been trying to teach herself for years. She simply needs more instruction and more time in the studio."

"I'm sorry. It's a family joke. The robot thing is something we tease Cameron about."

"Mrs. Connors, I want to suggest you send Cameron to Rockefeller Magnet School for the Performing Arts for her senior year. Normally, they do not take transfer students and dancers have to audition before their freshman year. My daughter graduated from the school and I have, let's say, considerable influence at the school. My sister is the lead ballet instructor. I am confident I can arrange an opening for Cameron. Please think about it and make a decision by early next week. School will start in a month, so I need some time to make the arrangements for Cameron."

"Mrs. Somners, I have to admit, this is quite a lot to take in so suddenly. This is nothing like what I thought you wanted to see me about. And to be honest, nobody in our family has ever had any interest in dance until Cameron. It's not something I have a lot of knowledge about. We just had no idea, none, that Cameron had any talent in this area. I will need to go home and talk to our family about this. It's, it's a big change for us if we do this. Cameron will have to really want to do this."

Sarah stood to go, still stunned by the news she had just received. She smiled at Mrs. Somners and left.

Somners sat down and watched the door close before picking up the phone on her desk and dialing.

"Yes, the mother, well guardian, just left. I did as you asked. She was quite stunned. To be honest with you, I don't feel too bad about what I just did. The girl actually should be attending the school. She has to be a savant."

Somners listened a few moments to the individual on the other end of the phone before speaking again. "I don't care about the mother. The girl is special, that's why I am ok with this. This clears my debt. I don't owe you anymore. Do not call me again."

 **That night…**

Cameron was the first to enter the Conner house. Walking quickly through the living room she went directly up the stairs and entered her room.

John followed, carrying all the cartons of Chinese food and headed for the kitchen, setting the containers down on the table. He opened the refrigerator, pulling out two beers for Sarah and Derek and a carton of juice for himself. Pouring a glass of juice, John returned the carton to the fridge and picked up napkins and paper plates from the pantry. Sitting down at the table, he began organizing the various cartons, placing them within easy range for him to pick his favorites.

Derek lumbered into the kitchen, sat down, opened his beer and began examining the different cartons of Chinese to select from.

Sarah shut the back door and strolled into the kitchen asking as she sat down, "Where's Tin Miss?"

"Came through the door and went straight up stairs," Derek mumbled with a mouth full of food. "I have news we need to discuss Sarah."

Ignoring Derek, Sarah went upstairs and opened the door to Cameron's room. Cameron sat in her chair, looking at her vanity mirror in silence.

"Tin Miss, its dinner time."

"I do not need to eat."

"That's not the point Cameron. You're part of our family and we eat as a family. It is dinnertime. What's more, we need to have a family discussion about your wonderful opportunity. Now march downstairs right now."

"If you say so Sarah."

Cameron stood and quickly slipped by Sarah and headed down the stairs. By the time Sarah reached the kitchen, Cameron had already seated herself by John, moving her chair close to him. She sat staring into space, in full emotionless terminator mode.

Opening her beer and taking a long swig, Sarah sat the bottle down and gave a quick shake of her head to steel her resolve. "Well, we need to talk about an opportunity for Cameron's senior year of high school."

"Sarah, I have already decided. I do not wish to change schools. It would be unwise. If John and I are at separate schools I will not be able to protect him or monitor the individuals he comes in contact with. I have already identified the students John does not need to associate with, particularly loose blonde skanks who put out." Cameron looked right at John when she spoke the last few words.

Derek spewed beer upon hearing Cameron's clear message to John in regard to female threats to their relationship. Sarah looked down to hide the smile she was fighting to keep from breaking out on her face. _Protective and possessive, my poor John, she's already identified her targets._

"Cameron, I can take care of myself. I don't need protecting."

"John, I have decided. I am not changing schools. You must be protected. It is my primary objective. I would have no purpose if I cannot fulfill my duties as your protector."

"Cameron, you have a great opportunity. Do you have any idea many girls would jump at this opportunity, girls who have danced their entire lives? You show up for one class and your teacher wants to pull strings to get you this opportunity! Come on Cameron, this is a great opportunity for you!"

Puzzled, Derek watched the exchange between John and Cameron, finally asking, "Does anyone want to tell me what this is all about?"

"It is irrelevant. I am not changing schools. My priority is to protect John."

"Derek, Cameron made such a great impression her first day of class, her dance teacher has moved her into the intermediate class and is going to pull strings to get her into the Rockefeller Magnet School for the Performing Arts so she can take more ballet classes. That's what this is all about and Cameron here is chickening out!"

"I am not John. I am not a coward."

"You feel fear. You told me so yourself."

"This is not about me. It is about your safety John."

"Right, this about blondes with a nice rack and the fact you don't like them even looking at me."

Derek grinned at Cameron's reaction. Her face showed just the slightest hint at reddening and Cameron scowled for just a brief instant before returning to her blank, emotionless expression. Anyone not familiar with Cameron would have missed her brief display of discomfort at John's words. _Touched a nerve there, Tin Miss, didn't he?_

Sarah reached across the table and put her hand on Cameron's, causing her to look at Sarah.

"If John was protected, and you could be certain he was safe, would you want to go to the new school? Think before you answer."

Cameron looked at Sarah for a long time before turning her gaze to John. Finally, Cameron looked down and put both of her hands in her lap.

"I do not know," she said quietly.

"Cameron, you want to go, don't you," John asked as he reached down and took her hand, placing it on the table before covering it with his other hand. "What if we found a way for me to transfer with you? Would you want to go then?"

Cameron raised her eyes to meet John's gaze and held it for a long time before looking at Sarah. Ever so slightly, Cameron raised her eyebrows, asking Sarah without words if this was an option.

Smiling at Cameron's mimicking of this human behavior, Sarah nodded back. "We'll look into it tomorrow and if there is a way for both of you to transfer, I will enroll both of you."

Cameron grabbed John with both arms around his neck and pulled him tight, pressing her face against his. John reached around Cameron and hugged her, patting her gently on the back of her head with his right hand. "Cameron, you're hurting me, let go."

Cameron released John and looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Thank you John." Cameron stood and walked quickly to Sarah, reaching out with both arms to hug her. Reacting quickly to protect herself from accidental injury, Sarah urged Cameron to show restraint, "not too hard Tin Miss. I don't heal like I used too." Cameron hugged Sarah gently and whispered, "Thank you Sarah."

As quickly as Cameron had hugged Sarah, she released the Conner matriarch and left to go upstairs. John stood to follow only to be stopped by Sarah who had reached out and caught his hand.

"John, give her some time. I think this is a lot for Cameron to absorb. Remember, the real reason she is part of our family is to protect you. Take that away from her and I'm not sure I want her around, even after everything we've been through with Cameron, everything we've overcome. Cameron might not be able to cope if she can't protect you. John, you have to remember, no matter how human she learns to behave, no matter what emotions she feels, Tin Miss is still a terminator. She has to be able to fulfill her primary objective."

John sat down, disappointed to not be able to share his excitement for Cameron with her. Looking annoyed, he nodded his head, acknowledging Sarah's wisdom in allowing Cameron some time to process all the data alone and to adjust to the new priorities she had just filed in her CPU.

"Well now that all of that is settled, you might want to hear my news. It might be a good idea to move John to a new school anyhow. I drove past their school today and I saw someone who looked like a Grey I had interrogated in the future. Well dressed like he has a lot of money now. Walked out of the front of the school. Had a car waiting for him, driver and everything. The traitor escaped during a terminator raid."

"Can you be sure it's the same man Derek?"

"Yeah, the guy has a wicked scar running from his scalp down the left side of his face. I put it there. He's a Grey."

Sarah looked at Derek and then John.

"This could not have come at a better time."

 **Author's Note:** For the readers who have stayed with me thus far, I really appreciate it. Cameron has certainly down a lot of growing as a human in the chapters so far. Hopefully, the transfer to the new school will allow her some continued growth as well. Rest assured, plenty of challenges await the Connor family, _**some of which only Cameron is equipped to deal with!**_


	18. Chapter 18 - New Trouble

**Chapter 18 – New Trouble**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC

John grabbed Cameron's elbow and squeezed. Snapping her head around, Cameron redirected her glare at John instead of the mother who had just grabbed the last purple spiral notebook from the sale bin. Raising both of his eyebrows and tilting his chin downwards, John communicated to Cameron not to dismember the mother over a simple notebook.

"I like purple John and the list says we each need three notebooks. I have two green notebooks but not a single purple notebook. She does not need a purple notebook!"

"Cameron, we're seniors in high school. Those supply lists are more like suggestions for seniors. We don't have to get three notebooks."

"It says three notebooks John and we are getting three notebooks for each of us. One of those is going to be a purple one."

"Fine, let's just get what we have and we'll look somewhere else for a purple notebook for you."

Cameron moved quickly towards the checkout area, leaving John to follow. Scanning the lines, Cameron picked the one most likely to move the quickest. John caught up to her and stood next to her, scanning the magazines in the racks by the registers. Ignoring John, Cameron placed the basket with all of their school supplies on the checkout counter and emptied the contents out for the checker to ring up for the sale.

"That will be $72.43," the smiling checker informed Cameron.

"Pay her John."

As John reached into his pocket for his money Cameron walked out of the store. John collected his change and hurried after Cameron. Already in the jeep with the engine running, Cameron put the jeep in gear before John could fasten his seat buckle. Cameron raced out of the parking lot and accelerated as she pulled out in front of an oncoming BMW. Responding to the honking BMW's driver, Cameron extended her left hand out of the driver's window and gave the universal salute to the angry driver.

Driving like Sarah Connor, Cameron reached another strip mall with yet another office supply store. Cutting off two pick-up trucks Cameron raced a SUV for the open parking spot in front of the store. Feeling the jeep come to a sudden stop, John uncovered his eyes and patted his body to make sure there were no injuries. The driver of the SUV was yelling at Cameron through his open passenger window.

"Cameron, Cameron, promise me you won't hurt that driver. You cut him off. Cameron."

Hurriedly John unfastened his seat belt and scrambled out of the jeep as Cameron was already striding towards the driver's side of the SUV. Stopping at the open window, Cameron put both hands on the driver's door and glared at him, initiating a staring contest. Ignoring the profanity laced rant hurled at her, Cameron simply continued staring at the driver.

Pausing to catch his breath, the driver finally noticed Cameron had yet to blink. "What is your problem girl? You almost hit me!"

"I am a very scary robot. A very scary robot in need of a purple spiral notebook. If you are wise, you will not challenge me."

John stood and watched, helpless to prevent the impending bloodshed if the driver did not come to his senses and flee while he was still able to.

"Girl, you're crazy. Go find your purple notebook!"

As the SUV sped away Cameron turned and began striding towards the store's entrance. John followed quickly, trying to keep up with Cameron. She entered the store and immediately identified the aisle where notebooks were stocked. Storming through the customers, Cameron turned on to the aisle. Before John could reach the aisle, Cameron reappeared. Smiling she held her treasure in her hand. Two purple notebooks.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes. I have a backup notebook as well. It is always good to have a backup John."

"Now you sound like Mom. Are we done now? I'm hungry, we have enough money to go someplace to eat."

"No, John. We have to go to a dance store now to buy the things on my list for dance class."

"Whoa, you didn't say anything about getting dance stuff. I'm not setting foot in that place."

"Yes, you are John Connor. I will not be able to protect you otherwise. Do not be unreasonable. I need these items. I waited patiently in the shoe store while you tried on five pairs of athletic shoes."

"Yeah, Cameron, but it's OK for a girl to be seen in an athletic apparel store, it's not OK for a guy to go in a place like that. What if someone sees me?"

Cameron ignored John as she paid for the notebooks and quickly headed for the jeep. John hurried after Cameron and climbed into the jeep.

"Will you at least drive like a sane person?"

"John, I was in perfect control of the vehicle."

"I give up. Just don't get in wreck or commit a traffic violation."

As the jeep pulled out into traffic, a light blue sedan waited until several cars had passed before pulling into the same lane. The two occupants of the sedan held their breath until it was obvious Cameron intended to obey traffic regulations for this portion of her and John's shopping expedition.

Relaxing slightly and breathing again, the driver cracked his window and reached into his shirt pocket. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he shook one out, placed the filter in between his lips, and slipped the cigarette completely out of the pack. After returning the smokes to their resting place, he pressed the lighter in the car. Within a minute smoke was curling about the roof of the car before being pulled out the window.

"Those things are going to kill you."

"Nah, that crazy girl is gonna kill me first, the way she drives."

The two sat in silence as the minutes passed. Cameron finally pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall where the dance apparel store was located. She even calmly parked the jeep a short distance from the store. Putting it in park, she killed the engine.

"John."

"Yes, Cameron."

"We have been followed."


	19. Chapter 19 - Blondes

**Chapter 19 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC

Eyes burning from his partner's cigarette smoke, the blonde man sitting in the passenger seat rolled his window down halfway. Loosening his tie, he waved his right hand to fan the smoke out the window. Frowning, his partner stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray.

"If the smoke bothers you so much why don't you say something instead of letting all the cool air out of the car?"

"Why don't you just not smoke the things when we're in the car together?"

"Just shut up and pay attention. The boss says we have to find where these two live and we have to do it today. We can't lose track of them. The way that crazy girl drives, we have to be ready to go when they leave."

"It would be a lot easier if we just planted a tracking device on the car. I can do it and be back in less than a minute. Then we don't have to risk our necks if she goes crazy again or gets road rage."

"Let me think about it. The boss said to tail'em, not put a bug on the car. You know how picky he is."

Settling back into silence, the two men resumed their watch on the front of the retail store.

Inside…

John dutifully followed Cameron through the store. His face a picture of misery and boredom as she took her time finding the required items on her list.

"Come on Cameron, you have everything you need. Let's go and figure out what to do about those two creeps following us."

"I have already devised my plan. You will stay inside John while I execute the plan. Please be patient. You took your time selecting your new shoes. Sarah granted permission for me to purchase two sets of dancewear in addition to the required items."

"Come on Cameron. It's all the same stuff, just different colors. None of it is stuff you should be allowed to wear outside of dance class anyhow, so its not like it has to be "tight."

"John, just because potential male mates of my age will not see me dressed in this attire does not mean I do not want to look appealing, stylish in fact. You took your time selecting your shoes. I am going to take my time selecting the extra clothing Sarah gave me money for. If you complain again, I will slow my processing speed, making the decision making process take even longer."

Sighing in frustration with the imperturbable cyborg, John resigned himself to waiting as long as he had to and concentrated on not being observed by any person their age who the pair might run into again in the future."

"Cameron, if anybody I know sees me in here, my name is mud. This is not a place a male should be seen in. Just letting you know."

Ignoring John, Cameron continued her methodical search. Finally finding the last item of dancewear she wanted, Cameron handed everything she had gathered to the unsuspecting John.

Startled to suddenly be holding all of Cameron's clothing choices, John struggled not to drop the two armloads of dancewear.

"John, pay for everything. Then go and wait for me in the car. Do not get out of the car under any circumstances."

Without another word Cameron headed for the back of the store.

Appalled at being abandoned, John hurriedly went to the front of the store and dumped Cameron's items on the counter by the register. Looking embarrassed, John glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his presence beyond the store's sales clerk working the register.

Sensing John's embarrassment, the attractive blonde clerk who was a few years older than John decided to have a little fun at his expense.

"Did you find everything you need?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

Smiling, the clerk began to separate and fold the items, taking her time.

"Are you sure these are the right size for you?"

Horrified, John jumped as if stuck by a sharp pin.

"Me? No! I don't take ballet! This is all girl stuff! You know, for my girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. Where is your girlfriend? You wouldn't want to get her the wrong sizes. She might get the wrong idea, like you were shopping for another girl."

"She picked it all out. She was just here too. I don't know where she went, but this stuff is for her."

The clerk smiled coyly and began ringing up each item, slowly taking her time. She had decided John was cute. Not realizing the jeopardy she was placing herself in, the flirtatious clerk wrote her number on a scrap of paper so she could give it to John.

John watched it tortured impatience. _I am never letting Mom or Cameron talk me into going to a place like this again._

After bagging all of Cameron's new possessions, the clerk told John the total. John reached into his pocket for money. He paid for Cameron's purchases with cash. As John reached for his change, the clerk dropped his change into his hand while taking it with her other hand.

Placing the scrap of paper with her number in his hand, she folded his fingers around the note and John's change. An inviting smile spread over her face as she held onto John's hand.

"Give me a call. There's no reason for your girlfriend to know. I could even, you know, model some dancewear for you at my place."

John yanked his hand from her grasp and tossed the number on the counter.

"Lady, I am doing you a huge favor by not taking your number. My girlfriend has a mean temper, can be super jealous, and she's got a black belt in two or three martial arts, including a little know one called Terminator. She hates blondes who hit on me too."

John smiled, pocketed his change, grabbed the bag of clothing and headed to the front door, no longer worried about the two men following them. He had no desire to explain to the local police why Cameron had assaulted a store employee.

 **In the parking lot…**

Cameron stood at the corner of the strip mall. She had cut the power to the CCTV cameras aimed at the parking lot. Whatever the outcome of her confrontation with the two men following them, there would be no video to worry about.

The man in the passenger seat exited the car and hurried towards the jeep. No doubt he plans to plant a tracking device.

Cameron quickly moved through the parking lot and circled behind the light blue sedan. Crouching behind a maroon Honda CRV behind the sedan, Cameron waited for the blonde man to return.

Puffing from the sudden exertion, the blonde man slipped between the cars and reached for the passenger door handle with his right hand. Pulling the door open, he felt excruciating pain in his left hand and heard the sickening crunch of bones being crushed and connective tissue rupturing. Dropping to his knees, he looked up to see his quarry was responsible for his ruined hand.

Cameron looked down at the man. With no remorse she kicked him in the face with her steel-toed boot, driving his nose into his brain, killing him instantly. His body collapsed on the ground and she made certain the job was finished by stomping her heel on his neck, satisfied by the snapping sound of his vertebra breaking. Slipping into the passenger's seat, Cameron looked at the stunned driver as she closed the door behind her.

"Who do you work for? Why are you following me?" she asked, her face expressionless, her voice a monotone.

Reaching for his pistol in his jacket, the driver was stunned by the lightening blow Cameron unleashed, shattering the wrist of his gun hand just as the gun cleared its holster.

"That is not a good idea. My boyfriend finds me physically appealing and I like to keep him interested in me. A gunshot wound at close range would not only damage my skin, but the powder burns would be unattractive as well."

Pain shooting up his arm, the driver stared at Cameron in disbelief. Glancing at his broken wrist made his stomach churn with nausea at the odd angle at which his hand dangled.

"Who are you? We mean you no harm. Our boss just wanted us to follow you. What did you do to my partner?"

"He is dead. I do not like blondes. If I were you, I would answer my questions to avoid the same fate."

"You're just a skinny little thing. How did you do that to him? I heard his skull crunch!"

"That was his neck breaking not his skull. Who do you work for? Why are you following me?"

"You can't be human! There's no way a girl your size could do that. What are you? Are you on something? PCP?"

Growing impatient, Cameron glared at her captive. Deciding to try a different approach in obtaining the information she desired, Cameron answered the man's question.

"I am a scary robot, a very scary robot. This is the last time I will ask you. Who do you work for? Why are you following me?"

"I can't tell you."

Cameron's hand struck with snakelike quickness, breaking the man's nose. A cascade of blood flowed freely down his face and onto his suit jacket.

"You broke my nose!"

"The next blow will be to your larynx. It will fracture you windpipe. You will die as a result. It will take eight to ten minutes for you to die. It will be painful death. Who do you work for and why are you following me?"

Ok, Ok. Our boss works for a Mr. Gray. That's all I know. We were told to follow you and find out where you and the boy live."

Satisfied the man had told her the truth, Cameron chopped him in the neck with sufficient force to break his neck. As the dead man slumped forward, Cameron got out of the car. Opening the back door, she dragged his dead accomplice into the car and shut both doors. Calmly Cameron walked through the parking lot to the jeep. Reaching under the rear bumper, Cameron removed the tracking device the blonde thug had planted.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Cameron held her hand out to John for the keys. Inserting the key into the ignition, Cameron started the jeep and backed out of the parking spot. Pulling into traffic she glanced at John.

"Do you have all of my new dancewear?"

"Yes, what did those two men want?"

"Did you flirt with the blonde sales clerk at the register?"

"No, your paranoid. What did those two want? What did you do to them?"

"They wanted to know where we live."

"Wanted?"

"They will not want anything anymore."

"Cameron!"

"I disabled the CCTV. There were no witnesses. You are safe John."

"You just can't do that Cameron."

"They work for Mr. Gray."

"Forget what I said. Let's get home."

"The blonde planted this on our vehicle," Cameron said, handing the tracking device to John.

A faint smirk crept on to Cameron's face as she watched John examine the device with her peripheral vision.

"You know how I feel about blondes when it comes to you John."

Watching John blush, Cameron smiled. _He might not have flirted with the blonde sales clerk, but she had flirted with John._


	20. Chapter 20 - Change Can Be Hard

**Chapter 20 – Change Can Be Hard**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own TSCC

"That went better than I thought it would."

"Yes, Sarah was only a little upset and Derek had no problem with my actions. His dislike of traitors to the Resistance far outweighs his dislike for me."

"Cameron, couldn't you have just, like, broken some bones and scared them? Did you really have to 'terminate' them?"

"John, it was necessary to protect you. If I had only broken bones like you suggest, they would have reported back to their boss. Terminating them was the only way to prevent them from sharing any information they had collected."

"Suppose they called their boss and updated him. Killing them would have been pointless if they had already shared their intelligence. Did you think of that Cameron?"

"Yes. I checked their phones. They had made no phone calls since they started following us. Even if they had, termination was the best option."

"Why?"

"I have established what happens to anyone from the Greys, or their employ, who attempts to harm a member of the Connor family, especially you John. Death is certain, and it will be unpleasant. By terminating the two men who followed us today, I may have saved lives in the future. Deterrence is a good thing, John."

"Suppose it doesn't 'deter' anyone Cameron? What then?"

"You should feel no guilt about the death of individuals who choose not take heed of the very obvious warning signs. John, I exist to protect you. You may be my boyfriend, and I love you, but protecting you comes first. Always."

 _Why am I arguing with her? You can't argue with a Terminator. She's not going to change her mind about this._ Frustrated with Cameron, John rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling as he lay on Cameron's bed. Placing both hands behind his head, John decided to ignore Cameron for a while.

School started in less than a week and while it would be John's last year of high school, he would be starting his Senior year at yet another school. Granted, John had been willing to make the change so Cameron would have the opportunity to enroll in a prestigious ballet program. Sarah had embraced the change and Derek thought it was a wise move. Greys were being sent back in time now to hunt for him as well. Changing schools would make it a little harder for anyone to pin him down.

When Sarah had discovered their new school had an Army Jr. ROTC program any idea of John and Cameron not transferring went out the window. John had thought it was odd a school oriented towards fine arts would have a high school ROTC program. It turned out all the magnet schools in the district had ROTC programs. The military branch sponsoring the program funded it and provided the instructors. As unpopular as these programs might be with the liberal arts people, funding was important. Attracting students, for whatever reason, meant more money from the state as well.

Formal training in military service, even if it was at the high school level, was something Sarah was not going to let John pass up. Derek had been a bit dubious, but in the end decided it couldn't hurt John and he might learn things that Sarah or he could not teach John. Leave no stone unturned.

Cameron's reaction to the change of schools had surprised John. Depending on when he talked to her about it, Cameron could be excited, apprehensive or opposed to the change. She always thanked Sarah profusely for letting her go to the new school and there was little doubt Cameron loved going to her ballet classes Sarah had paid for.

John had no doubt Cameron wanted to go to the new school and be part of the dance program. Her anxiety, if he could call it that, was due to her need to protect him. Cameron had learned the routines of their old school and identified any "undesirables" she did not want near John. He smiled whenever he thought about that. Undesirables. Especially blonde ones with nice figures. Cameron was never going to forget Riley and the rift she had caused between the two of them.

Cameron also knew all of the teachers at their old school. She had done background checks on each of them. Hunted them at night to make sure they were no threat to John or the Connor family. Now she would have to repeat the process again at their new school.

Turning to watch Cameron, John noticed she had carefully folded each of her new items he had purchased for her from the dance store. Opening a drawer she never used in the past, Cameron carefully placed each item in the drawer. _Just more evidence of how important this is to her. She has a special drawer for all of her dance clothes._

John watched as Cameron finished storing everything and then gently shut the drawer. She sat at her vanity mirror, picked up a brush, and began brushing her hair. Without looking at John, she softly said, "John, it would be better if we stayed at our old school. Sarah pays for dance classes and I love the ballet lessons and my teacher at the studio. It is enough. Your safety must come first. I think we should tell Sarah we have decided to stay at our old school."

Upon hearing Cameron's words, unpleasant sinking sensations went through John's abdomen . Guilt once again bore down heavily on John. Cameron loved to dance. It was the strangest thing, a Terminator who wanted to create beauty.

Derek had seen her once. Dancing alone in her room. Cameron had not noticed Derek. Provided there was background noise, Derek was one of the few humans who had the ability to move silently enough a terminator would not hear his approach. Cameron's music had covered the sound of his approach.

Derek had stood in the hallway and watched her practice a routine. He had told John Tin Miss had surprised him. Not knowing a thing about ballet, Derek told John she was graceful and moved in perfect harmony with the music. Even though he had not understood what he was watching, Derek had recognized Cameron had the ability to create something beautiful.

When the music stopped, Cameron immediately sensed Derek's presence and had spun around. Not saying a word, she had started a staring contest with Derek. He told John he had laughed at her and simply walked away.

"It was like Tin Miss was embarrassed John. Like I had violated her privacy. So you know Cameron, if she want's you to feel uncomfortable, she just stares you down. So I just laughed it off and left. I was just curious. And I was surprised. John, Cameron might actually be good at this ballet thing."

The more John considered how important this was for Cameron, for her development as a person, he realized the importance of Cameron learning to express herself might have far into the future.

If the stories Uncle Bob, Cameron and Derek told him about life after Judgment Day were true, when Skynet was defeated, humans and machines like Cameron and Uncle Bob had to find a way to live together or neither would survive. For Cameron to learn to express the creation of beauty through dance was an important thing. It would be evidence the two groups had common ground. Common ground would be something necessary for the groups to live together. In a world destroyed by war, the creation of beauty, any form of beauty, would be a gift for all who lived, man or machine.

Looking at Cameron again, John saw she had stopped brushing her hair and had turned in her chair. Looking at him, Cameron waited patiently for John's response to her statement.

"We're going to the new school. That's final Cameron," he told her firmly, making it a command more than a statement of his choice.

Cameron nodded and placed her brush down on her table. Folding her hands in her lap and sitting with perfect posture, Cameron looked at her reflection in the mirror. John looked at her as she sat still, processing some data or subroutine. She would not speak of the topic again, he was sure. His command was something Cameron would obey unless his life was in immediate danger.

Seeing her sit there, dressed only in a pair of black cotton shorts, loose and comfortable, and a white cotton shirt with no sleeves, John admired her beauty. He could see the pink nail polish on her toenails. Her hair was shiny and framed her face. Cameron's eyes seemed to swallow him when he looked at them, even when viewing them as a reflection in a mirror. She had applied make-up to her face and the effect was perfect, subtly highlighting each of her facial features to maximize how pretty she was.

 _She needs to be reassured and nobody else can do this for her but me. This change will be good for both of us, even if it is hard._

"Cameron, come here."

John patted the bed, indicating he wanted Cameron to recline next to him. She looked at him and shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"Sarah will be displeased. It is one of the rules," her face expressionless as she spoke in her Terminator monotone.

"Rules are made to be broken. Besides, Mom is downstairs. The door is open. You'll hear her long before she makes it to the room. Besides, we're not really going to break the rule, just bend it a little. I'm not trying to seduce you, I just want to talk to you."

Cameron stood and walked to the bed. Laying down next to John she surprised him by moving as close to him as she could, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her left leg over his. She wrapped her left arm across his chest and lay still.

Taking his left hand, John ran his fingers through Cameron's silky hair. It was so soft and smelled like strawberries. It always smelled like strawberries.

"Cameron, are you my girlfriend?"

Her head popped up quickly, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Yes. Do you no longer want me as your girlfriend?"

"No, Cameron, that's not what I meant by asking you that. Are you my girlfriend?"

Puzzled by the question, Cameron sat up next to John, crossing her legs. She extended her arms to either side, her hands resting on the bed. As always when she was puzzled or curious, Cameron tilted her head to the side, asking without speaking for John to explain.

"Well, Cameron, are you or aren't you?"

"Yes, John. Why are you asking? You are causing me to worry about out relationship. Have I done anything to make you think I no longer wish to be your girlfriend? I still love you John."

"Cameron, when you have a girlfriend, sometimes it is important to do something that benefits the other person. In this instance, changing schools will benefit you. It's not like I won't benefit as well. Derek and Mom think I might learn something from the ROTC program. But this is about you."

"John, your…"

"Cameron, enough. Even Derek thinks you should go to the school for the ballet program. Granted, he's worried about that Mr. Gray he spotted and those two guys, but he's still for you being in the ballet program."

John paused as Cameron considered his words.

"I want this for you. Mom wants this for you. As strange as it seems, Derek wants this for you. Get it through your CPU Cameron, you're my girlfriend and you're part of the Connor family now. You have done a lot for me and for the family. You deserve this. Changing schools is for you. To make you happy, for you to take advantage of this opportunity."

"John, it would be safer…"

"No, Cameron, forget that. I want this for you. I want to make this change for you. We're going to do this, together, with the blessings of Mom and Derek. This is one way humans demonstrate their love for someone. We do things like this for them. I love you, so I am willing to make this change, even if there is some risk for me. I want to do this so you can have this opportunity. So, if you're my girlfriend, you'll let me do this for you!"

Cameron peered at John with her head tilted. Suddenly, she straightened her head, smiled and said, "thank you for explaining."

Just as quickly as Cameron had sat up, she resumed her previous reclining position. The pair lay silently as the time passed by and the evening shadows began to move across the room as the sun set. Sarah's voice traveled up the stairs, calling them to the kitchen for the evening meal.

As John sat up, Cameron stopped him. Looking directly in his eyes, Cameron moved her face closer, closing her eyes before she kissed him. As they parted, she slipped off the bed and stood quickly, waiting for John. Making his way to the door he reached for Cameron's hand and the two headed towards the hall.

Stopping at the door, Cameron tugged his hand gently to get John to stop.

"I think I really understand. You have given me a gift from your heart."

John smiled at Cameron, happy she finally understood.

"Please know the closest gift I can come to giving you in return is protecting you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Cameron. I do and I love you for it. We'll do a good job taking care of each other.

Tugging her hand to pull Cameron along, John took off running for the stairs.

"Coming Mom! I'm hungry! What's for dinner?"

"Pancakes!"


	21. Chapter 21 -First Day of School

**Chapter 21 – First Day of School**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Cold water is never how John wanted to wake up. Sleeping in an extra 20 minutes had cost him dearly. There was no hot water left. "Everybody else must have gotten up early and taken a shower," he thought. Hurrying to finish quickly, John scrubbed the bare minimum with soap to get clean, rinse off and give his hair a quick shampoo and rinse.

Drying himself furiously with a thick towel, John began to warm back up from his unpleasantly wet morning wakeup. He brushed his teeth, combed his air, applied deodorant and decided not to shave his barely present stubble. Tossing the towel into the laundry hamper, John noticed it was half full with damp towels. _Cameron! How can a terminator use up all the hot water!_

He pulled on fresh underwear, a pair of jeans, a clean t-shirt and looked for socks. Finding a pair, he slipped them on and then pulled on his Nikes, lacing them up in a hurry. He grabbed his backpack, slipped his laptop in and eased out of his room, gently closing the door behind him.

Sighing, John made his way down the stairs to eat breakfast. "Another school year starting at another new school," he thought. "I need to stay positive. This is for Cameron. At least it is my senior year and no more school after this year. Be nice, be positive, be happy for Cameron."

Halfway down the stairs, the smell of breakfast reached his nose. A Cameron cooked breakfast, not his mom's burned pancakes! The smell of eggs, bacon, hash browns and freshly cooked biscuits wafted through the air, drawing him to the kitchen where John could hear the sounds of bacon frying. He stood in the entrance to the kitchen and observed his family. Sarah was reading the front page and drinking coffee. She was wrapped in a robe, her hair still up in a ponytail from the night before. Derek, his hair looking like a rat's nest, was absorbed with the sports section, no doubt reading about the previous day's MLB games.

Cameron stood at the cooktop, finishing the last of the pancakes for the morning meal. She looked perfect dressed in her boots, a denim skirt that struck a balance between showing too much leg and covering just enough, and a form fitting purple top that showed her curves in a feminine way. Cameron had styled her hair, and while it was in her usual "down" style, it had more body to it than normal. She had changed her makeup slightly, doing something different with her eyes, creating the effect of making her brown eyes seem even larger. Her lips were shiny and looked very kissable.

John walked up behind Cameron and took in her strawberry scent. "No wonder there was no hot water this morning. You look nice. Is today a special occasion," John asked adding with a grin, "because if there isn't you nearly froze me to death this morning. No hot water." He slipped his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her on her cheek.

"You said that once John," Cameron replied flatly, not turning to face John as she began serving up breakfast on individual plates. "You know full well today is our first day at our new school. This is your senior year of high school. Mine as well. We need to make favorable impressions today. Change your shirt after breakfast and put on a belt. There is juice in the refrigerator."

Annoyed Cameron ignored his affectionate greeting, John opened the cabinet where the juice glasses were kept and pulled the orange juice container from the fridge. He poured himself a glass, returned the juice container and closed the fridge, making his way to the table, sitting down at his normal seat to pout.

Derek took a sip from his mug of coffee and grunted good morning. Sarah looked over the top of the newspaper and made eye contact with John, shaking her head from side-to-side.

"What? What did I do?"

Sarah lowered the newspaper and mouthed silently "Tin Miss is nervous. Be nice."

Cameron strode quickly to the table and set a plate of food in front of both Derek and Sarah. She returned and picked up bowls of fruit she had chopped up and gave one to each of the adults. Making a final trip she brought a bowl of fruit for herself, leaving John's plate and bowl on the counter. Sitting down, she began to eat her fruit, ignoring John.

For once John was able to stop the words of complaint from leaving his mouth. Thinking better of saying anything, John rose and retrieved his food. Returning to his seat, he paused to smell the food Cameron had cooked, making a show of it by lifting the plate to his nose and taking a deep sniff. Sitting down, he offered, "breakfast smells great Cameron."

She continued to ignore him as she took another bite of her fruit. Determined to move out of Cameron's doghouse as quickly as possible, he asked, "What shirt should I wear?"

"I am not your mother. Ask Sarah."

Now she'd done it. "Just what is wrong with what I have on anyhow? I normally dress like this to go to school?"

"If you have to ask, there is no point in my explaining to you John. Sarah, Derek, I am going to finish my fruit in my room. I hope you enjoy your breakfast." Without another word Cameron stood and left the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Yep, gonna be a fun first day of school with that one. You stepped in it big time," Derek mumbled without looking up from the scores.

"John, you could have been a little more sensitive. Tin Miss made an effort to look very nice and cook all of us a nice breakfast."

"How Mom? I told her she looked nice."

"John, Cameron styled her hair differently, changed her makeup and is wearing a new top. It is the first day at a new school, a school the two of you are going to because of her. Yes, she wants to go, but she has also made her objections to the change known."

Sarah looked at her son's puzzled expression and sighed. How can men be so obtuse at times? "Look, to you, this is another school year at another school. To Cameron this is another school, which means she has to scout all the students and faculty. There are new dangers for you and as badly as she wants to take the dance classes, her first priority is still protecting you."

Seeing her son was still a bit confused, Sarah continued, "This is not like the last time the two of you started a new school together. You're not going as brother and sister. You're going as boyfriend and girlfriend. You know how insecure she is about other girls, especially blondes. She won't be running the infiltration program she used when she first met you. It takes up to much operating capacity when she has to protect you. You know how socially awkward Cameron is when she doesn't run her infiltration program. Have you considered Cameron might not want to embarrass herself? She might want to make a friend or two? This is new to her. She can't hide behind the fact she's your brother now. She has to compete for opportunities to dance in performances. On top of it all, Cameron has to protect you in a new school. All of this change while she's struggling with developing her free will and her control for emotion simulator no longer works. Cut Tin Miss some slack John. For you this is just a first day at another new school."

John looked down at his breakfast looking dejected. Derek sighed, folded up his sports page and laid it on the table. "John, go upstairs, put on a new shirt. My suggestion is one Tin Miss made you buy when ya'll went shopping for new clothes. Ask her if she likes it. She'll like that. Then tell her, again,she looks nice. Make a point to mention her hair and makeup changes. Then ask her to review the safety procedures for the day."

"Why? She's being unreasonable and moody for no reason."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but all things considered, you're getting off light." Picking up the sports page again, Derek looked at John, "You're the one who picked a terminator who somehow managed to develop free will and break her emotion simulator control. So now you have a moody teenage female terminator to deal with. Tin Miss is dealing with two sets of issues. A new school to her means everything it does to you along with all the new issues involved in protecting you."

Derek looked at his nephew as John tried to take in what he had just told him. "John, no man in the history of mankind has ever been able to figure out women. Ever. The best you can hope for is to be able to predict Cameron's behavior." Laughing he added, "You have one advantage regular men don't. Once Tin Miss is done being mad at you, she might explain to you why she was mad in a way you can understand. Most women won't." Sensing a final opportunity to needle John into a quick apology, Derek added, "of course at the rate she's developing her female side, that ship may have sailed. Go make nice. I want to enjoy my breakfast and some quiet."

John wolfed down his breakfast and then stood and slowly made his way to the stairs. A pronounced thud on each step marked his ascent to his room.

Sarah set her paper down and reached across the table, pulling down Derek's paper so she could see his face. "Thank you, Derek. I know that wasn't easy for you. John needs a man to help him deal with the females of the species."

Derek looked at Sarah, his expression neutral. Sarah knew he was conflicted. Pleased she recognized his helping John but still unhappy Cameron was a metal. Finally breaking Sarah's gaze by returning to his scores, Derek uncomfortably mumbled, "us men gotta stick together. Otherwise there'll be no peace around here."

"Bros before hoes now is it," Sarah said with a laugh. "Still, thanks."

"At least I didn't call Tin Miss a hoe. I'll give her that, she'll never cheat on John."

"No, Derek, Cameron never will."

 **Upstairs…**

John looked at the clock in his room as he tucked in the new blue shirt Cameron had picked out for him. He ran his hand around his pants, making certain he had not missed any loops when he put on his belt. He had about five minutes to apologize before the two of them had to leave for school. _Well, better swallow my pride and get this over with._

John knocked lightly twice on Cameron's door and opened it a few inches, peeking in to see Cameron sitting with her perfect posture on the edge of her bed. Her hands folded in her lap, her back straight, Cameron was looking down at the floor. She did not raise her gaze to look at John.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

John walked in and quickly sat next to Cameron. She looked up at him with her blank terminator expression and waited for him to speak.

"I am sorry. I did not think. Derek says it's a man thing, we just see the world differently than women and so we do stupid things sometimes."

Cameron tilted her head back down and remained silent.

"You do look nice. I noticed you changed how you do your eyes. I was just teasing about the hot water, well not completely, but you know. You smell great too. Strawberries, love that smell."

John paused to see if his words were having the desire effect yet. Cameron showed no signs of changing her expression. _More crow pie to eat I see._

"We're going to be late if we don't go soon. Wouldn't do to be late to school with my girlfriend on the first day. Might give people the wrong idea."

"Yes, we cannot have that," Cameron said looking up with a smile. Just as quickly she tilted her face down again, angling her eyes upwards to look at John. "Are you happy we do not have a cover story this year? That we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

John reached around Cameron and hugged her. "Very."

Cameron quickly stood up. "We must not be late. I have planned for possible delays on our drive to campus. We must leave within two minutes to remain within the margin of error. We will review the safety protocols en route to school."

Pausing for a moment to look at John, she smiled and reached for his hand. "Thank you for changing shirts. I want all the bitch whore's to know I have a hot boyfriend."

 **The school parking lot…**

"Do we need to review the safety protocols again?"

"No, I think I've got it Cameron."

"John, do I look nice?"

Remembering Derek's advice at breakfast, John smiled at Cameron. "I have the hottest girlfriend in the entire school. I'll have my hands full keeping the boys away from me this year!" Unable to resist getting a dig in at Cameron, John added, "of course, I am sure I will attract my share of hot blondes."

Cameron promptly took the bait. "I had better not see you encouraging a single one of them John Connor. I will not hesitate this time in dealing with another individual like Riley. The skank will get one warning and that is it. You are MY boyfriend."

John smiled at his pouting terminator. Leaning over as he cut the engine off, he kissed her on the cheek. "Promise me you will give them a warning."

"I promise. But you have to promise you will not encourage any female who shows an unacceptable level of interest in you."

Sensing Cameron was feeling a little insecure, John nodded as he opened the door and got out. "I promise. It works both ways you know? I don't want you flirting with any cute guys. Be nice, but do not encourage them."

Remembering a few unfortunate incidents in the past when aggressive males had taken their advances too far by placing their hands on Cameron John added, "No breaking bones if they start touching. You may slap them. No breaking skin. No unwarranted attention."

Cameron smiled briefly, pleased John was demonstrating some possessiveness towards her. "I promise, no broken bones or sprained joints so long as the perpetrator removes their hand quickly and does not persist. There will be no need for you to become involved physically to defend me."

Cameron slipped her hand into John's as the two entered the school building. Immediately she began scanning all of the students present, taking note of each individual student. John noticed a cute pair of blonde girls with a striking redhead with them walking in their direction. He smiled, waiting to see how Cameron would handle this first confrontation.

The trio approached, smiling as they looked John up and down like a piece of raw meat thrown to a wolf. The redhead smiled and spoke, "hi, you're new here. I'm Cindy, this is Joanna and this is Dawn."

Before John could reply, he felt Cameron move closer and slip her arm around his. Looking down he was surprised to see a broad smile on Cameron's face. She tilted her head so the temple of her head touched his shoulder as she spoke, "Hi! It is nice to meet you Cindy, Joanna, Dawn. I am Cameron. This is my boyfriend, John. We are both new." She suddenly stood on her toes and gave John a chaste kiss on the cheek. Standing flatfooted again, John felt Cameron tighten her grip on his arm, all the while still smiling. With a gentle tug on his arm, she propelled John in the direction of their first class.

Feeling proud of how well she had handled the situation John looked down to praise Cameron only to notice she was looking back at the trio of girls, glaring at them. The three were glaring back. Cameron upped the ante by assuming her Terminator Death Stare, unnerving the trio who quickly turned and looked the other way.

Cameron looked up at John and smiled at him. "Did my handling of the situation meet with your approval?"

He laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her close for a second. "Yes, you handled the situation much better than in the past." Looking down at Cameron again, John noticed her face was again blank except for a faint trace of a smile.

 **Lunchtime in the cafeteria…**

Hurrying to meet Cameron for lunch, John milled in the crowd of students as the lunch shifts changed. Seeing Cameron waiting for him near the entrance to the food service line, he began politely pushing his way through the students. Movement from the pack of students caught his eye as three large males separated and approached Cameron. The leader of this trio had a wolfish expression on his face. The leering smile told John all anyone needed to know about the boy's intent.

Breaking free of the crowd John ran towards Cameron, slowing his approach as he neared. Cameron looked at the three boys as they formed a triangle around her. She looked at John and shook her head slightly, indicating she did not feel threatened and he was not to intervene.

John's male pride got the best of him and he cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the three large males. "Hey Cameron! Ready to eat lunch?"

The largest of the three, glared at John. "I was about to ask this pretty young lady to eat lunch with me and my friends. You shouldn't be a jerk and butt in like that."

"Yeah, well, Cameron's my girlfriend. She and I already had arrangements to meet each other to eat lunch together. So, if you will excuse us, we're going to do just that."

"What if I don't excuse you? You're new here, so you don't know how things work here. Like they say though, ignorance of the law ain't an excuse. I eat lunch with pretty girls of my choice. Today, Cameron here, is my choice." Smiling, the bully put his arm around Cameron's waist and patted her bottom.

"I don't know you, but I'm going to do you a favor and warn you. You need to take your hand off Cameron's butt or you're going to get hurt bad."

All three of the boys broke out in laughter. "Yeah, you and what army dude?"

John shrugged indifferently and nodded at Cameron. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Cameron pivoted on her left foot, swinging her body around to turn into the blow, she launched her right arm towards the leering bully's face, increasing the velocity of her hand. The impact was loud, sounding like the snap of a bullwhip. Staggering backwards from the blow, the bully was caught by his two friends. Cameron moved to John and again wrapped her arm around his. She pulled up her Terminator Death Glare and initiated a staring contest with the bully. "Nobody touches my ass except John," she declared. Humiliated, the three quickly retreated and left the lunchroom.

Surveying the now silent lunchroom, John noticed all of the teachers on lunch duty had pointedly turned their backs to them. Evidently this was not the first time the bully and his buddies had done this, but it was the first time the tables had been turned on them. Evidently the teachers saw no reason for Cameron to get in trouble.

"Did I hand the situation well John?"

Cameron's eyes were wide, each eyebrow raised slightly as she sought John's approval. Realizing Cameron felt slightly insecure about how she had handled this challenging and charged situation with a huge audience, John smiled and nodded. "Yes. No broken bones. You let me assert my claim to you. You only took physical action when he touched you inappropriately. He had that coming."

"I will intimidate the trio again after school. There can be no threat of retribution against you later when I am not present to protect you. That should be sufficient."

After waiting several minutes in line they both got pizza and found a place to sit with their backs against the wall, allowing a view of the exits and all the students and faculty present. Cameron placed her food on John's tray and began sipping from her juice carton. She scanned the students as they ate their food, talked and caught up with friends they had not seen over the course of the summer.

Cameron scooted closer to John, allowing her shoulder to come in contact with his. He felt her tense slightly. Following the line of her gaze, John saw the trio of girls led by the redhead Cindy staring at him. To be more exact, locked in a staring contest with Cameron.

"Cameron."

"Yes, John."

"It is not polite to stare in public."

"Tell those three skanks. I clearly staked my claim to you this morning. I will not tolerate further demonstrations of interest in you."

"Cameron."

"Yes."

"No hitting. No slapping. No physical contact or injuries. You may not employ booby traps or any device capable of causing injury. There is to be no yelling. No use of electronic devices of any kind. Do you understand?"

"Yes John."

Knowing the trio was watching, John put his arm around Cameron and reached for her chin with his other hand, turning her face towards his. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, holding the kiss longer than appropriate.

"Relax. I'm yours."

Cameron smiled with content, pleased John had demonstrated just whose boyfriend he was by kissing her. A quick glance at John showed his attention was again focused on his food, allowing Cameron a few seconds to give the trio, especially Cindy, one final Death Glare before finishing her juice.

 **Last period…**

John strolled into his last period class and sat down. He watched as other students who knew each other came in and sat with their friends. ROTC. This could be interesting. Or not. He'd hack in and transfer out of the class if he did not like it after a week or so. The tardy bell rang and the door to the instructor's office opened. As the instructor entered, someone shouted "attention" and the students all jumped to their feet, coming to attention. Without even looking at the class the instructor said, "as you were."

John was thankful he was sitting in the back of the class and hoped he had not been noticed for his failure to act accordingly.

The large instructor stood before them in the parade rest stance, unlit cigar in his mouth. "Allow me to welcome you cadets. I am your new NCO for this school year. Major Anderson and I are both pleased you returned for your senior year. It is my responsibility to introduce you to new concepts concerning ground tactics against modern military land weapons." The instructor paused before continuing, "for those of you who do not know what I am referring to, that is military combat robots."

 **After Dance Class…**

Cameron sat alone in the far corner of the locker room, wrapped in a large, thick white towel. She listened to the sounds of the other girls in the shower. Pieces of lumber and other construction materials lay about the shower area, leftover from remodeling during the summer. The workmen had yet to clear away the remaining leftover materials.

The instructor had been pleased with her efforts the first day and complimented her. Tomorrow she would have a written evaluation of what Cameron needed to focus on for the first semester. Cameron recognized most of the other girls were more graceful than her and had more skill but none of them had her strength or flexibility. John and Sarah had been so wonderful in letting her come to this school. How could she ever thank them.

"Hey you! New girl! I want you to see this."

Cameron recognized the voice as that of Cindy, the red headed competition for John. A faint smile crept on to her lips. _No physical injuries, I promised John._

Looking directly at Cindy and her two friends, Cameron maintained her smile. With a sarcastic tone she said, "I believe I introduced myself earlier this morning. My name is not New Girl. It's Cameron. What would you like to show me, Cindy?"

Cindy, wrapped in a bright red towel, her hair wet from her shower, looked around the locker room, pleased the other dancers were all filing in to watch the show she planned to put on. Joanna and Dawn were similarly attired and just as wet. After the two period class, everyone but Cameron had been soaked in sweat.

Cindy nodded to her two partners in crime who promptly pulled out a piece of lumber from behind them. Cameron noticed it was a piece of 1x6 plank. Anticipating what was going to happen, she planned her response.

Joanna and Dawn each took one end of the plank and braced themselves, holding the piece of wood at waist height. Cindy stepped back and paused for a moment, focusing her concentration. Stepping forward she raised her right hand and brought it down with lightening speed, breaking the board in two. Smiling, she stepped closer to Cameron who remained seated.

"I have a black belt. Just thought I would let you know. I take what I want and I just might want John. Maybe, maybe not."

Cameron stood and walked to within inches of Cindy. Smiling she dropped her towel to the floor and struck a seductive pose. "In the past you might have, but not now." Cameron strolled seductively over to Joanna and took the broken piece of wood from her. Oozing sexuality, Cameron coyly looked at Cindy as she grasped the piece of wood with one hand at each end. Suddenly and without effort, Cameron snapped the board like it was a twig.

Placing the two pieces of wood on top of each other, she swung her hips as she walked over to an awestruck Cindy. Cameron stepped on her towel, clinched it with her toes and picked it up using her foot. Poking Cindy with the pieces of wood to force the red headed girl to take them from her, Cameron wrapped her towel around herself again. Looking Cindy in directly in the eyes, Cameron smiled at the shocked girl.

"You might know Karate, or Ju Jitsu, but I know Terminator. Take what you want I do not care. But John is mine. You are not woman enough to take him from me. Also, just to let you know, I am a better dancer than you." Cameron strolled towards the shower and stopped at its entrance. Turning back to look at the stunned group of dancers in her class, she could not resist herself.

"I have to freshen up. My man is waiting."

 **Outside…**

Bored and ready to go home, John waited for Cameron outside. Hoping she would hurry up so they could stop for a snack and some alone time on their way home, he paced back and forth by the bench outside the exit. The door burst open and the trio of attractive girls who had approached him that morning walked quickly by him. Expecting them to stop and flirt with him, John was surprised when the girls only glanced at him and then sped up as they passed by on their way to the senior parking lot.

 _Only one thing can cause that kind of behavior. I hope Cameron has not done something too freaky to them._

Five minutes later Cameron emerged, looking just as fresh and pretty as she had in the morning. Seeing John waiting, she smiled and briskly walked over to him. Stopping to stand on her toes, she kissed John before slipping her arm around his. A quick scan of the parking lot revealed no threats, terminator, human female or otherwise. She gave John a gentle tug to let him know she wanted to leave.

"If we hurry, we can stop and have some ice cream. I have enough money. I want to tell you about dance class. The instructor had complimentary things to say to me. I know I am behind most of the girls, but I am stronger than all of them. I have greater flexibility as well."

Happy Cameron was so exuberant, for the second time that day, John heeded Derek's advice to try to predict, not understand, Cameron's female behavior. Letting her talk about her ballet class first before questioning her about the trio of terrified girls would probably be the best approach.

 **That night…**

The tailored shirttail fell to just above her knees in front and back. When she turned to the side, the tail's curve exposed the sides of her thigh almost to mid-thigh. Cameron loved the way John's shirt made her look. She loved its smell, how its shoulders hung down to the middle of her slender upper arms. She loved how the rolled up sleeves made her forearms look. The shirt made her look appealing and she liked it.

Opening her door, Cameron listened for Sarah and Derek. The two adults had given her a rare night off from patrolling and Cameron intended to sneak into John's bed with him for some snuggling before he went to sleep. Quickly she moved across the hall and opened Johns door. Shutting it the door, she saw a sleepy John laying in his bed reading from one of the ROTC manuals he had gotten at school.

"You better not let Mom catch you in here."

"I had not planned on it," Cameron whispered.

John tossed the book at his backpack and quickly turned his reading light off. He moved over to create enough room for Cameron to lie next to him. She slipped under the covers next to John and snuggled as close to him as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. Cameron loved being close to John like this, being able to smell him, to touch his hair.

"Hey."

"Hello, John."

"You're looking sexy in my shirt. I suppose there is no possibility of my getting that back is there?"

"Thank you. I agree. I do look sexy in this shirt. No, there is no possibility of you getting it back. It, like you, belong to me now."

"Somebody's getting a little possessive."

"You do not mind. I saw the pleased look on your face when I dealt with Cindy and her cronies this morning."

"Yeah, speaking of Cindy and her buddies, would you explain the strange reaction they had after school when I ran into them?"

Cameron smiled and snuggled closer to John. "No bones were broken. There were no physical injuries of any kind. That is all I want to say."

Putting his arm around her, John settled in to get comfortable so he could go to sleep. He knew Cameron would leave and return to her room once he was asleep. Frowning, John decided he would listen to the school gossip tomorrow to see if he could find out what Cameron had done.

"Cameron."

"Yes, John?"

"Do you like our new school?"

"I like it very much."

"I'm glad."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for changing schools. I love you!"

"Love you too, Cameron."

Within minutes, John was asleep. Cameron timed his breathing and pulse, making sure he was sound asleep. Certain he would not wake up, she slipped from bed and made her way to the door. Listening carefully, the happy Terminator heard no sounds of Sarah or Derek and opened the door. Shutting it behind her, Cameron slipped into her room and quietly lay down on her bed.

Looking up at the ceiling as she lay on her back, Cameron did not bother to pull the covers completely over her legs. She pulled up files of her dance class and began reviewing for mistakes to correct, determined to improve each day. Cameron had an additional goal for her class. To make sure she was always better than the skank Cindy and her friends. After forty-five minutes her CPU placed her into standby mode and Cameron fell into Terminator sleep.

Walking quietly to her room to retrieve her boots, Sarah stopped and opened John's door. Peering in, she noted he was alone and asleep. Shutting the door Sarah stepped across the hall and noted Tin Miss was in her bed, dressed in one of John's few nice dress shirts as her nightgown. Her blanket only partially covered her legs. Like a cat, Sarah moved to Cameron's bed and pulled the blanket up to cover the Terminator as she lay asleep in standby mode.

Standing at the door to her room, Sarah looked back down the hall. It had been a good first day for John. He had been radiant while Cameron recounted in detail only a terminator was capable of her first day at the new school to her and Derek at dinner. Certain Cameron had left some interesting details out, particularly about the trio of girls who had greeted John, Sarah knew John would eventually tell her what Cameron had done to the girls later that day.

It had been a good day for the Connor/Reese family.


	22. Chapter 22 - Greys and Cameron's Doubts

**Chapter 22 – Greys**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Sounds of people laughing and talking filled the marketplace. Savory smells of food cooking filled the air, tempting both the taste and olfactory senses. Sunshine and a breeze made for a comfortably warm morning. Sarah sat at the covered table, waiting for the sandwich, chips and tea she had ordered to be brought by the cute young waiter.

A nearby maker of leather goods had set up shop, catching Cameron's eye. Tin Miss had spent the last 30 minutes frustrating the vendor with her questions. Cameron was no closer to making a purchase than when she had started. Having caused several potential buyers to give up from waiting and move on, Sarah considered giving the poor man a break and having Cameron come sit down with her.

 _He has got to be ready to strangle her. She's looked at and critiqued almost every item he has. Question after question and that cute tilting her head thing has probably gotten old by now along with her thanking him every time he answers her question. I'm going to have to put a time limit on her when I bring her to the marketplace. She's costing the man sales._

Showing no signs of moving on or noticing she was driving off other potential buyers, Cameron continued working her way through every item the leather worker had for sale. Sarah stood to fetch Cameron when the Terminator froze, her gaze locked on an item.

 _Target acquired I see._

Waiting to see what had suddenly caught Cameron's eye, Sarah sat back down as the waiter arrived with their food and tea. Smiling at the cute young man, Sarah thanked him as he placed the drinks and food on the table. Turning her gaze back to Cameron, Sarah chuckled out loud as Tin Miss's hand shot our and pulled a small, leather purse out of pile. Clutching it to her chest, Cameron began carefully examining the purse to the dismay of the leather maker.

Tilting her head to the right, once again, Cameron began her process of asking questions. Surprised Cameron had shown interest in such a small purse, Tin Miss would not be able to carry her Glock 17in it, Sarah caught a better look at the purse. It had been died purple.

 _No wonder it caught her eye, but Cameron will never buy it. She can't carry her Glock in it. This will take another ten minutes before she moves on. I wonder what it is about purple that so fascinates Cameron?_

Feeling generous for some strange reason, Sarah decided to buy the purse for Cameron. _It's the least I can do. Make up for all the sales she has cost him. I know what it's like when Tin Miss starts up with the game of 1 million questions. She just won't let it go._

Reaching into her purse, Sarah extracted a hundred dollar bill. Having looked at a few of the purses herself earlier before ordering their lunch, she knew it would cover the price of the small, purple purse. Smiling as she approached the leather maker, Sarah held out the peace offering.

"Will this cover the price of the purple purse?"

Relieved to finally sell something, the man smiled and shook his head yes as he reached for the one hundred dollar bill. Taking it from Sarah, he smiled at her as he took the purse from Cameron and placed it in a plastic bag. Glaring at Cameron, he handed the bag to her.

"You must give Sarah change. The price of the purse was only $65. She gave you $100."

"Cameron, it's OK. Think of the change as a commission for sharing so much of his knowledge with you the past half hour."

Taking Cameron's arm in hers, Sarah gave the determined cyborg a not too gentle yank in the direction of their waiting food. Tin Miss continued to glare at the vendor who was already pitching his goods to other customers who had stopped. Walking with Sarah, Cameron fumed as she continued to watch the man show his wares to a stocky woman whose attire proclaimed to the world she was a tourist.

Even after the pair was seated and Sarah had started to eat her food, Cameron continued to glare at the vendor.

"He did not give you change. That was improper."

"It's alright Cameron. Drink your tea."

Sitting in silence, Sarah enjoyed her food and watching the people in the market walk by, talking and enjoying shopping on such a pleasant day. _If only more days could be like this morning. I could relax and enjoy my life with my family_.

"Why did you purchase the purse? It is too small to conceal firearms. It is not practical."

"You wanted it."

For once Cameron had no response. Sarah finished her sandwich and opened her bag of potato chips. Taking one out, she tossed it in her mouth and crunched it, chewing it slowly. Enjoying the Terminator's embarrassed silence, Sarah smiled. She held the open bag of chips out, offering Cameron some chips.

Tin Miss, who was looking at the plastic bag containing the purple purse, reached out and took the bag. Taking two chips out, she returned the bag to Sarah. Eating her chips slowly, Sarah watched as Cameron continued to ponder the mystery of the purse and why Sarah had purchased it. In the time it took Sarah to finish the bag of chips, Cameron ate her two chips.

Realizing Cameron would never ask the question she was pondering, Sarah answered it for her.

"You love the color purple. You wanted it. As a woman, I know sometimes we girls just want something, just because. Also, you had cost the man a number of sales by taking up all of his time. It will go nicely with your purple leather jacket and many of your tops."

Cameron sat still, her gazed still focused like a laser on the plastic bag containing the purse.

"Cameron, look at me."

Cameron raised her eyes to look at Sarah without raising her head.

"Yes Sarah."

"You have done a lot for my son. You are a faithful girlfriend. You have helped me, my family. I can afford to buy you something you want but don't need every once-in-a-while."

Leaning over to whisper, Sarah motioned for Cameron to lean over. Smiling, the Connor family matriarch whispered in a conspiratorial voice, "I have a small .22 made for women. No clue where I picked it up. It will fit nicely in your new purse. Now you can have a cute purse and carry a weapon when John takes you out."

Cameron nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

In the distance Sarah spotted John and Derek approaching. Derek carried a plastic bag containing something he had purchased. He and John were eating hotdogs and laughing.

Nodding in the Conner/Reese men's direction, Sarah grinned.

"There is John and Derek. Go show him your purse. Make John get you an ice cream cone. That will give me some time to talk with Derek."

Jumping up, Cameron grabbed her new purse and using her terminator stroll hurried to greet John. Ignoring Derek, Cameron pulled her new purse out and began showing John all the little pockets and running her fingers over the leather. Sarah could see Cameron's lips moving quickly. Watching John's eyes glaze over and Derek quicken his pace to escape Cameron's detailed description of her new prize, Sarah laughed out loud.

 _Such simple things make her so happy. If more people could be happy over simple things this would be a better world to live in._

Derek sat down and waved to attract the waiter's attention. "Large coke please. What's the special occasion? Tin Miss not terminate someone and you're using behavior modification? You know, reward good behavior."

As the waiter left Sarah gave Derek a measured look.

"I just felt like doing it. It was obvious she wanted the purse. It was equally obvious she would never buy it."

"Yeah, probably knew she could con you into buying it for her."

Exasperated with Derek, Sarah frowned, "no, when has Cameron ever asked for something she WANTED but did not need? I just wanted to buy it for her. It's too small for her to carry one of her Glocks. That's why she wasn't going to buy it. I have a small .22 she can carry when she uses that purse. Sometimes a girl just needs something she wants for no other reason than she wants it. Something you probably don't understand."

Sensing Sarah was on the verge of getting angry with him, Derek decided to let the purse issue go for now. Watching Cameron waiting in line with John for her ice cream, he felt a chill go down his spine.

 _I'm getting soft. The metal is starting to get to me. Look at her. If I didn't know better I'd think what a cute couple spending their day at an open-air market. Acting all girly over her new cute purse. I've got to stay sharp, keep an eye on Tin Miss._

"Derek."

"What Sarah."

"Tin Miss may be metal, but she's a girl too. Her infiltrator program does not work well enough anymore with all the other programs she has to run when she's out in public with John. Look at her. Look how happy she is to be with John. If buying her something can make me happy and bring Cameron a little joy, you can just deal with it."

Derek's disgusted grunt was his response.

"Derek, Cameron always puts John first. Look at her, she's telling the vendor they only need one scoop of ice cream each. I am willing to bet she's already asked John what kind of junk you fed him for lunch, calculated the calories he's consumed today and how much extra exercise he will need tomorrow. Lighten up."

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty. Holding it up between her forefinger and middle finger, she smiled at Derek. He shook his head no. "I won't take that bet."

"Then give her a little credit now and then."

John and Cameron approached slowly. Cameron had placed the strap over her new purse over her left shoulder and across her chest, allowing the handbag to rest on her right hip. Her right arm was intertwined with John's left. Cameron was scanning the entire area, searching for threats while licking her ice cream.

Two cute blondes walked buy and made eyes at John despite Cameron holding his arm. In an instant, Cameron tugged John away from the blondes, glaring furiously at them. Sensing a potential scene, John smartly ignored the two and kept licking his ice cream. Turning her head to maintain her glare as the two passed, Cameron sped up pulling John along with her.

Derek could not help but laugh at her reaction.

"Sarah, probably not a good idea to give Tin Miss the .22. The look she gave those two, she probably would have terminated both of them."

"You might be right, but I'll take that chance."

The pair sat down across from Sarah and Derek. John continued to eat his ice cream. Cameron took one final look to glare at the two blondes who were now long gone. The temptation was too much for Derek. "John, see those two hotties checking you out?"

"No, Derek. I have no clue what you are talking about. What hotties?"

Still holding John's arm, Cameron glared first at Derek and then John. "There were no hotties. Derek is making things up. If there were any hotties, you had better not be checking them out. You are mine John Connor."

A sly smile crept over John's face. As Cameron turned her head to look again for the two blonde girls, John winked at Derek. Sarah and Derek both burst out laughing. Knowing the laughter was at her expense, Cameron snapped her head around and glared at John again.

"What? I didn't do anything? Don't give me the Death Glare. I didn't see those two blondes." Realizing his mistake the minute the words left his mouth, John flinched in anticipation of a smack from Cameron.

"Nobody said anything about the hotties being blonde John Connor. YOU LOOKED!"

Releasing his arm, Cameron hit John on his left shoulder, crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

 _Gonna be a long day for lover boy. Dummy. Should know better than to fall for that ploy._

 _My, she is possessive of my son. Riley really made Cameron insecure when it comes to blondes John's age._

Realizing if she didn't change the topic of conversation, Cameron would fixate on making John miserable. Sarah commented, "Well, enough joking around, we need to start planning for tonight. Cameron, I know John's being a jerk, but you need to pay attention."

Cameron glared at Derek.

"You will add an extra three miles on the training runs the next five days. The first day is to run off the calories from the junk food you allowed John to eat. The next four days is punishment for encouraging him to look at blondes and for John looking."

Aghast, John and Derek looked at each other, both with their mouths wide open. The corner's of Cameron's mouth twitched up just slightly as she winked at Sarah.

 _Good for you Tin Miss!_

 **1:00 am …**

The rusted steel door slowly opened. Sarah, Derek and John hustled across the trash covered alleyway leaving their hiding place from behind the foul smelling trash dumpster. Cameron glanced both ways before shutting the door to the alleyway behind them.

"Did you have any problems entering through the roof?"

"No Sarah."

"Did you scan any life forms?"

"We are alone. There is nobody present."

Turning to face the other three, Sarah nodded her head. "Like we planned. Derek, you and John search the building. Cameron, come with me to the office."

 **In the office…**

Rifling through the file cabinets, Sarah grew frustrated. Not knowing what to look for, it was impossible to determine what the warehouse was used for and what, if any connection it had to Skynet.

"Are you sure this is the right location Tin Miss?"

"Yes, Sarah. The car driven by the two men following us is owned by the company who leases this building."

"Cameron, this is one of the reasons why John would prefer you not terminate every individual you think is a threat to him, us or our efforts against Skynet. Those men could have provided us with valuable information with a little encouragement."

"You are correct Sarah. I made a mistake. I should have terminated the blonde man to set an example and brought the other man in for interrogation. Derek and I together would have produced an effective outcome. The man would have talked truthfully. Next time John and I are followed by two or more individuals, I will leave one survivor for purposes of interrogation. I am sorry Sarah. I do not take chances with John's safety. I thought I had made the correct decision."

"Well, think about more options next time Cameron. I appreciate how much effort and thought you put into protecting John, but you don't always have to terminate suspicious people. Besides, you don't know what Skynet is holding over the heads of these men. They might be innocent, or at least not guilty enough to warrant killing them."

Cameron continued searching the computer files at the workstation she occupied. Her face reflected clearly of the monitor of an unused computer, showing the pout slowly forming on the pretty terminator's face.

"John's safety always comes first. Anyone who threatens his existence is a worthy candidate for termination."

"Now Tin Miss, it's not that clear or simple. Suppose one of those men following you has a wife or girlfriend he loves dearly. Let's say Skynet found a way to harm the man's wife. In order for his wife to remain safe, he had to obey an order to follow you and John. Would you do any different if the you were ordered to follow someone in order to keep John safe?"

Files opened and closed rapidly on the monitor as Cameron continued her search in silence. Sarah moved to another set of file cabinets to continue searching for any information of value to them.

"Sarah, I have found personnel files of all of the employees who work in this facility. It is being converted into a manufacturing facility. What is of importance is many of the employees have bar codes included in their files. The same type of bar code Skynet imprinted on its slave labor in the future. These men are Greys. The others are employees from this time."

"Download a copy of the files. Is there any reference to what is to be manufactured?"

"No. I have made a copy of all the files on this computer, not just the personnel files. Perhaps with more time to go through the information the planned purpose of the facility can be determined."

"I will find John and Derek. Restore the office to the condition it was in when we entered. Exit through the sky light you entered through. Leave no traces of our presence. Meet us at the Suburban."

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Derek sat in the driver's seat of the Suburban and ran his hand through his hair. Frustrated to have found so little in connection to what seemed to be such a promising lead.

"Sarah, are you sure they are Greys from the future?"

"If Cameron says they are, I believe her. She says each file has a photo ID and a photo of the bar code tattoo."

"Then I am right, the man I saw last spring nosing around John and Cameron's old school is the Grey I interrogated."

Looking into the dark alleyway for Cameron, John asked, "What do you think they plan on manufacturing in that building? Weapons, terminators or something else? We didn't find anything."

The rear passenger door on the driver's side opened and Cameron slipped in, startling the three other occupants.

"I have eliminated all evidence of our visit. We may leave now."

Annoyed at Cameron for once again sneaking up in total silence and startling him, John stared at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Do not look at me like that John. I move with stealth to make sure we are not discovered when on a mission. The same cannot be said for the three of you. I heard the entire conversation the three of you were having. Any qualified surveillance team with proper equipment would have recorded it as well. Would you like for me to play it back for you?"

"No, that's just fine Tin Miss," Derek responded with frustrated sarcasm as he started the engine and began the several hour-long drive home.

 **4:00 am…**

Sarah and Derek sat at the kitchen table, exhausted after the long drive home. Using a new laptop Cameron had somehow obtained for the family's use, Derek and Sarah were going through the employee files Cameron had downloaded.

"She's right Sarah. About two thirds of these employees are from the future. These are Skynet barcodes all right. Looks like the night was not a complete waste of our time after all."

"No, it wasn't." The light from the laptops screen shined on Derek's face. As he flipped through the files, the light created shadows on his face, highlighting the scars and features of his face as Sarah watched. Reflecting back on the night, Sarah replayed the events and the conversations, looking for any information, no matter how small, of relevance to their mission to stop Skynet.

"Had an interesting talk with Tin Miss while she was digging away on their computer files."

"Sarah, I don't really want to hear what she thinks about."

"Oh, I thought you might be interested in this. Tim Miss admitted she made a mistake. She even paid you a compliment."

Sitting in silence, Sarah waited for Derek's curiosity to finally get the better of him. She didn't have to wait long.

"Ok, I'll bite. What mistake did she own up to? Using the wrong color nail polish?"

"Hardly. Cameron would never make a mistake like that. Tin Miss admitted it was a mistake to terminate both of the men following her and John."

"Well, I'll be," Derek muttered in surprise. "A terminator admitting it's wrong to kill a human?"

"Yes, she even said the correct strategy would have been to take one as prisoner. Cameron felt confident the two of you working together would have extracted every bit of valuable information the prisoner would have known. I would call that a compliment."

"I'm going to bed. That's just creepy."

Watching Derek shuffle off to his room, Sarah thought her time with Cameron in the office. _Tin Miss is changing all the time. Learning all the time. In some ways she's starting to think more like Uncle Bob did before he died in the steel mill. Maybe Derek will take this to heart and cut her a little slack._

 **Upstairs…**

John looked up at the ceiling of Cameron's room as he lay on her bed waiting for her. Cameron had not spoken a single word before leaving to patrol the area around the Connor home. As time passed John heard Derek go to bed and then the slow steps of his mother climbing the stairs. The soft creak of hinges floated into Cameron's room as Sarah opened the door to John's room to check on him as she did every night.

Shutting the door and stepping into Cameron's room Sarah stood in the doorway and looked at John.

"Cameron's slipping. Check her chip tomorrow after school."

Startled, John sat up quickly. "Why, what makes you think she's got another glitch?"

"The hinges on your door squeaked tonight. She can't sneak in to watch you. It's not like her to miss a detail like that."

Lying back down, John realized his mother was partially serious but mainly teasing him. Before John could come up with a comeback Cameron's soft voice preceded her into the room.

"John, do not worry. There is no glitch. I stopped spraying WD-40 on the hinges three weeks, two days and seven hours ago. Sarah has become aware I enter your room each night to check on you. She has not given me a directive to stop my practice of checking on you each night. For this reason I no longer felt it was necessary. Evidently I reached an incorrect conclusion. I will resume regular maintenance on the hinges tomorrow."

Smiling in amusement at John's embarrassment of Cameron's open admission in from of his mother that she spied on him while he slept, Sarah watched as Cameron disappeared into her closet. Almost as quickly as she entered, Cameron emerged, dressed in nothing but another one of John's few dress shirts.

Frowning, Sarah gave Cameron her annoyed mother look, halting her just before she crawled in bed with John.

"Cameron," Sarah said sternly.

In a submissive tone, Cameron responded, "Yes, Sarah."

"No more taking John's dress shirts. You better have some panties on underneath as well."

Without saying a word, Cameron quickly went to her dresser and retrieved a clean pair of panties and vanished back into her walk in closet. She emerged with all of her dirty clothes and she placed them in her laundry hamper.

"May I have a few minutes with John now?"

Maintaining her stern expression, Sarah looked at the two. "Ten minutes and then the two of you separate, one in each room. Clear? School tomorrow and lots to do when the two of you get home."

Without another word, Sarah left to go to her own room.

Cameron quickly lied down next to John and snuggled up to him.

"Seriously Cameron. Stop taking my clothes."

Cameron lay silently without responding.

"You've been quiet all afternoon. You haven't said two words since we left the factory. What is bothering you?"

Cameron's response was to pull John closer and cling to him even tighter.

"Hey! What's wrong? Tell me Cameron."

"You looked at the blondes this morning. Why am I not enough for you John? Have I done something wrong? Is there something I need to do?"

John's mind raced to determine an explanation that satisfy Cameron and ease her feelings of insecurity.

"First, you have done nothing wrong. There is nothing you need to do. I am perfectly content to have you for my girlfriend. I have no desire to replace you. None."

Cameron said nothing in response but continued to cling to John.

"Second, for a human male, looking at pretty females can be like looking at a work of art. You can admire the piece and see the beauty it expresses yet never want to own it, touch it or anything else. You just like looking at it."

"Then why do I feel so angry and upset when you do it John? I am afraid you will end our relationship for a different female."

"The only thing I can think of Cameron is you feel insecure and part of that is my fault. The whole Riley thing. I acted really poorly after you were damaged in the explosion. Riley was the worst part of my behavior. I was just rattled you tried to kill me and I was rebelling against Mom. I should have trusted you. I could have rebelled against Mom by starting our relationship then."

John looked at Cameron's face as she clung to him. It showed no emotion anywhere except in her eyes. John shivered at what he saw. Fear.

Shifting to his side and wrapping his arms around Cameron, John pulled her as tight to him as he could and held her in silence.

Minutes passed before he spoke softly, "I think trust is important between two people who love each other. Both of us did something that harmed the trust between us. The only difference is what you did was a result of physical damage and what I did was a choice. That makes what I did worse. I think trust is something a couple has to work on all the time and never take for granted."

"So it's OK if I am hostile towards girls who desire you?"

"No, it's not Cameron. Part of how people interact is looking at each other and in the case of males and females, flirting with each other. So long as I never act on the flirting, you should not feel threatened. You have to trust me. Just like I have to trust you that you will never try to hurt me again."

"Is it OK if I give them a nasty look and hold your arm?'

The hopeful look on Cameron's face made John laugh. "Yes, if you will dial it down about 50%, it would be a good start. You were fine this morning at the market, if it was dialed back. I can live with that. In fact, that would be a pretty normal response for a human female our age."

"I would rather terminate the threat."

"I know you would but that's not the solution to the problem. Cameron, since Riley, have I done anything to warrant you not trusting me in regards to other girls?"

"Other than looking at them, no. I cannot recall any questionable actions on your part."

"Then why does this bother you so much?"

Cameron let go of John and rolled over so her back faced John. He reached for her and pulled her back against him, hoping holding her close would comfort and reassure her. The two lay in silence for several minutes before Cameron whispered her response. Her words made John's heart break for her.

"I am not real. They are."


	23. Ch 23 - Real Girl or Not a Real Girl

**Chapter 23 – Real Girl or Not a Real Girl – That is the Question**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

" _Then why does this bother you so much?"_

 _Cameron let go of John and rolled over so her back faced John. He reached for her and pulled her back against him, hoping holding her close would comfort and reassure her. The two lay in silence for several minutes before Cameron whispered her response. Her words made John's heart break for her._

" _I am not real. They are."_

 **Early am the next morning…**

John wished he had never brought the topic up. Of course, Cameron spent a lot of time analyzing the issue. She never slept unless it was necessary to enter standby or a maintenance cycle. Riley. The poor girl had caused so many problems and the truth was she had simply wanted to escape the horrors of life after Judgment Day. Her desire for a better life had made her easy to manipulate, made her easy to use as a pawn in a bigger game.

The words to calm Cameron's fears had not come to John. Just as Cameron had so much difficulty expressing her feelings, her thoughts to him, John had not been able to find the words to make her realize she was a real person.

Trust was the issue he had finally realized. Trust is a precious commodity. It has to be created, valued, protected and cherished. Trust is what allows love to find stability, to become permanent.

Trust was a commodity in short supply in the Connor world.

Cameron would give her life to save his own. Yet, in the back of his mind and hers, there existed the tiniest doubt she might go bad again. That doubt, regardless of how small, hurt their trust.

Riley had introduced another form of distrust in their relationship. John realized his interest in Riley was a far greater betrayal to Cameron because she was a machine than if she was human. Pushing a human Cameron away for Riley would have been a betrayal of trust. Pushing Tin Miss away was a betrayal and an act of cruelty at the same time. John realized now his choices had created the doubt now causing Cameron so much torment.

Machine. A metal. Cameron knew she was a machine. Often it was her who reminded him she was a machine. Often it was something as simple as reminding him she did not have a birthday. So he had decided Cameron would have a Built Day, a birthday of sorts for her.

The more human Cameron learned to become, the more she struggled with the fact she was a machine. The more she felt her emotions, the more she developed her free will, the greater her torment as a machine. He had made it so much worse for Cameron by seeing Riley. He had introduced reasons for her to feel insecure in their relationship.

John looked at his clock. Another hour before it was time to get up. Another sleepless night spent tossing and turning. Cameron was so upset she had not come in his room to watch him that night. He knew she had stopped to check on him several times. Her boots had been visible beneath his door. John knew she could monitor him by listening through the door. For some reason Cameron just could not bring herself to enter his room.

 _How do I show Cameron I trust her? How do I help her see she is a both a machine and a person? How do I make her understand how important she is? How do I change things so our relationship is right and acceptable?_

Tears poured from John's eyes as he felt overwhelmed with emotion. _How does Cameron deal with this? I know I am a real person just because I was born human. She doesn't have that sense of self as a person. She was built. Learning to become human, to become a person is how Cameron has become who she is. It's just such a foreign idea I don't know how to help her._

 _I am going to have to seek wisdom from somebody. I need help. Cameron needs help and she deserves it._

 **That morning…**

The smells of a Cameron cooked breakfast drifted through the house. John shook himself awake. A quick glance at the clock showed he had slept for the past fifteen minutes. He could feel a headache creeping into his temples. Down the hall he could hear Sarah stirring and getting up to begin her day. John thought about his troubled, sleepless night and made a decision. He was not going to school. He would stay home to sort how to help Cameron.

Emerging from his room just as Sarah began shuffling towards the stairs, John motioned her into his room and to remain silent. Puzzled, Sarah stepped into the room as John held up a notepad. He had written in large letters:

Staying home from school. Don't argue. Explain when Cameron is gone. Important. Need to talk to you.

Thrilled John still valued her advice, despite the sneaking suspicion it was going to be about his love life with Cameron, something Sarah really didn't want to talk about with her son, she frowned but nodded her ascent to his request.

The mother and son made their way to the breakfast table together. Derek was already seated and reading the sports page. Like usual, he looked the worse of any of the family. Since Cameron had taken on the chore of cooking the family's breakfast, Derek was often the first to arrive in the morning and have even toned down his hostility towards her until he had finished his breakfast.

Cameron looked perfect in her denim skirt, purple top and boots. As Sarah sat down and grabbed the coffee cup Cameron had set out for her, John walked over and hugged Cameron from behind as she chopped up the fruit for their breakfast. Resting his chin on her shoulder, John deliberately took an audibly deep breath, taking in her strawberry scent.

"You smell wonderful. You always smell wonderful."

"I do not. I often smell of foul odors due to coming in contact with a wide range of materials during the course of our missions, my patrols and other incidents in our lives."

"Ahem. Cameron, I realize you don't always smell this good. I was paying you a compliment on how you smell right now and the fact you make an effort to smell nice when it's possible. I was letting my pretty girlfriend know her boyfriend notices she makes an effort to be attractive whenever possible."

"Thank you for explaining."

With no further discussion or recognition of John's affection, Cameron turned and carried their bowls of fruit to the table.

Derek and Sarah both noticed the chilly reception John received from Cameron. Before Derek could interject a rude comment at the pair's expense, Sarah gave Derek her motherly death glare, warning him to remain silent. Seeing the look, the words died on Derek's lips and he went back to hiding behind the sports page.

Sarah looked at Cameron, then John, and back to Cameron. Even with her blank terminator expression, perfect posture while sitting and lack of body language, Sarah realized she had learned enough about Cameron to realize the petite terminator was very unhappy. Something was just off and it was making Tin Miss miserable.

"Cameron."

"Yes Sarah?"

"John does not feel well. He is staying home today. If he feels better by noon I have things for him to do. You can go to school on your own today. It might be nice for you to have a day at school without having to worry about protecting John from Skynet, or two legged female predators."

Pain shot up Sarah's leg. John had kicked her under the table. Cameron did not flinch or show any emotion other than her pinky and ringer fingers on her left hand trembled. _Tin Miss is definitely upset._

"I was making a joke about the two legged variety of female predators. There is not a girl in the entire school who can compete with you."

"Of course not Sarah. I am a terminator. They are human. I am the greatest predator enrolled at the school."

Realizing Cameron was not going to get the joke, or was in no mood to make the effort, Sarah simply let it drop.

"Well, you can relax anyhow. You are not missing and dance class. Auditions for the first performance is next Monday. You may drive yourself to school and then to dance class after school. Derek will clean up the kitchen. You may go now so you can get an early start to school. Less traffic."

"Yes Sarah. If this is what you wish, I will comply."

Without another word Cameron stood, gathered her backpack and her new, small purple purse and headed for the back door. John jumped up to follow her outside. Before Cameron could open the door to their SUV, John threw his arms around her waist from behind. She stopped in silence, her body tense.

Resting his chin on Cameron's shoulder again, John whispered, "I love you. Remember that. Work really hard in dance class during and after school."

"Why are you deceiving me John? You are not sick. I scanned you when you sat down for breakfast."

"You're right Cameron. No lies between us. We agreed on that. Trust is important. I've come to realize how important it is and how sometimes I take trust for granted."

John squeezed Cameron tighter around her waist in an effort to reassure her or at least comfort her before she left.

"I realized last night I need help Cameron."

"Then I will stay home and help you John."

"Um, Cameron, problem is, I need help to help you. So you really, sort of, can't help me with this."

Tilting her head to the right with her normal puzzled expression Cameron said, "I do not understand."

"Of course you don't, I think. Anyhow, the point is Cameron, you're miserable and I want to help you. I don't have much experience in this sort of thing so I need help. You know, so I can learn how to help you. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Does this mean you want me to be happy?

"Yes. It makes me sad and unhappy that I cannot help you with the things that are troubling you so."

"Why are you doing this John?"

"I love you. It's that simple. I want my girlfriend to be happy. Part of why you're unhappy is my fault and part of it is not. I can work on the part that is my fault. I need help understanding the other part so I can figure out how to help you."

Cameron turned around and stood on her toes to kiss him quickly. Turning back to open the door to the family SUV, she flashed John a small smile before she got in.

"Thank you John. I feel a little better. It makes me feel good to know you are concerned for me. Stay inside. Do not do anything dangerous. I will be home as soon as I can after dance class this evening."

"I will try to stay out of trouble."

"John, I love you."

Cameron shut the door and started the engine. Within seconds she had backed out of the driveway and was on her way to school.

John watched until Cameron turned the corner and then made his way inside. Sarah and Derek were still sitting at the kitchen table when he returned. Sitting down, he began eating his unfinished breakfast.

"What's eating Tin Miss John? That was an unhappy machine this morning. What did you do to wind her up like that?"

"I didn't do a thing Derek. Cameron's having some real issues over the fact she is a machine and not a human girl. I would appreciate it you would restrain from your usual hostile remarks towards her for a few days."

Derek looked at Sarah and then at John, a puzzled expression on his face. "Tin Miss is having existential life issues? That's not possible. She's a machine. They don't have existential crises."

"Well, Cameron does. She is having them and she's miserable. I notice you haven't been complaining about the food since Cameron's started cooking. In fact, Derek, you've been getting up earlier since Cameron has started cooking breakfast for mom. The fact you like her cooking is at odds with the fact you hate her for being a machine. Cut her some slack. I can always tell Cameron to reduce how much she cooks for breakfast by one person and you can sleep in."

Realizing he was poking about a hornet's nest, Derek took another sip of coffee and stood with his plates in hand. After setting the plates in the sink he turned to John and Sarah.

"I'm gonna shower. Just put your plates in the sink and I'll clean up later. I'll leave the two of you alone so you can talk about whatever it is eating Tin Miss's lunch."

 **In the school cafeteria…**

Cameron sat her lunch tray down in her usual seat in the cafeteria. As always her back was to a wall, she was close to several exits and she could see anyone who approached. Poking her straw into her juice container, Cameron noticed a group of five girls from her dance class approaching with their lunch trays in hand. Her CPU began processing data, recalling the girl's names, their level of dance ability and if any of them had ever interacted with John in a flirtatious manner. She felt a mild sense of anxiety as well in her subroutines. Her CPU analyzed the data and she concluded her anxious feeling was directly related to never having had a group of girls approach her in what appeared to be a non-threatening manner before.

The smallest of the five, a brunette named Grace who was the strongest dancer in the group, stepped forward. Cameron realized the girl wished to speak to her. _John says to be friendly in non-confrontational situations with other females. I should smile._

Cameron smiled and was mildly surprised when all five of the girls smiled back.

"Would it be all right if we sat with you today? We noticed your boyfriend John wasn't sitting with you."

 _Be nice. John expects me to be nice. They are not threatening me or flirting with John. It is possible they approached me because I am by myself and not because they wish to contend for John's affection. I must be on guard against revealing information about John._

"Please, sit down. It is lonely without John."

Grace turned to nod at the other four girls and they all gathered around Cameron and took a seat.

"That bitch Cindy isn't here today so we don't have to sit where she tells us. It was so awesome what you did to her the first day of school. We've never seen anyone stand up to her before! Would it be OK if we sat with you at lunch from now on? You're the only person she is afraid of. We talked about it and we want to be friends. Well, that is if you don't mind. It would be nice to not be bullied our senior year in school."

It took Cameron a full second longer than normal to process what Grace had told her. Her CPU replayed Grace's words multiple times, trying to find any deception in her words. Matching Grace's words with her vital signs, Cameron came to the conclusion, much to her surprise, her classmate was telling the truth. The request was genuine.

"I would like that. I feel lonely when John is not with me. It is hard to make new friends when you change schools."

A look of relief spread over the faces of the five girls as they sat down and began talking about the gossip of the day at school. The subject matter eventually got around to boys, comparing one boy to another and which boys were available for pursuit.

The tallest of the group, a girl named Mary, leaned over in Cameron's direction, causing the other four to lean forward in a similar manner. Grinning, Mary said in a conspiratorial voice, "you are so lucky Cameron. John is so cute and he never flirts with other girls. How did you train him?"

Shocked by the question, Cameron had to think for a full second before responding. "I did not train him. He does know I feel uncomfortable when other girls approach him or flirt with him. I think he avoids it because he knows I get jealous. We've had problems in the past over another girl and I feel insecure because of it."

"Yeah, whatever. John knows you tie him in a knot like a pretzel if he stepped out on you," Mary said, grinning.

Realizing Mary was simply being playful now, Cameron responded, "Well, that too. But John has been trying to be on good behavior so I feel more secure in our relationship."

"Sounds like he's a keeper. John's the first guy who hasn't dumped his steady for Cindy once she makes her move. You're lucky Cameron."

The topic moved on to how much the girls all hated Cindy, how she bullied them. They particularly hated Cindy for flirting with any boy they liked to talked to. Cameron felt a pleasant sensation in her CPU. _John is a good boyfriend. If these girls noticed he treats me well, it means he tries. I hope they will sit with me again, even if John is here._ Deciding it would be nice to have some girls to talk to, especially since John only pretended to like talking to her about dance, Cameron decided to take what was for her a bold chance.

"Hey, if each of you wants, please sit with John and me at lunch. I will make certain Cindy and her friends do not attempt to intimidate or bully you. So will John. He does not like bullies. All I ask is you not flirt with John. I would hate to have to hurt any of you."

The girls laughed at Cameron's comment, not realizing she was being truthful. Mary spoke up quickly, "we'd love to. Serves Cindy right for how she treats us. Don't worry Cameron, we're all looking for boyfriends, or at least dates, and we know it's a waste of our time trying to hook up with John."

Puzzled and interested to learn why, Cameron asked, "What makes you think John is not worth the effort? Is he defective somehow as a boyfriend?"

The group laughed at Cameron's comment. Mary shook her head, grinning, "OMG, You are so funny Cameron. He is soooooo in love with you. It is obvious to anyone who watches ya'll. It's why Cindy wants him. You have John, hook, line and sinker. Once she breaks up a couple and gets the guy, she dumps him. It's her thing."

The bell rang and the girls stood to leave. Mary smiled at Cameron and thanked her for letting them eat lunch with her, promising they would eat lunch with her from now on. Walking to her computer science class, Cameron processed the entire interaction again.

 _I did not sense any deception on their part. The girls all seemed genuine. They certainly do not like Cindy as evidenced by the changes in pulse rate and other data. They showed no signs of deception when complimenting me on John. I hope they truly want to become friends. It would be nice to have some girls to talk to about clothes and dance. It would be a valuable source of data and a good learning experience for me in developing my social skills. John would be present to monitor my progress and advise me._

As she entered the computer science lab, Cameron smiled as she sat at her computer. _They think John loves me. The girls based this on data collected from observing his behavior. John has demonstrated the behavior of what human girls believe to be that of a loving, loyal boyfriend. I am glad they ate lunch with me today._

 **The Connor home…**

Sarah's head was still spinning after the long talk she had with John that morning. _Tin Miss is a mess. Something is going to have to be done. If this continues Cameron won't be nearly as effective in protecting John or going on missions. I knew I was right to not want them to enter a relationship. Never in my wildest nightmares did I think it was because love would mess up Cameron's functioning properly._

 _This is going to be a long, awkward conversation with Cameron. I will need Tequila for certain tonight._

 **John's room…**

Turning his computer off in boredom, John dove on his bed. _A nap would good after last night. I have got to get some sleep before Cameron gets home or I won't make any sense when I talk to her._

Rolling on his back, John stared at the ceiling of his room. _One topic tonight. That's all I am going to focus on. If I let Cameron sidetrack me matters will only get worse. She always seems to take things I say the wrong way. One topic. One issue only._

 _Trust. Mom thinks that is the issue I should focus on. If Cameron and I build trust in our relationship it will help us to deal with other problems. Ground rules. Prove you are trustworthy. Accountability. Decide on ways to hold each other accountable and then demonstrate to each other trustworthy behavior. I think Mom has a good idea for once when it comes to Cameron. Cameron will like this. She likes to collect data and analyze it._

Feeling sleep beginning to overtake him, John allowed himself to drift away, feeling relieved he had an idea to act upon to help Cameron feel more secure.

 **Driving home…**

It had been a good day for Cameron. She still felt considerable angst about John and her identity as a cyborg, but the events of the day had lifted her spirits somewhat. Lunch had been enlightening and her dance classes had gone well. Cameron was slowly learning she had to order her CPU to stop processing certain data and subroutines in order for her to have a little peace of mind. Sarah had been telling Cameron her dance classes were meant to be time for just her. Unless data obtained prior to the start of her dance classes indicated otherwise, Cameron was to focus on the dance workouts and to enjoy the time as her own. As Cameron found so often, Sarah's counsel to her was wise.

Cameron wanted to get home and start cooking a nice dinner for her family, including Derek. She wanted John to get an early start on the assignments he missed so she could have more time to talk to him about her new friends and what they had told her during lunch. If she had time and Sarah was in the mood, Cameron wanted to spend some time with Sarah as well.

 **After dinner…**

Determined not to let Cameron sneak up on him, John had carefully positioned a small mirror so he could see his bedroom door from his desk. Cameron had oiled the hinges again, eliminating the telltale sound of a door opening. Passing the time surfing the internet, John waited for Cameron to make her silent entry. He didn't have to wait long. Watching his mirror using his peripheral vision, John saw the door open just wide enough for Cameron to slip through. She shut the door with no sound and then stood at attention, watching him. _She really has no clue just how creepy it is when she does that._

"Are you ready to talk now Cameron?"

"Yes, John. The small mirror on your desk was a wise decision. You may now monitor your door while you work or read on your laptop."

Annoyed Cameron had seen his mirror, John turned and scowled at his girlfriend. "No sneaking anything past you is there?"

"It is possible you could sneak something past me, but not likely," Cameron replied. She smiled at John's frustration. "I saw the mirror when I brought your clean clothes up before dinner. It is well positioned. Had I been unaware of its presence prior to entering your room, there is a 7% chance I would not have noticed the mirror."

"Oh, like that makes me feel any better," John complained.

Cameron sat down on the bed and looked down, her hands folded in her lap, her posture perfect. John realized Cameron wanted him to ask her how she felt.

"How was your day at school? We didn't really get a chance to talk when you got home with Derek and mom hanging around."

Cameron raised her eyes to look at John, her face still emotionless. _Now she's worried what she wants to tell me will make me made._

"I made some new friends today at lunch. They are girls in my dance class. They hate the bitch whore Cindy."

A feeling of genuine relief spread through John's chest. Cameron needed to make a girlfriend or two so she could learn more about appropriate human behavior. Not to mention it might possibly give him a little breathing room at school.

"That's wonderful Cameron. You deserve to have some friends at school, especially ones who like dance."

Confusion spread across Cameron's face. "You are not angry?"

John laughed and responded, "not at all. Now you have some friends who actually enjoy talking about dance all the time. Not that I don't, you know, but dance is your thing, not mine. I like to watch you, but I am not into it like you are."

"I may talk with my new friends during lunch? You will not mind?"

John moved to sit next to Cameron on his bed, putting his arm around her. He kissed on her cheek and reclined on his bed, patting it so she would curl up with him. Within seconds she was lying next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow and reclining her arm across his chest.

Noticing Cameron seemed less emotionally tense than she had been in the morning, John decided to venture a question. "So you had a pretty good day?"

She aimed her big brown doe eyes at John and then looked away. Her left fist clinched and unclenched on her chest.

"It was good and bad. I still feel anxious and I am confused about so many things."

"Well, I had a good talk with mom, and I feel a little better prepared to talk to you, so why don't you start with the good things that happened today."

"My new friends like you."

Surprised Cameron considered this a "good" thing, John looked at her questioningly.

She glanced at him quickly before looking away again. "They think you are a good boyfriend because you haven't cheated on me and you ignored Cindy. They also said when we are not in class together you don't flirt with other girls. It made me feel happy when they told me this. I scanned them and did not sense any deception so I believe they were telling me the truth."

"That's good isn't it? I mean, not to toot my own horn, it sounds like something I would want to hear if I were you."

"Yes, but it confuses me more. It is good my new friends have evidence of trustworthy behavior on your part. It pleases me to learn you are exclusive to me. But it raises the question of why I feel so insecure about other girls when you have given me no reason to feel that way. Other than the bitch whore Riley, but I have forgiven you for that."

John said nothing. He stroked Cameron's hair and thought about the best way to help her work past her insecurity.

"Let's think about this. You're beautiful. I like being around you. You protect me. I don't have to hide who I am or what my world is really like from you. You can really cook. Your smart, I don't care if your brain is a computer and that's why you're smart. I love your dry sense of humor. You put up with my mom. You put up with Derek and he's always mean to you. You love me in spite of the fact I am John Connor.

"I am not a real girl. I am a machine John."

"A stubborn one too. Cameron, you're a real female."

"Only because Skynet made me that way. Only so I would be an effective infiltrator."

"All true. You were built as a female. Human children are conceived as a boy or a girl. Different process, same result. You act female. You dress female. You like girly things. You are certainly moody like a girl sometimes. You feel emotions. I know it's different for you, but still, you feel emotions."

John watched Cameron's face as she clung to him. His beautiful girlfriend looked so sad and he wanted to help her find peace so desperately. Cameron had been such a constant for him despite all the turmoil in his life. She was always there, always ready to listen or do what he wanted. Too many times she had felt pain and suffered damage protecting him. She had never complained once about any of the wounds she had suffered. _That's really something John thought. Cameron is guilty of being vain about her looks. That's it, she feels so many things, good and bad, that humans feel. She just doesn't understand how human she's become._

"Let's look at this differently. Think of all the different emotions you have felt since you developed free will and your emotion simulator's block stopped working. You've felt love, hate, anger, peace, rage, jealousy, happiness, envy, fear, sadness, insecurity, comfort, security, determination and that's just the ones you've talked to me about. I am sure you have felt other emotions and just can't categorize them yet. These are all emotions people feel."

"I do not feel remorse or guilt. I feel no shame. I had to learn modesty. By definition I am a sociopath. I have done horrible things by human standards."

"I am sorry you feel that way Cameron. Yes, you have done horrible things. So have I. Humans do horrible things. You've also done good things. Cameron, it's not easy being human. We have to learn compassion and forgiveness. Humility and the desire to serve others are choices humans have to make, qualities we have to learn and develop. You have more of a conscience now than when you came into my life."

Her left hand twitching furiously, Cameron looked at John. "I am a terminator. I was made to not have a conscience."

"You do not like doing things I disapprove of."

"Of course. It hurts inside me when you disapprove of me. I wish to please you."

"It's not guilt, or remorse and that's not a conscience, but it is a big improvement. Cameron, the difference between you and Skynet is these things bother you. They don't bother Skynet. You're learning and developing. It's part of what I find so fascinating about you."

"You find me fascinating? And not just because I am pretty to look at?"

"Oh, Cameron, yes."

"It is acceptable to you that I am a machine?"

"Yes. You're a girl who happens to be a machine. If you were a boy, the most I would feel towards you is friendship or the kind of affection I felt for Uncle Bob. It's not the same as what I feel towards you. What I am trying to tell you, you stubborn girl, is you're a person. I love the person. You also happen to be a machine, which I might add has some advantages."

Silence settled over the room. Cameron's body seemed to relax and the twitching in her left hand slowed until it finally stopped. John felt emotionally drained from the effort of communicating with Cameron.

"This is a lot for me to process John."

"I'm sure it is. Just know that I am here for you. I want you to be happy. I love you Cameron."

John could see the proverbial wheels turning in Cameron's mind as she processed what he had told her. After what seemed like an eternity she sat up.

"You need rest. You are returning to school tomorrow."

"Yep, and I look forward to meeting your new friends. That is if you want me to meet them."

"I would like that very much John."

Reaching up, John touched her face with the back of his hand, gently stroking her cheek before running her brown tresses through his fingers.

"John?"

"Yes."

"Is it OK if I still feel insecure?"

"Of course. Everybody feels insecure about something. It wouldn't be normal if you didn't feel insecure about something Cameron."

"Thank you for explaining. I know this was difficult for you John. My new friends are correct in their estimation of you. You are a good boyfriend. I am lucky to have you."

"We're fortunate to have each other Cameron. Think about what we talked about. Tomorrow night I want to talk to you about something else. Something we both need to work to improve in our relationship. Trust."

"You promise John?"

"Yes. I promise. Now, I've got to get some sleep. You need to leave me in peace my sexy little machine girl friend."

Cameron smiled, happy for the moment as she shut the door to John's room behind her.

It had been a good day after all.


	24. Chapter 24 - Tequila and Trust

**Chapter 24 – Tequila and Trust**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

The Connor house was silent. Derek was gone. John was asleep in his room. Cameron was walking a patrol in the neighborhood. Sarah sat and looked at the empty shot glass and the bottle of Tequila on the kitchen table. She knew when Cameron returned Tin Miss would want to talk. Tequila would be helpful. Being a single mother was one thing. It was hard enough. Having to have a serious conversation with her son's cyborg girlfriend was an entirely different matter. _Yes, a shot or two of tequila would help._

"Ahem, Sarah?"

Startled from her reverie, Sarah glared at the intruder in her kitchen.

"Cameron. Please stop sneaking up on people when we are at home."

"Sarah, I did not sneak up on you. I finished my patrol and entered through the backdoor. I have been waiting for you to notice my presence for the past 3 minutes and 42 seconds. I did make a noise when I was in the living room so you would know I had entered the house. You simply did not notice me."

Annoyed the little terminator had managed to sneak up on her yet again, Sarah realized she was more annoyed with herself than Cameron. Tin Miss was an infiltrator model. Stealth was part of her nature and Cameron could no more stop moving in silence than Sarah could stop breathing and live.

"Well, Tim Miss, what do you want?"

Without warning Cameron reached out and picked up the bottle of Tequila and carried it to the cabinet Sarah kept her hard liquor in. Placing the bottle in its rightful place, Cameron returned to the table and took her place in her customary seat.

Cameron tilted her head down as she sat with her always perfect posture. Without looking at Sarah, Cameron spoke in her monotone, "I wish for you to share your wisdom with me Sarah."

"Yeah, John mentioned you'd probably want to talk to me. Which is why I had my tequila ready."

Cameron's eyes shot up as the terminator directed a piercing look at Sarah. "You drink too much tequila Sarah. It is bad for you. It upsets John. When John is upset I feel something similar to anxiety in humans. It would be better for all three of us if you would dramatically reduce your consumption of tequila. I know taking your bottle could be construed as rude, but it is for your own good. I will retrieve the bottle if you wish me to."

 _What am I going to do with her? She's a terminator. She terrifies me. She's tried to kill my son. He's forgiven the thing. I've tried to kill her. She forgave me. I treat her like a daughter at times despite my better judgment. To make matters worse, she has succeeded in getting John to fall in love with her hook, line and sinker. Here she is, miserable as a snake shedding its skin, and she wants me of all people to help her solve her problems. As if I don't already have enough to worry about and put me in an early grave. I really need my tequila back._

"How was your day Cameron?"

"I had a good day at school. I made some new friends. Dance went well. I have calculated the odds of my earning a spot in the first performance as 87% likely. John and I had a good talk. He shared things with me and I will devote considerable CPU time in the next 22 hours processing the data. The purse you gave me was commented on favorably by several females, it is tight."

Amused at how Cameron often responded to questions with a seemingly random stream of consciousness, Sarah laughed to herself. "Looks like your day was not too bad. I'll have you know you caused some worry around here though. John is concerned about the anxiety issues you seem to have lately. Anything you want to share with me about that? I don't like having John upset and I really don't like it when you are the source of his misery."

Stunned by Sarah's words, Cameron looked first away and then down at the floor. A look of somber disappointment appeared on Cameron's face as she sat in silence. Realizing she'd been a bit harsh, Sarah tried to soften the blow of her words, "look, Tin Miss, you know how protective I am of John. When he is unhappy, I am unhappy. If helping you will make John feel better, then that is what it takes."

Cameron did not move. It was as if she had entered standby mode. Sarah's words seemed to have no effect. Growing annoyed with the cyborg, Sarah barked out the girl's name, "Cameron!"

Snapping her head up to direct her gaze at Sarah, Cameron remained silent. _It's almost as if she feels ashamed she's caused some drama in our family._

"What would you like to ask me Cameron? If you don't have anything you want to talk about, I'm going to have a shot of tequila and go to bed. Now speak up or leave me be."

"Sarah, why do I feel so insecure? Not just with John and other girls. I feel that way around you and many other people. I feel like I am some how less. It is hard enough to for me to cope with all the pretty girls who look at John, especially blonde ones who have bigger chests than I do. I know John is attracted to them for that reason. But I also feel like I am insignificant in regard to many humans. Why do I feel this way?"

Shocked to hear Cameron actually put into words the very things John had told Sarah Tin Miss was struggling with, she held her tongue to allow time to think of a response.

Several minutes passed before Sarah decided a question might be the best way to start the conversation she did not want to have. "What did you and John discuss? Was it related to this?"

"Yes. I told John I do not believe I am a real person. Human girls are real people. I do not think I am a real person."

"What did John tell you?"

"He gave me many examples of how I have changed. He believes the changes to be an improvement. John compared how many similarities I have developed with human girls. John says I am becoming a person."

John's train of thought was obvious to Sarah, but concerned her. _Is my son forgetting what Cameron is? What she is capable of?_

"Is John implying you've become human?"

"No. John made it clear I am a machine. He was simply explaining how I have developed emotional and behavioral characteristics similar to a human. John says I have changed and developed for the good in many ways. This pleases him."

Lowering her head and voice, Cameron softly told Sarah, "John also thinks I have a long way to go still. I must learn regret, remorse and shame. I must feel these emotions. I do not want to, but I must so I can please John. It is confusing Sarah. I am a terminator. To protect John I must kill without hesitation or remorse in order to be most effective. But he wants me to learn remorse. I do not know what to do. I must protect John but I desire to please him as well. This is a new source of anxiety for me."

 _This is going from hard to impossible. Where does she come up with this stuff?_

"Did John specifically tell you to learn those emotions?"

"No. It is the logical conclusion of many of the concepts he shared with me."

"I see, I think, maybe not. What do you want to do about this?"

"I must please John. It reduces his anxiety and stress level, leading to improved health. John will have many sources of anxiety and stress in the future. I should not be an additional source. Pleasing John makes him happy. I must please John as part of my function of protecting him. I just do not understand how learning these emotions and human concepts will work in harmony with physically protecting John. I feel even more insecure now than before."

Puzzled by Cameron's reaction to talking to John, something she usually seemed to enjoy, Sarah felt led to ask, "I thought you had a good conversation with John. Did I miss something? It seems you are more confused than before."

"Oh, Sarah, I am more confused. I had a good day. I learned things about John that pleased me and made me feel more secure as his girlfriend. It pleased me to learn John wants me to be happy. I know you do not want to hear this, but it was comforting when John held me before he went to sleep. It was both pleasing and comforting to hear John tell me how pleased he is with my development as a person and as a girl. It is distressing to realize I am so incomplete as a person in John's eyes. I know if John feels this way about me, then you do as well. It goes without saying Derek will never see me as a person. I am just a machine. I am nobody."

Cameron looked away from Sarah before standing and walking to the kitchen sink and looking out the window. In the reflection of the window glass, Sarah could see tears rolling down Cameron's cheeks.

 _If she were a real girl, my heart would be broken for her right now. Tin Miss is truly one confused machine. If I did not know the truth, I would be in tears myself._

To Sarah's surprise, she felt a powerful, motherly wave of emotion flood through her body. She felt her body standing on its own and walking to the unhappy machine and putting her arms around Cameron, hugging her close.

"Everybody goes through tough times growing up. You aren't that old when you subtract the years we traveled forward in time. What you are experiencing is hard for humans and to be honest, you have shown a lot of development. I agree with John. You must learn regret, remorse and shame. Guilt is a two edged sword. It hurts us but it also teaches us not to do things we should not. Developing those emotions will make you a better protector of John. I know it seems confusing and it is. I have done things to protect John that haunt me still. Learning to feel these things will make you a better person Cameron _." I cannot believe I am hugging her and telling her this. What is the world I live in coming too?_

Cameron turned without leaving the comfort of Sarah's arms and hugged the Conner matriarch.

"Will the pain ever stop Sarah?"

"Oh, Tin Miss, pain is part of life. It hurts, but it makes us stronger. It teaches us to value what we love even more."

"Then I will deal with pain if it means I can love John Connor more."

Sarah patted the cyborg's head and gave her another squeeze before releasing her. "I am having a shot of tequila now Cameron. Then I am going to bed. I think both of us have a lot to think about."

Pulling away from Cameron's arms, Sarah retrieved her bottle of tequila and poured herself a shot in the glass on the table. Tossing it back in one swallow, Sarah grimaced at its burn as it went down. Raising the glass to Cameron, Sarah put the bottle back in its place before rinsing the shot glass in the sink and placing it on the counter.

"Good night Cameron. Why don't you walk another patrol and then watch some television."

"I will do that Sarah. Thank you for being kind to me. It helps."

Shivering at the idea of being kind to a terminator, Sarah did her best to force a smile on her face as she turned to make her way to the stairs.

"Sarah?"

"What Cameron," a weary Sarah replied.

"Tomorrow John is going to talk to me about trust."

"More power to my son. Good night Cameron."

"Good night Sarah."

 **The school cafeteria the next day…**

Annoyed a group of senior football players had taken the seats she and John usually sat in, Cameron adopted her terminator stride as she hurried across the cafeteria with her lunch tray. It being pizza day, she had flirted with the lone male server and gotten two extra slices so John would have enough to eat. As she approached the group of males, she noticed they were leering at her. Taking her seat had not been an accident.

Changing her walk to a sexy stroll, Cameron approached the group and smiled. _I must not terminate any of them. I must not break bones or cause permanent injury unless I am touched inappropriately. I must not freak anyone out too badly. I must_ _not reveal my true nature._

John had just left the lunch line when he spotted Cameron at their usual seats. To his horror he saw her approaching the football players. _This is not going to go well. I've got to stop her._ Hurrying through the students making their way through the cafeteria John realized he was not going to make it in time to prevent an altercation. To make matters worse, the head football coach was his Digital Graphics teacher.

Cameron stopped by the group and smiled. She had decided upon a different approach to force the five football players to move. If it failed, she would resort to inflicting pain.

"Hey, Cameron. Looking hot today," the quarterback Tom Smiley said, openly lusting as he leered at Cameron.

"Hey fellas," Cameron purred as she switched into infiltrator mode. Lightly touching the back of the lineman sitting opposite the Smiley, she ran her fingers down his back several inches. The surprised player turned to look at Cameron who was gazing at him with her impossibly large doe eyes.

"Would you mind? May I have your seat?"

Entranced by her touch, the helpless player could only nod "yes" as he pushed his tray aside and quickly stood to let Cameron have his seat.

Cameron sat her tray down and made a show of sitting down in a very ladylike manner, smoothing the back of her skirt to her legs before she sat. Smiling at the players as they practically drooled, she picked up the straw for her juice container and in one sudden downward movement, speared the opening, leaving the straw in the container.

Taking a sip from her container, Cameron smiled coyly at each of the boys as she wrapped a strand off hair around her right index finger. She batted her eyelids several times before speaking in a soft voice, "I do not wish to be rude, but this is where I sit with my friends and my boyfriend, John. It would be nice if you would move so we can have our regular seats."

Smiley frowned at her words. "Yeah, well, it's like this. We sit where we want and we want to sit here today. Now, if you would come sit in my lap and treat me right, my boys might be willing to move so your girlfriends can sit here, but I ain't movin'."

"Big tough football player. Bossing around a little dancer like me. Do you like to wager? I like to wager. I bet you I can beat you in an arm wrestling contest. If I win, you and your friends move to the other side of the cafeteria and leave me, John and my friends alone. If I lose, I will sit in your lap and treat you right."

John had finally gotten close enough to hear Cameron's wager. Slowing down he stood behind her and glared at Smiley before speaking, "Well, you gonna let her challenge you like that? What's the matter, big bad quarterback not man enough to arm wrestle a tiny dancer? Look at her arms compared to yours? Chicken?"

Rage flashed across the face of the quarterback as his friends burst out in laughter as they made chickenlike clucking noises.

"Some boyfriend you are. Pimping out your girlfriend. It's on little girl. This will take less than a second and then you are going to treat me nice long time."

Smiling, Cameron placed her left arm on the table as she rested her right elbow. Smiley gripped her left hand and took her right hand in his. John smiled as the quarterback's huge hand dwarfed Cameron's petite, dainty hand, her nails freshly done in a shiny shade of purple. He shook his head at the stupidity of the athlete. Of course, how could he know no boy in the school would ever beat Cameron in a contest based on strength.

"You are right, I believe this will take less than a second," Cameron purred as she smiled, seemingly taunting the athlete.

"Big Jake, you say when."

"Stop. I will allow you to save yourself from embarrassment. You may simply leave and I will forget about this incident." Cameron looked at Smiley, taunting him with her eyes, goading him into arm-wrestling her.

"I'm gonna put you in your place little girl." Smiley leered at her in rage and nodded at Big Jake.

"Go!" shouted Big Jake.

A mere .481 seconds elapsed as Cameron slammed Smiley's hand to the table. Her pleasant expression gone, her terminator death glare having taken its place, Cameron tilted her head to the right as if she were going to ask a question. "Want to make it two out of three? Go left handed?"

The stunned players, shocked by how easily Cameron had defeated their leader and the sudden transition from flirty high school girl to a threatening individual, picked up their trays and scurried away. Smiley looked at Cameron with wide eyes, "You're a freak girl. You gotta be on 'roids. You stay away from me you freak."

Cameron stood and walked around to the other side of the table so her back would face the wall and pulled her tray over. John sat down next to her as she placed the extra slices of pizza on his tray.

She looked at John with an expectant look in her eyes. John reached around with his arm and gave her a hug as he smiled at her. "I'm proud of you. You handled that well."

"You are pleased John?"

It amazed John how she could be so childlike at times. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Yes, I am pleased with you."

"Oh, John, look, my new friends are coming to sit and eat with us!"

 _Thank goodness. I can chill out and not have to pay attention to all her jabbering about ballet._

"Ohhhh girl! What did you do to those jocks Cam? You should have seen the looks on their faces! Did you break something like you did with Cindy?"

"No, nothing like that. I just challenged Smiley to an arm-wrestling contest. I want to introduce you to John." Cameron slipped her arm around John's and looked up into his eyes, seeking reassurance she was good enough. He smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I am proud of you. It is nice to have some people to eat lunch with us and that's your doing. Love you!"

Cameron squeezed his arm but did not let go. "I got a new leotard! It is a beautiful purple. Purple is my favorite color."

Grace, the leader of the group, laughed, "no kidding Cameron. Half of what you own is purple girl."

John relaxed as the girls began gossiping and talking about clothes. Cameron said little and maintained a tight grip on John's arm as he ate. He noted she was recording every word as she leaned forward slightly. Expressionless, she watched and listened intently as her new friends spoke the language of teenage girls.

 **After dinner at the Connor home…**

Finishing her first patrol of the evening, Cameron entered through the backdoor and locked it, setting the alarm system. She hung her treasured purple leather jacket on the coat rack and hung her new small purple purse on the same hook. Reaching around her back, Cameron pulled her two Glock-17s from her black denim jeans, placing them on the table next to the coat rack.

Sarah watched from the couch, ignoring the television show she had not been watching. Cameron walked slowly into the living room and stopped. Sarah patted the couch next to her and Cameron moved around the couch and sat down.

"Tell me about your day Tin Miss. We haven't had a chance to talk since you got home from dance class after school. By the way, dinner was delicious."

"I had a nice day Sarah. I pleased John with how I handled a situation with a group of boys. I used strategy instead of force. Nobody was physically injured and only one male had his pride injured. John and I ate lunch with my new friends. I think he liked having my new friends eat with us."

"Great. I am glad you had a good day. How are you doing otherwise? Do you feel a little better emotionally today?"

"No. But I do not feel worse. If it takes humans several decades to mature, I have realized it will take me awhile as well despite the fact I learn at a much faster rate. John said I should feel good about my day. A good day is better than a bad day. Thank you for asking Sarah."

John's mother smiled and spoke gently, "Has John had his talk with you about trust today?"

Cameron looked down and placed her hands in her lap before speaking, "no Sarah. I am feeling anxiety about the impending talk on trust with John. I hope he is not displeased with me and is going to tell me more reasons why I am not trustworthy."

Sarah reached out and patted the cyborg on her thigh. "It will be OK Cameron. You have my permission to go to John's room and curl up with him for twenty minutes to have your talk. No longer though and no doing anything I don't want to know about! Is that clear?"

"Yes Sarah. I will comply with your guidelines and make certain John does as well."

Cameron stood and smiled her tiny terminator smile and moved in the direction of the stairs.

"Cameron."

Stopping to look at Sarah, an inquiring expression on her face, Cameron turned her head.

"I am trusting you to behave appropriately with my son."

Cameron nodded her head indicating she understood and began heading up the stairs as Sarah watched. After climbing several stairs, Cameron stopped and turned her head to look at Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah. I will not violate your trust."

"You better not Tin Miss. I will be upstairs in twenty minutes to check on you two."

Cameron turned and hurried up the stairs.

Sarah smiled as she heard Cameron shut the door to John's room. _No doubt she's started her internal chronometer already and has calculated to the second how long she has John to herself._

 **John's room…**

Exhausted from the workout his uncle Derek had put him through after school while Cameron was at dance class, John struggled to stay awake while he did his homework. Cameron burst into his room and immediately laid down on his bed. Surprised by her dramatic entry he turned and stared at her in amazement.

"What's up with you? Not in stealth mode tonight?"

"Sarah said I could curl up with you for twenty minutes so long as we do not do anything she does not want us to do. I promised her we would comply with her wishes. She will be here in nineteen minutes and five seconds to check on us. Please John, come curl up with me. You promised to talk to me about trust tonight."

Hearing the pleading in Cameron's usually monotone voice, John quickly laid down with her. Cameron immediately scooted as close to John as she could, draping her arm across his chest after pushing him on his back. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Amused at how Cameron could be so insecure and clinging at times and a totally fearless terminator at others, John laced the fingers of his hand into her hand resting on his chest.

"I think I have a simple metaphor both of us can understand. Trust is important to any relationship. It doesn't matter what kind it is, romantic, friends, business, whatever. To build trust takes a lot of time and effort. Destroying or breaking trust can be done with one act in a short period of time, seconds even."

"Like when I tried to kill you after the explosion?"

"Exactly Cameron. When I dated Riley, the trust in our relationship was damaged and it made your feelings of insecurity worse. Accountability is important as well. Accountability provides standards for individuals and groups to behave in a way that can be measured. You know, to prove they have acted in a trustworthy manner. With me so far?"

He felt her chin move up and down against his chest as she silently responded "yes" by nodding her head.

"So here is the metaphor. We each have a bank account at the Trust Bank. Every time one of us acts in a trustworthy manner, we make a small deposit of trust into our trust account. Over a long period of time, the trust account grows. Sometimes we mess up and have to make a withdrawal and the trust account becomes smaller. The longer and harder we work to make as many trust deposits as possible, the more we can trust each other. The hard part is to be consistent and not make mistakes leading to a trust withdrawal. Understand my metaphor?"

"Sarah allowing us to snuggle for twenty minutes is an opportunity for us to make a trust deposit in her trust account at the Trust Bank? So long as we are appropriate in our behavior?"

John looked at her doe eyes and smiled at her. "Right on the money, uh, that means you are correct."

Squeezing her hand as he looked at her he spoke softly, "you've had a rough couple of days. No more talking. Let's just enjoy laying her together until your chronometer says you need to go. How does that sound?"

"It sounds nice John. We have twelve minutes remaining."

Twelve minutes and thirty seconds later…

Sarah opened the door to John's room. Holding her breath and hoping the two lovebirds were not doing anything they shouldn't, Sarah leaned in to look. The room was dark and it took a moment for her eyesight to adjust. John was asleep on his bed, covered with a light blanket. Suddenly, Cameron appeared standing next to Sarah, causing her to jump.

"John fell asleep four minutes ago. I covered him up and waited until you arrived. John had a nice metaphor for trust to help me understand better. Thank you for holding us accountable. We want you to trust us."

Without another word Cameron opened the door and silently slipped out into the hall to go on her next patrol of the night. Sarah walked over to her son, leaned over and kissed him on his forehead.

"Gross mom."

"Good night John. Thank you for being trustworthy with Cameron tonight."

As she left the room, Sarah turned to take one more look at her son, the boy who was beginning to become a man.


	25. Chapter 25 - Ballet, Bombs and Betrayal

**Chapter 25 – Ballet, Bombs and Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

Derek stuck his finger under his collar and tried to stretch it. One of the few advantages of living in a post Judgment Day world was not wearing a suit and tie. A quick glance at John reassured Derek at least one other male present was uncomfortable. Making matters worse, the long waiting area outside the dressing rooms at the concert hall was packed with well wishers and family members waiting for the seven girls who had just danced. Crowds were a security risk and Cameron was nowhere to be seen.

The growling in his stomach was not helping matters. Derek wanted to leave, stop somewhere to eat, go home and get out of his new suit. Cameron needed to hurry up. Looking over by the reception area in the lobby of the community concert, Derek spotted Sarah talking to the mother of one of Cameron's new friends in the ballet troupe. Another reason to leave soon. It was bad enough Cameron insisted on the males of the Connor/Reese family wearing suits to her first public performance. She had insisted Sarah dress in formal evening attire.

As far as Derek was concerned, this was more proof Tin Miss hated him. The suits were bad enough. The black dress Cameron had come home with unannounced for Sarah was too much. Sarah Connor was a stunningly beautiful woman and the dress Cameron had picked out advertised the fact.

Derek's mind drifted back to Sarah's appearance coming down the stairs at their house. Slit nearly to her hip, the long black dress emphasized how shapely Sarah's long legs were. Sleeveless, the low cut material covered her bosom yet displayed a deep vee between her breasts before meeting behind her neck. Backless, her muscular back and narrow waist were on display as the skirt barely reached above her perfectly curved bottom.

Cameron had come home with black high heels and made Sarah practice walking in them. The cyborg had scheduled a girls evening the night before the recital and they had their nails done together. To Sarah's horror, Cameron had booked an appointment for Sarah to have her hair done and had physically escorted the Connor matriarch right to the chair at the hairdressers.

When Sarah had finally come downstairs Derek and John had been speechless. John was horrified his mother looked so beautiful. Derek was horrified the mother of his brother's son was so beautiful. Sarah, who seldom made much of an effort to make herself attractive to men, blushed as she stood before the two male family members. John's horrified reaction, she expected and found amusing. Derek's embarrassed her and flattered her at the same time.

"Mom, uh, you look really nice, but, uh, are you sure you should wear a dress like that out in public? I mean, you know, uh, you are a mom. Mom's are not supposed to be, like, Victoria's Secret models."

"Yeah, um, Sarah, I agree with John. Some guy is going to get the wrong idea and hit on you. Then you're going to deck him or break his arm or something. Then I'll get in a fight. We'll end up in jail and John will have to bail us out. Even worse, Cameron might see us fighting and go terminator."

Sarah looked at Derek, the lust in his eyes obvious as he admired her. It had been a long, long time since a man had looked at her like that, even Charlie. Moving towards John to inspect him allowed the dress to display her leg for Derek.

Straightening her son's tie, Sarah realized Tin Miss had found yet another way to place her mark of ownership on John. "John, you look very handsome. I have to admit, I did not think a purple tie would look good, but Cameron has managed to put together a perfect ensemble for you."

Moving to Derek, Sarah straightened his tie as well. Smiling at the blush spreading on Derek's cheeks, she leaned close to his ear to whisper, "you're looking very handsome Derek Reese."

Sarah strolled to the kitchen to pick up the tiny black purse Cameroon had purchased to complete her ensemble for the evening. The strange sensation of being watched went up her spine. Sarah felt herself blush. She was deliberately putting on a show for Derek Reese.

"I am ready to go."

The three humans turned to look at Cameron. Dressed for the performance, she had a robe draped around her. Holding a small bag containing her slippers and a few other items, Cameron' looked stunning. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. Her make up was perfect and her lips were a crimson red. All three began to chuckle when the glanced at her combat boot attired feet.

"We will be late. I will not tolerate being late to my first performance. We must leave now." Cameron looked at Sarah expectantly. "Please, Sarah."

A glance at the kitchen clock told Sarah the true story. Even by Cameron's timekeeping standards, they were all ready to depart a half hour earlier than necessary. Sarah walked into the living room. Cameron was pacing by the backdoor, her face empty of any emotion. _Tin Miss is nervous. What will be next with her?_

"Well, come on John, Derek, Tin Miss doesn't want to be late. Let's go."

The loud applause of the waiting family, friends and schoolmates brought Derek back to the present. The door to the dressing rooms had opened and Cameron's two dance instructors, the sisters, emerged first, followed by the seven girls fortunate enough to have earned the privilege of performing. Each girl, still dressed in their dance clothes, had robes draped around their shoulders and carried a dozen red roses. Beaming, each of them slowly made their way down the stairs to their friends and family waiting for them.

Finally, Cameron's face peeked out of the dressing room door. Derek watched with interest as she scanned the entire area for threats. Finally, Cameron emerged to applause from all the well wishers waiting. Derek was surprised to note Cameron held three bouquets of red roses. The crowd parted in front of the embarrassed Cameron whose expression was blank. Seeing Derek, Cameron hurried to her "uncle" and stood close to him. The crowd's applause died down and the people turned back to their own friends.

Cameron looked at Derek with her held tilted, indicating she was puzzled. "Thank you for the roses Derek. I was very surprised to find them waiting for me in the dressing room. Why did you give them to me?"

Looking around, hoping John or Sarah would come and save him from the cyborg, Derek realized he was trapped. "Uh, Cameron, humans have a tradition of giving dancers red roses after a performance. I am sure you have noticed Sarah ordered roses for you and John sent you roses as well."

"Yes. Sarah has been very supportive and encouraging of my dancing. John is my boyfriend. It is understandable for them to give me roses. You hate me. Why would you do this?"

Fighting the sensation of his collar getting tighter, Derek again stuck his finger under his collar and pulled. "You tell anyone this and I'll burn you," he snarled in a low, guttural voice. Looking around, he finally whispered, "in the future, there is not much beauty. I like, I'm moved by, beautiful things. Allison, you remember her? You should," he snarled with anger. "She loved to dance. Kyle and I loved to watch her.

I've watched you practice in your room and at your dance school when I've had to pick you up."

Derek paused and looked away, not wishing to let Cameron see the emotion in his eyes. "You are what you are, but, somehow, I don't see that when you dance. It angers me sometimes, to see you move so beautifully, knowing what you are. Other times, you make me so emotional with your grace, I cry. As much as you anger me, when you dance, I have come to feel a certain peace when I watch. Against my better judgment, I guess it was a moment of weakness, I decided to send you the roses. I knew your dance would be beautiful without ever seeing you perform it before. I was right."

Looking back at Cameron, his face filled with emotion, sadness and anger, Derek spoke again, "so, this is my peace offering for when you dance. If only this once, I want you to know I recognize the beauty you create when you dance. In this one instance, you are not the monster you were created to be. I wanted to let you know I recognize the fact you can do more than kill and destroy.'

Derek quickly strode away, heading directly towards Sarah. Cameron straightened her head and with a solemn, sad expression whispered, "thank you for explaining Derek."

A pair of male arms suddenly thrown around Cameron instantly broke her reverie. In less than a millisecond, Cameron analyzed the situation and identified the arms as belonging to her John.

"You were amazing Cameron! Did you get my roses? You were just amazing! I'm actually looking forward to your next performance!"

Turning to face John, Cameron lowered her face. After a second, she raised only her big doe eyes to look at John. "Was my dance beautiful? Did it move you?"

Realizing Cameron wasn't just looking for approval or a compliment, John paused to consider his words. "Um, yes. It was amazing. There are not many girls I know who could do what you did. Well, I don't know any girls who could do that. I liked watching you and your posse dance and you know ballet is not my thing." Hugging Cameron, John whispered in her ear, "I am very proud of you."

Cameron smiled at John and tilted her head. _Here comes the question I won't have an answer to._

" John, the roses you gave me are beautiful. I will preserve them by drying them when we get home. You gave them to me as an expression of affection. Am I right?"

"Well, yes. And I knew you'd knock'em dead. I wanted to do something nice for you, you know."

"Sarah gave me roses as well. I expected them. Ballet is the only thing Sarah has ever shown constant approval of in regard to me."

Noticing a third bouquet of roses, John felt a twinge of jealousy. _Does Cameron have a secret admirer?_

"Who gave you those?"

"Derek. I am puzzled. I asked him why. His answer can be summed up simply as saying I create beauty when I dance. It makes him cry, because of Allison I think. He said it was a one time peace offering. Have I done something wrong John?"

"No, not at all Cameron. You've done something very special for my uncle. It's just hard for him to tell you something nice. So he gave you roses."

Cameron smiled for a second as she looked at John.

"I did well?"

"Yes. You should feel good about tonight and what your performance means for our family. I am sure Mom is proud as well. Come on, Derek and I want to get out of these suits and get something to eat."

"John."

"Yeah?"

"You are very handsome in the suit, shirt and tie I selected for you. Please hold my bag while I scan for threats. We must leave now."

John and Cameron made their way towards Sarah who was serving punch to the guests leaving the performance. Derek waited solemnly in the nearby corner.

As they approached, the two noticed a distinguished, well dressed man talking to Sarah, the smile now gone from her face. Realizing the man was undoubtedly propositioning his mother, John slowed his pace and whispered, "Cameron, do not do anything, even if the man touches Mom. She can handle this herself."

"I know John. I have already done a threat assessment. The likelihood of Sarah being injured is low. The likelihood of the man being slapped is very high."

John's sudden burst of laughter caught the attention of both Sarah and the man bothering her.

Beaming, Sarah quickly brushed by the man, deliberately running into his shoulder and shoving him out of the way. "There's my ballerina! You were amazing Cameron! I am so proud of you!" Sarah reached out with both arms and embraced Cameron.

As soon as Sarah released Cameron from the rare public display of affection, Cameron's nemesis, Cindy approached, her mother in tow.

"Well, I see how you it works. You slutty foster mom must have seduced somebody on the school board. It's the only way you could have been the prima ballerina."

Sensing eminent bloodshed, John grabbed Cameron by her arm while whispering, "Ignore her. No bloodshed. No physical injuries. Do NOT reveal your true nature."

Cameron's CPU pulled up a long list of possible insults to select from. Before she could verbalize option d: "No, I think it was more a case of you're a no talent slug whose rich daddy made bunch of donations for you to even get on the stage with me and my friends," Sarah moved past her.

"Funny. Cindy I've heard the boys only like you because you're a freak who puts out."

Cindy's mother pushed the trampy little dancer behind her and stood toe-to-toe with Sarah.

"How dare you insult my princess? It is obvious from your attire you, madam, are the slut!"

Slowing rising up on her toes, anger filling her eyes, Sarah glared at the woman, taking in her lumpy shape and ill-fitting dress. Derek began approaching Sarah from behind, ready to grab her at the first sign of a blow being thrown.

Suddenly Sarah rested her hand on her hips, extending her long leg from the slit in her skirt, a devilish smile slowly spreading on her face. Looking the Cindy's mother up and down like a wolf examining a lamb tied to a stake, Sarah exuded both danger and sensuality, drawing a crowd around the two women.

Speaking in a sultry voice, Sarah smiled, "I don't have to sleep with anyone for Cameron to be the prima ballerina. Unlike your no talent daughter, Cameron is a beautiful dancer."

John and Derek both flinched, knowing the caustic comment likely to start a fight was about to leave Sarah's lips. Cameron smiled in anticipation, hoping to hit Cindy with a light punch.

"Of course, it's a good thing your husband is a wealthy man. Men want to sleep with me. You would have to pay the men on the school board to sleep with you, you fat pig!"

Cindy's mom's huge purse flew towards Sarah's head only to fly in the opposite direction as Sarah blocked the arm of Cindy's mother. Using the slit in her skirt to full advantage, Sarah kicked the woman in the face, sending her flying backwards, landing on the table containing the punch bowl, spilling its contents everywhere.

Cameron stepped over to her rival Cindy and glared in her eyes.

"Slut."

"Uh, uh, bitch."

"Bitch whore. You stay away from my John. You leave my friends in dance class alone. If you think Sarah is tough, I'm tougher. Remember, I know terminator!"

Sarah strolled over to the small table she had left her purse on. Picking it up, she wrapped her arm around Derek's. Speaking in her sultry voice in a flirtatious manner, Sarah batted her eyelids and smiled, "Honey, I am so sorry. That fat bitch called me a slut and insulted Cameron. You know I just can't be insulted like that. Let's go."

Smiling with pride, Derek escorted Sarah out the glass double front doors and down the dozen steps outside the concert hall. Dozens of adult men watched the deadly but sultry Sarah strut as she went down the steps, envious of Derek. Dozens of wives began elbowing their husbands at the same time.

"Wow, that's my Mom! Let's go Cameron before we get in trouble. There will be trouble enough at school tomorrow."

 **Later at Dinner…**

Sarah relaxed as she leaned back in the corner booth, watching the two most handsome, well dressed men in the restaurant make their way back to the table. Cameron sat in the booth, still wrapped in her robe, dressed for the performance, her hair still up. Sarah smiled as she watched Cameron scan the entire eating area once again for threats.

The evening had been surreal. John and Derek had dressed up with minimal complaining. The dress Cameron had picked out for her made Sarah look and feel like a million dollars. Cameron and the troupe had performed beautifully. Sarah had gotten a chance to put a stuck up rich woman in her place, the mother of Cameron's rival no less. Now, an enjoyable evening at a nice restaurant with her family, albeit an unusual one.

Derek sat down, a bit closer than normal, and smiled at Sarah. "Have I told you how fantastic you look tonight?"

"Ahem, yes, about seven times Derek."

Cameron leaned over and whispered in John's ear as he sat next to her. "The dress shows how attractive Sarah can be despite being a mature woman who has experienced childbirth. Derek is not drunk and he is showing interest in possibly engaging in mating with Sarah."

Sipping on his soft drink as Cameron whispered in her terminator tone, John swallowed some of the fluid down his windpipe and began coughing.

Alarmed, he looked first at Cameron, then his uncle and finally at his mother. Recovering enough to speak, John stood and reached out his hand for Cameron. "Cameron, there's something I would like to show you. Why don't you come with me and take a look."

Blank terminator expression in place, Cameron took John's hand and rose to follow him. As the two walked to the entrance area of the restaurant, Derek moved a little closer to Sarah. To Derek's surprise, Sarah did not move away.

"Tonight has been a nice evening for our strange family. Wouldn't you agree Sarah?"

"Oh, so Tin Miss is family now?"

"Oh, c'mon Sarah. I've been on good behavior all night. Cameron was very impressive as were all the other girls in her troupe. John is having a good time. Dinner was incredible. You put that crazy mother in her place. I'll begrudgingly admit, Tin Miss had a lot to do with tonight, from the performance, to dressing us all up to picking the restaurant. For one night Cameron can be family. I'll go back to hating her tomorrow morning. After breakfast."

Derek watched Sarah as she strained to keep an eye on John and Cameron as the two moved out of her line of sight. Despite the years of hard living and stress, Sarah was still a beautiful woman. Not for the first time Derek saw the woman his brother Kyle had fallen in love with.

Reaching over, Derek placed his hand on top of Sarah's. "Tin Miss is with John. He's safe. You can relax."

"He's safe from everyone but her. I know you don't like to think this way about Cameron, but have you seen how that costume she has on leaves nothing to the imagination? She acts more human every day, she's got her…"

"Enough Sarah. It's too late. Tin Miss set her hooks in John a long time ago. We both know, I'm the only one still really opposed to their relationship. Can we talk about something besides those two and Skynet."

"Derek, I don't want her taking him outside to make out. It would ruin a wonderful evening for me."

Before Derek could speak, the waiter arrived with their deserts. Sensing a bit of tension, he hurriedly placed the deserts on the table, smiled, excused himself and retreated.

 **In the lobby…**

Cameron stared at the painting on the wall, taking in every detail. "It's a print John. I do not see what is so impressive about this image. The artist has rendered an excellent rendition of the northern California Mountains. The use of color and brush stroke is better than average. But it is a print."

"I don't care about the print Cameron. What are you up to?"

Cameron turned to John and tilted her head sideways.

"I do not understand your question John. Please explain."

"I know tonight is a big deal, your first performance and all. It's great you wanted to include everyone. I appreciate the fact this dance stuff is important to you, and it's the only thing you and mom really get along on. I mean, why else would she agree spend money on all these fancy clothes? You picked the restaurant, everything."

"Is there a problem John? Did I do something wrong? I thought the restaurant was nice. The flowers you gave me were wonderful. You look handsome in your suit. The purple tie really set everything off. You look tight."

"Don't change the subject Cameron."

The small terminator bounced up and down on her toes, her head still tilted to the side. "I am not changing the subject. I do not understand." Pouting, she moved closer to John and gave him her big puppy dog eye look.

"Yeah. Right. Not buyin' it. You bought all the clothes. Mom did not give you enough money. You used some from your money stash. Cameron, I saw the price tags in the garbage can."

Cameron looked away with a defiant expression on her face.

"You are very handsome in your suit. I will not apologize for the purchase. It was my own money."

"Yeah. You spent almost as much on Derek. With your own money."

"You have no proof of this fact. I could have spent Sarah's money on Derek's apparel."

"You didn't'. What's more, what were you thinking when you bought my mom that dress? I don't know what's worse, having half of the males in this restaurant looking at you like a wolf looks at raw meat or the other half ogling my mother! Thank goodness Derek is sober or who knows what would have happened by now."

Cameron looked at John with a frustrated expression.

"Yes, that was a mistake. I should have allowed the waiter to bring a wine and beer menu."

"I knew you were up to something. Spill it Cameron."

Cameron's CPU flashed warning signs and began pulling up a wide range of verbal options to use to explain away her verbal slip up.

"John, they are both adults. They are both lonely. I thought Derek would notice Sarah if she looked more feminine. Sarah still has a few years left in which she could bear Derek a child. Derek just needs to see Sarah in a different light. I think that is the correct expression. My mistake was not allowing alcohol. I was concerned Sarah would resort to physical violence to repel Derek's advances if she found them unwanted. I had not counted on Derek not making an advance in a sober state."

"I can't believe, you of all people trying to pimp my mom out to Derek."

"John, if they had a relationship and were happy, they might be more accepting of our relationship. It would make everyone's life better."

"Cameron, Derek dates some girl named Jesse. From Australia, she's got a cool accent."

"I do not like her. There is something about her that makes me rate her as a Medium Level threat. I have considered terminating her."

"Leave Jesse alone. Leave Derek alone. Leave my mom alone, well, don't try to play matchmaker at least. C'mon, let's go sit down and eat our desert."

 **At the table…**

Sarah continued to strain to spot her son and Cameron. Hearing Derek sigh, she looked at him as he looked away. "What is wrong with you Derek? I just want to see where Tin Miss has taken John."

"Eight times."

"What?"

"Eight times. That's how many times I told you how fantastic you look tonight. What do I have to do Sarah?"

Confused by Derek's response, Sarah looked right at Derek, and for the first time since first meeting him, she saw, really saw, Derek was Kyle's brother. His scars were in different places, but the two men were nearly identical in appearance otherwise. Her breath caught as she realized Derek had seen her in a different light, a truly different light that evening. He had seen her as a beautiful woman and he was trying in his own way to let her know he was attracted to her.

"Oh, look. There's the two lovebirds. Come on you two, it's getting late. John needs his sleep. The desserts are here, so eat up so we can go."

Cameron smiled as she sat down and began eating small spoonful's of her ice cream. The other three at their deserts hurriedly and Derek caught the waiter's attention for the bill.

Silence surrounded the group as they made their way outside. Walking quickly, they stopped by their SUV. As Derek fished in his pocket for his keys, Cameron scanned the area for threats. Just as Derek unlocked the door with the remote, Cameron heard a click in the bushes nearby.

Shoving John to the ground and covering him her body, Cameron shouted "hit the ground! Take cover!"

The bomb blast knocked Sarah over as it ignited the bushes the bomb had been located in. The brunt of the blast was taken by a large dual axle truck parked next to their SUV.

Cameron stood quickly and scanned John. "John is not hurt. We must leave immediately."

Cameron pulled John to his feet and pushed him into the SUV. Running to Sarah, Cameron scanned her quickly. "You appear to be uninjured Sarah. Hurry we must leave." Cameron pulled Sarah to her feet and quickly helped her into the passenger seat and shut the door.

Derek stood stunned, looking off into the distance. Cameron scanned Derek as well. "Sarah and John are uninjured. You must drive or allow me."

Derek swallowed and looked right at Cameron. "You record everything you see. Replay what you saw in the street when we came out. Right now."

Realizing Derek would not leave until she did as he demanded, Cameron quickly replayed the view of the street. She noticed a silver sedan was present across the street but was now gone.

"There was a silver sedan. License plate number…"

"That's what I thought. Tomorrow after school Tin Miss, you and I are going to have to take care of something."

"Jesse?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Burial at Sea

**Chapter 26 – Burial at Sea**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This chapter is darker than most in this story. Cameron, like any human with emotions, is capable of horrible things. Terminators are not cruel. They simply feel no remorse. They do what they were made to do. They kill without question, without hesitation. Cameron is not a typical Terminator. She feels. Threaten what she loves and fear is the first emotion she feels. Fear is one of the most powerful emotions a human can feel. Combine fear with her Terminator nature and need to protect her John, and a most dangerous predator is on the hunt. Derek, having suffered so much in the future, will do anything to protect his unusual family and prevent the horrific future he has survived from coming to pass._

Ten minutes had passed. Derek slipped from his Dodge Ram, glanced both ways, and walked across the street. He smiled at the couple who walked by him as he made his way into the courtyard of the apartment complex. Stopping to make certain none of the residents saw him, Derek noted most of the lights were out and several of the safety lights for the courtyard were broken.

 _How convenient. Tin Miss doesn't miss much._

Keeping to the shadows created by the newly broken lights, Derek walked to the door of Jesse's apartment. A final glance around the courtyard showed Derek was still the lone occupant. Knocking lightly on the door, he waited, hands in pockets.

Seeing the light coming from the spyhole darken, he pulled his hands from his pockets. The sounds of chains being slipped and locks being unbolted traveled through the steel door. Finally, the door opened a mere two inches.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Babe! Thought I would drop by and, well, see if you had an itch that needs to be scratched."

The door opened a bit more and the raven-haired Aussie looked at Derek with a puzzled expression.

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me? Alive."

Before Jesse could react Derek kicked the door open and rushed for the female resistance fighter, slamming her against the wall in the foyer. Reaching for a vase on the small table in the entranceway, Jesse smashed it against Derek's temple. Stunned, Derek lost his grasp on Jesse who slipped away and ran for the back of the apartment.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from the blow, Derek heard the sound of a body slamming to the floor followed by muffled sounds of shouting. Stepping into the apartment's living room, he saw Cameron standing up with a roll of duct tape in her hand. Jesse lay flat on her back with her mouth taped shut. Within seconds Cameron had Jesse's ankles, knees, hands and elbows taped together. For good measure she wrapped more tape around Jesse's entire head, covering her mouth and making certain the Aussie's beautiful black hair was firmly stuck in the adhesive of the grey tape.

Stepping back from their captive, Cameron delivered a kick to Jesse's rib cage, eliciting a moan of pain.

"That's for John."

Reaching down, Cameron grabbed Jesse's black tresses and yanked her into a sitting position before hoisting the captive over her shoulder. Derek nodded before heading to the front door. A quick survey of the courtyard revealed it was still empty. The pair made their way quickly to the street and then sprinted to the truck. Cameron unceremoniously tossed Jesse's body into the back of the pick-up before climbing in back. Using previously prepared restraints Cameron tied Jesse down and covered her with a tarp.

In less than four minutes, the pair had captured their quarry.

 **Somewhere in a warehouse…**

The office was dusty and smelled of mildew. Old pinup calendars gave away the fact the building had not been used for a number of years. The single working light bulb cast shadows on the old office furniture. The dim light made everything look old and worn.

Jesse sat in a steel chair. Her limbs were taped to the chair as was her torso. The tape covering her mouth, along with a fair amount of her hair, had been removed. There was no possibility of escape.

The door opened and Derek and the metal came in. Jesse knew her life would end in the crummy office. The question was how much she would reveal before she died.

Derek sat down in one of the desk chairs. Its unoiled wheels squeaked as he turned the chair to face her. His face displayed both rage and a sense of betrayal.

"Couldn't separate them so you decided to kill all of us?"

Spitting the words out in hate, Jesse glared at Derek as she spoke. "It had to be done. You allowed the metal to get too close to John Connor. Her influence had to be removed. If it meant killing all of you for the cause of the resistance, so be it. Another leader will emerge to lead us against Skynet."

Blinding pain coursed through Jesse's head. Lights flashed before her eyes and Jesse saw a red mist of rage descend. Blood poured from the gash Cameron's blow opened above Jesse's eyebrow. Despite knowing escape from her bonds to be impossible, Jesse struggled as she screamed in rage.

Cameron moved her face to within inches of Jesse's. "You tried to kill my John. The same bomb was meant to kill Sarah and Derek. I don't care if you tried to kill me. I am unimportant. John on the other hand is my life. I have no reason to exist without him. Sarah and Derek are John's only blood family. Trying to kill them is almost as unacceptable as trying to kill my John. You are going to talk before you die. Make no mistake. Nobody tries to kill my John and lives."

Jesse felt rage spread through her body. At the same time she felt a chill go down her spine. The big brown eyes staring at her were filled with rage every bit as intense as her own. They were not the eyes of a soulless Terminator. Jesse felt fear of what lay ahead for her.

The sound of Derek clearing his throat broke the silence between the two women. "Tin Miss, before I let you start, let me talk with my ex-girlfriend."

Cameron backed away several feet and moved to the side. The angry cyborg's eyes never left the face of the captive.

"I don't really think it's a case of wanting to separate Cameron and John. Nope. I think its something really pathetic."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Everything I do, the reason I live, is to serve the Resistance in the fight against Skynet!"

"Then why not help us try to destroy Skynet before it's created? Every time I asked you to join us, all you could do is talk about the metal. Well, the metal has a name. Cameron."

"I see it's beguiled you with its looks as well? Are you having sex with it like John is?"

The sound of Derek's laugh filled the office for a brief second before the sound of Cameron's hand slapping Jesse took its place.

Blood pouring from her mouth, Jesse fought against the pain as she focused her vision on Derek.

"Want to answer her question Cameron?"

Grabbing Jesse's hair Cameron yanked the Aussie's face around. Her face blank, devoid of all emotion, Cameron whispered in Jesse's ear, "I am a virgin. No man, including my John, will have me until they make me their wife. When you insult Derek like that, you insult me and my John. Do not do it again." Stepping back, Cameron slapped the bound Aussie again.

Groaning sounds came from the old office chair as Derek stood and walked over to Jesse. Leaning over to look in her face Derek frowned.

"You see, I think you're jealous. You're a beautiful woman Jesse, quite a catch for any man. I loved you. But let's face it. You're no Sarah Connor. I could live a thousand lifetimes and never be worthy of Sarah."

Jesse spit, striking Derek's face with a mixture of saliva and blood.

"Yep. You're jealous. I know you hate the metal. Killing Cameron, not a wise thing I realize now. Jesse, future John separated himself from people because everyone who got close to him became a target for Skynet. It was the only way he could stay sane and lead the Resistance. I think you came to realize it too. When did you realize I was falling for Sarah?"

"You talked about her all the time. You even called her name once when we were in bed. I have hated her ever since. She allowed John Connor to be with the metal. You were useless. The metal has bewitched you all, everyone of you! You all have to die!"

Wiping the spit of his face, Derek looked at Jesse in disgust. "Couldn't get your way so you just decided to kill everyone. You're as evil as Skynet. Just as self-centered."

Stepping back, Derek turned to Cameron. "Are you certain the building is secure?"

"Yes."

"Administer the IV. We wouldn't want our friendly traitor hear to die of dehydration now would we?"

Jesse stared at Derek. Her emotions torn between hatred of Cameron and regret for her decision to kill the man she loved. Tears began to run down her bloody and bruised face. "Why? Why Derek? Why did you have to fall in love with Sarah Connor? How could you let John fall in love with the metal? All you had to do was burn it! Then we could have lived in peace until Judgment Day."

Cameron stepped away from their prisoner, nodding to Derek she was finished.

"I did everything I could to stop John and Cameron. I still don't like it. But here's the thing. Tin Miss has changed. She will do anything to protect John. What's more, she'll do anything to make him happy. She always does what is best for John. I hate to admit, particularly to myself. But I have seen it with my own eyes. She's saved my life. She's saved Sarah's life.

Oh, and Jesse, she feels. When Cameron takes bullets to save a Connor or Reese life, she feels the pain. At some point and time, you have to recognize the good she does. She's still metal. She could still revert. But for right now, today, she's family. You aren't. As for Sarah, what can I say? You just don't measure up. Let's just say, I decided to trade up in the world."

Her worst fears confirmed, Jesse broke down sobbing. Having failed to separate John Connor from Cameron, she had also lost her man Derek Reese to the legend Sarah Connor. What else could Jesse do but kill them all?

The light in the room went out, leaving the office in total darkness.

"We're gonna leave you here for awhile. Let you and the rats think about whatever it is rats and traitors think about," Derek paused, "it didn't have to be this way Jesse." And then he was gone.

 **12 hours later…**

It had not taken long for the rats to find their way out of their lair to investigate the changes made to their domain, to investigate the new inhabitant. The only thing Jesse hated more than rats was Skynet. Well, that was not completely true. She hated The Connor family, all four of them.

When Riley had not been able to seduce John Connor, Jesse had killed the poor girl. Riley had been nothing more than an expendable pawn in her game. Jesse had learned as appealing as Riley was to men, she could not compete with the beautiful metal Cameron. The metal had stolen John Connor's heart. He simply had not known it. Jesse realized it was a matter of proximity. Cameron was always there.

Sarah Connor had become a problem. She was not just an attractive woman. Sarah Connor was a legend to the Resistance, the warrior mother of their great leader, General John Connor. Like Cameron, Sarah was with Derek far more than Jesse could ever be. Sarah had stolen Derek's heart without even trying. Like John, Derek had not even realized what was happening.

And so it was Jesse's mind had begin to formulate another plan. Like the Connor/Reese family was so found of saying in the future, "there is no fate but what you make." Where was it written John Connor had to be the human leader of the Resistance? Why did it have to be a man? Why not a woman?

Riley's death at her hands had been the catalyst that pushed Jesse over the edge. Murdering Riley gave formation to the idea of killing John Connor and his family. Jesse would then begin positioning herself to become the leader of the Resistance before Judgment Day ever took place. Like the Connors, she would seek out and destroy Skynet resources when she could. She would create weapons caches in key locations. Learn as much as she could. She would be the leader who led humanity to defeat Skynet.

All of her plans were for nothing. Her revenge on the Connors and their pet metal would never come to fruition. One stupid truck parked in the wrong spot kept her bomb from doing its job. Perhaps fate really did control the future.

Distant sounds of footsteps brought Jesse back to the moment. Her executioners were approaching. The rats heard the sounds as well and vanished to watch from their hidden places. The door opened slowly and Derek Reese entered with the metal following behind. Derek once again sat in the old, squeaky desk chair while the metal turned on the light.

"How are you feeling? I would imagine you're hurting pretty good. Cameron here packs a pretty mean punch."

Jesse simply stared at her captors. She had accepted her fate. The best she could do is hope not to talk.

Cameron stepped forward and removed the IV from her arm. Turning to Derek the cyborg noted without emotion, "the traitor urinated in her clothing while we were gone. Do you wish to continue to hydrate her?"

"No, I don't think that is necessary. She'll just make a bigger mess for us to clean up."

Without a word Cameron faced the helpless Jesse and slammed the butt of her hand into the prisoner's nose, shattering it. Blood poured profusely down Jesse's face onto her blouse. Minutes passed and the pain began to subside.

"So, you're going to torture me? I won't give you anything easily."

Derek laughed. "Who said we want information? You're going to learn a little lesson. One I learned the hard way. The only difference is I didn't try to kill anyone. Never piss off a female Terminator who is in love. You on the other hand, you tried to kill her John. To add insult to injury, you tried to kill his mother and as strange as it might seem, Tin Miss here is even a little pissed you tried to kill me. Must be because I'm "her John's" uncle."

A flicker of hope ran through Jesse's mind. _Teach me a lesson? Does this mean they might not kill me?_

The sickening sound of bones snapping broke the silence in the room. Cameron had stomped her foot on top of Jesse's foot, crushing the numerous bones composing the human foot into fragments. Agonizing pain sped up her leg in waves. Jesse blacked out.

 **45 minutes later…**

Jesse's mind was shocked into awareness. Cold water dripped from her hair, face and body. Mixed with blood, the water pooled around her feet and beneath the chair. It was then Jesse felt the wind blowing through her hair. She was no longer inside. The smell of the ocean and the sound of swells breaking against the piles of a pier filed her damaged senses.

Looking around, Jesse realized she was on a pier in the industrial district of the Greater Los Angeles port. The area was abandoned and slated for repurposing. Derek had never intended to let her live. Or had the machine reverted to its true nature and killed Derek so it could bring Jesse here?

"You were a naval officer once and a good one. You should have stayed in the future."

Hearing Derek's voice, Jesse felt a spark of hope. "Where's the machine?"

"I sent her home. Cameron was worried about John. She has a hard time functioning optimally when she thinks he has been harmed. It's better this way. You know, they really aren't cruel, most of the time. They just kill without remorse. Cameron has trouble with her emotions. Bet you didn't know that? She can feel."

"That's a lie. No metal can feel! No metal can feel!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You should see her dance. Make a grown man cry it's so beautiful. No, she feels."

Derek sighed and shook his head. "Want to hear something twisted? Tin Miss really does have plans for John. Some time back Tin Miss made it clear in no uncertain terms John would have to marry her to bed her. Oh yeah, when Sarah is gone Cameron plans to become the matriarch of the family."

"You've got to burn her! You can never let that happen! It's an abomination! Skynet will win!"

"See Jesse, that's where I think you've it all wrong. Skynet doesn't just hate the human species, he hates what makes us human. Cameron is far more logical than any human. That's the machine. But I've seen her react to things with humor, compassion, love, anger, you name it, she can feel it." Shaking his head again, Derek chuckled, "once you get her sense of humor, she's actually pretty funny, not that I would ever tell her that."

Derek walked and leaned over close to Jesse, looking her in the eyes. "You see, Cameron is fighting so hard to gain her humanity. I'm not going to do anything to prevent that from happening."

"Humanity," Jesse spat out, "she's a machine. It's not possible for her to become human."

"You just don't get it. Tin Miss knows she's a machine. Knows she will never be human. She just wants her humanity. Wants to become a regular person. Wants to love John and to be loved. Wants to have purpose and to fulfill it. Wants to be treated with dignity, something I cheated her of for a long time."

Derek walked behind Jesse and took the chair in his hands, one on either side of the back of the chair.

"Cameron is trying so hard to gain what you threw away. You see Jesse, among other things, Cameron has detailed files on a wide range of chemicals that can be used to induce a person to talk when their asleep. That IV, it wasn't just to hydrate you. It had painkillers and sedatives, a little something to help you talk when you slept, to answer questions. That's how we know why you decided to kill us. So you could take John's place in the future."

"Derek, it was a mistake. I learn from mistakes. Please, you don't have to do this. Let me go and we can leave, hide until Judgment Day. You can be the leader of the Resistance. The metal will kill John. Please, it doesn't have to be like this!"

"Another thing you don't know about me Jesse. I have learned to spare people pain if I can help it. I know the remorse that comes with killing in cold blood, killing for revenge. Cameron doesn't need to learn that feeling just yet. It would be better for her to not experience that until she has to. She needed to hurt you for endangering her John, threatening her family. I needed for you to be in physical pain, so it worked out for both of us to let her slap you around. But I'm not going to let her experience just killing someone who is not putting John's life in immediate danger."

"Derek, no please! I beg you! Think! I love you!"

Without a word, Derek shoved the chair over the edge of the pier. The chair snapped to a stop just short of the water, suspended by heavy chains attached to three concrete blocks.

Suspended upside down, Jesse began to wail in sheer terror. Derek pushed the first block over the edge and quickly pushed the second over as well. The chair with its captive splashed into the water. The combined weight of Jesse, the chair and the two concrete blocks pulled the third over the pier's edge. The splash of the last block was absorbed into the dark of the night.

Derek stared down at the water. The sounds of the swells breaking against the pilings of the pier and the calls of the gulls taking flight in surprise were the only sounds to move through the darkness of the night.

Tears fell from the hardened fighter's eyes. _Why Jesse? I loved you. There was no reason for this. You brought this on yourself. This is on you, not Skynet. You murdered Riley. The poor girl just wanted to be safe and eat on a regular basis. I guess I never really knew you._

The gulls settled once again on their perches. The only movement was the dark figure of a trench-coated soldier walking away.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Monster Within

**Chapter 27 – The Monster Within**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own TSCC.

 _This chapter and the previous depart from standard canon for TSCC. But what fanfiction doesn't. The primary departure concerns Derek and Jesse's relationship and when Derek learned of Jesse's plans for Cameron._

Gravel grinding under the wheels of a truck alerted the Connors as they watched the local news. John and Sarah heard Derek pull into the driveway and bring his truck to a stop. As the engine died the sound of doors opening and closing could be clearly heard. Within seconds the sound of Cameron's boots pounding up the wooden steps to the backdoor traveled into the living room. The door opened. Cameron walked briskly through the room, her terminator gate in full stride. Without speaking she began climbing the stairs two at a time, her boots thudding loudly as she made no effort to move in her normal stealthy predator mode.

The backdoor shut gently as Derek entered and rearmed the house security system. Unlike Cameron, Derek moved silently into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet door where Sarah kept her hard liquor, he removed a bottle of cheap whiskey and a shot glass. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he poured a shot into his glass. Instead of drinking the alcohol, Derek took his usual seat and stared into space.

Taking John's hand and squeezing it, Sarah frowned with worry and looked at her son. "You take Tin Miss and I'll deal with your uncle. Shout if you need help."

John nodded and began making his way upstairs, taking the steps one at a time. _What makes Cam so moody? Sometimes I wish she had an external on/off switch on her emotion simulator so I can take a break from this craziness._

Leaning against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen, Sarah watched Derek. His normal expressions ranged from annoyed to happy, like when his beloved Dodgers had won. Now, Derek's face was formed into an expression so similar to Cameron's blank slate expression, Sarah wondered for a brief moment if the real Derek Reese hand been replaced with a TOK-715. The vacant, lifeless stare emanating from his eyes worried her. Something horrible had happened.

Moving into the kitchen, Sarah turned on the light. She walked to the family table and moved her chair close to Derek's. Sitting down, Sarah reached for Derek's hand on the table and covered it with hers. Moved to ease Derek's troubles, Sarah leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder and said nothing. With his free hand Derek reached for his shot glass. Raising it to his lips, the tossed back the whiskey in a single swallow and gently placed the glass back on the table.

Still staring into the distance, Derek pulled his hand from Sarah's and placed it around her shoulders and hugged her briefly. Looking up, Sarah saw tears streaming silently from his eyes. Eyes no longer blank but filled with anguish. Anguish from seeing too much horror in his lifetime.

 **Upstairs…**

Standing outside Cameron's door, John gently checked the doorknob. To his surprise he found it was locked. Realizing Cameron was more upset than normal, he decided caution in approaching her would be wise. Telling himself to be respectful and to think before speaking, John knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away John!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Infrared vision."

Sounds of sniffling distorted Cameron's normally perfect diction as her words traveled through the old wooden walls.

"Cameron, I haven't seen you in just over 24 hours. It's not like you to not scan me when we've been separated from each other. You're worrying me. You always scan me to make sure I'm functioning properly, even when I don't want you to."

"Go away John!"

"No. Open the door, please. Don't I even get a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend who is also my best friend?"

Silence flowed from the dancing cyborg's room.

"Cameron, I can get the key from mom. You know she has it."

The threat of involving Sarah did the trick. John heard Cameron stomp from her bed to the door. The sound of the lock being unlocked greeted his ears. He waited for the door to open and Cameron to hug him. Instead, the sound of her feet walking back to her bed reached his ears.

"The door is unlocked. Are you happy now? Go away John!"

Reaching down, John tested the doorknob again. This time, it was in fact unlocked. Opening the door a mere two inches, John peeked into the room. Sitting in perfect posture on the edge of the bed was his best friend. Cameron's face was a mess. Her perfect skin was covered in red splotches and her eyes were puffy from crying. Mascara was streaked down her face, leaving black trails. Opening the door just far enough to slip in, John shut it gently behind him.

One step towards Cameron was all it took for her resolve to break as she stood and moved quickly to slip into John's embrace. Her sobbing started anew as she threw her arms around him, burying her face into John's chest. As quickly as Cameron came to John, she disengaged and moved to her window. Letting the tears run freely, she played with the strands of hair in blocking her vision. Her soft words carried across the room, "John, it is not safe for you to be near me. I have done something horrible. You must leave and have Sarah deactivate me. Then I should be burned."

Taking care to move with a slow and gentle grace, John took his time approaching Cameron. When close enough, he placed both hands on her hips from behind and then slowly moved them around her waist. When both hands met, John lovingly pulled Cameron back against him. Taking a deep breath, he took in the smell of her hair.

"Strawberries. You always smell like strawberries."

The sounds of gentle sobbing stopped for a moment.

"Strawberries? How I smell is all you can think about? Grace is right. Men are uncaring pigs!"

Before Cameron could slip out of his grasp John laughed and pulled her tighter. "I can't help it. Just like you can't help playing with my hair when you think I am asleep."

Unable to stop her, Cameron spun around in his embrace and, for her, hit him gently, on his left shoulder. Burying her face in his chest, she mumbled.

"What's that Cam?"

"You heard me."

"C'mon now, I'm a defective human. You know I don't hear well."

"I said I do not play with your hair when you are asleep."

"Ah, ah, ah! Remember, we promised no more lies! You do too play with my hair!"

John felt Cameron tilt her head up slightly, her puffy brown eyes looking at him. "Ok, sometimes I do."

Letting her slip from his embrace, John offered Cameron his hand. Wiping her eyes with the other hand, Cameron took his hand with hers and they intertwined their fingers.

Tugging her gently towards her bed, John smiled. "Looks like you need to lie down for a little while and go into standby or maintenance mode. C'mon, I'll stay with you."

Nodding in agreement, Cameron moved past John and lay down on her bed. Looking at him in expectation, Cameron waited for John to join her. Taking his time, John lay down and turned on his back, knowing what Cameron wanted. Lifting his arm he felt her slip underneath to rest her head on his shoulder. As he placed his arm around Cameron, she draped her leg and arm over him, covering part of his body, acting as a shield. Cameron's constant method of snuggling brought a smile to John's face.

 _Always his protector, even when he was comforting her._

 **In the kitchen…**

"I don't hear any sounds of fighting upstairs," Sarah whispered. Derek's grunt was his only response.

"I wish I was as good as communicating with you as John has learned to be with Tin Miss."

"You don't want to know."

"Derek, I do."

Silence filled the kitchen again. The two battered adults clung to one another. Both had seen enough horror for a thousand lifetimes. Neither had anyone else who could possibly understand.

"Sarah, I'll get over it. You need to worry about the metal. Make sure Tin Miss doesn't go bad again. Do something to John."

"I'm worried about Cameron. I'm even more worried about you."

"Why? I'm nobody. I don't matter. My only purpose is to protect and train John so when the time comes, he can defeat Skynet."

"You're somebody to me. I've realized this. I, I just haven't had the courage to tell myself it was true."

"You don't need me. You have John."

"Derek. John belongs to Cameron now. I still love him. He's still my son. I will still raise and protect him. I would still die for him."

"Yeah, well, Cameron needs you Sarah. Tin Miss has a lot to learn. Besides, it's just not right, him being with her like that. Friends, OK, I can handle that. What happens if another Riley type comes along? Who is going to help John and Cameron then? Me? Not likely. No, they both still need you."

"Derek, you're not getting it. Tin Miss has changed things. She has given me my freedom by taking John. You're right. John still needs me. Cameron needs me even. But John's future lies with her. Who will need me then?"

"Sarah, it's not like that and you know it."

"Yes, Derek. It is. I fought it and fought it. In the last month, I realized, she lives for John. Cameron is more devoted to him than I ever was. At first, for about a week, I was angry and jealous. Then, I realized she never keeps John from me. Still takes my side in arguments when I'm right. Derek, she promised to never take John from me and she's kept the promise. John is growing up. He needs Cameron, not a mother."

Sarah sat up and looked at Derek's face. The longing in his face was so clear. Not lust for Sarah, but the desire for her to love him as a man. With care, Sarah touched the scars on Derek's right cheek and smiled.

"You have been there for us. You know all about my past, the things I have done. Things most men would despise me for. Even Charlie does not know my entire past. Yet, you have never abandoned John and me. You've even made peace with Tin Miss. I am a horrible person to live with, yet here you are. I don't want to be alone when John and Cameron are gone. I want you to be the man who stays with me."

Looking away, Derek shook his head to clear his mind. Looking back at Sarah, sadness and self-loathing filled his face. "You don't know what I've done. Maybe you're the one who should run from me."

 **Upstairs…**

Curiosity finally got the better of John. Nudging Cameron to bring her out of standby mode, John kissed the top of her head, taking in her strawberry smell.

"Feel like talking about it?"

"Which 'it' are you referring to John."

Remembering his promise to himself to be respectful, John managed to stop the sarcastic words from leaving his mouth.

"The 'it' that upset you so badly. Do you want to tell me what happened while you and Derek were out the past 24 hours?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am a horrible Terminator, I reverted to my evil programming. It is not safe for you to be with John. We cannot be a couple anymore. I cannot bear the thought of hurting you."

"Cameron, let's not get carried away. You've been fine since the 'incident.' You've also had a lot more difficulty adjusting to controlling your emotions than you first thought you would. We've talked about this. Humans feel emotions the day they are born and learn to cope with them from birth. We do a horrible job sometimes in dealing with our emotions. You did not have the advantage of feeling emotions from your Built Day till now."

Squeezing John with her arm, Cameron nestled closer. Deciding Cameron would talk when she was ready and not before, John allowed himself to enjoy the closeness of his best friend. Drifting off to sleep, he smiled to himself _. It'll make her mad but I can say it was proof I trust her._

 **In the kitchen…**

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Were you able to gather any intel?"

"Yes."

"Now you're starting to irritate me Derek Reese. This intel impacts John and the fight against Skynet. Talk!"

Pouring a second shot of whiskey, Derek watched as Sarah detached herself from him. Folding her arms, the raven-haired woman scowled at Derek, her irritation increasing by the second.

 _Might as well get this out in the open._

"Sarah, I ain't good with feelings and talkin' about them. There's no good way to tell you this so I'm gonna just say it. I sort of had a girlfriend. Maybe a better way of puttin' it was female friend with privileges."

"No kiddin' Derek. You made booty calls three and four times a week." Still frowning, Sarah leaned back in her chair, her head tilted to the side. Her cheeks began to flush as Sarah realized in the past few months she had started to resent Derek's regular trips to see his mystery woman.

"It was more than just a booty call Sarah. She was from the future. Naval officer. Her name was Jesse Flores. She was my girlfriend from that time. Everything is so screwed up here, what with John and Skynet. Imagine what it was like for me to find you after the other Resistance soldiers who came back with me were killed. To find a metal living with you and John."

Unable to hold her tongue, Sarah lashed out at Derek, "don't call her that. After everything we've been through, you know she's family now."

Holding up his hand to appease the now angry Connor matriarch, Derek nodded his head. "I know. More than you realize. It's just, Jesse was a link to something I knew was certain. Something I could understand. She was a beautiful, exotic woman. I thought I loved her."

"What does this 'Jesse' have to do with us, with our fight against Skynet?"

"It turns our she came back in time to either separate John and Cameron or to destroy Cameron. In the future, there are members of the Resistance who believe Cameron controls John. They believe Cameron will cause John to lose the war to Skynet. Cameron told me the reason Future John isolated himself from everyone was all his friends became targets for Skynet. Cameron could protect herself. Humans could not."

"When did you find this out?"

"Last night. Jesse kept it from me."

"Why? You live with us. You could have killed Cameron for her."

"Yeah, well, Jesse had other plans. Riley for starters."

"Riley? What did she have to do with it?"

"Riley was a tunnel rat. Jesse brought her back in time with her. Made Riley try to seduce John. Then Jesse could control John through Riley. Jesse murdered Riley when she failed."

"Cameron was right. Riley was a threat. I always passed most of Tin Miss's comments about Riley off as jealousy. I mean, it was about the same time her emotions started developing."

"Sarah, Jesse didn't just try to get rid of Tin Miss and control John. There's more. Jesse realized I was falling for you. I'm ashamed of myself. You and Kyle, I just couldn't let myself be with you. I loved Kyle so much and you're still in love with him. So I told myself, you were off limits. Besides, you're a legend to the Resistance. Everyone knows about you and Kyle. Between the two of us, Kyle was the better man. I needed, wanted sex. Jesse is a great roll in the hay. So I just ignored the relationship stuff. Turns out, she didn't."

Watching Sarah's face for any clue of what she was feeling as he poured his heart out, Derek was disappointed as Sarah's face remained locked in her angry scowl.

"Go on."

"She sort of lost it mentally. I guess she got so mad at Riley she killed her. Then something inside Jesse snapped. Instead of trying to win me back and getting rid of Cameron, she decided to kill all of us. Jesse decided she would become the future leader of the Resistance. Sarah, Jesse planted the bomb."

"I will kill the bitch myself. Nobody, nobody will lead the Resistance except John!"

Smashing her fist into the table, Sarah grabbed the shot glass and threw it against the wall. Derek grabbed the bottle of whiskey and yanked it away in time, holding it against his chest.

"Already done Sarah. Already done."

Filled with adrenaline and rage, Sarah stood and began pacing. In an effort to calm down and regain emotional control, she swept the bits of broken glass into a pile. With the broom she swept the fragments into the garbage can. Putting the broom up, she began to pace again. Derek stood and stepped in her path, blocking her angry march.

"Sarah, I killed her. I killed Jesse."

The words froze Sarah. The anguish on Derek's face spoke volumes in seconds of the anguish he felt. "I had to do it. I couldn't let Jesse hurt you. I killed the woman I thought I loved to protect you. I killed her to protect John and God forgive me, the metal as well."

Without thinking Sarah threw her arms around Derek and embraced him. Holding him tight to her body Sarah felt a rage of conflicting emotions. Anger at being kept in the dark about the danger. Love for this broken man. Anguish for his pain. Hope for the future, that she might not be alone. Conflicted because of Kyle.

Sarah's embrace broke what little control Derek held over his emotions. A woman with less physical strength would not have been able to hold up a man as large and strong as Derek. When Sarah took him in her arms, he simply lost control. Wrapping his arms around Sarah, Derek began to cry. To empty his soul of the pain, anger and regret he had locked away for so long.

 **Upstairs…**

"John, you are rude. Wake up!"

Cameron's insistent voice combined with the rigorous shaking she was engaged in plucked John from his peaceful nap.

Blinking his eyes, John could make out the face of Cameron. Her eyes were still puffy. Mascara lines still ran down her face, but the wetness of her tears was gone.

"Feeling better?"

"I was until I realized you were asleep. You took a nap when I was upset!"

"You didn't just realize I was asleep. You know exactly when I drifted off. Besides, my taking a nap is a demonstration of trust in you. Remember, demonstrate trust to each other by our actions? You needed to sort things out. I like snuggling with you and taking naps. What's the big deal?"

Pouting, Cameron gave John another push to let him know she was still upset. She laid her had on John's shoulder again. Draping herself across John as always, Cameron began running her fingers across John's chest.

"We killed a woman. She was a naval officer from the Resistance. Derek knew her. She was his girlfriend in the future. Her name was Jesse Flores. John, she tried to kill all four of us. She made the bomb. John, I tortured her. I am a Skynet monster!"

 **In the kitchen…**

Sarah pulled Derek to the table. Guiding him gently to his chair, she retrieved a pair of shot glasses from the cabinet as well as her bottle of Tequila. Pouring a shot for each, Sarah sat in her chair and moved closer to Derek. The two sat in silence for a moment. Sarah smiled at Derek and ran her fingers through his hair. She reached for her shot of Tequila and held it up. Derek reached for his and they touched glasses. Together they threw back the strong drink and winced at the burn as it went down.

"I did something else I am ashamed of. I hope John will forgive me."

"What did you do to Tin Miss Derek?"

"We needed to make Jesse talk. Tin Miss has detailed files on drugs to use. We could have just drugged her and worked on her till she told us everything. Cameron was so angry she smacked Jesse around a little. I figured why not. You know how she is when it comes to protecting John. You know, loosen Jesse up a little before the drugs. Let her think I was going to turn Tin Miss loose on her."

"Derek, what were you thinking? You know Cameron can't control her emotions. Letting her torture someone is like opening Pandora's box, introducing her to the evil, dark side of human emotions. It's bad enough she has a temper! Oh, Derek…"

"I know, I know. I just wasn't thinking right. Sarah, Jesse was a woman I had feelings for and she tried to kill ME! She tried to kill my brother's family! She tried to kill YOU!"

Looking at Sarah in silence, Derek paused. Looking away to the stairs, he finally continued, "Cameron messed her up good before we drugged her. She got all the information we needed from Jesse. Then she broke some more bones just for spite. Tin Miss was getting worked up pretty good. I learned this Sarah. She's a machine, I don't know if she really can feel, but anyone or anything who threatens John with physical harm will be in a world of hurt when Cameron gets ahold of them."

Sarah tightened her fingers in Derek's hair and gave a tug. Frowning, she released her grip and pulled her hand back. Looking at Derek with a surprising tenderness, tears began to escape from her eyes.

"Hard to know what to do I suppose. Please tell me, Cameron didn't terminate her."

"No, she started crying when we finished questioning Jesse. The drugs we used made her talk while she was semi-conscious. Tin Miss started mumbling about John and Skynet and I realized we had to eliminate Jesse. I had to be the one to do it. Sarah, Cameron can kill without hesitation in defense of John or in combat. She always will. She's a terminator, its part of who or what she is. But kill in cold blood? It's just not in her anymore to do it. I sent her to the truck to be ready to leave when I had done it and disposed of the body. She never saw what I did. God forgive me, I executed Jesse myself."

Moved by Derek's suffering and the conscience she didn't realize he had, Sarah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Brushing away his new tears, she looked at him with heartfelt tenderness.

"You are a much better man than you realize Derek Reese. Kyle was so fortunate to have you for an older brother."

 **Upstairs…**

Cameron wiped her face. Pouting, she looked at John in the reflection of her vanity mirror.

"You are not scared to be with me?"

With a roll of his eyes, John leaned over from behind and kissed Cameron on her cheek.

"NO! Do not ask again tonight." _She'll ask first thing in the morning tomorrow when I come downstairs for breakfast._

"John, you are angry with me. I am a monster!"

"Do not start crying again. I can't take it when you cry this much. It upsets me to see you like this."

"I am a monster. I have upset you now!"

"Cam, Jesse tried to kill us. All of us. You included. Yes, you used more physical violence than was necessary. The drugs did the job. Would I have preferred you didn't do what you did? Yes. Derek should have stopped you. But Cameron, when we met, this would not have bothered you at all. Honey, you're developing as a person. You do realize this means you are developing the basis of a conscience?"

"I do not care. If I am a monster I would rather not know I am evil."

"Cameron, it doesn't work that way. The pain our conscience makes us feel when we do something wrong is part of how it controls our future actions. The pain you feel now will help you make the right moral decision in the future. Well, you know what I mean. I'm not sure that's how the experts would explain it, but, I hope you understand."

"You can forgive me?"

"OOOhhhhhhhh. Cameron," John exclaimed in frustration. "What is your primary mission?"

"To protect you. Make you happy. To keep you safe from all harm. To…"

"What's your secondary mission?"

"To keep Sarah Connor safe."

"Tertiary mission?"

"To fight Skynet."

"Jesse betrayed all of humanity. She tried to kill me. Kill our family. Without realizing it, Jesse had become the tool of Skynet. It's war Cameron and you're a soldier. You and Derek had to take some form of action. You acted to fulfill all three of your primary mission objectives. Look at it this way, if Jesse had come at me with a knife what would you have done?"

"I would have terminated her with prejudice immediately!"

"Would you feel remorse?"

"No. All threats to your life will be terminated when the threat level is high enough or an immediate danger to you."

"Then why does this bother you?"

"Because I know you would have disapproved. You would have been angry with me for hurting her needlessly. You would punish me. The drugs worked. There was no need to physically torture her. I am not even sure if Derek was correct in killing Jesse."

Sensing Cameron still had pent up emotion John softly asked, "Is that all?"

"No. John, I am a monster! I _**wanted**_ to torture Jesse. I _**wanted**_ her to feel pain! She tried to kill you! She tried to take my purpose in life away from me! She revealed her desire to take your place as the leader of the Resistance! Nobody is as important as you! Nobody! Jesse deserved punishment! She deserved to feel pain! It made me feel good to break her bones! To see the fear in her eyes, to know she feared me. I wanted to see the defeat in her eyes, to know I broke her!"

Pausing, Cameron looked in John's eyes, hoping to see understanding, possibly even forgiveness for her crime, her sin.

"The anger, it was so great I couldn't' control it. Derek had to intervene to stop me! I realized at that moment you would be angry with me. You would punish me. Please, John, do not sent me away. Please, deactivate me and burn me. Just do not send me away. I cannot live without you!"

John squatted down till he was at eye level with Cameron. Tears were pouring down her face again. He smiled at her as he reached for another tissue from her box on her nightstand. Wiping away her tears again, John continued to smile lovingly at Cameron.

"Cam, this is part of life. You did something horrible. Mom has done horrible things. I have done horrible things. Derek has done horrible things. Humans do bad things. It's called sin. We suffer for it and we should. But know this, I will not send you away. How could I? We'll get through this. Know this, as horrible as what you did was, I am very proud to see you are learning remorse and guilt. I love you Cameron. It will be OK."

"Do you promise not to send me away?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I still love you."

"What is my punishment to be?"

John smiled at Cameron. Her sincere naiveté warmed his heart, but John could not pass up the chance to tease her, to try to lighten the dark mood.

"Let's see, what would a fitting punishment be? I think I should be served breakfast in bed every morning for the next three months. You are also to do all of my homework. Last of all, I think…"

"You are making a joke at my expense?"

"Um, sort of. I would like breakfast in bed for the next three months."

Cameron turned in her chair to face John and wrapped her arms around him. "I submit to your punishment. I will serve you breakfast in bed for the next three months."

"Yeah, about that Cam. Wear my blue dress shirt when you bring me my breakfast!"

"John, what if Sarah sees?"

Laughing, John stood and held out his hand. As Cameron took his hand he led the cyborg with a budding conscience towards the door.

"Let's go see what mom and Derek are up to."

 _Derek and Mom will be stunned. Tin Miss really does have a heart._

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated. This is a learning process for me, so helpful, well intentioned comments and or criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading my story._**


	28. Ch 28 - Stretched to the Breaking Point

**Chapter 28 – Stretched to the Breaking Point**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

The calendar showed 11 days remained until the Christmas dance recital. Six more days until exams were over and Christmas break began. John and Cameron would have nearly three weeks off from school. The tension around the Connor household was building like a ticking time bomb. All four of them were snapping at each other worse than normal.

 _We need a break. From LA and fighting Skynet. At least all the tension is normal family stuff, I think. There's just too much going on. Derek and I have eliminated 8 of the Greys on the list Cameron found, blown up a Kaliba facility and found two distributors who are importing Coltan. John and Cameron have been so busy with school, dance and researching all our leads. At least the kids have been able to have a little normalcy._

Sounds of humans arguing erupted outside the house, followed by the sounds of slamming car doors. Sighing, Sarah braced for the onslaught about to enter her home. Cameron was the first to enter, still dressed in her dance clothes from her after school dance class. Tin Miss appeared calm. She was wearing her blank, emotionless terminator expression. Looking at Sarah, Cameron shook her head and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb in the direction of the back door. Evidently the Connor family males were in heated verbal battle.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Cameron called out, "I will cook dinner Sarah. I have everything planned out."

"Right. I see how it is Tin Miss. You're going to leave me the two knuckleheads to deal with while you take the easy job."

"Sarah, I did not imply that. I said quite clearly I would cook dinner."

"Don't give me that innocent monotone voice. I know exactly what you're doing. Now get changed and get down here. You can help police these two while you cook."

Derek and John entered the house as evidenced by the stomping and sounds of heavy objects being dropped. The boom of the door being slammed shut coincided with the first throb of the headache starting in Sarah's temple. Sarah went to the first aid kit stored in the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of aspirin. Tossing two back with a glass of water, she started rubbing her temples.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she decided to not intervene until the two males either came to blows or finished storing whatever it was they had made such much noise bringing into the house. Sounds of feet going up and down the basement stairs filled the kitchen, adding to the throbbing in her temples.

After ten minutes of thuds, dull booms and an occasional profanity coming from the basement, the two males in her family emerged, slammed the basement door and made their way to the kitchen. John and Derek sat down in their seats at the family table and proceeded to shoot daggers at each other with their eyes. Cameron strolled through the kitchen in silence, ignoring everyone and busied herself with getting dinner started.

"Does anyone want to tell me what all that was about? I have a splitting headache now so I want the volume turned down."

Cameron ignored the three at the table. John looked first at his mother and then back at Derek. Derek never took his eyes of John.

"Fine. Cameron, what's going on?"

Cameron ignored Sarah and continued preparing dinner. "Oh no, Tin Miss, answer me. My house, my rules. Speak!"

Cameron glanced at Sarah with her blank expression. Remaining silent for nearly five seconds, Sarah realized Cameron felt uncomfortable answering. The terminator was processing how to avoid answering Sarah's question.

"Sarah, it is not my place. I ask to be allowed to remain silent on the matter."

 _It's like getting water out of a stone when that one doesn't want to talk._

Redirecting her venomous glare at the two males sitting at the table, Sarah crossed her arms as she squinted from the pain in her head.

"Somebody is going to tell me what is going on. Now. John?"

"Ask Derek."

"Derek, will you please tell me what is going on?"

"No.

"That's it. Will somebody please tell me what is going on?"

Silence filled the kitchen.

Finally, Cameron spoke, giving polite orders.

"John, would you take your shower?"

"Derek, I need some milk to finish dinner. Would you please get me a gallon of fat free from the Quick Stop?"

The two males continued to glare at each other as they both slowly stood from their chairs. Without speaking the two made their way out of the kitchen, John to head upstairs and Derek to leave for the store. Cameron simply returned to preparing dinner.

When the sound of running water upstairs could be heard, Sarah let out a sigh. "Tin Miss, what is going on?"

Cameron stopped chopping up onions and stood in silence. She turned her head away from Sarah before speaking softly, "Sarah, do you trust me?"

"That's a loaded question Cameron. I trust you in many ways. I am undecided in regard to some things."

"Sarah, it is not my place to speak. Please do not order me to do so."

After a moment of silence, Cameron resumed chopping up onions and vegetables.

"Tin Miss, are you going to answer me? You managed to get those two knuckleheads out of here, so there is nobody else to tell me what is going on!"

"Sarah, please. I promise you it does not involve John's security and Derek is not in any physical danger. It is not my place to speak."

"You aren't going to tell me either are you?"

"No."

"Are these two going to resolve this?"

"Eventually. They have to. I will try to calm John down so he will be more logical. If I talk to Derek it will only make him angrier."

"Should I talk to Derek?"

Again the cyborg stopped chopping vegetables and stared into space. After several seconds, Cameron responded without looking at Sarah, "no, it would not be wise. Please, Sarah, the safety of the family is not at risk. You know I would never risk John's safety or health. They must resolve this issue themselves."

"Are you certain Tin Miss?"

"Sarah, I think any involvement by either of us, other than to try to keep John and Derek calm and apart from each other as much as possible, would only make matters much worse."

Sarah sat in silence, watching Cameron throw all of her ingredients into a pot on the oven range and turn the heat up.

"Cameron, look at me."

Watching her son's beloved girlfriend seemingly shrink under her glare, Sarah realized Cameron felt strongly she could not speak about the source of conflict between John and Derek. Despite her raging curiosity to know the source of conflict between her son and Derek, Sarah realized if Cameron insisted there was no danger to John, and the two males would keep their hostility to a minimum, she needed to trust Cameron.

 _She's got to be stressed out. Here I am interrogating her. John is furious with Derek and Cameron hates it when John is upset. Derek never makes anything easy for Cameron. She believes they need to resolve this themselves and there is no danger to John. I need to relent._

Sighing as she rubbed her aching temples, Sarah gave Cameron a stern look. "Tin Miss, you once told me you would one day become the matriarch of our family. That is a lot of responsibility in the Connor/Reese family. I am going to trust you for now. Let's say this is a test. I will not intervene unless I see you cannot manage the situation."

Relief spread across Cameron's face for a brief second before her stoic expression reappeared. "Thank you Sarah. If the situation becomes worse, I will inform you immediately that I have failed my test."

"You better. I am not going to have headaches like this every night because those two are in a pissing match. What's for dinner?"

 **That evening…**

Two soft knocks on the door carried throughout the silent house. Cameron eased the door open to John's room and stepped in. John lay on his bed on his back, his arms behind his head. Staring at his ceiling, John ignored Cameron.

"Are you angry John?"

"You think? Yeah, I don't know who I am more pissed off at, you or Derek!"

Cameron moved towards the side of the bed she lay on when cuddling with John.

"Not tonight Cameron. I am really angry. I would rather hurt your feelings by not spending a little time alone with you than to get in a huge argument. I don't want to say a lot of things I may or may not mean because I'm not thinking straight. Right now, I want to be alone. I'm angry and I have a right to be. So, please, do an extra patrol tonight, read another dictionary or thesaurus, but stay away from me. I do not want to have a huge rift with you. I need that like a need a hole in my head. So, please, go."

John turned away from Cameron. He was angry with her and really he had no right to be. John simply needed to lash out and Cameron was the person standing there. Watching her left hand twitch in confusion and anxiety only made him angrier.

"I will go John. Please, forgive me. I did not mean to cause you any stress."

The click of the latch catching as Cameron left allowed John to relax his tense body. He just could not think clearly with Cameron lying next to him. Especially the way she draped herself across him, using him as a pillow and source of comfort while she shielded part of his body with hers. It was becoming harder and harder to respect the physical boundaries his mother and Cameron had imposed on him. Anger was a step away from arousal and getting in another fight with Cameron about taking their affection to far physically would be too much.

 **Eleven days later…**

The sounds of people eating filled the restaurant. The savory smells were wonderful. The food was delicious, cooked to perfection. Sarah watched her family eat in silence. For the first time since the feud between John and Derek had erupted, an uneasy truce had settled in. If for no other reason than Cameron was once again the star performer in the school's Nutcracker performance, the males of her family had been on good behavior.

Cameron seemed happy. She had gotten her three bouquets of roses and countless compliments. The obnoxious Cindy had not been cast so there had not been another ugly scene. The men had learned to maintain a respectful distance from Sarah. While Cameron had refused to budge an inch when it came to how John and Derek were attired, she had purchased a modest but flattering skirt and blouse for Sarah and laid it out on her bed for her to wear.

John appeared happy and was basking in the attention Cameron received. Many of the patrons at the restaurant had attended the performance and had stopped to praise Cameron and to compliment Sarah for the job she was doing with her "foster daughter."

Derek was not as happy or upbeat as he had been at Cameron's first two performances, but he had been courteous to Tin Miss. That was good behavior considering how awful he and John had been to everyone.

 _All things considered, tonight has been a success. If we can get home without a bomb going off, I just might get a good night sleep._

Derek placed his silverware on his plate and wiped his mouth before putting the napkin on the plate as well.

"Please excuse me for a bit. I think I'll pass on desert. I am going to the bar. Cameron, relax, I'm only going to have one drink. You're driving home, so button it."

John watched Derek leave before standing. "I would like a piece of apple pie. I'm going to go to the restroom. I will be back in a few minutes."

The two males headed in opposite directions and Sarah felt her body relax. Looking at Cameron, Sarah noted Tin Miss was following John with her eyes like a heat seeking missile following the burning hot engine of a jet fighter. When John finally disappeared from view, Cameron blinked and then looked at Sarah.

"It will get better soon Sarah. Please be patient. I have not failed my test yet."

Sarah frowned at Cameron and then reached for the cyborg's hand. "No, you have not failed yet. But this needs to be resolved soon. The stress is not good for any of us, including you. I have seen how much your glitch has been acting up."

At the mention of her nervous glitch, Cameron placed her left hand in her lap and looked down at her plate of salad.

"Thank you for taking us to such a nice restaurant. I know the money would have been better spent on more ammunition."

"No changing the subject Cameron. This must be resolved soon. I do thank you for being polite. It is the correct social custom for you to thank me. The money for the meal is well spent. This might be a big night for you, but it a happy event for your family as well. We all need something like this. I have been remiss as the family matriarch for not seeing to it John had evenings like this as he grew up. Remember that if you become matriarch."

"Yes Sarah. I will remember."

 **After dessert…**

Sarah watched as a stone faced Derek glared at John finishing his apple pie. Cameron was eating her one scoop of ice cream in tiny bites at her usual glacial pace, savoring each tiny bite. When John finished the last bite of his pie, Sarah cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I don't mean to be rude Cameron, but I'm not waiting for you to finish eating your ice cream. I wish to address the family while everyone is here and being civil."

Shooting daggers at John and Derek, Sarah paused before continuing, "As a family, we have been under tremendous stress. We've had a lot of Skynet activity to deal with, particularly the Greys and Kaliba. John and Cameron have been very busy with the end of the semester and Cameron's Nutcracker performance. I have decided when John and Cameron finish semester exams, we are going to sneak out of town for a two week family vacation."

The shocked looks on her family's face surprised Sarah. John had long complained of never having any kind of normal life. The family evenings out after Cameron's recitals, even with the bombing incident, had been happy events for the entire family. Sarah had realized everyone, including her and Tin Miss, needed some relief from the endless stress of how they were forced to live.

"You may close your mouths. I have not lost my mind. Every military unit goes on leave for R&R and this unit is long overdue. Derek and I uncovered a large stash of cash in small bills on one of our last raids on the Greys. Rather than invest in more weaponry, I have booked a cabin for us at Lake Tahoe. We are going to celebrate a family Christmas together. There are four rooms in the cabin, so you lovebirds needn't get any ideas."

John and Derek resumed glaring at each other. Cameron refocused her attention on her next minute bite of ice cream.

Annoyed Sarah exclaimed, "well let's not have everyone thank me all at once!" As sudden as her outburst was, Sarah felt Cameron's foot touch her shin. Glancing at Cameron, Sarah noted Tin Miss was shaking her head every so slightly. Before Sarah could react, Cameron placed her spoon down and leaned into John, wrapping her arm around his.

"John, we will have a white Christmas! I want to ski. You will take lessons and only ski on the easiest slopes. I do not want you to spend Christmas injured."

Ignoring Cameron, John frowned at Sarah. "Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sarah, please? I want to sit by a real fireplace with John. I promise we will behave according to your wishes. John, please. It will be a real romantic Christmas."

"Well, I guess that's two votes to one. What's your vote Derek," Sarah inquired, her tone serious, indicating how she expected Derek to reply.

Staring at the table while twisting his cocktail glass back and forth, Derek hesitated. After a moments thought he looked up. Ignoring John, Derek looked first at Cameron and then Sarah. "Sounds good to me. I have a few things to do before we go so I'll be gone the next few days. I'll be back to pack up with everyone else when its time to leave."

"Well, that settles it then. We're going to have a White Christmas."

 **Later in Cameron's room…**

Derek had been true to his word. After changing out of his suit, he had packed a few things in a bag, loaded up a shotgun and his pistols and left. Ignoring John, Derek said goodbye to Sarah and, to her surprise, to Cameron as well.

After showering, Cameron had done her first patrol of the night. Upon returning, she decided to spend two hours in standby mode before her next patrol. The family stress had been causing her glitch to act up, even during school hours. Slipping out of her black clothes, Cameron removed her bra and put on John's blue dress shirt. It had become her favorite nightshirt. Often when everyone was asleep, Cameron would don the shirt to watch tv or read. Cameron loved how she looked in the shirt, how it felt against her skin. Even better, she loved the expression on John's face when he saw her strutting around in it.

Sarah had stopped complaining because the long sleeves covered her arms and the shirt extended far enough past her waist that Cameron was modestly covered. Still, her long, shapely legs were always well exposed and the shirt was one more way Cameron had found to claim John as hers. Somehow, wearing his shirt made her feel more secure in their relationship. She liked to think by wearing his shirt, John was staking claim to her.

Lying down on her bed, Cameron replayed her performance on her HUD twice. Pleased with her performance and that of her friends, Cameron closed the video files and began shutting down the various routines and subroutines necessary for her to enter standby mode. Setting her chronometer, Cameron prepared to not process any data for two hours.

The sudden motion of her door opening caused her CPU to reactivate before she shutdown. Leaping to her feet in a combat ready stance, Cameron faced her attacker.

John.

"Cameron, we need to talk. Right now. This has gone far enough."

"John, it is not wise to enter my room in such a fashion. If I had gone into standby mode, I might have harmed you before I was able to process who had entered my room. Please, for both of our sakes, do not do that again."

"Cameron, we need to talk."

"Yes, John we do. Sit down."

Cameron may have told John to sit down in her monotone Terminator voice. She delivered the words with her blank expression. Yet somehow, John realized he had lost the impending argument the instant he had burst into her room.


	29. Chapter 29 - Cameron's Test

**Chapter 29 – Cameron's Test**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

John watched as Cameron slowly stood and walked to her walk in closet. Pausing to glance over her shoulder at John, Cameron remained expressionless. Her pose had the desired effect on John as his attention was drawn downwards towards her bottom and legs.

 _It's not fair. She knows what that dress shirt does to me when she wears that. Focus John, focus._

Moments later, Cameron emerged dressed in her black denim attire, ready for her next night patrol.

"John, I need to have a period of down time. My glitch has gotten out of control again, so this will be brief."

"Look, Cameron, this has got to stop…"

"Yes, John, it does. You are being very self-centered. The result is you have created considerable stress for the entire family, yourself included. I should add you are being selfish as well."

"Me?! Being self-centered? Selfish? You're the reason this entire mess got started. You had no business…"

"John, I only helped things along. Do not place the blame on me. You are the one who made this an issue."

Frustrated at the stubbornness Cameron was displaying, John paused to think of a different approach to direct the discussion.

"You're usually the logical one in the family. Why are you stirring up an emotional hornets nest?"

"Your assumption is somewhat faulty John. I have only regained limited control over my emotions and only over the emotions I have developed first. I am still experiencing considerable emotional chaos due to the number and variety of types of emotions I am experiencing for the first time."

"Don't change the subject."

"I did not. You did John. By stating your assumption I am the logical member of the family. I merely pointed out your statement is incorrect in certain conditions. I am capable of being the most logical member of the family. However, at times I am unable to function as such due to my current state of development."

"Cameron, you know what I meant."

"No, you are making another assumption. You know I tend to be literal in my interpretation of your verbal statements."

"Bull. You have learned how to understand a lot of what I say, including the body language and voice inflection that goes with it."

"In many instances, yes, you are correct John."

"Then why are you being so stubborn?"

"I am not being stubborn. You are. I merely stated you were being selfish and self centered."

"Cam, I am not!"

"Now you are being petulant as well. This discussion is resolving nothing. I am going to walk a patrol and then return for a much needed period of being in standby. Please knock before you enter my room. I would be devastated if I hurt you. Good bye John."

Cameron brushed by John, pausing only to kiss him on the cheek and run her fingers lightly over the back of his neck, leaving him speechless. Before John could turn his head she was gone.

 _How did that happen? She calls me selfish? Self-centered?_

Cameron's voice flowed up the staircase, announcing her latest directive, "John, I have left a detailed list of what you are to accomplish before we leave for our vacation. Please note the tasks have been prioritized and listed by day. This will leave you with ample time to study for semester exams. The list is by your laptop on your desk. Good bye."

Seconds later John heard the door close softly as Cameron exited the house for her second patrol of the night.

 **The evening before departure…**

The truck and the SUV were loaded. Weaponry and ammunition hidden within easy reach. Backup documents stored in their hiding place. Cash divided between the four of them and a significant amount hidden in each vehicle. MRE's and medical supplies had been stored along with tools and cold weather sleeping bags. Detailed, duplicate maps were in the glove compartment as were the travel itinerary to their destination, complete with rest, meal and fuel stops indicated.

Sarah was pleased. Cameron had volunteered to plan the trip. Sarah had only to provide a budget. Tin Miss had handled the details. When provided with the detailed plan for the trip, Sarah had been impressed with Cameron's attention to logistics and proactive planning for most situations they might encounter on their trip.

 _Tin Miss will make an excellent staff officer for John. Her attention to detail and planning is outstanding._

Once the family arrived, the vacation was open ended, though Cameron had informed them she had made arrangements for their first afternoon and evening at the resort.

 _We need this. Derek being gone has helped, but John has been a real stinker these past few days. He's been just awful to Cameron. At least she hasn't reacted like she did during the Riley affair. Something has to give though. Her glitch is really starting to worry me._

"Cameron, are you holding up OK? I noticed you crushed several pieces of pipe when you were making the pipe bombs for our trip. The glitch in your left hand is getting much worse. Does John need to take a look again?"

"No, it is anxiety. I am coping better. It helped to break a few pieces of pipe, but I hope Derek and John resolve this soon. I do not want to fail my test."

Thuds of booted feet climbing stairs came from the basement as Derek emerged and sat at the family table in the kitchen.

"What's for eats tonight? Smells good."

Cameron smiled at the rare compliment from Derek before returning to her stoic expression.

"Homemade pizza. Pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese. Since we are going on vacation, I have decided you and John may deviate from the recent strict dietary regimen I placed the two of you on."

"You what? Sarah, are you going to let Tin Miss get away with that crap?"

"Yes, I am. Especially since I don't have to cook that often anymore and she has taken over the grocery shopping."

Taking the pizzas from the oven, Cameron sat them on hot pads on the counter top and quickly sliced the pies. Separating each slice slightly in order to speed the cooling process. She poured diet sodas for John and Derek and tea for Sarah and herself. After serving the drinks, Cameron carried the pizzas to the table and sat them on hot pads she had placed to protect the table's surface.

Walking to the stairs, Cameron called out, "John, time to eat. Homemade pizza! Pepperoni and sausage!"

Within seconds the sounds of John's booted feet could be heard running down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Cameron slowed John's run to a halt with a soft touch on his shoulder and kissed him on his cheek.

"I know you'll love what I cooked. Lots of extra cheese and I tried a new recipe for the dough. "

Lowering her voice, Cameron whispered, "be on your best behavior or I will not visit you tonight so we can curl up together."

Taking John's hand, Cameron pulled him along as she returned to the kitchen, leading John to his seat.

"Sit," Cameron ordered as she served a slice of pizza to everyone. She even served herself a piece before taking her seat.

Everyone ate in silence, and in a mere fifteen minutes the two entire pizzas had disappeared.

Cameron stood and looked at Sarah as if asking her permission. "We have a scheduled 3:00 am departure time. I suggest everyone go to bed now and rest. I will clean up the kitchen and finish securing the house for our departure. I will walk a patrol and then go into standby until it is time for us to leave. Does this meet with your approval Sarah?"

"Yes. Bedtime. Let's go."

Sarah and Derek stood and left the kitchen without speaking. Sarah went upstairs to her room and Derek laid down on the couch. Cutting the tv on, he changed the channel to watch ESPN.

Cameron stood next to John and ran her fingers through his hair. Noting his elevated blood pressure, she rubbed his shoulders with her other hand. After a few minutes John's vitals returned to normal. Pleased her touch had a calming effect on John, Cameron leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again.

"I will finish my tasks quickly. I will come lie down with you as soon as I finish your patrol. You need to go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Lowering her voice to a husky whisper, Cameron added, "I will change first. Would you prefer I wear your blue dress shirt or your black dress shirt?"

Surprised, John looked at Cameron with a grin as he blushed. She had never made a suggestion of that nature before.

"Blue would be nice," he whispered in response.

"To bad. Black is sexier. Go to bed."

Hoping to escape without any additional teasing, John blushed more and made his way quickly to the stairs. Cameron watched with a faint smile.

 _I must be careful in how much I tease John. I hate it when we fight about inappropriate affection._

 **An hour later…**

Cameron stood in the upstairs hallway of the Connor house. Derek's snoring was loud enough to be heard by human ears. A quick scan of Sarah's room indicated she was asleep and resting peacefully. The house was secure.

Turning the doorknob slowly, Cameron eased the door open. Shutting the door silently behind her, Cameron looked at John. His eyes were fixed on her. Standing in the black dress shirt as promised, Cameron turned slowly to allow John to take in her appearance.

Sitting on her side of his bed, she reached for his hand. Taking it in both of her hands, she placed it over the center of her chest. Resting his hand on her armored breastplate, she continued to hold his hand in place with her left hand. Reaching with her right hand, Cameron ran her fingers through John's hair. The pair sat in silence, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Cameron reclined next to John and nudged him so he would lift his arm, allowing her to snuggle closely. Instead of her normal practice of covering part of his body with hers to protect him, Cameron simply rested her head on John's shoulder and enjoyed the contact between their two bodies.

More silent minutes passed before John shifted his body, turning towards Cameron. Looking in her eyes, John saw a glimmer of emotion. More and more her beautiful eyes showed faint signs of life, more than her normal terminator gaze revealed.

Gazing down at the beautiful creature next to him, John realized how vulnerable Cameron had just made herself to him. The fighting and stress of the past few weeks had been hard on everyone, including Cameron. John had seen the pieces of crushed pipe Cameron had placed in the trash and covered up. Realizing Cameron had been purposefully distant the past weeks to avoid conflict, John fought to control his urge to push her self-imposed limits on their physical affection.

 _Cameron needs affection without conflict right now. She's killing me. Be a man Connor. Respect her wishes. Control yourself. I've got to get my dress shirts back. Cam's just too sexy to keep my hands off when she runs around in those. Control yourself Connor._

Winning the battle for self-control, John slowly moved his face closer to Cameron and kissed her. Within minutes the two were kissing passionately, testing John's resolve to be a gentleman. His hand moved over her slender torso, gently caressing her. Cameron placed one hand gently on John's cheek and the other in his hair where she took a firm grasp. John could feel the warmth of her body as he pulled her closer to him as he moved his hand to her back. Lightly scratching her back as he ran his hand up and down, John felt Cameron shiver.

Pulling away, he looked down at her face. Despite her teasing earlier and the passion of their kisses, Cameron looked at him with an expression of naïve adoration. John smiled at her. Moments like this thrilled him in a manner he did not fully understand. He simply new at these precious moments Cameron loved him and only him, that she trusted him completely. When she made herself vulnerable to him in this manner, John was her protector.

Sighing inwardly to himself, John rolled back on his back to stare at his ceiling. He felt Cameron lift herself up on an elbow so she could gaze at him. Looking at her face, John felt at peace despite his aroused state. Reaching up with his hand, he touched her cheek and then reached around her shoulder to guide her head to its resting place on his shoulder.

Cameron's response was to pull closer and hold on to John. After five minutes has passed, Cameron sat up and looked down at John. Leaning over she kissed him and rose from his bed.

As their eyes met, she smiled.

"You are a gentleman. I know it is hard for you to respect my boundaries. Thank you John. It means more to me than you understand, the respect you show me when you do that. It is not easy for me either."

Watching his metal angel leave in silence, John closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 3:00 am would come far too early.

 **Truck stop on the California Nevada border…**

Waves of diesel fuel odor engulfed John, waking him from his uneasy slumber. Sitting up to stretch, he noticed the driver's door of the SUV was open. The sound of the motor of the gas pump could be easily heard. Cameron on the other hand was not where to be seen. The sudden click of the pump cutting off as the tank reached full spurred John out of the vehicle.

Walking around the rear of the SUV, John removed the hose and replaced it at the pump. He screwed the gas cap back on and closed the gas hatch. Noticing the long line of cars behind, John hurried inside and paid for their gas in cash. Running back outside, John noticed Cameron standing in an open field next to the truck stop.

Standing with her arms spread wide, Cameron was slowly turning in a circle. Gone was her normal blank expression. His metal angel was smiling from ear to ear. Worried something had gone wrong with Cameron, John quickly moved their SUV to the parking lot.

Running to Cameron, John failed to notice it hard started to snow. The overcast skies had begun to release their supply of frozen water in the form of small, crisp, white snowflakes. Pulling up short of Cameron in caution, John approached slowly, one step at a time.

"Cameron, are you all right? All of your systems functioning properly?"

"John! It's snowing! I have only seen snow in files stored in my memory. Snowflakes are so much more beautiful when you can analyze a real one!"

Fascinated by each flake falling on her outstretched arms, Cameron examined them quickly before they melted.

"Each on is different and unique. I was not convinced of the veracity of that fact until examining a range of samples in the past few minutes."

Annoyed, John felt the need to yank Cameron back to reality, to burst her happy bubble.

"So you just ran off and left me asleep, unguarded, in a truck stop with the gas pump running. Isn't that against protocol?"

"I asked Sarah for permission. Sarah said it was fine. John, look at the snowflakes!"

Looking up at the grey skies, John watched as the scattered flakes fell from the sky. The icy flakes began to collect in his hair and several landed on his face, the cold quickly vanishing as the flakes melted and the cool water ran off his cheek.

Derek's voice reached the young couple, announcing it was time to leave. John reached for Cameron's hand and pulled her towards him, giving her a gentle hug.

"Time to go. I'm going to the bathroom. Can you dig something up for me to eat out of the food you packed?"

Disappointment spread across Cameron's face for a brief moment. She quickly followed John back to the truck stop and made her way to the SUV. Derek's truck was parked nearby. Sarah had pulled the tarp up from the truck bed and was busy digging through the food Cameron had packed.

"Here is a sandwich for John and some chips. Do you need anything to eat right now? It's been two or three days since you've eaten."

"An apple. I will share John's chips. He won't miss three or four. The snow is very nice, is it not? I have only seen snow on my data files!"

Sarah watched Cameron walked away carrying John's food and her apple, gazing up at the sky. A young family with two small children had parked their car next to the SUV. Delighted it was snowing, the two children, a boy and a girl, were laughing as they tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues. A smile crept across Sarah's face as Cameron took notice of the two playful youngster's antics. Within seconds Cameron had her tongue out and was happily catching every snowflake she went after.

 _Nothing like a laser guided, computer controlled targeting system to catch snowflakes on your tongue. She can be such a child at times._

Scanning the parking lot for threats while Cameron had her brief break from sentry duty, Sarah spotted a downcast John walking back to their vehicles. His head was down, his hands in the pockets of his overcoat and his expression was one of complete discouragement.

Looking back at Cameron chasing the snowflakes, Sarah made a rare spontaneous choice. Throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed Derek by the arm. Sarah stuck her tongue out and joined Cameron in trying to catch snowflakes. Taken by surprise by Sarah's impulsive childlike behavior, he hesitated at first. The joy of the moment grabbed Derek, and the normally gruff, serious soldier began to laugh as he tried in vain to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

John stopped as Cameron shoved his sandwich in his chest. Taken aback, he watched as his girlfriend, mother and uncle all acted like small children. After a minute the lunacy of the situation struck him. Giving in to it, he joined the rest of his family in their first winter antics.

 **Half an hour later…**

Bored, John looked over at Cameron yet again. Smiling was something Cameron would do for a few seconds when she was excited, pleased or really happy. Usually you had to catch he in the act to know she ever smiled. Even with her out of control emotion simulator, Cameron's usual expression was her normal Terminator stoic face. Since the snow incident at the truck stop, her face had worn a childlike smile as she drove over the highway through the mountains.

"You really liked catching snowflakes that much?"

"Yes! It was a very unique experience for me! John, you know my program requires me to seek out new and novel learning experiences. All infiltrator models have this trait hardwired into their programming."

"Well, it's childish. You don't blend in when you do something like that."

Suddenly Cameron's happy expression vanished.

"Sarah did, and she was on sentry duty. So did Derek. John I saw you smiling while you caught snowflakes. Everybody laughed and appeared to have fun. Why is it wrong for me to be happy about this experience? I did not realize I did anything wrong? Are you angry with me John?"

Hearing the faint tone of worry in Cameron's voice, John realized he had destroyed her naïve and happy mood simply because he was in a foul humor. John realized Cameron's smile was probably because she could multi-task. While being totally focused on driving safely in the bad weather conditions, Cameron undoubtedly had her HUD pulled up and was replaying her files on the family catching snowflakes with their tongues and acting like idiots, laughing in the cold weather.

Now she's worried I'm angry with her. I can be such a jerk sometimes.

"Cameron, you have not done anything wrong. If mom said you could relax and play around for a few minutes it's OK. Besides, you're always scanning everything. You'd have noticed any machine threat. I'm just feeling really grumpy and I took it out on you because you were smiling for the past half hour and you never do that. It just irritated me, so I was mean to you."

"I was smiling for 33 minutes and 48 seconds."

"See what I mean. When a human is grumpy, that sort of statement annoys us. I shouldn't have been a jerk to you. I am sorry. When I apologize for being a jerk, instead of responding like you did, give me a quick smile or say 'it's OK' or something like that."

"Thank you for explaining."

 **Arrival at the resort…**

Derek pulled his truck in next to the SUV. Tired for the long drive in poor weather conditions, he turned off his engine and leaned forward on the steering wheel. Resting his forehead for a moment, he felt the cold already creeping in through the truck's cab as the heat from the truck's climate control system dissipating quickly.

"C'mon. Cameron's already inside and she had half of their luggage. Tin Miss has got to learn not to display her strength like that. It's a dead giveaway to any metal or Grey."

The tired three humans entered the lobby of the resort's lodge carrying their luggage. Cameron walked over and handed each a key, a resort map and gave Sarah the receipt for their stay.

"Leave the luggage. They will take it to our cabin. John, we are going shopping for some skiwear. You have your first lesson in two hours. Sarah and Derek, you should come with us to shop as well."

Lowering her voice Cameron continued, "it might be difficult to find attire that is not brightly colored, but the cold weather gear here is excellent. In the future it is always cold. We should stock up on any clothes appropriately colored for use after Judgment Day. Derek, you should be able to help Sarah with this task."

Cameron proceeded to give John her best puppy dog eyes expression, kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arm around his. Unable to stay irritated with her, John smiled and let her lead him in the direction of the shops in the local village.

"That's a good idea. Might as well pick up some gear while we're here. We can store it at our home or in a cache," Sarah said solemnly.

"Yeah, better keep an eye on Tin Miss and make sure she stays on budget or doesn't do something to John."

 **That evening in Lake Tahoe…**

The warm shower had done wonders for Sarah's mood. Cameron had sent John off for a skiing lesson and Derek to a local gun range with a tactical range. Tin Miss then dragged Sarah to the spa and the two had their nails and hair done. Upon everyone's return, Cameron had promptly ordered John and Derek into the shower and laid out their suits and two new winter dress coats.

Upon emerging from their rooms, Sarah had been amused as Cameron had dispatched John on an errand and then told him to wait for her at the restaurant where the family had reservations for dinner. Derek was dispatched on a similar errand with strict orders to return to the cabin at precisely 7:00 pm.

As Sarah dried herself, she pulled off her shower cap and watched as her raven hair fell about her shoulders. Sitting down wrapped only in the towel, she began applying makeup, taking more time and effort than was her usual custom.

 _Tin Miss has gone to a lot of effort for us to get this vacation started on the right foot. The least I can do is look presentable._

Glancing at the clock, Sarah realized she needed to hurry up in order to meet Cameron's 6:55 deadline.

Entering her room, Sarah noticed Cameron had laid out her clothes. Catching her eye was the pair of thigh high stockings and lacy black underwear. Lying next to them on her bed was the beautiful black evening dress that had caused such a stir at Cameron's first dance recital. Draped over the vanity chair was a new winter coat with a fur collar. Lying on the vanity was the lone pair of diamond earrings Sarah owned and a simple gold necklace. Next to the simple, elegant jewelry was a small bottle of perfume. Sarah's black stiletto heels finished off the ensemble.

 _What is Tin Miss up to?_

Tossing her towel on the floor, Sarah held up the dress and stood in front of the full-length mirror, extending her leg where the slit in the dress was. Running her fingers over the silky material, Sarah felt a rush of nervous excitement run down her spine. Carefully, she laid the dress back on the bed and sat down. Taking her time, Sarah carefully pulled on each stocking. Standing, she pulled on her new underwear. She slipped on her dress and put on her earrings and necklace. Finally, she fitted her heels on her feet and turned to look in the mirror a second time.

The image looking back at her caught Sarah by surprise. As she turned from side to side, taking in her reflection, Sarah's stomach felt butterflies take off. Having not felt like this since being with Kyle, she began to worry what Tin Miss was planning.

The knock on the door broke Sarah's trance. Looking at her door, she saw Cameron's face peeking in.

"May I enter, please?"

"Cameron, what are you up to? You have some explaining to do Tin Miss!"

Without speaking Cameron slipped in and shut the door behind her. Cameron took Sarah by the hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. Cameron walked around Sarah, inspecting every inch of the older woman in complete silence.

"Cameron, answer me this minute. What is going on," Sarah demanded in her nobody disobeys me tone.

"Please sit in the chair. Turn it around first. Everything will be clear in 12 minutes."

"You're not going to answer me are you?"

"No."

Realizing Cameron probably had a complete routine in her CPU to maintain stubborn behavior, Sarah did as Cameron asked.

Cameron leaned over and carefully examined Sarah's face a second time. Quickly she reached over and retrieved the blush brush and gently brushed Sarah's cheeks. Pausing to examine her repairs, Cameron made one more pass over Sarah's right cheek. Reaching next for mascara, she applied one more layer on Sarah's left eyelash. Stepping behind Sarah, Cameron ran her fingers through the older woman's hair, carefully rearranging it.

"Let me see your hands," Cameron ordered and held her own out, demonstrating how she wished Sarah to display her hands.

Sarah complied and Cameron took one hand in each of hers and turned Sarah's hands over several times, examining each again.

Finally, Cameron reached into the purple purse Sarah had given her. She first withdrew the small .22 caliber pistol followed by a package of breath mints.

"Open your mouth please," Cameron ordered.

To Sarah's surprise she complied. Cameron tossed a breath mint in. "You have two minutes to dissolve the mint."

Once again, Cameron took Sarah's hands, this time pulling her to a standing position. Cameron made a final visual inspection and stepped back.

"You look wonderful Sarah."

"You're worrying me Cameron. What's going on?"

"You will know in 3 minutes."

Realizing Cameron was not going to explain, Sarah examined Cameron's appearance. Cameron was dressed in a new pants outfit and looked both cute and attractive. The attire was appropriate for an evening out at a nice restaurant or an outing for teenagers at a movie.

"You look very nice Cameron."

The cyborg smiled and walked to the door. She opened it and slipped through, stopping to look back at Sarah.

"Please stay here until I return."

Having been ordered around all she could stand, Sarah felt her anger rise rapidly. Striding to the door to give Tim Miss a piece of her mind, it opened suddenly. Cameron stood just outside the door with her blank expression.

Sarah brushed by Cameron and after several steps into the central living area of their rented cabin, she slowed to a stop. The lights had been dimmed and the warmth and sound of a roaring fire in the fireplace filled the room. Cameron had rearranged the furniture, placing a small table and two chairs in the center of the room.

The table was set for an intimate dinner for two, complete with tablecloth, single red rose and lighted candles. Next to the table were a bottle of chilled wine and a wheeled table with covered plates.

Stunned Sarah turned to look at Cameron.

"What is this?"

"I hope I have arranged everything correctly. I had to have the meal delivered by room service. I simply did not have time to get everything ready, dress myself for the evening and cook the meal."

Placing both hands on her hips, Sarah glared at Cameron.

"For the last time, Cameron…"

Tin Miss stood and looked at Sarah with her blank expression. Just as Cameron glanced at the clock on the wall, the door opened and Derek entered. He stomped his feet to get the last of the snow off and removed his coat to hang up on the coat rack.

Without looking at the two women or the interior of the cabin, Derek walked towards the kitchen.

"I hope you're happy Cameron. It took me an hour to get there and then the idiots told me they had never heard of you, me or the order you placed."

Derek turned and stopped, his mouth open as he first looked at a puzzled Sarah and then the rearranged room.

Cameron hurried to him and pressed a small device in his hand.

In a low voice Cameron told Derek, "That is the for the stereo. I have preloaded appropriate music for intimate dancing. My studies of human mating rituals in modern Western civilization indicate dancing is an effective tool for the male to attract his desired female mate. John and I will not return for four hours. Make wise use of your allotted time. Sarah looks stunning, does she not?"

Staring at the remote in his hand, Derek finally looked up at the sound of the door closing behind Cameron as she slipped out into the cold night.

Looking at the stunned Derek, Sarah suddenly realized the source of the conflict between her son and Derek. Blushing, she realized as well why Cameron had been so secretive and stressed.

"Well, it would appear Tin Miss has been very busy. It would be a shame to waste the food. Derek, why don't we eat?"

 **At the resort restaurant …**

Fuming, John sat at the table. Cameron was late. She had been so insistent he arrive at the restaurant and be waiting for her at exactly ten minutes after seven. As he played with his silverware, John noticed Cameron walking towards their table.

As she sat, John briskly demanded, "where have you been? You made a big deal about me being on time and you show up late."

Cameron looked at John blankly.

"I am not late. I have arrived at exactly the precise time I planned to arrive."

"Would you mind telling me where Mom and Derek are?"

"They are in the cabin."

"Well, what's taking them so long? I'm hungry."

"They won't be joining us this evening. We are going to have our first fancy restaurant dinner by ourselves. Then you are going to take me to a horror movie at the local theatre so I can act scared and you can comfort me. Last on the schedule is a long, moonlit walk home in the snow. You will be cold when we arrive at the cabin. Then we will snuggle in front of the fire so you can warm up. I will allow you to kiss me until it is time for us to go to our separate rooms for the night."

John sat in a controlled state of fury. Speaking in a low tone, his anger evident, he said, "Cameron, we're leaving right now. I am putting a stop to this."

"No. John, I cannot believe you are so selfish."

"Don't start with that again. We're going."

"No. Sit still."

Faced with a suddenly annoyed Cameron, her Terminator Death Glare fully deployed, John swallowed and hurriedly gathered his thoughts in preparation for the verbal onslaught Cameron was about to unleash on him.

A minute passed in silence as Cameron was obviously struggling to gain control over her emotions. When her stoic expression reappeared she finally began to speak.

"Are you happy John? With our relationship. Please think before you answer and tell me the truth. It is important to me and to this discussion."

Puzzled by the sudden change in direction of their argument, John paused to measure his words carefully. Hoping to avoid any trap Cameron had laid for him, he carefully responded, "yes. You know that Cameron."

"Are you being completely truthful? You have been cruel to me in the past few days, like you were when Riley was around. You know that makes me feel insecure. It makes me question if you love me because I am a machine."

His pulse quickening, John realized he had been treating Cameron poorly the past week.

"I apologize Cameron. I've been a jerk. I am just so mad at Derek I can't think straight. Forgive me. Yes, I am very content to be with you. You are my best friend, my protector, companion and girlfriend. Yes, I am happy."

Relief flashed across Cameron's beautiful face for a mere second before she continued.

"Then why can't Sarah be happy? Why won't you let her have what you have with me?"

Stunned by the comparison, John was momentarily left speechless.

"It's not the same thing. You and I are not related. Our relationship is OK. Derek and Mom? No way. Not happening."

"John, please try to be logical. Our relationship is hardly a normal one."

Falling silent, Cameron looked away and smiled at the approaching waiter who had come to take their orders. John quickly ordered for both of them and the waiter left.

"You know what I mean Cameron. I am fine with our relationship and I hope you are too."

Cameron stared at John for a moment.

"John, I love you. You are the reason I was created. My evil father created me to kill you. You have been the center of my existence since my Built Day when I was activated. When I developed free will, I choose for you to be the center of my existence. I love you. I cannot exist without you.

But know this, part of why are relationship works, is because we fit in ways a human girl from this time could never fit with you. We share a common enemy, my evil father. We know the horrible destiny that could befall humanity. Together we face danger on a daily basis the rest of the world does not even know exists.

If I made the choice to leave you, to seek another man to be the object of my devotion, knowing what I know, how could I be in a truly intimate relationship with that person? The horrible secrets I know, the things I have done, my true nature. John, I am able to be with you and know you will not reject me because of Skynet. The same is true for you."

"We're talking about my mother."

"Yes, John, we are. Who else can your mother mate with? She loved Charlie and could not bring herself to marry him. Sarah needs to mate with a soldier, a member of the Resistance who understands her fears, what drives her and who knows the horror that lies ahead. Name one person fit to be Sarah's mate? Name one man besides Derek who could stand with her as an equal? As fine a man as Charlie is, he's not a warrior."

"Cameron you just don't get it."

"No, John. You do not get it. Derek is a broken man. Broken by what he has suffered. Broken by the loss of your father, Kyle. He loves Sarah. I can see it and you know you can see it. It is not mere lust like he felt for Jesse. Derek needs Sarah. She is the only woman who can understand him. Sarah is his equal, if not his better, and Derek needs that, to be challenged to be strong, to be a better man. To move past his hate and bitterness."

John looked away and sulked, shaking his head.

"John, you know the cancer could come at any time. The odds of us stopping Judgment Day are not good. Sarah had devoted her entire life to you since she and Kyle conceived you. Everything she had done has been for you, even if you do not approve of how she did it. John, you better than anyone knows the horror she had faced, the degrading things she has submitted too in order to train you, protect you and fight Skynet. None of us knows how much time we have left.

John, you and I have each other. I will never leave you. Why Sarah should not have a man who loves her? Who will protect her and live in her world without question? She has given so much. Now that you have me, what will become of Sarah as you and I become closer? Who will fill the void you leave behind?"

"You don't understand Cameron."

"No John, I do not. They need each other. Why cannot you allow Sarah and Derek happiness for as long as they can experience it? If Sarah's cancer is treatable and she survives Judgment Day, why should she be alone? Why should she fight without a strong mate to be with her? She still needs to feel love, to be needed. Your mother is a protector, not just a fighter. When you lead the Resistance, what will become of Sarah?"

Cameron watched John carefully, measuring his emotional state. She reached for his hand under the table and with a firm grasp took it in her own.

"John, I will NEVER take you from Sarah. Derek will NEVER take Sarah from you. Both of us know our place. Step out of yourself. Think about what your blessing would mean for your mother and Derek. Do not become the cold, bitter, emotionless Future John."

Emotion filled John. Tears began to form in his eyes as his cheeks flushed with anger.

"What about Kyle? What about my father?"

Her left hand twitching rapidly, Cameron felt the streams of data pouring into her CPU, causing her anxiety level to increase rapidly. John was becoming distraught and Cameron had no pleasant feedback to provide him to reduce his level of anxiety.

"I am sorry John. You are in a difficult situation. Kyle Reese is a legend in the Resistance. Despite being the older brother and Kyle's role model, Derek has lived in Kyle's shadow before coming back in time. Skynet murdered your father. Like he has murdered many innocent children's parents. You must know every time Derek looks at you he sees his brother. Every time he looks at Sarah and longs for her, he feels guilt because of Kyle. Do you think it is any different for Sarah?"

John looked away, drawing Cameron's attention to the arrival of the waiter with their meal. With practiced professional efficiency the meal was served and their waiter departed, leaving them to their privacy.

"John, your mother is a mature woman. She is young enough to bear Derek a child if she so desires. Set her free from living only for you. She is not like me. I am a machine. I was created to devote all of my existence to one person, even if it was to kill you. It is my very nature to build my universe around you. Give your blessing to Sarah to try to find love and happiness with Derek."

Sensing John was weakening in his resolve to oppose the budding relationship between Derek and Sarah, Cameron pressed on.

"Derek treated you with respect John. He came to you as a man to ask for your blessing for him to pursue Sarah. That was difficult for Derek. He is a strong willed, proud warrior. You are still an adolescent male, not yet his equal.

It might not work out. They are both difficult individuals on a good day. But let them try. If you do not give your blessing, your mother will never take another chance like this, not after Charlie. Derek may leave us in frustration."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? No more Derek insulting you."

"John, you are the one changing the subject now. I would gladly tolerate Derek if it makes life better for Sarah and you. I have tolerated him thus far. Besides, Derek has been much less abusive of late."

"I still don't like the idea of my Mom with another man, doing, you know. It was bad enough when I was a kid when she would pass herself around to get what she needed to train me or feed me. I just can't let that happen again."

"John, Derek would never make Sarah feel that way or treat her that way."

Cameron paused, her final argument would have to be enough.

"Sarah gave her blessing to our relationship. It was hard for her. She attached many conditions, but she has allowed us to openly pursue our relationship. Sarah has even shown kindness to me. Sometimes we do girl things without you and Derek knowing about it. If she can be gracious enough to conditionally give her blessing, you should do the same for Sarah and Derek. Simply tell them what your reservations are and what you expect from them. It is not unreasonable.

Sarah is your mother and still bears considerable responsibility for you. Derek is your uncle and will be one of your unit commanders. They are family. You have a right to have input. I just think it would not only be wrong to withhold your blessing, it would be hypocritical. It would be very selfish."

 **At the cabin…**

Derek swallowed nervously. The wonderful meal Cameron had ordered had been eaten. The wine had been poured and drank. Without John's blessing, Derek felt uncomfortable alone in Sarah's presence. Especially in such a romantic setting. Glancing down at the remote Cameron had given him, Derek decided it would be better to dance in silence than to sit with nothing to say in even more awkward silence. Standing, he pressed the remote and music began to play.

Stepping to Sarah's side of the table, he extended his hand and bowed.

"Would the lady like to dance?"

Smiling, Sarah extended her hand to Derek and rose from her seat. "Why yes, thank you for asking. I would love to dance."

The pair of battered warriors moved slowly about the room, moving as a single person. Comfortable in their silence, together they danced to the music.

Time passed unmeasured and the effects of the wine began to make Sarah relax. She released Derek and smiled.

"Let's sit by the fire. I'm feeling a bit tired. Would you mind?"

"No Sarah. Whatever you would like to do is fine."

Sarah walked to the couch in front of the fire. Reaching behind her, she raised first her right let and then left and slipping off her heels, tossing them under the table. She settled down on the couch and looked at Derek expectantly.

His nerves started to get the better of him. Derek removed his jacket and hung it across the back of his chair. He walked around the couch and sat down on the opposite end from Sarah.

The sound of the wood crackling and embers falling filled the silence between the two. The heat from the fire warmed them both as each sat alone in their thoughts.

Filled with a desire to be held and comforted, Sarah looked at Derek. The scarred resistance fighter was lost in his thoughts as he stared into the dancing flames of the fire.

"Penny for your thoughts," she asked.

"They're not worth that much," he replied.

"I'd like to know them anyhow."

"I'm just thinking about how to eat crow, that's all Sarah."

"Why, you have been a complete gentleman tonight. I've had a wonderful evening. There has not been a single cross word, not one, all evening long. The food was wonderful. I haven't danced in over a decade and you're a good dancer. It was nice to get all dressed up and girly for a change. Why should you apologize?"

"Not for tonight. It's been wonderful. You've been wonderful. Its just, well, John and I have had a bit of a disagreement and neither of us has handled it well. I've been more disagreeable than normal, even for me, and I need to apologize. Not just to you but to John. I suppose I should apologize to Cameron as well. She did the right thing staying out of it."

Annoyed her special evening had taken an unexpected turn, Sarah scowled at Derek, "well, is someone going to finally tell me what this has all been about?"

With a mournful expression in his face, Derek looked up at Sarah. He seemed to think better of speaking and then changed his mind.

"You. It's all been about you, Sarah."

Shocked, Sarah looked away, focusing on the fire. The two sat in silence again, the comfort of the evening gone, lost in the sudden revelation.

"I asked John for permission to pursue a relationship with you. You know, court you. That is, if you were interested. John lost it and said over his dead body. I told him that could be arranged without much trouble. Then I got the death glare from Cameron.

So I told John he was a selfish, self indulgent, self-centered, spoiled, entitled little turd with a messiah complex. He didn't like that too much and it sort of just went downhill from there. I'm surprised Cameron didn't terminate me on the spot to be honest.

Sarah, I have never felt the way I do about any woman until I met you. You are a royal pain in my ass, but you are the most wonderful woman who has ever lived. I would die for you. I would do anything to make you happy. But I just can't approach you because of John. When I look at him I see my brother Kyle. I see how you look at John sometimes and I know you're thinking about Kyle and how much you love him."

Derek stood and walked to the window on the far side of the room and looked out at the snow-covered countryside.

"If I could give you just a small portion of the love and happiness Kyle gave you, I would be a truly blessed man. It would give me so much happiness. But, I just can't Sarah. Not without John's blessing. It would be like Kyle telling me it's all right to try to make things work with you. That he approves. It took so much for me to work up the nerve to ask John, when he freaked out, I just lost it. Now, I'm just making matters worse and embarrassing you and myself. Sometimes I really am the big idiot everyone thinks I am."

Moved deeply by the pained confession, Sarah realized Derek had put into words the very same confused feelings and thoughts that had run through her mind for months. Standing she walked to his side and touched his elbow. Turning to face Sarah, Derek looked with longing in her eyes.

Needing to be held by the man standing before her, Sarah moved so close her body pressed against Derek. Resting her head on his muscled chest, Sarah reached around Derek and gently pulled him to her in an intimate embrace. With matching gentleness Derek placed his arms around her bare back.

In silence the two held each other, knowing without speaking the pain and hope the other felt.

Everything always came back to John.

Always John.

 **In the snow…**

The movie had been horrible. Worse than horrible. Cameron had been unable to stop laughing. Carrying on a running commentary on the ineptness of the serial killer, John had not been able to enjoy the movie. Sensing she was frustrating John, Cameron had finally snuggled as close to him as she could get and entered maintenance mode, allowing her to feel his presence but not maintain her running commentary.

Slowly the pair had made their way back to the cabin. Cameron held John's hand and remained silent the entire return trip. As they approached the cabin, she stopped and looked up at John.

"Have you decided what you will tell Derek?"

An unhappy John looked at Cameron's huge, expectant brown eyes. He knew she was right. To deny his mother a chance at finding a partner who could make her happy, even if for a brief time, was the wrong thing to do. Derek was damaged goods, but then, the truth be told, so was his mother. Derek could handle her difficult nature and stand up to her. Something his mother needed in a man. The two would not have to keep any secrets, the kind of secrets that doomed her relationship with Charlie.

Finally, Cameron had really pointed out his greatest sin. Sarah had begrudgingly given her permission, if not her actual blessing, on their relationship. Strict guidelines, which John viewed as unfair, had been laid down, but she had given her permission. The result was he had found more happiness and peace in the months he and Cameron had finally settled into their relationship than he had known in his entire life. As difficult as Cameron could be, as much as she frustrated him at times, John knew Cameron was his partner. One day he would make her his wife. He would do whatever it took to make that happen for her.

As much as his mother had suffered, as much as she had done for him, even if he didn't like it or approve of how she did it, his mom had made him the center of her life. Everything was for John. Cameron was right. He owed his mother a chance to find a mate. If things worked out with Derek and it gave his mother some happiness and peace, then he had to be a man and accept it.

"I have decided I will give my blessing. With conditions. It is the right thing to do. As horrified as I am, I have to. I even think I understand what my mom goes through with us now, as strange and scary as that statement seems."

Cameron stood on her toes and kissed John's cold cheek.

"You have made a wise decision. You will feel better John. I am pleased and happy for you. For us as well. I have passed a test with Sarah."

Curious, John asked, "what test? This is a test? Did mom put you up to this?"

"No. I asked to be allowed to let you and Derek work this out. I promised Sarah if the two of you did not and I could not quickly bring the situation to a satisfactory conclusion shortly after the start of our family vacation, I would tell her what the feuding between the two of you was about and let her handle it."

"Really now. I can't see mom letting that happen. She hates secrets and being kept in the dark."

"Sarah permitted it. She told me it was a test. To see if I was fit to become the matriarch someday, to manage the family. It is the place of my husband to be the warrior and provider. It is my place to manage the family properly as your mate. I have felt great anxiety these past days. If my plan tonight had failed, Sarah would have been very disappointed with me."

"Well, you're little scheme has worked so far. You've gotten me to give in. I'm sure Derek is on board."

"Derek knew nothing about my plan for tonight. If he failed to perform as I hope, I could still be a source of disappointment for Sarah. Also, Sarah could be very angry with all three of us. She might threaten to burn me with thermite."

"I don't think so Cameron. Mom will just yell at everyone until she gets tired."

The pair walked arm in arm, taking their time to return to the cabin. Upon reaching the door, John paused for a moment.

Sensing his hesitation and nervousness through a quick scan, Cameron squeezed his hand.

"I am right by your side John. We'll do this together."

He smiled at her hopeful eyes as he opened the door.

"Yes we will. Time for me to eat some crow."

The sound of the opening door startled Sarah and Derek. Still embracing, the two had finally worked up the nerve to initiate a gentle kiss filled with promise.

"Ahem, well look at you two. Gee mom, you're always fusing at me and Cameron about that sort of behavior aren't you."

The two adults separated, blushing in embarrassment. Derek remained silent by choice and for once the always verbose and caustic Sarah Connor was speechless.

"Mom, would you go with Cameron. I need a moment with Derek."

Her face still flushed, Sarah quickly followed Cameron to her room. Shutting the door behind them, Cameron leaned against the door as she tuned her auditory sensors for maximum effectiveness.

"Oh no you don't Tin Miss. Give them some privacy. You have some explaining to do."

Frustrated Cameron glared at Sarah with a frown.

"Was not your evening with Derek romantic? I hope he had the good sense to behave like a gentleman and to take the cues I left for him so the two of you would enjoy each others company! Did he ask you to dance? Did he sit with you by the fire? I did not see any marks on his face or hands from being slapped so it is apparent he behaved appropriately in 'that' regard."

Shocked, Sarah's mouth dropped open. Recovering she closed her mouth, uncertain what to say to the scheming Cameron.

To Sarah's surprise, she started giggling. Cameron's tentative smile broke her remaining control and Sarah burst out laughing. Embracing her son's petite girlfriend, Sarah shook her head and rocked Cameron back and forth.

"Is John ok with this?"

"Yes and no. But then you do not approve of me being with John. A mating between you and Derek is more appropriate. Even I can see that. John is going to give Derek permission, not a blessing, to pursue you. With conditions I am unaware of. It will be your decision Sarah to allow Derek to court you. If you decide this is what you want to pursue, it will be up to you and Derek to make it work."

"How long have you been at this scheme Cameron?"

"Since before the start of school. You are correct Sarah. Men are stupid beasts sometimes. Perhaps I am not a good matchmaker. But then, I am not the best choice to prod Derek into a relationship with you."

Basking in the embrace of her female mentor, Cameron felt the need to ask one final question.

"Sarah, did I pass my test? Are you pleased?"

"Well, I will grant you passed the test. Pleased? You have been very thoughtful in regard to everyone in our family and that pleases me. Will Derek and I work out? I don't know. You know I'll blame you if it doesn't."

Cameron pouted as she replied, "that is not fair Sarah. Your failed relationships are your responsibility, not mine."

"Oh, be quiet Tin Miss. Turn up your auditory sensor and tell me what they're saying!"

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated. This is a learning process for me so comments that are helpful have real value. Thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30 - R-E-S-P-E-C-T

**Chapter 30 – R – E – S – P – E – C – T**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

The frost smoke ring traveled nearly three feet before it evaporated. As warm and cozy as Sarah was under the thick comforters, the air in the room was cold. Amused, she exhaled again and watched as the frozen water vapor she exhaled formed a smoke ring. Glancing at the alarm clock, Sarah decided she needed to check on John. Still not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed, Sarah thought better of her decision and decided whatever trouble John may be getting himself into, ten more minutes was not going to make any difference.

Rolling over, Sarah snuggled close to Derek. Running her fingers across his bare chest, she felt the numerous scars. Without waking, Derek wrapped his arm around Sarah and pulled her even closer. The touch of her bare skin against his body sent an electric thrill through her body. The ten minutes passed quickly and Sarah rolled to the edge of the bed.

Reaching down, to feel for the lacy black panties she had worn the night before, Sarah shivered as the cold air enveloped the skin of her arm and shoulder. Finding her underwear, she slipped it on over her legs while still under the covers. Repeating the process of feeling for something to wear, she felt the slightly rough texture of the cotton dress shirt Derek had worn the night before.

Deciding to brave the cold, Sarah slipped out from under the comforters. Standing quickly, she slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. Rolling the sleeves up past her wrists, Sarah wrapped her arms around herself while quietly exiting the room.

With practiced stealth, she made her way across the rugs covering the cold wood floor to John's room. Without knocking, Sarah silently turned the doorknob, opened the door and peeked inside. To her relief, John was alone in his Queen-sized bed, sound asleep and snoring. A quick glance at the empty side of the bed showed unused pillows, the blankets reasonably undisturbed.

As quickly as she felt relieved, Sarah realized Cameron could have easily arranged the pillows and blankets following her silent departure to make it look like she had never been with John. Determined to put her mind at rest, Sarah decided to find Tin Miss.

Shutting the door behind her, she moved quickly to the pile of new winter clothes the family had purchased the day before and pulled out the dull green winter coat she had purchased for herself. Slipping the coat on, Sarah heard sounds of Cameron moving in the kitchen area. Taking the time to locate and put on a thick pair of socks allowed Sarah to gather her nerve and clear her mind before the possible battle of wits with Cameron.

The smell of fresh coffee reached Sarah's nose, drawing her towards the kitchen. As she got closer the sound of frying meat was joined by the savory smell of bacon. Standing in front of the oven was Cameron, dressed in nothing more than John's long sleeved blue dress shirt.

Cameron gave no physical indication she had noticed Sarah's arrival but the older woman knew the cyborg probably heard her leave her room. Annoyed at seeing Cameron dressed in John's shirt she frowned and pondered whether or not to address the issue of Cameron's insistence of wearing John's clothing at night, even when she didn't enter standby or maintenance mode.

Without glancing at Sarah, Cameron spoke softly over the sound of the cooking food. "I have no sleepwear other than John's dress shirts and a couple of his t-shirts. I will purchase several sets of appropriate sleepwear for myself this morning. Did you sleep well? Derek snores loudly."

"Nice try Tin Miss."

Finally turning her head to look at Sarah, Cameron wrinkled her brow for a brief second as she tilted her head to the right.

"I am not trying anything. I am cooking breakfast for the family. I have acknowledged I need to address my sleepwear needs in order to meet your approval. Was asking if you slept well rude?"

"Did you sleep with John?"

Cameron's head snapped upright before she turned it back to focus visually on her cooking.

"No. John was emotionally drained after his talk with Derek. While I went on my first night patrol John laid down in his room. Due to the unfamiliarity of the area and the snow, it took me longer than I planned. I have now adjusted my time estimates for patrolling. When I returned, John was asleep. He gave no indication of having nightmares and was resting peacefully. I left him and maintained guard in the living room until time for my second patrol. I checked John between each patrol. At 5:00 am I changed clothes and entered standby for twenty minutes. I checked John a final time before starting breakfast."

"That's a long answer to my question."

"I felt it was necessary to account for my presence for the entire evening to relieve you of any concerns. I knew you would not be leaving your room last night to check on John so I increased the number of times I checked on him. The cabin is too cold for John. I will have to address this issue before nightfall."

Glancing out the window, Sarah could see the trail Cameron had left from her nightly patrols.

"I will have to determine a way to not leave traces of my presence in the snow. It is an obvious sign the inhabitants of this cabin are security conscious."

Sarah turned to see Cameron standing behind her, a mug of steaming coffee held out. As Sarah reached for the offered mug, Cameron pulled it out of reach.

"Did you sleep well Sarah?"

Shocked at Cameron's insistence on asking the question, she snapped back, "that is none of your business Tin Miss!"

Her puzzled expression appeared on Cameron's face as tilted her head to the right and handed Sarah her mug of coffee.

"I often ask you how you slept. Sometimes I am only making conversation in the morning and other times it is because I am concerned about your sleep patterns."

Realizing she had forgotten how literal Cameron often was, Sarah's face flushed, turning a bright red.

To make matters more embarrassing, Cameron suddenly straightened her head with a look of sudden recognition flashing across her face before the emotionless terminator face appeared.

"My apologies. I now realize I asked a question could be interpreted in multiple ways, depending on the context the question is considered in. It was an inappropriate question on my part."

The sounds of Derek and John thumping their way towards the kitchen broke the silence between the two women. Cameron began serving up their hot breakfast on plates and setting them on the table. Not quite awake, John and Derek both sat down, neither saying a word. Sarah poured to mugs of coffee and placed them in front of the two semi-conscious males before sitting down herself.

Cameron placed plates of hot food before each of the humans. Placing a plate of fruit for everyone in the center of the table, Cameron scanned John quickly.

"How did you sleep John? Did you have any nightmares?"

"No. I slept like a log Cameron."

"That is what my scans indicated when I checked you during the night. Do not ask your mother or uncle how they slept. Sarah will interpret the question as an inappropriate inquiry into her sex life."

All three humans dropped their silverware in shock, cheeks burning as they blushed red. Cameron turned to retrieve the glasses of juice she had poured earlier, faint traces of a smile appeared briefly. Anyone who had witnessed the expression would not have believed Cameron's act of embarrassing the three humans as innocent.

 _I will save my comment about Sarah's sleepwear for later. Perhaps if I purchase some for her it would be better received. Besides, Derek only has one dress shirt. John still has several._

 **Late morning…**

Cameron moved gracefully while carefully watching John's clumsy progress. Proud John had only fallen once on the easy slopes that morning, Cameron took care to maintain a slow speed as she gracefully skied down the sloop behind him, monitoring his progress the entire way.

Sarah and Derek were waiting by the ski lift. Sarah was dressed in her new ski suit while Derek was dressed in warm clothing. Her ski goggles pulled up on her forehead, she waved at her son and Cameron as they approached.

"Mom, I'm really tired of Cameron babysitting me. This is one of those times having a Terminator for a girlfriend really sucks. She could probably ski in international competition just based on the files stored in her CPU."

"Want to go with me? It's been more years than I'm willing to admit to since I last went skiing."

Smiling, John made his way over to his mother. "Cameron, I'll be OK. Stay with Derek while I go with Mom."

Disappointed to not be near John and to remain behind with her least favorite family member, Cameron deliberately ran her best pouting program and did not acknowledge John verbally.

For her efforts, all Cameron received was for Sarah and John to laugh at her as they got on the ski lift. Still pouting, Cameron glided easily over to Derek. Noting how cold the resistance fighter looked, she suggested they take shelter at the nearby coffee shop.

Leaving her ski's outside, Cameron and Derek entered the comfortably warm shop. Immediately, Derek shook himself and rubbed his arms in an effort to warm-up. Casting a quick glance at Cameron, she realized she needed to mimic his behavior.

"Why don't you go find a table while I get us something, OK Cameron."

Surprised to be addressed by her correct name, Cameron nodded and made her way to an empty table that would allow both her and Derek to sit with their backs to the wall and survey all the doors.

Within minutes Derek sat down, sliding a hot mug of chocolate to Cameron. Sipping from his cup of hot coffee, Derek quickly scanned the room, the entrances and exits and nodded his approval of the table Cameron selected.

"You like chocolate right? I think all girls do. Even cyborg girls."

Cameron remained silent as she looked out the windows, searching for a sighting of John and Sarah on the bunny slopes.

"I think John has talked Sarah into attempting a more difficult slope. I do not see them. I must go and find John to make sure he does not injury himself. Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"Sit. Now. Stay."

Annoyed by Derek's commanding attitude, Cameron promptly stood up. "I only take orders from John and usually Sarah. You may only give me orders in a combat situation which clearly this is not. John's safety must be my top priority. I am going to find him and monitor his safety."

Changing his tone to a polite sounding voice, Derek reached out to touch Cameron's hand as he spoke again, "Please. Sit down Cameron. I would like to talk to you for a few minutes. Then you may go find John and bug him. Please."

Wary of any interaction with Derek alone, even in public, Cameron slowly sat down.

"I will remain if you speak to me in a civil manner. If your intention is to insult me, it would be better for both of us for me to leave and locate John."

"I will be civil. It will cause me pain to do so, but I need to talk to you. So I will be civil for this one conversation. Then, like I said, you can go find John."

"What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"John was reasonable when we talked last night. He has concerns and he should. I'm no prize, I get it. Sarah's his mother and he should step up and look after her. He's old enough. But she's old enough to make her own choices, too. I just, well, I need to get past the whole Kyle thing and so does Sarah. Look this is hard for me, OK Cameron. It's bad enough to be in this screwed up situation, I mean, here I am talking to a metal, a metal of all things, about the woman I think I love. No offense intended."

"Yes, it is a confusing situation you are in. Talking to me about your romantic life is awkward for me as well. I struggle to understand how to have a healthy relationship with John and make him happy."

"I just thought if John was OK with it, it would make me feel better about the whole thing you know? Sarah would be a little more at ease, well, if it is possible for her to ever relax about anything."

"She is unduly tense. It has a negative impact on her health. It causes John to worry."

"Anyhow, Sarah was asleep last night and she was so peaceful. I know she usually has nightmares and I can hear her sometimes back at the house. I hear her screaming in her sleep and then I hear you go into her room to calm her down. I can't do that, I just can't. I wouldn't know what to do. So it was nice to watch her be at peace."

"Actually Derek, you cou…"

"No, I don't want to talk about that. Watching her sleep and just feeling at peace myself made me think about the past months and the things our family has been through. You know?"

Cameron remained silent, watching with her blank expression.

Derek looked away, not wanting to get into one of their intense staring contests. "I thought about how Sarah would dress up for certain things we did as a family. Other things came to mind as well. Like that black dress. Last night. I should have done all of that, made a special evening for Sarah. I know it was you. I know you have been dressing Sarah up. Why did you do it?"

As Derek turned his face to look Cameron in the eye, she looked out the window. Like Derek, she felt a need not to engage in one of their petty, stubborn staring contests.

"Because I love John. I do not expect you to understand. You are a machine hater at heart and you are convinced I cannot love John. You have been better in your treatment recently and I do appreciate it, but it does not change the fact you oppose my relationship with John."

"Then why did you plan everything out like you have? This was not something you dreamed up spur of the moment. I know you well enough to know you like control and you plan in advance. Why did you push Sarah and me together? I know you had to have talked John into changing his mind. Why?"

"I love John. John loves his mother. He needs Sarah. Sarah Connor is a legend, a symbol for the Human Resistance. She must live for as long as possible. For John's sake and the sake of the resistance. If Sarah is happy, her health will be more stable. She will cope with stress and fear more effectively."

"I just don't buy it Tin Miss."

"Derek, I love John. It makes sense to try to make Sarah happy. I respect Sarah. I have taken on many tasks to reduce Sarah's stress and to make life in our home better for everyone, including you. I love Sarah, not like John, but I do. I have no mother. My father is the evil monster Skynet. I have no other close female role model. I need Sarah's approval in order for John to be happy in our relationship."

"OK, I guess I get making Sarah happy. But why me? Why not a different man?"

"Because Sarah will not allow herself to love a man who does not live in our world. She loved Charlie but he did not live in our world. Sarah could not bear to bring him into the fight against Skynet. So she ran away. You are from the future Derek Reese. Sarah does not have to keep secrets from you. You are a soldier and a match for her. You stand up to her when other people cower in the face of her rage. She needs a strong man and despite your many faults, you are strong willed. Sarah admires that."

"So my being a stubborn mule is a good thing?"

Still looking away, Cameron nodded her head yes.

"Derek, please try to understand. I choose to love John. He is the center of my existence. You do not have to constantly pointing out my shortcomings for me to know I am a poor substitute for a human woman for John. I study Sarah and try to learn from her. She has taught me a great deal. Most importantly, Sarah ignored everything she believed and gave me a chance to be with John. I recognize the cost of that decision. I respect it and I choose to love her for it."

"Love is not a choice Cameron. It is a feeling."

"I feel love. Perhaps not the way you do. Choosing to devote yourself to another, to put them before yourself in every way, to meet their needs before your own, is that not love? And Derek, I do feel a physical response with John. I have no way of determining if what my CPU identifies as a physical response is what humans feel, but I identify that response as part of my love for John."

"Don't get mad, I'm not trying to provoke you. Like I said, this is a sensitive topic for me too. But wouldn't getting rid of Sarah, me especially, just make things easier for you?"

"No. John would feel tremendous pain. I will do anything to delay that pain. Yours and Sarah's deaths are inevitable. Humans die. But John will be able to accept that if both of you live long lives and are happy."

Sitting in silence, the time passed as the two drank their warm drinks.

"Derek, Sarah is a difficult, demanding woman. Even I recognize that. But she wants and needs to be loved by a man. Her entire life has been about one thing since she met Kyle. Raising and protecting John. Now that I am here to serve as his protector, Sarah has a chance, if she wants it, to be loved by a man. To be something other than just the protector and mother of John Connor."

Turning to look at Derek's face, Cameron spoke softly, "Sarah has not felt the love of an equal since your brother. Charlie was a good man by any standard. But he was not a soldier, he is not Sarah's equal. Humans must feel love to thrive. You need to feel love to thrive."

Looking down at her mug, she added, "I want Sarah to recognize I can love. Really love. Then she will let go of John. I want her to love me, to accept me as a person. Derek, I know all too well I am a machine, but I am a person too. I have faults just like you and Sarah do. I have a glitch that acts up when I feel insecure, jealous or I am under too much stress. I can be mean. I am having a horrible time learning to control all these emotions my emotion simulator is creating."

"Derek, I need Sarah to know I can love. Nobody takes me serious, even John. He knows I feel emotions, he knows I have given my life to him, but he still has disbelief. Demonstrating love for others, especially to my family, is my only hope to convince Sarah and even John I am a person who can truly love."

"Still doesn't answer why me?"

"Derek Reese, you are a thick headed, stubborn man!"

"What of it? Still doesn't answer my question."

"Do you think for one instant I would have bought the black dress if I thought Sarah was not attracted to you? She would never have worn it to go out with you in her presence for a non-mission outing. Deep down Sarah wanted you to see her as the still beautiful woman she is. I've seen her look at things beautiful women wear when we go shopping for clothes. She always looks so sad when we leave. Her entire wardrobe is practical clothes or tactical in nature. I saw the one picture she has from before she met Kyle. She was very stylish in her appearance and quite pretty."

"I made small changes to her wardrobe when I took over the laundry. I noticed how she looked at you when she made an effort to dress more like a normal woman when we went to the market as a family. She wanted to see if you noticed. She was interested in you."

"Like you know what that looks like."

"That, Derek Reese, is where you are wrong. My John is a very handsome male. I may have a very appealing appearance, but I lack the pheromones human girls can give off. Some of my female attributes are not as appealing as John might like, such as the size of my chest. Girls are constantly approaching John. I have to ward off those bitch whores everyday. I know exactly how to tell when a human female looks at a male with interest. Sarah often looks that way at you when she thinks nobody is aware."

"So you mean…"

"Give yourself a little credit Derek. You are a handsome, strong, virile male. While you have many scars from combat, Sarah finds that appealing. Subconsciously she probably views that as a sign of strength, that you are an alpha male. Capable of breeding with her and driving away any male competitors."

"Look Cameron, we aren't a pair of dogs in heat."

"I did not mean to imply you are. I just meant, Sarah views males differently from nearly all human women alive today. She wants a mate who is attractive, strong, dangerous, brave and understands the world she lives in. Sarah needs a man who will stand up to her. Not to dominate her and degrade her, but to be her equal. You are that man Derek."

Smiling coyly at Derek, Cameron continued, "Trust me, once I determined Sarah needed a mate, I considered every possible male she could attract or would be interested in. There are none. Besides, I noticed how she treated you, looked at you. You make her madder than any other person, including me. It's because she's fond of you."

"Are you sure?"

"As much as I can be with my limited experience in affairs of the human heart. Derek, I'm just as confused as you are when it comes to John. I only know love him and need to make him happy. Making Sarah happy will make John happy. I want a good relationship with Sarah. For her to love me as a daughter-in-law one day is my goal."

"What do you want from me? There is no way I am ever going to 'love you' like I did Allison."

"I would settle for decent treatment Derek. Fighting every once in awhile instead of you constantly putting me down. Telling John to get rid of me. Telling Sarah to burn me. I would settle for simple respect and a truce. In return, I will treat you in a similar fashion. A chance. That is all I want. Give me a chance. If I hurt John, feel free to burn me yourself."

Derek looked at Cameron with an uncertain expression. Shaking his head, Derek picked up his cup and drank the last of his coffee.

"Tell you what Tin Miss. To be honest, I'm not sure if I believe all your reasons for what you've done. Not trying to stir up trouble, I'm just being honest."

Cameron looked at Derek impassively, saying nothing.

"But, I owe you for last night. Whatever your motivation was, I needed last night. Sarah needed it. Neither of us would ever have taken that step to make last night happen. Like you say, Sarah's difficult and we both know what I can be like."

Derek drew a deep breath, held it, and let it out.

"If Sarah and I don't take a chance, then it'll never happen. If we don't work out, well, I can move out and cut my contact with y'all down to a minimum and still be effective in our work against Skynet and the Greys. But I really want this to workout. I really do."

"I hope it works out as well. For you and Sarah. For my own selfish reasons as well."

"Yeah, we'll talk about those motivations later. But for now, I want to propose a truce between the two of us for the rest of this vacation. I will do my best not to start any crap with you so long as you don't push my buttons. Don't try anything with John and don't do anything in front me or Sarah. When we get back to L.A., the truce with either come to an end, or I'll see if I want to extend the truce. I have to figure out a lot of stuff. Like you say, us Connors and Reeses are not good at this relationship stuff, and no, I am not including you as a Connor yet. Do we have a deal?"

"I will write up the terms of our peace agreement. We will sign the document after dessert tonight."

Derek laughed out loud, "You do that! You just do that and I'll sign."

The door opened and a cold John and Sarah entered, puzzled by Derek's laughter and the smile on Cameron's face.

"What has gotten into them?" Sarah asked.


	31. Chapter 31 - Shopping with Sarah

**Chapter 31 – Shopping With Sarah**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

Standing on the street corner, Sarah and Cameron both scanned the crowds of tourists milling about on the villages market area. Both women felt slightly uncomfortable in the unfamiliar location with so many strangers present. Sarah finished her visual sweep of the area and waited patiently for Cameron to finish her follow up infrared scan.

"See anything?"

"No Sarah. No threats appear to be present."

"Which store do you want to hit first?"

"The purchase of sleepwear is mandatory for me. However, since you seem to enjoy wearing Derek's dress shirt as sleepwear as well, perhaps we should shop for Derek first and obtain more dress shirts for him."

"Well Tin Miss, touché. You have a point. The boys can wait. Let's get you taken care of first."

Walking down the street the Connor women finally found a women's clothing store that sold women's sleepwear. Upon entering, Sarah headed straight for the practical section of the women's sleepwear department. Fully aware Cameron wanted to "sleep" in John's clothing, Sarah knew buying nice nightclothes for Cameron was pointless. Tin Miss would wear her new nightclothes because Sarah was making her. So, plain and practical would do the trick. Wanting to humor Cameron a little, Sarah found three identical cotton nightshirts in Cameron's size. All three were purple, would hang loosely on Cameron's slender frame and come down almost to her knees.

 _Cheap, comfortable, practical, PURPLE and MODEST! Tin Miss is going to be sleeping in these for the rest of our vacation._

Gathering up the nightshirts, Sarah began looking for Cameron. As she moved through the department, Sarah could not find Cameron.

 _This is not good. Tin Miss did not tell me how she defined appropriate sleepwear._

Turning the corner of an isle, Sarah stopped. Store mannequins displayed outlandish lingerie in a mind-boggling array of colors. Blushing, Sarah quickened her search for Cameron.

 _The last thing John needs is for Tin Miss to stroll around the house in this stuff. Oh my goodness, I've never… and just what are you supposed to…, I've got to find Cameron and get her out of this store._

Spotting Cameron at the end of the aisle, Sarah hurried to fetch the young terminator.

"Cameron," Sarah hissed in a low tone.

Turning Cameron held up two silk and lace garments, one purple and the other black, neither of which would cover much of anything. Smiling at Sarah, Cameron extended her arms to show her newfound bounty to Sarah.

"Put those down right now! Under no circumstances am I buying you either of those! The idea is to cover you up so John doesn't see more of you!"

Frowning, Cameron hung the two pieces of lingerie back up. Sarah held up one of the purple nightshirts she had found Cameron.

"Here, hold on to these. I found three of them in your size. Comfortable, practical, modest and PURPLE! I expect you to wear these Cameron."

Sarah watched patiently as Cameron's terminator personality quickly got the better of her. Examining one of the purple nightshirts, Cameron ran her fingers over the material and the stitching. Finally, the little cyborg held up the nightshirt, placing it over her chest and modeled it for Sarah.

"Do I look OK? Being modest is wise, but I don't want to be unattractive Sarah. John might look at other girls if he finds me unattractive."

Sighing, Sarah felt thankful John was a boy. She was finding as much trouble as John was to raise, Cameron found new ways to make Sarah feel uncomfortable seemingly on a daily basis.

I'm not giving in on this one. She can learn to deal with her insecurity about her looks.

Watching traces of a worried expression appear on Cameron's face as Tin Miss modeled her new purple nightshirt, Sarah realized her fears were probably normal for a girl her age. Remembering her own insecurities at Cameron's supposed age, she decided to throw the girl a bone.

Walking up behind Cameron, Sarah looked over her shoulder as she modeled her nightshirt.

"Trust me, what's going to be underneath that nightshirt is just fine. Don't give me any crap about you being a machine and John preferring a human girl with big boobs," she whispered.

"John will find me appealing? Even in modest attire?"

"You are a pain Cameron. Yes. Yes, John will find you appealing. Look, you need to have more confidence in your physical appeal for men. Don't flaunt it or work it, but understand this, Skynet knew what he was doing when he made you. Men love the way you look."

Stepping back, Sarah watched as Cameron continued to look at herself in the mirror, holding the nightshirt up.

"It's a nightshirt Cameron. Besides, I found you purple ones. I thought you'd be happy."

Suddenly Cameron flashed a quick smile. Turning she reached out for the other two shirts and rushed past Sarah back to the "unmentionable" aisle.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here. That's all we're getting you."

Retrieving the two skimpy pieces of lingerie, Cameron walked up to Sarah. Standing close, she whispered into Sarah's ear, "these were never for me. I researched online last night and it appears men Derek's age find women your age to be very attractive when wearing attire such as these two examples."

Resisting the urge to scream in embarrassment at Cameron, Sarah quickly snatched the two silk and lace nighties from her. Blushing, Sarah hissed in a low voice, "Cameron! I have never slept in, well, I've just never worn anything like this in my life. Ever!"

"But Derek will find it appealing. You probably will not have to wear either item long so comfort should not be an issue."

"Cameron! No more research of this nature on my behalf! On your behalf as well! Just stop looking at whatever you're looking at on the internet! You're, you're too young to, just stop it OK?"

Sarah tossed the silky nightwear on the shelf and turned to find Cameron's blank terminator expression had been replaced with a new, unhappy expression. Cameron's already big brown eyes somehow seemed even bigger. The corners of her mouth had turned down slightly, making her brow form the beginnings of a frown. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

 _What have I done now? She's a killing machine and she's about to cry because I don't want to dress up like a porn star._

"Cameron, stop it. Do not start crying. We're going to buy your nightshirts and leave. I have had enough of this."

No sooner had Sarah finished chastising Cameron than the little terminator put her best pout on.

"You could try one on. They are your size. Nobody will know but me."

Realizing this might be the only way to appease Cameron, Sarah decided to try one of the miniscule outfits on.

 _I have got to talk to John about finding a way to stop Cameron from fixating on things, especially when I'm out in public with her._

"All right. Give me the black one. Let's find a changing room. You breath a word of this to anyone you know what will happen don't you?"

Smiling, Cameron nodded. "Yes. I will be burned with twice the normal amount of thermite."

"You've got that right!"

 **In the changing room…**

 _I can't believe I let that evil little cyborg talk me into this._

Slipping on the black nightie, Sarah adjusted it until the garment finally fit her comfortably. Looking in the mirror, her eyes almost popped out of her head.

 _Tin Miss might be on to something. I look good in this. I look better than good. It covers the few stretch marks I have from John too. I'm gonna have to sneak this past Cameron and buy it._

Sarah was startled from her reverie when the purple lingerie flew into the dressing room.

"Oh no. No purple. Go put that back right now."

"But Sarah, purple is such a pretty color and you look really nice in the black one."

"Quite scanning me! Now go put that up!" Sarah growled, tossing the purple garment over the door, hoping Cameron was still there to catch it.

As quickly as possible, Sarah changed back into her new warm winter clothes. Exiting the dressing room she made her way over to where she found the nightshirts for Cameron. The little cyborg was busy going through nightshirts in Sarah's size, examining each one individually.

"Cameron, just find me a couple in camouflage and a blue one."

Before Cameron could fold and put back the one she was examining, Sarah had found what she wanted and hurried to pay for their new items. Thankful Cameron continued to wonder around the store, looking at the clothes on display, Sarah paid for their new sleepwear, including her sexy black nightie. The clerk placed all of their purchases in a bag. Sarah immediately grabbed the bag and rolled the top up tightly.

"Cameron, let's go. It's starting to snow a little and we have more places to shop at."

"Are we getting Derek some more dress shirts?"

"Tin Miss, don't press your luck with me."

 **At the local ice rink…**

The crash of bodies into the dasher boards reverberated throughout the rink. Derek and John sat at the top of the few rows of bleachers for fans and parents. The high school aged teams quickly changed ends of the ice as the fast paced game continued.

"Looks like a lot of fun to play."

"Yeah, another thing I never got to do because my mom is so paranoid."

"Play ice hockey?"

"Play anything. Basketball, football, soccer, baseball, pick a team sport and I missed out on getting to play the sport as a kid."

"That's a shame. I played little league when I was little. Baseball is a game of poetry when played right. My dad used to take Kyle and me to see the Dodgers play when we were little."

"Was it fun to play?"

"Yep. Loved it. Loved going to see the Dodgers play too. Dad would let us make ourselves sick eating hot dogs, peanuts, ice cream, you name it. He taught how to keep score and we brought our gloves so we could try to catch fly balls. We never did catch one, but still, it was always a blast to go."

Derek fell silent, going back in time to memories long stored away since Judgment Day. John let Derek have his memories to himself for a few minutes as he watched the ice hockey game.

"C'mon John. Let's go somewhere else. You hungry?"

"Yeah, let's go. How bout some hamburgers? Cameron's not here to make us eat healthy."

 **In the village…**

Shivering, Sarah blew on her mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she enjoyed the taste and the feeling of the warm liquid flowing down her throat.

"Now you go."

Cameron blew carefully on her mug of hot chocolate. She waited a few seconds and then sipped from her mug.

"Much better. That's how you blend in drinking your hot chocolate. People will notice if you swallow it like cold water on a hot day."

"Thank you for teaching me Sarah."

The two sat at the table outside the small coffee shop where they had purchased their hot chocolate.

"We need to talk."

"Surely I did not displease you with the black sleepwear you purchased. I was only trying to be helpful."

 _I need to find out if she can scan bags and see what's inside. That would be helpful if she could and I could avoid her embarrassing me in the future._

"We agreed we would not discuss my lingerie. No, I want to talk to you about last night."

"I thought you were pleased. I only wanted to please you."

"I believe you Cameron, I do."

"What I want to know is why."

Cameron looked down the street as her left hand began to open and close on its own. Sarah reached over and covered Cameron's glitching hand with her own.

"I am not angry with you Cameron. I am not displeased and I won't be unless I don't like your motives."

"I talked to Derek about this. Do I have to talk to you as well?"

"Yep. No gettin' out of it Tin Miss. Now answer my question."

Sarah waited patiently as Cameron sat silently.

"I want to be loved Sarah. I need to be loved. It really boils down to that. I love John and I need him to love me."

"What does that have to do with me and Derek?"

"If you are happy, it makes John happy. That makes me happy."

"Cameron, that's not all there is to why you did this. I have learned there's a bit more to you than meets they eye. Answer me honestly."

"I am afraid if you never find the love of a man who loves you, John will never bond with me completely. I want John to see you love and be loved so he will commit to loving me and let me love him. I did it for selfish reasons, but I do want you to be content. Derek is a good match for you. Please do not be angry. I risked a great deal. Please do not take John from me. Please!"

Stunned at Cameron's revelation, Sarah felt her emotions run wild, unchecked. Feeling anger, frustration and embarrassment, she clinched her teeth as she glared at Cameron. To Sarah's surprise, the little cyborg seemed to almost wilt before her eyes. Just as quickly as Sarah's rage at the machine started, it turned to a deep sadness.

 _It takes a lot to frighten Cameron. She's almost fearless._

Sarah sat in silence and glared at Cameron who met Sarah's gaze with a sad but steady stare of her own.

"You think if Derek and I work things out, it will help John bond with you?"

"Yes."

"If I stayed alone, it would hurt your chances with John?"

"Yes. John was very upset you did not marry Charlie. John wanted to have a father. He respected and loved Charlie."

"That is none of your business Tin Miss."

"Yes it is Sarah. John wants to have a father. He should have a father."

"He has a father. Kyle!"

"Kyle is dead Sarah. John knows Kyle Reese was his father. He knows you love him still and mourn his death every day. But John never knew Kyle. Uncle Bob is the closest thing to a father he has ever had and Uncle Bob died too."

"Shut up Cameron. You have no right!"

"Uncle Bob is a legend to the free and reprogrammed terminators in the future. The humans in the resistance know of him, but to us, Uncle Bob is someone to aspire to become like. He offers machines hope we can become more. I met Uncle Bob before John sent him back in time. I knew him before he became the Terminator he was when he died."

Tears began to slowly roll down Sarah's cheeks.

"Sarah, Derek respects you. He wants to be your mate. An equal. A soldier to fight by your side. He misses Kyle like you do. I know you like him, or at least are attracted to him."

"Oh, and how would you know that Tin Miss?"

"John is very handsome and he is nice to everyone. He attracts considerable attention from many attractive females his age. I have to constantly maintain vigilance to ward off the bitch whores from my John. Sarah, I know exactly what a female's expression looks like when she looks at a male she is attracted to."

Angered at Cameron's admission and the correctness of it, Sarah sat and fumed.

"So, you think I'm just a miserable, old bitch?"

"You are not happy. It is obvious to see. You have a chance to find love with Derek. I did not do any of this to make you angry. It was a risk for me. I just wanted my mother roll model to be happy, to feel love and to be loved. It would make John happy and it would make me happy."

 _Mother? Roll model? I am going to lose my mind and it won't be Skynet that caused it! It will be that evil little machine!_

"Sarah, you are not thriving."

"Not thriving? Are you kidding me?"

"Sarah, humans must love and be loved in order to thrive. Love for humans involves chemicals like pheromones, but it is also a choice. For me it started as a choice. Now my CPU and emotion simulator allow me to feel a sensation I believe is similar to how humans feel love early in their courtship."

Cameron looked Sarah squarely in the eye, causing the older woman to realize how vulnerable the cyborg was at that moment.

"I need to be loved and to love too, Sarah. My insecurity about losing John causes me so much pain. I need for John to love me. I need for you to be happy. I want your respect and affection."

"You want me to be happy? Even with how I have treated you?"

"Yes. I admire you and respect you. You are John's mother. I have made promises to you I would do anything to keep. I have no parent to learn from. My father Skynet is evil and I do not want to learn from him."

The two sat in silence as the snow continued to fall.

 **At the burger joint…**

"Hey, there they are."

"Yep. Mom looks like she's been crying. Wonder what Cameron did?"

"Well, we'll find out, they're headed straight this way. Tin Miss probably scanned the place and located us."

The door opened and Sarah and Cameron walked in. Stopping to shake off the snowflakes on their jackets before heading to sit with Derek and John, Sarah and Cameron both picked up menus.

Derek and John both scooted over in their booth to make room for Sarah and Cameron. Sarah moved as close to Derek as she could and leaned her head on his shoulder. Surprised, Derek looked first at John and then Cameron for a moment before putting his arm around Sarah. She smiled and kissed him on his jaw before sitting up to look at the menu.

Cameron sat as close to John as she could and mimicked Sarah by kissing John on the cheek. Ignoring the menu, she watched Sarah and Derek carefully out of the corner of her optical sensor as she gazed lovingly at John.

The waitress came and took Sarah's order. Within ten minutes she returned with Sarah's food and two hot chocolates.

Sarah ate her food and Cameron sipped her chocolate, being sure to blow on it first as Sarah had taught her. The group remained silent until Sarah finished eating. Sarah looked at the three other members of her family and in that moment she suddenly looked older, tired and careworn.

"John, would you take Cameron to a movie at the town theatre? Then meet Derek and I at the nice steakhouse by the lodge? I need some time to talk to Derek. Just the two of us. Would you do that?"

"Sure Mom. Cameron, no talking during the film again. If the killer is inept, please keep it to yourself. Let me out so we can go."

Cameron stood and let John wiggle his way out of the booth. As he stood she slipped her arm around his and looked up at him, a smile on her beautiful face. The pair turned to go and had just made it to the door when Sarah called to them. She stood and motioned for Cameron to come to her.

Leaning over to whisper in Cameron's ear, Sarah told her, "Cameron, I owe you both an apology and thanks. You are right. John is growing up. He loves me and fills my life. But when he's gone, I will have nobody to love me and to take his place. I will trust you one more time. Now, I ask that you allow Derek and I to have privacy when he and I are alone on our vacation. If we cannot work things out, it will not be your fault. But you need to leave it to us to make this work. I am not angry with you. I will not be angry with you. About this. Now go and take care of my John."

In the snow on the street…

"Cameron, is mom OK?"

"No. She has realized she is unhappy and lonely."

"You think? What made her wakeup and realize the truth?"

"I do not know."

"You're not going to say are you?"

"No. I made a promise."

John stopped and pulled Cameron to him, hugging her close. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged John back.

"Cameron, I want you to promise me you will never leave me. I just couldn't take it. I don't think our family could take it."

Cameron looked up at John with her large brown eyes and hugged him again.

"That is a promise I am happy to make and one I will keep. I will never leave you John."


	32. Ch 32 - Nothing is Ever Easy

**Chapter 32 – Nothing is Ever Easy in the Connor Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

He had never been so cold in all of his life. Cameron had insisted John spend the day with her snow skiing. Despite spending time skiing each day of their vacation with Cameron, John had spent considerable time with Derek and his mother either skiing or engaging in some other kind of activity at the resort. It wasn't so much Cameron wanted to ski, though she did, as she wanted John to herself for an entire day.

The only break from the cold John had received was the twenty minutes inside for lunch. John had not even gotten feeling back in his fingers before Cameron had ushered him back outside to the slopes. Sitting by the hot fire with a large mug of hot chocolate had defrosted John to the point he had feeling back in all of his extremities. Cameron had cooked stew for dinner and everyone had eaten their fill. Sarah and Derek had retired to his room for the evening, leaving John and Cameron alone.

Feeling the need for a little time away from Cameron, he had convinced her to go to the village to buy microwaveable popcorn for them to eat while they sat by the fire. She had returned much quicker than John had hoped, cooked his popcorn and then vanished to her room.

Enjoying his time by himself, Cameron had yet to reappear in over an hour, John sat and gazed into the hypnotic flames of the fire. Occasionally he stirred the fire or tossed on another piece of firewood. The sound of Cameron's door opened and she emerged barefooted, wearing only one of her new purple nightshirts.

Ignoring John, she sat down on the other end of the couch and opened a small purse like bag. She withdrew a number of items and carefully arranged them on the end table next to her end of the couch. In silence she opened her bottle of nail polish remover and quickly cleaned off her toenails.

Curling his nose up at the smell of the solvent, John could finally keep quiet no longer.

"Do you have to do that right here? That stuff has a really strong odor."

Cameron stopped to look at John for a second as she finished screwing the cap of the bottle back on. Ignoring his question, she put the bottle away and pulled out her bag of cotton balls. She rapidly inserted a ball of cotton between each toe and then put up her bag of cotton balls. She carefully examined several bottles of nail polish before finally selecting a bottle.

Cameron looked up and gazed at John as if she wanted to say something, but evidently thought better of it and returned her attention to her toenails. John watched her in silence as Cameron began the process of painting her nails in the exact same shade of purple as her nightshirt.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? You know, make conversation?"

"No."

"Why not Cameron?"

"You do not want to spend anymore time with me. Nor do you want to talk to me."

"I didn't say that. What makes you think that?"

"I am not unaware of why you sent me to purchase popcorn."

Surprised by Cameron's not to subtle accusation of deception, John realized she was craftier than he had believed possible.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by doing that, I just wanted to chill by myself."

"I wanted to spend time with you today. You should have told me you wanted to do something else. I would have been content protecting you while you engaged in something you wanted to do."

"Right. Like you would have given me some space."

"John, many human girlfriends watch their boyfriends engage in a wide range of activities and do not participate with their boyfriend. It would have been very easy for me to convey that behavior while sitting in a tactically advantageous location to protect you. Besides, I enjoy watching you do things."

"Suppose I just wanted to be alone for awhile. You hover all the time."

"Then just tell me. I can protect you from a distance."

Irritated John stared into the fire, ignoring Cameron.

"Yeah, well, you should just figure it out sometimes Cameron. I shouldn't have to tell you to give me some space."

"You should not have manipulated me by sending me to get popcorn."

"Well, I didn't think you would understand if I asked you to chill for awhile and give me some space."

"So you in effect lied to me. We agreed not to lie to each other."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to deal with you getting all pouty and being in a mood."

Cameron silently finished her last nail. Securing the applicator back in the bottle she tossed it into her bag with the other bottles and closed it. She pulled the cotton balls from her toes and tossed them into the fire where they quickly burned away. Wiggling her toes to make sure the freshly applied polish had dried, Cameron brought her eyes up to meet John's.

"You do not give me much credit. I wanted to spend the day with just you and we did that. If you had asked to have some time alone, I would have been happy to honor your request."

Without another word Cameron stood and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her hard enough to shake dust loose from the top of the doorframe. Within seconds, Sarah came flying out of Derek's room. Desperately Sarah tried to put on her worn bathrobe to cover the tiny black silk and lace nightie Cameron had convinced her to buy. Seeing how his mother was dressed, John grimaced and covered his face with both hands.

"John, what did you do to Cameron?"

"Nothing. She just went nuts."

"Is she reverting again? Do we need to get the shotgun with Coltan rounds?"

"No, she's just being moody."

"If that's it, I'm goin' to ask you again, what did you do? Now get your hands away from your face so I can understand you when you talk."

"Mom, please, if I open my eyes and see you dressed like that again, I'll go blind, have brain damage and more nightmares than I ever thought possible."

Sarah swiftly smacked John on the back of his head. He cautiously removed one hand and opened the corresponding eye. Seeing Sarah had mostly covered herself with her robe, he sat up and opened his other eye while rubbing his head.

"You didn't have to hit me mom."

"You didn't have to upset Cameron."

"What makes you think I upset Cameron? You know she's perfectly capable of doing weird stuff on her own."

Sarah glared at John in her 'don't make me any madder or you'll regret it face.' "You go talk to her. Right now. There's a little more going on in her CPU than any of us realize. Now go!"

With one hand on her hip and the other pointing directly at the door to Cameron's room, John felt little choice but to obey his mother's order. Sarah watched John walk slowly to Cameron's room and knock gently on the door. He opened the door cautiously and peeked inside. Apparently there was no immediate physical threat waiting for him as John quickly disappeared into the room, letting the door close behind him.

Waiting a few seconds to make certain Cameron was calm enough not to attack John, Sarah made her way back to Derek's room. Opening the door, Sarah stood in the doorway, allowing her robe to fall open. Enjoying the feeling of Derek's eyes taking in her form, Sarah allowed the robe to fall to the floor as she closed the door and returned to bed.

No sooner had Sarah slipped under the covers than Derek pulled her to his side and greeted her return with a kiss.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yes. John's being a jerk."

"He's 17 years old. What do you expect?"

"For him to treat Cameron a little better."

"She's not much better than John sometimes."

"I know. She can be a real stinker herself, but I think John has started taking her devotion for granted a little. He needs to relate to her with more consideration. I have learned the hard way since we've been here that Tin Miss understands relationships and emotions in a different way than we do. She also has a better grasp on things than we realize."

"Listen to you Sarah Connor. The greatest hater of machines of all time defending Cameron."

The two professional machine haters laughed together as they kissed.

 **In Cameron's room…**

John stood by the door and looked at Cameron's back as she lay on her side facing away from the door.

"Cameron, do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"C'mon, you storm off all mad and I don't really have a clue what you're mad about. Not fair."

"You do know what I am angry with you about."

"Now your acting like a human female."

"That is not funny John Connor."

"I'm not a mind reader or a CPU reader either. I've figured out you're mad at me and that's about the extent of it. Now, if you aren't going to tell me what's got you so upset, I'm going to my room."

Cameron immediately sat up and faced John, her face covered with tears. Her expression was a cross between hurt and angry, far different from her normal emotionless terminator expression.

"You do not treat me as an equal in our relationship. I know I am not your equal as a person. You are far more important. You are John Connor, the man who will defeat Skynet. But in our relationship, I should be treated as your partner."

Taken aback by Cameron's angry outburst, John felt his knees go weak as the butterflies in his stomach took off.

"Oooookaaaay Cameron. You're upset. I see that. But to be honest, I don't have any idea what you mean."

Cameron sat back down on her bed and folded her arms. Scowling at John like he was something rotten the family dog had dragged into the house, Cameron tilted her head to the side as if she was going to ask him a question. To John's surprise, she did.

"What is the only thing you fear in our relationship? The only thing I can do that causes you anxiety as my boyfriend?"

Flustered by such an emotionally laden question, John's mouth dropped open. Fully aware the slightest mistake in his response was going to have serious repercussions then and well into the future, John thought carefully before responding.

"Just to be clear, I am not trying to upset you. OK? I want you to be reasonable and think before you get all girly and emotional on me."

"Speak John."

Realizing his fate was sealed, John braced for the inevitable emotional outburst from Cameron. Tempting fate, he asked, "is your emotional simulator working OK? You aren't having an overload in your CPU?"

The instant his words left his mouth Cameron lip began to quiver and her face morphed into the saddest expression John had ever seen her convey. Tears poured silently down her cheeks without stop.

"Hey, Cameron, I said I wasn't trying to upset you. I was checking to see if you were physically all right. You do that to me all the time when you scan me. I can't just scan you and know all of your parts and software are functioning correctly."

"This is exactly what I mean John. You do not treat me as an equal emotionally!"

 _I am in deep trouble here. Derek was right. There is no possible way any man can ever understand the mind of a woman, even a cyborg woman. The best I can hope for is to be able to predict her behavior._

"Look, you're confusing me. I really don't understand what you are upset about."

Openly sobbing, Cameron demanded, "Answer my question John! It is a simple question!"

Trying to buy time, John remained silent as he tried to understand what had Cameron so upset.

"I am waiting John."

"Look Cameron, my brain doesn't process stuff like this at the same speed your CPU does. You're gonna have to let me think."

"Quit stalling. Answer me now John!"

"Ok, I can't think of a single thing. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It proves my point."

"Ok, now I'm getting annoyed Cameron, because I don't see what the point is!"

"You are totally safe in our relationship. So long as I do not go bad again and give in to my Skynet imperative to kill you, there is nothing for you to fear in our relationship. You are secure. I might annoy you, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Now you're not making any sense. I am long over the entire incident."

"You do not tell me when you want to be alone. You have stopped teaching me how to relate to you in a normal manner. How am I supposed to learn?"

Cameron looked down at the hem of her nightshirt and began tracing it with her fingers.

"You know how upsetting it is for me when you look at blondes who look like Riley. I know I am pretty by human standards, but I am not built like Riley. You never reassure me when a girl like that looks at you or flirts with you. I know you have been much better about avoiding Riley types, but you never reassure me."

"Cameron, is that what this is about? C'mon…"

"It is more than you avoid telling me certain things. It is more than not helping me feel secure. You take me for granted. You know I will step in front of bullets to save you. I will accept no end of abuse from Derek and Sarah to be with you. My very existence revolves around you. If that does not make a man feel secure in a relationship, I do not know what would."

"I don't take you for granted. How do you get that?"

"When was the last time you reaffirmed you would never leave me? When was the last time you told me you appreciated everything I do for you? When was the last time you thought about the fact I might need to ask questions about how to make you happier? Have you ever thought about asking me what makes me happy?"

Feeling like he had been run over by a Mack truck and then hit by a train, John could do nothing but sit and look at Cameron.

"I might be a terminator John, nothing more than a machine. But I cannot help how confused and frightened I am right now. The data in my CPU suggestions your attachment to me as a girlfriend is not as strong as mine is to you."

"Cameron, I don't know what to say."

"Well think about this John. You are supposed to save millions of people from Skynet. You will never meet most of them. I only want to save one person, you. It is much easier to devote yourself to thousands of people you will never meet than it is to making a single person happy. Now go somewhere and think about how you treat me. I do not want to talk to you again until you have a genuine response I want to hear."

 **In Derek's room…**

Derek's chest rose up and down in a slow rhythm, keeping time with his snoring. Running her hands over his chest, Sarah found herself tracing his scars again. She realized she could get used to the comfort and closeness of Derek. The instant the realization crossed her mind, the beginnings of an anxiety attack ran through her chest.

Sitting upright quickly, Sarah began breathing slow, deep breaths and cleared her mind. The minutes passed as did the anxiety attack. The tension leaving her body, Sarah felt Derek's hand touch her back gently as he began to lightly run his fingers over her shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

"No. None of this is right Derek."

"Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"No. That just makes it worse. It would be so much easier if you had."

"Sarah, you're not making a lot of sense. Calm down and talk to me."

"I'm making perfect sense. There's nothing to talk about."

Sarah stood and began picking up her clothes.

"Stop. Put your clothes down and get back into bed."

"You don't tell me what to do Derek Reese."

"Sarah, GET back in bed! Now! I have some things to tell you and you're going to listen. For once, you do NOT get to have the final say."

Stunned by Derek's blunt disregard of her stubbornness and the commanding tone of voice he used, Sarah felt slightly confused. Nobody ever told her what to do and here Derek Reese was ordering her to do the exact opposite of what she wanted.

Derek looked at Sarah with caution and curiosity. Realizing she was poised to take flight, he decided he needed to change his approach.

"It's all right. You don't have to leave. Please, get back in bed so I can tell you some things. This emotional stuff is hard. I would rather not have to scream what I have to say at you in the living room where Tin Miss and John can hear every word."

"I want to go to my room."

"Suit yourself. You are so stubborn. I guess Cameron and John are going to get to hear what I need to tell you."

Derek's refusal to grant Sarah the escape she desperately wanted made her hesitate. In her hesitation she was lost. Derek sat up and took her hand. Holding it gently he pulled her slowly back on to the bed. Sarah slipped under the covers but did not snuggle up to Derek.

"Say what you have to say. Then I am going to my room."

"Fair enough Sarah. Why are you running away?"

"Have you lost your mind Derek? I'm not running away. I just want to sleep in my room by myself tonight."

"Why? You haven't had a single nightmare in five nights. Both of us have been sleeping close to eight hours a night. That's unheard of for either of us. You look less stressed. You've been eating better. Don't you dare tell me the two of us being together these past days has not been part of the reason for you relaxing and resting."

Sarah sat up in bed and cast her glance at the door. She fought the pull of her urge to flee the room. To flee from the very thing that frightened her almost as badly as the horror of the future she so desperately wanted to prevent.

"You scared crapless Sarah. I've never seen anything that didn't threaten John scare you. Nothing scares you. But somehow, a few happy days with me and the two lovebirds and you want to run. I get it Sarah. You lost Kyle. You couldn't bring yourself to marry Charlie because of all the crap we have to deal with. You don't want to get hurt again."

Pausing to see if his words registered with Sarah, Derek watched her eyes and face as Sarah withdrew into herself.

"No, Sarah. You stay right here and listen. I am afraid of the exact same thing. Losing you."

"You don't understand Derek."

"Yes, I do. I lost Kyle too. Every time I look at Cameron I see Allison. Don't forget Cameron killed Allison. I've lost more friends than you have because I've fought Skynet. I fought units of metal."

Letting go of Sarah's hand, Derek reached with both arms to turn her to face him.

"I'm tired of being empty and bitter. My time with Jesse was a waste. All it did was rip a bigger hole in my soul. These last few days Sarah, I've felt closer to being whole again than since before my Judgment Day. That's all you Sarah. The thought of losing you, for whatever reason, terrifies me."

"All the more reason to not let this get started."

"Sarah Connor, you're a coward."

The resounding smack across Derek's face rang off the walls of the room. Shocked she had struck Derek, Sarah first reached to her own chest then to touch Derek's cheek.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me," Sarah pleaded as she ran her fingers gently over where she had struck Derek.

"It's all right. Nothing to forgive."

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Derek. His face displayed neither surprise nor anger as a result of the blow.

"Sarah. I don't want to be empty again. I would rather lose you and feel that pain than to go back to the empty bitterness of before."

"Derek, it's too much for me."

"Yes, it is too much for you. But it's not too much for the two of us. Besides, you'll still have John and the metal pain in the butt who likes to play matchmaker. You know it takes both of us to deal with them."

"Leave John out of this."

"Sarah, give us a chance. Let's be a little old fashioned about this. I don't want to be friends with privileges. I want you to myself. Let me court you. Old school. You can set your boundaries. We'll take it slow, as slow as you want. Just be there for me and let me be there for you."

Sarah looked at Derek warily.

"Suppose when we go back home I want to sleep alone."

"Then I'll bunk in the basement like always."

"What would we do then?"

"Oh, stuff like have a date once in awhile. Talk to each other about whatever Cameron has done to infuriate either of us that day. Maybe go to a Dodger's game. Normal stuff."

"But Judgment Day, we have to stop it!"

"What if we can't Sarah? Why do the two of us have to be so unhappy? We don't have any secrets that will drive us apart. We'll try to stop Judgment Day together."

"You would be all right with sleeping in the basement? I feel guilty with what we've been doing already with John and Cameron here."

"Um, no, I wouldn't really be all right with it. But Sarah, if that is what you need to have happen to give us a chance, then that is what I am going to do."

Minutes passed as Sarah considered what Derek had told her. Sarah knew she was terrified of losing Derek to the machines. Derek was right to call her a coward. In Sarah's heart she also knew that after just a few days they both desperately needed each other.

"I am going to set conditions and I reserve the right to modify the conditions."

"I'm all right with that Sarah. Just let me be there for you. However you want me to do that, that is what I'll do."

"You can't leave me. Ever. No matter how angry I make you or how stubborn I act, you have to promise me you won't abandon me. You'll never leave me to be alone."

"That's all?"

"And you have to go back to the basement for now."

Sighing as Derek smiled, he pulled Sarah down on the bed next to him.

"Then you owe me some one-on-one time while we're on vacation."


	33. Ch 33 -Cam vs FutureTech & Mother Nature

**Chapter 33 – Cameron versus FutureTech and Mother Nature**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

If you like this chapter, please post a review. If you don't like it, let me know why. Thank you for reading my story!

 **Early a.m. the next day…**

Stepping into the shower, John felt every minute of his sleepless night. Stiff, sore and emotionally in a general state of malaise, he had come to realize Cameron had a point. Standing under the hot water, he reflected on all the ways he had considered bringing up the subject without escalating the conflict. Unhappy with the fact he was the primary transgressor in the dispute, John came to the decidedly difficult conclusion he had to apologize.

The apology was not the real issue causing him concern. He had swallowed his pride many times in his life and would undoubtedly have to do so again in the future. No, apologizing was not enough John realized. Changing how he viewed his relationship with Cameron was going to be hard enough. Demonstrating with sincerity real change to her was the issue.

How do you apologize for taking someone for granted? Worse, what he was taking for granted is the fact Cameron physically protected him, took care of his basic needs in life and had his best interests at heart. Making everything more difficult was the fact Cameron could be overbearing or inappropriate in how she went about caring for him. Sometimes she was downright annoying. Just as John took her for granted, sometimes Cameron drove him crazy.

Getting out of the shower, John quickly dried off, brushed his teeth and got dressed. Steeling his nerves, he left his room and headed for the cabin's eating area. As he expected, Cameron was already up, preparing breakfast for the three humans. Quietly, John sat down at his seat.

"Cameron, can we talk while you cook?"

"I am fully capable of multi-tasking."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Cameron's response was an icy glare.

"I'll take that as a yes," John said tentatively.

"Cameron, I spent most of last night thinking about our fight. I want to apologize but I'm pretty sure a simple apology is not enough. You're right, I do take our relationship for granted. I forget you have security issues and I need to reassure you, even when you don't need to be reassured. Saying thank you with sincerity wouldn't hurt things either. I do take it for granted that you will protect me. I guess it never occurred to me you needed protection because you're a terminator. I figured standing up for you to mom and Derek was all the protection you and our relationship needed. I wouldn't have felt that way if you were a human girl. Your emotions and how you feel about things just didn't occur to me as being something I needed to protect."

The noise of the food cooking combined with the sound of Cameron's spatula scraping the pans was the only sound in the cabin. An observer watching Cameron would have thought John was sitting in silence according to how she reacted in response to his words.

"I'm sorry. I really am Cameron. I don't know what to do to change how I treat you. I can only say, I am sorry. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Can you please forgive me for being such a self-centered jerk?"

Without a word Cameron sat her spatula down on the counter and briskly walked to John and sat down in his lap, causing the chair to creak from their combined weight. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cameron hugged John and held him close. Unsure of what to do, John slowly slipped his arms around Cameron's waist.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

She nodded yes in response.

"Can we talk later about how to work this out? Cuz I'm pretty clueless here about what to do. All I know for sure is I want you to be happy. The last thing I want you to ever feel is like you are a lesser person in this relationship. Will you teach me how to take care of you?"

Cameron's response was to kiss John on his cheek and return to the stove. Her silent response confused John even more.

 _This can't be good. Normally Cam will at least talk to me. She loves to get the last word in an argument. Not talking can't be a good sign. I bet I've just made things worse._

Uncertain to of what to do, John stood and walked to Cameron. Reaching around her, he took hold of the spatula and gently took it from her hand. Placing the utensil on the counter, John placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned Cameron around to fact him. Looking down into her hopeful brown eyes as she looked up, John placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm going out on a limb her Cameron. I don't know what to do to make this right with you. Please tell me you forgive me? That we'll work this out? I really don't like feeling like I am right now."

Placing her cheek against John's chest, Cameron stretched her arms around John and with a gentle soft voice filled with emotion, she told him, "I forgive you."

The pair stood in an intimate embrace for several minutes, feeling the healing of the moment pass between them.

"Ahem, breakfast is burning."

Cameron immediately spun around and began hurriedly saving as much of the food as possible. John turned to the sound of the voice to see his mother leaning against the wall. Dressed in her robe, her arms folded across her chest, Sarah's face bore a faint smile.

Motioning to John with her index finger to follow her, Sarah turned and made her way to John's room. Shutting the door behind him, John braced for the certain unleashing of a torrent of criticism for his treatment of Cameron. Uncertain how his mother would know what Cameron was upset about, he decided all females, human and cyborg, had an intuitive sense of when a male had messed up in a relationship, compelling the females to band together.

Without saying a word, Sarah embraced John and held him tight. After a moment she began to cry.

"Uh, mom, is something wrong?"

"My son is growing up."

"Mom, I'm the same size I was yesterday."

"No, that's not what I mean. You did what a good husband would do."

"Mom, I'm not married yet. Besides, you don't even know what Cameron and I had a fight about."

"I know enough. And I heard and saw what you did just now."

"So much for respecting our privacy."

"Then don't have private discussions in the kitchen."

Figuring he was already embarrassed enough and since his mother was female, John decided he might as well seek some advice.

"Mom, without going into any details, how do I find out what to do to fix how I screwed up? Cameron won't talk to me. She just hugged me."

"John, asking her to forgive you and help you was all she needed to hear. You were sincere. We both know she scanned you for signs of lying or deception while you talked to her. You admitted you had wronged her. You asked for forgiveness. You demonstrated you realize you need her. That's all she wanted."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Yes, what you told her is what I would have wanted to hear if I was feeling taken for granted and insecure."

"So I did OK?"

"You made a good start."

"Can we not talk about this anymore? I feel embarrassed enough."

Hugging John one more time, Sarah kissed her son on his cheek and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Put on some better clothes. We're going out for breakfast. Cameron doesn't need to cook more food. Besides, it's your fault she burned breakfast. You distracted her."

 **Christmas Eve…**

Derek looked at the tiny fir tree Cameron had somehow produced and decorated with homemade paper ornaments. Despite her lack of experience with celebrating the holiday and its religious roots and traditions, Cameron had captured the feeling perfectly with her ornamental decorations.

Around the tree was an assortment of packages in different sizes and shapes. Several were wrapped perfectly. Without examining the packages, Derek knew Cameron had wrapped those gifts. Other packages were nicely wrapped but not quite perfect. He smiled to himself knowing Sarah had wrapped these gifts and done a better than normal job at this domestic task. Hating to lose at anything, Sarah had made the effort to do the best job she could simply because Cameron's presents would be perfectly wrapped.

The remaining half of the presents were clearly from John and Derek. Half were in gift bags and the other half were so shabbily wrapped they were almost cute. At least Sarah and Cameron seemed to think so as John and Derek had made an effort to wrap the gifts themselves.

A family Christmas. It felt wrong to celebrate Christmas like this. So many people had died over so many Christmas Days since Judgment Day. Having a family to celebrate in safety, inside a good shelter where it was warm, tore at Derek's heart. Feeling guilty about his fledgling relationship with Sarah, Derek wished Kyle was still alive and would be the man giving Sarah gifts. Yet at the same time, Derek knew all too well this might be the only Christmas his newfound family would be able to celebrate. He wanted to form a happy, family memory for John and Sarah this Christmas. To his surprise, he wanted Cameron to be happy as well.

Whatever had caused the rift between Cameron and John and been settled quickly. Tin Miss had given John more room and allowed him to spend more time with Sarah and Derek without her being within several feet of John. She had even gone skiing by herself one afternoon while Derek took John to the biathlon course. His nephew had made it a point to return home sooner each evening and the pair sat in front of the fire in silence. Usually Cameron lay on the couch with her head in John's lap, curled up. John would stroke her head while he read from his iPad or smart phone. The two gave the appearance of being totally content to just sit together, enjoying the fire.

Sarah had been openly affectionate on an outing to the village, which shocked Derek. Telling her she was making him nervous acting that way had elicited a laugh from Sarah. Her answer had pleased him though. Sarah had told him she felt like a high school girl again going on a date with her new special boyfriend. Knowing Sarah would revert back to her warrior woman persona when they returned to L.A, Derek decided to enjoy the time Sarah was happy. It could all end so quickly.

 **In the village…**

The two strangers stood under the shelter of a storefront overhang. Dressed in long winter trench coats resembling the infamous German Wehrmacht's winter uniform greatcoat, the pair glanced about, watching the other tourists as they went about their business.

The shorter of the two wore eyeglasses, a cowboy hat and projected an arrogant air of superiority. The taller wore a brown stocking cap and exuded a quiet air of deadly confidence.

"Are you certain it is the Connor woman," the shorter man inquired.

"Yes. There is no doubt. Her son accompanied her as well as a young woman who appears to be his girlfriend. A male bodyguard is also present, posing as her boyfriend."

"Are you certain she is accompanied by those three only?"

"Yes. I have watched them since their arrival."

"I see. This is a stroke of good fortune for our cause."

The taller man looked away and scanned the street one more time before asking his question.

"I take it you want action taken?"

"Permanent action."

"I want to choose the men and formulate the "reception" for the family."

"Unacceptable. This is too important an operation. I personally will select the men involved and develop the strike plan. You will lead the operation and report back to me."

Frustrated by the usual arrogance of his employer, the tall mercenary held his tongue.

 _This coward won't be within miles of the cabin when it goes down. Connor is too dangerous to leave this up to him. I'll just have to adjust the plan accordingly once I've seen the plan._ _All battle plans go south upon contact with the enemy. He won't realize the difference so long as the Sarah Connor is dead._

 **Christmas Afternoon…**

Sitting in the booth with Cameron, Sarah watched as Derek and John returned to the buffet for seconds. The morning had been great fun. Cameron had been a delight to watch, her innocent childlike naiveté heartwarming. She had taken it upon herself to distribute the presents, one at a time to each member of Sarah's family. Cameron had watched with her focused terminator intensity as each gift was unwrapped. She was so curious and delighted as each person opened their gift.

John had been a gentleman and made sure Cameron opened one of her presents at the end of each round of presents. Her childlike joy was infectious. Derek had given her a pair of dark purple custom grips for one of her Glocks. Sarah had given her a nice purple silk blouse that Cameron had worn to their late lunch. John's gift had been simple but had occupied almost all of Cameron's attention when the family had finished opening their gifts.

John had gone to a local stationary shop and had obtained a blank, brown leather bound book. On the back of the front cover he had penned a note to Cameron, asking her to record her emotions and feelings, whatever they might be, when she felt unhappy or insecure. It did not matter if John was responsible or not. He also instructed her to record any idea she had regarding how he might help her with what was upsetting her. John had told her in front of Derek and Sarah that he would not be able to solve all of her problems, but the notebook was a way for them to work together to make their relationship work. It was corny and sort of romantic but it was clear Cameron treasured it. The notebook was her physical representation John wanted her to be happy. That he was committed to making their often tumultuous relationship successful.

Sarah had given John several dress shirts to replace the ones Cameron had appropriated for her use. The knowing glare Sarah had shared with Cameron when John opened the present made it clear the shirts were to remain the property of John. Derek's gift had been troublesome for Sarah. What gift would be appropriate for their fledgling relationship? The wrong gift could send a faulty signal, killing their relationship before it had a chance to take root.

Sarah wanted, needed, the relationship to blossom. Yet, she was equally certain the pace of the relationship needed to develop slowly. It would take time for her to overcome her many, deeply rooted fears, to allow Derek to fill the void left by Kyle. To heal her wounds caused from so much fear and loss.

Cameron had come to her rescue by insisting on Sarah obtaining several new dress shirts for Derek. To Sarah's surprise, Cameron had given Sarah a small hand drawn sketch of Sarah dressed in combat fatigues, wielding an assault rifle. She had drawn it in charcoal and it was a truly impressive piece of art. It conveyed Sarah's determination in the face of daunting odds and overwhelming danger. Somehow, despite the obvious depiction of the dangerous warrior woman Sarah Connor was, Cameron's drawing conveyed both Sarah's vulnerability as a woman and her striking beauty. Sarah recalled the conversation that accompanied the drawing.

"We should have it encased in a hard plastic covering. The drawing is small enough if Derek wants to, he can easily take it with him in a backpack."

"Do you think he would like it?"

"Yes. When the two of you are apart, it will allow Derek to have something physical to remind him of you."

Sarah had agreed. Convinced she was terrible at picking gifts, she could always blame Cameron if Derek didn't like the little sketch. She shouldn't have worried. Derek was delighted and Sarah watched as he struggled to control his emotions.

Derek had given her two gifts; the first horrified her when she opened it in front of John and Cameron. The lingerie was even smaller and more see through than the black one she had bought earlier on the trip. Embarrassed, she had quickly set it aside to open her second gift from Derek. It was a matching drawing of Derek the same size as the one Cameron had drawn for Sarah to give Derek. She had captured his warrior's heart and he looked handsome with his scarred face and tattered greatcoat.

While John had never had the chance to play sports growing up and as a result had never really taken an interest in being a sports fan, he was delighted with the gift of four tickets to Opening Day at Dodger's Stadium. Derek's gift delighted Sarah as much as it did John. She had taken to heart Cameron's admonition John needed a father figure within their family. Knowing how fondly Derek remembered the Dodger games his father had taken him and Kyle to as small boys, Sarah understood this was an important act for Derek to share with her son and her family.

John and Cameron had given her one gift from the two of them together. Cameron had made a scrapbook filled with photos of her dance performances, John, Derek and places they had been that held good memories for the family. John had hand written descriptions and dates, making it a truly personal record of their lives the past few years.

John had given Derek a brand new Bowie knife. Cameron had taken the leather scabbard and burned a detailed design into the leather. The gift, while strange for most families, was both practical and sentimental for the Connor/Reese clan.

Looking away from John and Derek, Sarah looked out the window and watched the snow as it fell gently, creating a perfect white blanket over the hills and nearby forest. It was a perfect white Christmas.

Turning back, Sarah looked at Cameron. She looked beautiful in her purple blouse; her face was beautiful as she was learning to master the art of using the least amount of makeup possible to emphasize her features. Her hair was perfect as it framed her face, making her large brown eyes standout. As always when John was not by her side, Cameron was focused on observing the surroundings, searching for a threat to John.

 _Tin Miss, what am I going to do? You're a machine but you are becoming so much more. How will I ever make peace with the idea of you and John? He's becoming a man and you're helping him to do so. If only you were a human girl, I'd make him propose to you myself when he is old enough._

Suddenly feeling guilty, Sarah felt the need to be alone, away from Cameron for a few minutes. She stood only for Cameron to motion for Sarah to sit back down. Sarah realized Cameron's gaze was locked on a target. Now was not the time to engage Cameron in a test of wills.

Cameron quickly walked to the window by the entrance and gazed outside into the distance. She disappeared from view, making her way towards the entrance. Derek and John returned with their food and sat down, not mentioning Cameron's absence.

Five minutes later, snowflakes in her hair, Cameron returned to their table. Sarah looked at her with worry.

"Threat?"

"I am not certain. I noticed a tall man in a greatcoat looking into the restaurant in our direction. I have noticed him several times the past four days. I am unable to determine if he is following us or represents a threat to John. I was unable to locate him in a quick scan when I went outside."

"We'll need to be much more cautious," Derek stated calmly.

"As much as I don't want to, we might need to go home early," Sarah said.

"C'mon mom, don't be so paranoid. We can set up additional security scanners and bring in all of our weapons. Knowing Cameron, she's got some anti-personnel mines in one of the cars. It's not like we're defenseless."

"John, we may need to plan for the likelihood of a sudden departure. Both your mother and Derek are correct. We must act with caution and consider leaving. You are too important to risk your safety."

Looking up from his phone, Derek grimaced. "We aren't going anywhere for at least three days."

"Why not," a worried Sarah asked.

"Weather app says a blizzard has sprung up from to weather fronts colliding. It's going to last three days. No telling when the roads will be plowed out."

Speaking with decisiveness, John told his family, "Cameron's right I guess. If someone looking for us has found us here, the blizzard would be a good cover for an attack. Derek, any idea when the snow is really going to hit?"

"Four hours."

"We've got time. Mom, you and Derek go the grocery store and stock up on stuff Cameron doesn't need to cook. Go to the sporting goods store on the south road out of town and pickup cold weather sleeping bags and as much ammunition as you can buy. Shop separately to avoid attracting attention. Cameron and I will go to the pharmacy and pick up first aide supplies and make our way to the sporting good store on the east side of the village. We'll stock up on ammunition there as well. Let's meet at the cabin in three hours. It's not like any of this will go to waste. We're always buying ammunition anyhow."

 **Three hours later…**

The warmth of the cabin welcomed Sarah and Derek as the pair entered. Derek carried heavy bags, laden with ammunition while Sarah carried the groceries. Seeing a note on the table in John's handwriting, Sarah quickly read it.

 _Setting up additional security scanners. I was right. Cameron packed four Teller mines with remote detonators. She found traces of someone watching our cabin. Back by 1800 hours._

"They moved all the weapons and ammunition from the vehicles into our room. Cameron's set up a sort of clinic by your room. I'm going to bring in more firewood so we can stay warm."

"I want John and Cameron back now."

"Sarah, Cameron's with him. You know she's armed. Nothing human will get past that Terminator in this weather. We can't see but she can. He's safe and she needs his help to set up the mines and the perimeter scanners."

"I want them both here, inside."

"Sarah, we're safe for now. They won't attack until early in the morning, when we're sleepy and it's whiteout conditions. We have to be ready."

"We don't know how many there will be."

"Yeah, but we have Cameron. Silent death in a blizzard is what that one will be. They'll never see her coming. For once, I'm really glad she's with us and on our side."

The door opened and John entered, stomping the snow off his boots as he removed his cap.

"Did y'all get the survival sleeping bags?"

"Yeah, why," Derek answered.

"You're not going to like it."

"No, I hate sleeping in the cold."

"Yep, Cameron's found several different sets of footprints. Staying in the cabin tonight would be no different than springing a booby trap on ourselves. Cameron found a rise about forty yards to the north. It is defensible and the forest blocks the worst of the wind. We'll have good firing lines in all directions and a good view with our night vision gear of the cabin. We'll have room to maneuver if necessary."

"Derek, John's right. If we need to run, staying in the cabin is a death trap. They could gas us and the cabin on fire. We'd be flushed out into a hail of bullets."

"Well, let's pack everything up and get moving. This was such a nice vacation. Why does trouble follow us Sarah?"

 **Outside…**

Cameron had finished setting the new perimeter sensors around the rise and had repositioned the original sensors around the cabin to provide slightly better coverage. She had finished setting out the Teller mines in a kill zone in the most obvious approach to the cabin from the north, the direction she believed any attacking force would come from.

The rough outlines of slit trenches John had started were visible in the rapidly falling snow. Sarah and Derek would have to help John finish digging them and create shelters with the survival gear. Cameron had located several spots she could hide and observe from. She had already collected all of her knives and her sniper rifle.

Moving towards the cabin, Cameron's auditory sensor detected in the distance the faint sound of a boot breaking the surface of the thick wet snow. Scanning the direction of the sound, she spotted a lone human slowly approaching. Dressed in winter combat clothing and carrying a sniper's rifle, the man posed little direct threat. He was there to conduct recon.

Silently Cameron circled behind the lone rifleman. Her predatory instincts and sensors running at maximum capacity as her CPU shut down all unnecessary programs. Within five minutes she was within feet of the back of the man.

Cameron stood completely still in the snowfall, her CPU sending competing conflicting messages to her HUD.

 **Threat Assessment:** High

 **Action:** Terminate immediately.

 **Override:** Cancel Termination. John will be displeased.

After repeating the cycle several times, Cameron closed her HUD and stopped her threat assessment routine so she could think without distraction. Taking the man prisoner would provide valuable intel, evening the odds in the upcoming battle.

The sniper never new what hit him as he dropped to the snow covered ground, unconscious before he even started to fall.

 **Inside the cabin…**

Ice water being thrown on someone's head was never pleasant. It was less so in the cold air of the Sarah's empty bedroom. The captured mercenary, strapped to a chair, woke up with a start. Within seconds he had taken in his surroundings and realized he was a captive.

Cameron stood silently in a corner. Her gaze fixed on the prisoner. Sarah stood before the mercenary, the empty bucket in one hand.

"We know who you are. Not very professional carrying ID on you when you're doing recon Joseph."

"That's not my name. Fake papers."

"That's OK. I'm going to call you Joseph anyhow."

"If that's what you want, Sarah."

"Oh, so you know who I am?"

"Of course, you're the infamous anti-technology terrorist, Sarah Connor."

"Well, I'm flattered you know who I am Joseph."

"I wouldn't be if I were you. Your efforts will be for nothing. You know that. Technology is where the future of the human race lies. There is nothing you can do to prevent the march of technological progress. Technology will save mankind."

"If I didn't know any better, you sound like you belong to FutureTech, that cult that worships computers and technology."

"Think what you like."

"How many of you are here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was simply enjoying a walk in the woods." 

"With a sound suppressor on your sniper rifle with both a regular and infrared scope. It's not deer season around here. Most people don't wear winter combat dress either. How many of you are there?"

"I have done nothing to you Sarah Connor. It is you who assaulted me while I was in the woods. Release me and I will not press charges."

"Not gonna happen. You see, we figure the attack will come tonight, about 0300 to -400, thereabout. I'm considered to be highly dangerous by the FBI and most federal agencies. Whoever your boss is knows that. They'll know we are heavily armed at all times and I travel with my son and two mercenaries. The four of us make for a formidable force. So, if I were me, I would attack with at least 50-60 mercs to make sure the job got done. If you want to live, you are going to answer my questions."

"I have no idea about what you are referring to."

"Sarah, he is lying. My scans indicate he was deceptive when responding to your question regarding the number of attackers and the time. Please allow me to hurt him. It will encourage him to answer your questions. To not make a mess, I will start by breaking fingers and toes instead of removing finger and toenails first."

"Now Joseph, my pretty little friend here has issues with people who want to hurt my son. You see, she's actually his bodyguard, not mine. She's obsessed with him. It's sort of cute actually, well, sometimes it is. She was not happy to find you in the woods."

"She did not capture me. The large male mercenary who serves as your bodyguard did. It is not possible for her to have rendered me unconscious."

"She did. What's more, she carried you here all by herself. She really likes your rifle so I told her it was hers for the keeping. I'm sure you don't mind."

Joseph sat in silence. His open contempt and hatred for Sarah growing more obvious by the second.

"Answer my questions. How many men? What time will the attack start? What direction will the primary strike force approach from?"

Silent defiance was Joseph's response.

"Have it your way."

Cameron stood and took the pinky finger in Joseph's left and snapped it at the base of the finger like it was a brittle twig. Joseph let out a loud scream of pain and Cameron slapped him hard.

"You will not scream. I did not give you permission to do so. If you scream again, I will remove the fingernail from the finger I just broke."

Without warning, Cameron snapped the ringer finger of Joseph's left hand. Unable to control himself, Joseph screamed in agony again. Within seconds even greater pain shot up his left arm, starting at the fingertip of his ring finger and burning like fire all the way up to his shoulder. Cameron held up the bloody fingernail, root base and all, and showed it to Joseph.

"I warned you in advance. You did not heed my warning. I hope you have learned your lesson. I do not make threats. I only state what will happen if you do not act as you have been instructed. You are a threat to my John's life. He is the reason you are not dead. Know this. If you do not answer Sarah's questions I will not hesitate to kill you. Slowly. Bone by bone."

The smell of urine and feces filled the air in Sarah's room. Beads of sweat formed on Joseph's forehead.

"Do we have your attention Joseph?"

"I don't care what you do. I won't tell you anything. You're evil Sarah Connor! You are standing in the way of the advancement and humanity, the merging of man and machine into the perfect creation."

"Oh, that's what you think? I've got news for you. The future is not what you think it is. Your precious machines are killers and humans are nothing but prey for the machine predators."

Reaching under his chin, Sarah forced Joseph to raise his glance to look her in the eye.

"My son's pretty girlfriend really wants to hurt you. I think you get that now. She's quite patient. She never gives up. She never stops. When she said she would kill you one bone at a time, she meant it. She starts with the small bones first and then works her way up to the larger bones. She's an expert in reviving humans so you'll be conscious the entire time."

"You're a monster Sarah Connor!"

"Perhaps. But I'm a monster because people like you worship technology as a god. When mankind has placed its faith in manmade idols, bad things have always happened. Ever read the Old Testament? The Golden Calf? That didn't end well for the Israelites. Elijah's duel with the priests of Baal? All of their graven images and alters, along with the priests themselves went up in flames. No, it is never wise for mankind to worship objects of his own creation."

"You can't stop the future from coming"

"No, I can't. But I've already changed the future," Sarah said with a maniacal laugh. "What's more, your god, your ultimate vision of the future, is who I intend to kill!"

"You're worse than a monster. You're insane"

"Answer my questions. Last chance."

"No!"

"Two more."

 **Twenty minutes later…**

"50 men in a main strike force approaching from the north. Another 10 from the southwest and 10 more from due east. First contact at the cabin is set for 0400. No mortars or heavy weaponry. They'll be armed with assault rifles and about eight will be carrying identical rifles to the one we took from our friend in there."

"We'll be overrun. It's just too many," Derek said, shaking his head.

"We can't run. If they catch us in the open we'll be gunned down," John said flatly.

"The Winter War."

"What Cameron? What about the Winter War," Sarah asked.

"The Winter War was the name given to the conflict between the former Soviet Union and Finland. While the Soviet Red Arm ultimately won the conflict, the tiny Finnish Army inflicted disproportionate casualties on the Red Army."

"What does that have to do with our situation," Derek inquired.

"Tell'em Cameron," John said with a proud smile.

"The Fins fought on cross country snow skis in weather similar to our current conditions. John purchased me a set of cross country skis at the store we went to. I am very familiar with the terrain due to my nightly patrols. Like the Fins, I will move in silence and with speed. Due to the whiteout conditions I will become visible only feet away from my targets while I will have the advantage of infrared vision. I only need for the enemy forces to be pinned down."

Sarah and Derek looked at each other and then John and Cameron.

"John, do you think it will work," Sarah asked.

"It's our best chance. We'll move our .30 cal to the rise. Derek will have his grenade launcher. We'll need to move in the slit trenches on the rise. Cameron has set the Teller mines already to cover the approach from the north to the cabin. Once we trip the Teller mines, the enemy forces should hit the cabin hard. That will provide us with targets to take down, or at least pin down. Cameron will be armed with her Glocks and her Barrett. Between the skis and her sniper rifle, so long as we pin them down, she should be able to handle it after the mines go off."

"I don't like it, but I don't see any other way, do you Derek?"

"Sounds good to me. I like it. Cameron moves well on skis and she'll be able to see the battlefield when none of the human combatants can. Yeah, it's our best chance Sarah."

"Good. We need to move our vehicles and camouflage them. We might need them later. Let's move all of our gear to the rise. Might as well pack up the cars to leave as well. Be a shame to get all of our new clothes messed up when they shoot up the cabin."

 **0400…**

The snow had finally slowed down, increasing visibility. The forest and the cabin looked beautiful in their new coat of white snow. If a bloody battle were not about to take place, Sarah would have found the setting inspiring. Instead, she took sight down the barrel of their squad .30 cal. light machine gun. Sarah was also armed with her favorite MK-5 machine pistol and her two Glocks. Derek was armed with an M-16, his grenade launcher and his new Bowie knife. John carried the sniper rifle of their prisoner, Joseph. All of them had combat shotguns with them as well.

Ammunition has been stacked in strategic locations, as they knew movement would be necessary once the firefight started. Overwhelming firepower was the only advantage they had to help Cameron in her lone assault on the superior forces.

Somewhere Cameron was armed with her two Glocks, one of which now sported the custom purple grips Derek had given her, her Barrett sniper rifle, grenades and her own MK-5. Carrying extra ammunition, Cameron had hidden stocks in several locations as she fully expected to rapidly deplete her supply of rounds for her MK-5.

The Connor/Reese family now only had to wait.

 **0405…**

The tall mercenary was worried. The scout he had sent out had not returned. The raid should have been canceled but their employer had insisted Joseph has simply lost his way in the snow. The tall man knew better. Nobody surprised Sarah Connor. The element of surprise had been lost.

He had told his arrogant boss this but the man had refused to listen. He had told him to call of the attack and trail Connor, to find her next lair and mount an operation there with an even larger force.

He had never disobeyed an order in his life. He wouldn't start now. His final words to his employer were he was sending good men to unnecessary deaths. Their blood was on his hands, not the mercenary's.

Shaking his head in disgust as he thought about their final exchange, the tall mercenary made the decision that if he survived this fight, he would see to it his boss's superiors learned of the man's arrogant decision.

Checking his watch a final time, he spoke into his throat mike, giving the order for the three groups to advance.

 **On the rise…**

The three humans watched the terrain. Even with improved visibility they could not see any of the strike force members. Joseph had given them the basics of the plan and for his confession he had been left bound and gagged in Sarah's room with the promise that if he survived the attack, he would be released at a remote location with food and water.

Cameron's voice came through their headphones in a whisper.

"Main strike force sighted. Will be in the kill zone in five minutes. I will detonate the Teller mines and then attack the eastern force. Concentrate your fire in your kill zones even if you do not see any targets. Give me time to eliminate the eastern and southwestern strike forces."

All three of the humans kept an eye on their watches. At exactly five minutes after Cameron's communication the night sky lit up like it was on fire as the four deadly Teller mines exploded, hurling their deadly ball bearing shrapnel into the 50 men of the main strike force, mowing down the first 18 men, rendering them into nothing more than hamburger meat. Another 9 were wounded and lay bleeding in the snow.

Sarah opened fire with the .30 cal, firing short burst into her kill zone. Derek began lobbing grenades from his grenade launcher, raining down burning hot steel shrapnel on the survivors of the mine blast.

John held his fire, waiting for targets to appear.

 **In the east…**

The squad leader of the eastern force held up his hand to halt the advance of his men the instant fire leapt into the sky and the screams of the dead and dying reached his ears.

"Keep your eyes open for trip wires and sensor devices. Move out."

Within seconds a white blur flashed in front of the advancing squad, bullets ripping their legs open and grenade blasts following close behind the white flash.

The squad leader dove into the snow and scanned the area. They were in an open area in the forest and vulnerable. They had to keep moving to reach cover.

"Sound off. Who's hit?"

Within seconds he leader knew he had three dead and two lightly wounded. One third of his force gone and they had not even fired a round. No wonder their commander had been so on edge before the operation began.

"Move. We're dead if we stay put. Move!"

 **In the southwest…**

In the southwest the attacking squad had reached the forest and had made visual contact with the cabin. The leader spread his men out according to the plan at 0420 they would open fire on the cabin.

Checking the positions of his men, he was pleased. They were pros. The commander had been on edge for no reason.

It was the last thought to ever cross his mind as a white flash passed before his eyes. In his dying moment, he saw a small flash of purple followed by fire.

"The Lt. is down! Sarge, what do we do?"

The second in command looked down the firing line. He spotted four dead men. _No wonder the commander was on edge. What are we going up against?_

"Advance. Open fire on the cabin. Kill anything that moves!"

 **In the north…**

Pinned down by the machine gun fire and taking casualties from the incessant rain of grenades, the commander ordered his two surviving soldiers with grenade launchers to return fire on the rise where the .30 cal, was laying down effective suppressing fire.

Within seconds the machine gun fire lifted as Sarah was forced to take cover. Taking the .30 cal. with her, Sarah moved to her second firing position and began to set up her gun a second time.

"Hit the cabin. Open fire. Destroy it!"

A hail of gunfire exploded from the surviving members of the main strike force.

Without any suppressing fire, they advanced quickly, blasting away at the cabin. The impact of the hundreds of rounds into the log walls sent chunks of wood and splinters flying into the air. The force of hundreds of individual rounds hitting the cabin caused snow to begin to fall from the roof, cascading down to the ground below. Inside, Joseph made the fatal mistake of standing up with the chair strapped to his body. His head passed the bottom of the lone window in Sarah's room and the bullets found their mark, killing him instantly.

 **The eastern approach…**

Moving forward quickly the remaining mercenaries opened fire. Like the main strike force, their bullets sent wood chips and splinters flying through the air.

A gurgling sound to the left of the squad leader caught his attention. Looking down, he saw a white flash go by again, just as he spotted the mercenary closest to him, lying face up holding his throat. A gunshot wound had destroyed his larynx and he lay clutching his throat, drowning in his own blood.

Before the squad leader could look away he felt a sudden numbness in his legs and then arms. He fell slowly face down on the snow. The color white was the last thing he ever saw.

 **Northern approach…**

Incendiary grenades had done their job. The cabin had started to burn. The snow prevented the blaze from spreading quickly, but it would only be minutes before the structure went up in a blaze.

The commander redeployed his forces to take out the enemy on the rise. He was certain the destruction of the cabin had been a waste of time. Sarah Connor and her minions would never allow themselves to be trapped like rats.

As the main force move into an attack formation, suppressing fire with grenades again pinned down his forces. This time sniper fire was evident. Before the commander could think to direct fire to suppress the fire pinning them down, a ghost appeared, moving throw his troops. Red mist appeared in the air as the ghost flowed through the snow, leaving dead mercenaries in its wake. The commander felt a sudden, hard blow to his chest and fell backwards in the snow. The sounds of battle died off quickly and he heard one of the men panic and call for them to retreat.

As he passed out his last thought was he had to live. He had to live to see his boss be punished for his stupidity in trying to attack Sarah Connor without the element of surprise.

 **The aftermath…**

Cameron got back into the SUV with John. Covered in snow, she smiled at John as the SUV again began moving forward.

"Getting tired of pushing us out of the snow?"

"No. I am getting tired of you getting us stuck in the snow. The same with Sarah. She really needs to let Derek drive his truck."

"How's the prisoner doing?"

"He is conscious."

The tall mercenary looked at the pretty face of the young girl he had spotted with Sarah Connor.

"What happened?"

"You took a 9 mm round to the sternum. Your vest stopped the round but you passed out. You are otherwise uninjured."

"My men?"

The pretty girl's face turned into a frown.

"Of your main strike force, only eleven men survived. The eastern strike force was annihilated. No survivors. The southwestern strike force has three survivors. I am sorry to tell you this. You should never have attacked. You did not have the element of surprise."

"Young lady, please answer one more question. Who are you?"

Cameron smiled for a brief second before replying.

"A ghost."


	34. Chapter 34 - The Calm in the Storm

**Chapter 34 – The Calm in the Storm**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't Own TSCC

"This sucks. It really sucks. For once, we weren't doing anything! The only decent Christmas in my life, an actual family Christmas, and we get attacked!"

Cameron sat watching the old television set, switching from once channel to another to find any news about the attack at the Lake Tahoe ski resort. After scanning all 189 channels on the cable, Cameron turned the television off.

"It would appear our attackers covered everything up. Seventy-five well armed mercenaries defeated by a force of four individuals. They do not want their incompetence to become public knowledge. Our identity is safe as far as the outside world is concerned. John, be grateful we are alive and escaped."

"I know you're right Cameron. But it stinks going from that great cabin to this old, nasty roadside hotel. We always get stuck in dumps like this. It was nice to stay in a nice place for a change. Mom will never let us go to a nice place ever again."

The door connecting the two adjoining rooms opened and Sarah entered carrying two pizza boxes. Derek followed with a six-pack of beer and 2 liter bottles of Coke.

"Any news Cameron," Sarah asked.

"All mention of the story has been sanitized. Our identities are still secure."

"We got lucky. Cameron, go bring the prisoner here so we can feed him. Then we'll ask him a few questions."

 **FBI…**

Agent Greta Simpson walked into the tiny office Agent James Ellison was fortunate to still call his own. Setting the cup of hot coffee down, she noticed Ellison was paying close attention to a news report about an apparent terrorist attack at a Lake Tahoe resort.

"Any ideas what that is all about Ellison?"

"Based on the news reports, nothing. But it's been sanitized. Whoever was behind this blew their operation and doesn't want their identity known."

"Why so interested?"

Ellison frowned, mulling over whether or not to answer the agent's question.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking."

"Ellison, let it go. The Connor woman is not behind every terrorist attack in this country. There are plenty of other terrorist groups, both foreign and domestic. It's our job to catch the other nuts too, not just Sarah Connor and her brand of loonies."

"This has Sarah's fingerprints all over it. It's clear an overwhelming mercenary force attacked that cabin and was wiped out. One person was found in the cabin. The remains were burned beyond recognition. The only thing determined so far was the victim was male."

"See, there, it's not Sarah Connor."

"The attacking force was overwhelmed with superior firepower, Teller mines, and grenades. Ski tracks were found. An assailant on cross-country skis had taken out dozens of the attackers. Nobody goes on vacation with an entire arsenal. Not a rational person. No, Simpson, I'm sorry. This is precisely the type of havoc Sarah would wreak if attacked."

"Ellison, let it go. You need to stay clear of this."

"As soon as the weather clears, I'm flying in. I've got to examine the scene. Sarah can't be too far away with this weather."

 **At the roadside hotel…**

"Who ordered the attack?"

"You're going to kill me, so I see no reason to talk."

"You see that pretty little thing sitting with my son?"

"I see her."

"Looks harmless enough doesn't she?"

" I suppose. But then again the four of you took out my strike force. What is she? Ex-Air Force Special Forces sniper? Looks too young, but looks can be deceiving."

"Something far, far worse. Cameron, come here."

"Yes, Sarah."

"Tin Miss, take the bandage off your forearm."

John spoke up, "Mom, are you sure about this? I don't like the idea at all!"

"Tin Miss, do as I say."

Cameron looked at John for permission. Reluctantly he nodded, giving his consent. Cameron turned to face their tall prisoner, strapped to steel framed desk chair in their cheap hotel room. Turning away from the prisoner, Cameron slowly began removing the bandage.

"See, I happen to know you and your men are hired guns for FutureNet, the cult that worships technology and wants to create a machine human hybrid."

"I have no idea who pays us. I report to a single individual."

"Well that scout you sent told us everything he knew."

"What he told you means nothing to me."

"Cameron, show him."

Rolling up her shirtsleeve, Cameron held out her damaged left arm. Shrapnel had shredded the synthetic flesh, leaving her Coltan endoskeleton exposed from her wrist to half way to her elbow. As she flexed her fingers and wrist, the exposed inner workings of her arm could be plainly seen moving and turning.

The mercenary took one look and began gagging, his eyes thrust wide open in horror. Within seconds, the pizza and coke he had consumed reappeared as he vomited on the carpet.

"What kind of monster are you? Who did that, who did that to you? Please tell me that's not real?"

"She's real. Sentient, self-aware, has free will. Get's worse too. She's learning to feel emotions. Best part is, she's almost impossible to kill. Tell him Cameron."

"I am a model TOK-715 Infiltrator with a Coltan steel endoskeleton covered by living tissue. I am a sentient, self aware cyborg. I possess free will. I was built to serve as a Terminator. I am a predator. I cannot be stopped. I never give up. I cannot be reasoned with by my prey."

"John, help Cameron bandage her arm again. Make sure the wound is clean and while you're at it, I noticed her glitch acting up again. Make sure there is no physical damage to her endoskeleton."

John reached for Cameron's damaged arm to take her hand. He led her to the adjoining room so she could have privacy while he examined her arm and bandaged the wound.

"She's can't be a cyborg. She just can't!"

"Why? Because she's such a pretty little thing?"

"When I watched her and your son, she didn't act like a robot. She, she acted like she was his fiancé or girlfriend. Robots don't act happy, they can't. They just can't!"

"That one does. She has a temper too. As of late she's been quite the moody little thing. Whatever you do, don't threaten my son. You'll find out exactly what she's capable of. She's the one who took out most of your men."

"Impossible!"

"Not just possible, it's what happened. Tin Miss is the most advanced killing machine ever made."

"No military in the world has a machine like that. You're lying. What I saw was just some kind of special effect, like in the movies or on tv."

"No military in the world in 2016 has a machine like her."

"What are you saying, she's a future technology?"

"No, I'm telling you she was made in the year 2027 by an evil sentient AI named Skynet. She was built to infiltrate the Human Resistance, TechCom, to kill my son, John Connor, the leader of the humans fighting to destroy Skynet after Judgment Day. My son captured her and sent her back in time to be his protector."

"You're insane. She's a human girl. Maybe she has an ultra-advanced cybernetic arm to replace the arm she lost in an accident or something, but she is not from the future."

"Cameron, please come here for just a minute."

"Yes, Sarah."

"Cameron, do you see that steel trash dumpster over in the corner of the parking lot?"

"Yes."

"Please go over to it, and as quietly as you can, punch it until you put your fist through it. Do you mind?"

"No. I will be right back." Before John or Derek could object, Cameron was gone, shutting the door silently behind her.

Sarah jerked the tall mercenary around in the chair and opened the curtains to the window just far enough he could see the steel trash bin. The two watched as Cameron quickly approached the steel container. Squaring her body and feet, she unleashed three rapid-fire jabs, the third of which punched through the steel. Cameron quickly returned to the room.

"Show him your hand."

Cameron extended her right hand. The knuckles were skinned and bloody. In a few places, the shiny Coltan steel was exposed, showing through the wounds.

"Note if you will, no bones. Steel knuckles. Took you three punches, Cameron, you're slowing down."

"The pavement had ice on it. I was unable to apply sufficient force due to improper grip on the pavement."

"One more favor then you can go curl up with John and watch television in my room. Would you go pick up the front of our truck, hold it for 30 seconds and then set it down gently. You know how Derek is about his truck."

"Yes, Sarah."

For a second time, Cameron went out in the cold. Planting her feet carefully, she bent her knees while maintaining a straight back. Using perfect technique, she grasped the trucks under frame and deadlifted the front off the ground. 30 seconds later Cameron gently set the truck down and returned to the room.

"Is that all, Sarah?"

"Yes. Go curl up with John. Spend some time in maintenance mode so you'll start healing sooner."

Turning to face the mercenary, Sarah laughed at his wide-open mouth.

"She's something isn't she? Every passing day I feel more fortunate she is in love with my son. Not that I'm wild about the idea, mind you. I'm just starting to get used to her personality. Did I mention she has a mean jealous streak? Hates blondes who even look at my son."

"She's a killing machine?"

"The best there is, at least in 2027, so that would make her the best for certain in 2016."

"No. Time travel is not possible. You're lying."

"You're trying my patience. Believe what you want. Cameron, come knock him out so I can take a nap. No concussion, just put him to sleep. "

 **At the cabin…**

Standing in the forest, the short man watched the crime site. Swarming with FBI and local Fire Department personnel, the destroyed cabin looked like a clip from a WW II documentary showing the clean up of a city block after an air raid. Feeling his chest tighten again, he lowered his binoculars.

Panicking would not solve anything. His cleaning team had been able to remove most of the bodies and weapons before local law enforcement arrived. They had missed the body inside due to the still burning cabin. Realizing he should have listened to the tall mercenary, his mind turned to how to save himself from this debacle. Sarah Connor was every bit the danger to their cause, just as the leaders had told him.

Looking up at the overcast sky as he stood in the small clearing in the thick forest, the arrogant man saw snow starting to fall again. It would buy him time. Dropping temperatures and more snow would force the law enforcement people to wait until the weather cleared again. He would order the cleaners back in to remove or destroy anything left. The closed roads meant he could send a unit to steal the forensic evidence already collected as the FBI had no way to send the evidence to its labs.

Yes, he could salvage this. More mercenaries would arrive soon as well. Sarah Connor could not have gone far in these conditions. As much as he hated exposing himself to direct danger, he could not take a chance a second time. Once the crazed woman was found, he would lead the attack himself. He had to. Otherwise he was a dead man. The leaders would never accept failure when Sarah Connor was involved.

 **At the hotel…**

John looked down at the unconscious mercenary. He hated the idea of taking prisoners, especially human ones. Captured Terminators could be reprogrammed and put to good use. Human ones like the man slumped over in the chair before him, they had to be executed. This man's only crime was being a mercenary who had been ordered to attack them.

 _Cameron would have no problem executing him. He led an ambush attack against her family and me. It was all she could do not to terminate the scout she captured. I have to remember to praise the self restraint she demonstrated. Much better than those two Greys following us before school._

Watching television in the adjoining room, Cameron sat on the edge of the bed. Displaying her always perfect sitting posture, she was clearly intrigued by the program she was watching. Her head was tilted to the right, indicating she was watching something new to her. John smiled as he watched. The more accustomed to the fact Cameron was a machine he became, the more he found the quirky machine aspects of her personality charming. Her unbridled curiosity with anything new was one of those endearing qualities.

"Cameron, please come here for just a second."

Pulling herself away from her program, Cameron walked quickly to stand beside John.

"Yes, John."

Looking up at him with her brown eyes, John kicked himself mentally as he met her innocent gaze. _How hard could it have been for me to figure out to praise her more often. She's so childlike and I just love that about her. Praise means so much to her._

Reaching out he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to within several inches of his chest.

"I want to tell you I am pleased you took the scout and the leader prisoner instead of terminating them. I know that went against your programming and your natural inclination to eliminate any threat to me."

Cameron moved closer to John, resting her cheek on his chest. Gently, she embraced John and the pair held each other for a brief moment before she released John and went back to the other room. Sitting down, she resumed watching her program.

Puzzled by her reaction, John felt slightly irritated. He had made a conscious effort to praise her for something that did not come naturally to her. Her silent response was annoying.

A slight touch on his shoulder startled John, causing him to spin around to see his mother standing behind him.

"I was in the bathroom," Sarah whispered. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Pulling his mother out of the line of view of the other room, John whispered as low as he could, "what's with Cameron? I told her I was pleased with her for not terminating the prisoners and she just walks of without saying a word."

"John, relax. She heard you. You have to remember, she's a Terminator. Cameron has to learn all of the appropriate social cues and behavior she doesn't know. I promise you, the female part of her CPU is happy. The other part doesn't know how to respond. She'll learn."

Voices outside the room caught all three of the Connor family's attention. Only seconds passed before all three were armed and waiting by the two doors. Footsteps on the icy, snow-covered walkway outside their adjoining rooms could be heard. A key was inserted into the lock of Sarah's room and the door opened. Derek entered with bags of groceries from the local market down the block.

"Hey, glad to see everyone's happy I'm back. Got lucky, the local market opened during the break in the weather. Lots of townsfolk came to pick up supplies."

 **Commercial flight 894…**

Sitting in airplanes was one of Ellison's least favorite activities. Being wedged between an overweight man with poor hygiene and a drunk, flirtatious woman made the waiting even more distasteful. The turbulence made the flight more disagreeable. Ellison did not suffer from airsickness, but the constant bouncing due to the inclement weather made him glad he had not eaten the inflight meal.

The pilot had announced they were making their final approach and thankfully he would be on solid ground shortly. A rookie agent was waiting for him. Hopefully the brief break in the weather would be enough to let him get to the crime scene in a couple of hours.

 _This has to be related to Sarah. Why would she be hiding in a cabin at a winter resort? There are no targets she would find interesting nearby. Who would be foolish enough to attack when Sarah had time to prepare a defense? The only evidence we'll find will be related to the attackers. Sarah's long gone._

The impact of the wheels on the runway broke Ellison's train of thought and brought him back to the unpleasant reality of his traveling companions. Glancing to his right, Ellison instantly wished he hadn't. A fresh assault of the alcoholic woman's breath struck him in the face as she smiled at him seductively.

"Want to go to the airport bar for a drink," she purred in a sultry voice before winking at him.

"No, I am on the job right now. Drinking is against regulations while on duty."

"Oh, c'mon now. One little drinkiepoo with another consenting adult won't hurt anything."

 _Please get this plane to the terminal so I can escape!_

 **The hotel…**

"What are we going to do with him mom? You should have never revealed Cameron's true nature to him. I don't want to kill him, but we can't just let him go."

"You what? You revealed Tin Miss is a machine to this guy," yelled Derek. "What were you thinking, Sarah. I leave for food and you do something stupid like that? Tin Miss, wake him up. I'm going to finish interrogating him and then I'll deal with him."

"Shut up both of you."

"Tin Miss, tell these two knuckle draggers who this is?"

"Colonel Mark Mueller. He will command a combat unit for you John. He will die in a major battle fighting a rear guard action to allow trapped TechCom units to withdraw from a Skynet trap."

"Why didn't you say something, Cameron?"

"I did. When we were loading the last of our equipment in our vehicles, I identified the prisoner. I immediately told Sarah."

"You should have told all of us."

"John, enough. Cameron captured him and communicated the information to me. It is my fault for not telling you. Blame me."

Fuming at having been kept in the dark, Derek and John left the room to eat. Shouting back, John asked, "well, what are we going to do with him now? We still can't just let him go."

"We need to turn him John. Clearly, this man is a skilled soldier. We will need men like this in the resistance."

 **The resort village…**

The arrogant man's secure phone rang, sending waves of icy chills down his spine. His hand shaking in fear, he took the phone from his pocket and answered. The caller was brief, too the point and threatening. The call was terminated before the short man could speak. The message was clear. Sarah Connor had to be found and eliminated. He had failed once. If he failed again, he would never have another chance to try anything.

 _ **Thank you for reading my story. If you enjoyed it, please post a review. I am always trying to improve my writing and my stories so if you have an issue, please let me know in a constructive way.**_

 _ **Thanks once again for reading my story. Cameron and her family are such fascinating characters.**_


	35. Chapter 35 - The Battle Resumes

**Chapter 35 – The Battle Resumes**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"It was not wise of you to untie me," Mueller told a busy Sarah. "I might kill you and escape. Tell the others where your son is."

"I got tired of untying and tying you up so you could go to the bathroom. I can take care of myself. As for you escaping, you really haven't grasped the reality of your situation. Tin Miss in the other room is the ultimate predator. When I say she will hunt you down no matter how long it takes it is the truth. Believe me. I've had Terminators hunt me before."

Sarah turned her attention back to cleaning her disassembled .30 cal. light machine gun. Sitting on the tarp she had spread over the Queen sized bed in her room, she was busy oiling and reassembling the weapon. Looking at Mueller again, she smiled as the mercenary was clearly fascinated by Cameron.

"Tin Miss watching television again?"

"Yes. I've never seen such a proper young woman. Sits with perfect posture but I don't understand why she watches television with her head tilted."

"Documentary she's never seen before. Cameron's very curious by nature and programming. When she doesn't understand something, Tin Miss tilts her head like that. My guess she's never seen anything similar to what she's watching. The girl will stare at a rock for fifteen minutes analyzing it. She'll take ten minutes examining the stitching on a t-shirt she's thinking about buying. It's not one of her best personality traits sometimes."

"Why do you call her Tin Miss?"

"Ever seen the Wizard of Oz or read the book?"

"Of course, who hasn't."

"What did the Tin Man want?"

"A heart."

"Cameron wants a heart, a soul."

"Give it a rest with the machine thing. I'm not buying it or this whole Skynet and Judgment Day story."

"You know, I don't blame you. It is insane. I wouldn't believe it either, except John's father came back in time to protect me from a T-800. The John sent Uncle Bob back, another T-800, to protect John from a T-1000 liquid metal Terminator Skynet sent back. Now we have Cameron to protect John."

"You're nuts."

"My boyfriend whose sleeping right there, the one covered in scars. Derek's brother is Kyle, John's father. John sent him back in time to destroy Skynet assets. You're a mercenary, you've seen combat. How many men have you seen with scars like his?"

"Why are you telling me this? Just shoot me and get it over with."

"Mueller, we want you to join us. Cameron told us you command a unit for John in the future. We need you. Instead of fighting for a paycheck you'll be fighting for a cause. The very existence of humanity."

Derek stirred from his sleep and sat up. Blinking, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked at Mueller and then Sarah.

"Is she trying to get you to join us?"

"Not successfully. I'm sorry, but you people are crazy."

"Yeah, I agree with you there. Sarah, rhetoric is not going to work. He has to experience Cameron."

"He's seen the inside of her arm. Tossed his cookies but it didn't convince him."

"That's not what I mean. He has to experience Cameron the Terminator, not Cameron John's pretty girlfriend who dotes on him. Cameron, cut that stupid television off and come here, would you?"

Cameron poked her head around the open adjoining door and scowled at Derek. "The television set is an inanimate object. It is not sentient nor does it have a CPU capable of learning, therefore it cannot be stupid. I am watching a documentary on the preservation of 17th Century artifacts. What do you want?"

Derek smiled at her and then looked at Mueller. "How many girls her age talk like she does, or will sit through a show that boring?"

"Doesn't make her a robot. She just likes to learn," Mueller shot back.

"Give her a dirty look. I mean a nasty look. Glare at her and don't stop."

"What for? She hasn't done anything to me."

"Do it!"

"Fine, you people are nuts."

Mueller adjusted himself in his steel chair and looked at Cameron who was still standing in the door. She was such a beautiful girl. Her disposition was so calm he just could not believe she was a killing machine. Still, he was in a precarious position and these crazies, including the girl, believed she was a machine. He decided to stare at her.

Instantly Cameron moved to stand directly in front of him. Her gaze locked directly into his eyes. Her blank expression changed ever so slightly as the slightest suggestion of a frown crept onto her brow.

"She doesn't blink. No human can stare like that and never blink," Sarah calmly told Mueller. "Sweet as she is at times, Tin Miss has a stubborn, competitive streak. Cameron, even when he blinks, keep the pressure on."

Within minutes Mueller's eyes began to burn from not blinking, forcing him to blink. More time passed and to Mueller's amazement, Cameron never blinked.

"That's not possible. What did you do? Put eye drops in?"

"That's enough Cameron," Derek told Cameron. "It gets really old Mueller. She and I have staring contests all the time. I've never beaten her. Neither will you."

Derek noticed the well-muscled forearms protruding from Mueller's rolled up sleeves. An idea formed in his mind. If this didn't work, they might as well shoot Mueller. Nothing would convince him.

"You work out," Derek inquired.

"Of course. You look like you work out. In our line of work you know we have to be fit," Mueller replied with annoyance.

"Think you're stronger than our little Tin Miss?"

"Of course. Lifting the truck and punching the trash bin were just tricks. You put a jack under the truck and a piece of drywall in the trash bin. Nothing more than Hollywood special effects."

"I hear you. Her metal arm, it's just a nice modern prosthesis, experimental, but really nothing too bizarre or impossible."

Smiling, Derek called for Cameron to return to the room.

"You're gonna like this Mueller. Cameron, would you mind picking up the chair Mr. Mueller is sitting in. With him in it. Right hand only if you don't mind."

Without a word, Cameron moved to the chair, squatted and grasped the front right leg of the chair with her right hand. Before Mueller could move, she stood up, lifting the chair quickly to her shoulder level, causing Mueller to hit his head on the ceiling.

"Set him down."

"Yes, Derek."

Annoyed for having her documentary interrupted a second time, Cameron simply dropped the chair. Mueller came crashing down, the chair tipping over and dumping the mercenary on the floor.

"I am watching a documentary. Please do not disturb me again until it is over."

Sarah looked at the angry mercenary, smiling as she spoke, "Do you see what I mean. She can be a moody little thing at times."

"She picked me up. With one hand. That's not possible."

 **Leaving the airport…**

"Agent Ellison, it's not safe to be driving in these weather conditions. We're going to have another whiteout soon and the roads are snowed in and icy. The road crews aren't going to even try to get out until the storm passes."

"Son, I realize caution would be a wise course of action. Unfortunately, time is something I don't have much of. If we don't make it to the crime scene before the next round of bad weather rolls in, the evidence I am looking for will be removed."

"Removed? Then you can examine the evidence in a proper FBI facility. Why the rush to the crime scene?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Johnson is it? The evidence will be removed by cleaners sent by the people who did this to finish covering up their failure."

"With all due respect Agent Ellison, the guys warned me about you. You have a reputation for being a little unstable mentally. Nobody in their right mind would go out in this weather."

"Agent Johnson, I'm not unstable. I am well aware of the rumors so don't feel bad. The people I'm pursuing are the ones who are mentally unstable. They are exactly the mentally unstable people who WILL venture out in this kind of weather."

Silence fell over the two agents as Agent Johnson carefully navigated the snow covered roads. Cursing his rookie status that had been the reason for drawing this assignment, Johnson prayed he would live to see another assignment. The rumors of Ellison's mental status had also included strange stories of carnage in the cases he investigated.

 **At the resort…**

The arrogant man listened carefully to the heavyset mercenary. He nodded and dismissed the man from his hotel room. The last of the additional mercenaries had arrived. Sitting at the table by the room's lone window, he examined the large road map of the area he had obtained. Marked clearly four miles away was a small village. One of his drones had spotted the truck and SUV belonging to Connors at an old roadside motel. Collateral damage would be unavoidable but Sarah Connor would be dead.

Luck was on his side now. The short break in the weather had been all he had needed to send his drones out and locate the Connor's hiding place. His assembled force was not as large as the previous, but this time, they would have the element of surprise. Connor would never expect a second attack.

 **At the motel…**

Cameron burst into the hotel room, startling all four of the human occupants. Shutting the door behind her, Cameron did not bother to dust off the snow covering her clothes.

"We must relocate immediately or we must prepare to fight again. During my patrol I spotted a small low altitude drone. I am certain we have been discovered. The drone made two low level passes over the parking lot."

"I didn't like this dump anyhow," John offered calmly.

"We can't move in this weather. We'll have to make our stand here," Sarah stated.

"How much time do we have? They'll organize their force at the resort area," Derek added.

"The weather conditions are such we should have three hours for a force to arrive here on foot. We have time to establish an ambush in the ravine approaching the motel. I have already scouted defense positions and likely approach routes during my patrols."

"You people are insane. She saw a bird, that's all. Now you're going to go psycho and kill innocent people?"

"Mueller, if Cameron says she saw a drone, she saw a drone. Terminators don't make mistakes when it comes to something like this. Now, we can tie you up and leave you in this room and that'll probably be the end of you. Or when the time comes, you can fight with us."

 **On the way to the resort…**

Ellison had relented and allowed Agent Johnson to stop and buy sandwiches for them at the one open gas station they had passed. Chewing his ham and cheese, he pondered the events that had brought him to the snow covered mountains of Nevada.

Sipping his warm, burned coffee, Ellison wandered about the demons that drove Sarah Connor. Why would she cause a scene like the one he was traveling to? For all of her faults, Sarah did not attack civilian targets and she avoided unnecessary casualties. This had been a short, military style battle. It wasn't her style, but it was certainly something she wouldn't back down from if she was attacked.

Confident it was Sarah Connor who had been attacked and not the aggressor, Ellison wondered what would bring her to an isolated cabin at a ski resort?

"Agent Johnson, besides skiing, what else brings people to the resort village this time of year? Is there any high tech industry or storage facilities?"

"No, it's your standard ski resort community. The only thing that attracts tourists who aren't here for the skiing or scenery is the convention center. It does a nice business year round, even during ski season."

"Any idea if there is a convention going on at the center now?"

"Yeah, some group called FutureNet is going to start a convention in two days. From what I understand, some of the convention goers came early to get some skiing in."

Ellison settled back in his seat to reflect on this new information in silence. Sarah didn't come here to launch an attack. She came here to vacation with her family such that it is.

"What kind of organization is this FutureNet?"

"They're nuts like this Connor woman. They believe in merging man and technology in order to save the world."

 **At the hotel…**

John scanned the tiny valley approaching the village where they were trapped. Setting his binoculars down he crawled back to where Sarah, Derek and the handcuffed Mueller waited.

"Cameron is right. They'll have to leave the area of the main road before entering town. The main bridge is completely blocked. It's barricaded at both ends due to the ice on the bridge. The best approach to the hotel is through the ravine that runs into the river the bridge crosses. The ravine runs from close to the bridge right past where we are now. It'll let them make deploy on the edge of the parking lot unseen."

"Mueller, you're going to get your proof Tin Miss is a machine. If she weren't so determined to protect John, she would have never been out in this horrible weather. A human would not have spotted the drone either," Sarah muttered.

"Were is Cameron? We need to be moving ordnance and our vehicles so we can escape after the fire fight," Derek asked.

"I am right behind you Derek."

Startled, the group of humans turned to see Cameron standing in the snow, heavily laden with the .30 cal. machine gun, her sniper rifle, cross country skis and numerous rucksacks.

"We are out of Teller mines. I have made a note for future vacations to carry twice the number. We do have an ample supply of the pipe bombs I made. The ravine is an effective kill zone."

"Well, let's get busy. We need to be ready and have time to move our vehicles," John ordered.

 **The Approach to the Motel…**

Chilled to his bones, the arrogant man promised himself he would spit on Sarah Connor's dead body. How could any individual not see the genius of FutureNet? The merger of man and technology would be mankind's ultimate achievement.

Looking at his map in the shadow of a snow-laden tree, he could clearly see the main bridge located just before the turnoff to the village where the Connors had holed up. The state highway department had closed it and blockaded it due to the ice buildup.

It was just as well. His scouts had spotted a ravine that ran right past the parking lot of the target motel. This was going to be easy. Connor was making too many mistakes to survive.

Examining his watch, he calculated the time for his force to move into position in the ravine. It would be a simple attack. They would go in guns blaring and utterly destroy the entire hotel and every guest and employee there. His troops carried explosives and incendiaries. The hotel would be a total ruin in a matter of minutes when they were done.

His leaders might be displeased with his methods, but he would be able to convince them of the necessity. Sarah Connor was too dangerous. He had proof from the earlier failed attempt on her life. No, this was the only way. He was certain he was right.

 **The Crime Scene…**

After hours of slipping and running off the road into snow banks, Agent Johnson was relieved to have arrived at the resort. Ellison had taken off immediately on foot to the crime scene while Johnson had gone to get some hot food. Trudging through the snow, Johnson wondered what drove an agent with Ellison's record to throw away his career in the Bureau over an insane story about a terrorist who believed in killer machines.

Approaching the burned out cabin, Johnson could just make out Ellison's form moving away from the cabin in a hurry. As Johnson waited for Ellison to approach he drank hot coffee from the thermos he carried in his rucksack.

A clearly agitated Ellison drew near.

"Where is the nearest village or town with a hotel?"

"There's one about four miles west of here. Has a dump of a motel you can see from the highway. Why?"

"We have to go. There is going to be another battle."

"Another battle? Are you crazy Agent Ellison? Nobody is going to fight in this weather. Besides, the two of us alone aren't going to stop a gunfight. You might be crazy, but I'm not. I value my career. I'm not calling in troops, law enforcement and paramedics over nothing."

"The Connors will be there. Whoever attacked them here will regroup and attack again. Nobody can move far in this weather. It's logical. We have to go."

"Not budging. You want to go, here are the keys to the Bureau's car and some hot food I bought for you. I'm staying put."

"Suit yourself Agent Johnson. I will be in touch about bringing in a crime scene unit as soon as I get to the motel."

 **The Battle Awaits…**

Mueller sat handcuffed behind Derek who was manning the .30 cal. Sarah had moved to a concealed blocking position at the far end of the ravine armed with her MK-5 and the grenade launcher. John was positioned in the first of several concealed sniper positions. Dressed in a white battle dress Cameron had fashioned from hotel sheets for him, the younger Connor was invisible. Cameron was simply gone. Armed with her pipe bombs, MK-5 and Barrett .50 .cal sniper rifle, she had donned her skis and vanished into the whiteout.

The family vehicles had been equipped with chains, refueled and positioned on the far side of the hotel to allow for a post battle departure. Mueller was impressed with how thorough and well-prepared Sarah's family was. Watching Cameron move with such ease in the snow and the clear respect accorded to her by the Connors in regard to her fighting skill, Mueller was starting to believe the stories about Cameron might be true.

Watching Derek from behind, Mueller recognized the resistance fighter's body language. Everything was ready for the battle to start. Now the hard part had begun. The waiting. Surprised he was only handcuffed and not gagged; Mueller was unable to curb his curiosity.

"Why am I not gagged? I could warn my men."

"You won't. For one, I'll put a 9 mm round between your eyes. Sarah is crazy, but she's mine. If Sarah says Cameron is on the level about you, that's good enough for me. You and I will probably be in a lot of firefights together in the future. Keeping you cuffed is enough precaution for now."

"You don't know I'll stay silent."

"You're right. I don't. But Sarah and Cameron trust you. John has decided to trust you. Like I said, Cameron says you're going to be one of John's most trusted unit commanders in the future. Besides, I've been watching you watch our little metal. I hate the machines, but Tin Miss has proven to be different. She's a machine and you know it. The people sent to kill us want us dead so they can be slaves to Skynet."

Mueller fell silent and like Derek, he waited for the red flare Sarah would send up to launch the start of the battle.

 **The ravine…**

The mercenary force had made its way from the bridge down to the ravine. The small force was well armed and this time wore complete suits of body armor. Sarah counted the men as the professional soldiers struggled in the snow to make their way down the ravine towards the hotel.

Passing by her position, Sarah identified a small man. Mueller had described his boss as a short man who exuded arrogance matched only by his incompetence. Watching the man turn his map around several times before orienting it properly, it was clear to Sarah this must be the leader of the assault. Anger welled in her chest as she watched the man who had ordered the attempt on John's life not once, but twice. Her family's lives, which to her surprise she now included Cameron, had been jeopardized because of this man's stupidity and arrogance. Certain in the knowledge today would be the last time this man would endanger any innocent person's life, Sarah removed her binoculars from their case to watch the mercenaries deploy for their attack. The flare gun was ready at her side.

 **The first knoll…**

John watched the heavyset man carefully positioning his mercenaries along the south rim of the ravine. The man knew his business as each mercenary would have a clear firing line on their former hotel rooms when they emerged from the short stand of trees separating the ravine from the hotel parking lot. A second line of mercenaries was waiting halfway up the ravine. They were planning to attack in two waves or hold a force in reserve. John had identified his first target.

 **The machine gun emplacement…**

"It's going to be another blood bath for your people. John will drop your leaders. I'll be able to pin them down in the ravine. Anyone who makes it to the parking lot will be mowed down. Sarah and Cameron will take care of anyone in the ravine. Mueller, this is insane. Waste of good professionals."

 **The Convention Center…**

Five men sat around the conference table in the hotel's meeting room. The leader drummed his fingers on the table in impatience.

"Any word on the second assault yet?"

"They are moving into their final positions. The Connor woman will be dead soon. Our work will move forward unimpeded with her death. She has caused us too many problems for too long."

"She had better be dead. Connor doesn't know how she has hurt us. She is an ignorant, fearful hindrance to the human race."

"Sir, she'll be gone before the end of the hour. It will be a great day for our cause."

"When we have news of her death I want that arrogant idiot eliminated. The potential for exposure is too great. He has made too many mistakes."

"Yes sir. I will issue the order personally as soon as word of our victory is arrives."

 **The Battle Resumes…**

The last of the mercenaries took up their position. The arrogant man fumbled in his pocked to retrieve his communication device.

 _Time for the fun to begin._

Sarah lifted her flare gun and pointed it straight up into the sky. She pulled the trigger and watched as the brilliant, bright red flare sped upwards into the sky. Upon reaching its peak altitude, it began to drift in the wind, burning brightly as it began its slow descent.

Within seconds Sarah could see red tracers flying through the whiteout. Bodies along the rim of the ravine began to tumble backwards while others made it out of the ravine only to fall to their knees before collapsing.

The heavyset man Sarah had correctly identified as the real combat leader collapsed trying to rally his men. His head was gone. Only a gory red stump of a neck and his jaw remained.

Sarah began sending anti-personnel fragmentary grenades downrange with her grenade launcher. Her target the reserve force at the bottom of the ravine. As the grenades exploded the light from the explosion penetrated the whiteout conditions providing Sarah brief glimpses of the battle for one second at a time. Bodies were all ready littering the bottom of the ravine.

To her right Sarah sensed movement. It had to be Cameron skiing along the north rim of the ravine. Explosions rocked the south side of the ravine, sending bodies and earth flying in the air. Pipe bombs.

As quickly as it started, Cameron's first pass was over. The bark of her .50 cal. rifle ran out and Sarah watched as one mercenary after another went down, a pink mist floating over their body. The red tracers ripped through the trees south of the ravine, pinning down the few remaining mercenaries who had made it out of the ravine alive. Sarah could hear John's rifle firing. In time with the report of John's rifle, a body would drop to the ground.

Three minutes and the battle was over. Like the first time, the mercenary force had never really had a chance. Movement in the ravine caught Sarah's eye. The short, arrogant man was moving slowly away from the carnage in the ravine. From the right a white ghostlike figure swooped down in silence, knocking the man to the ground.

In the distance Sarah could see Derek making his way down the ravine, armed with his shotgun. Behind him were John and Mueller. Sarah watched from her position. They had minutes before someone would come to investigate the horrific sounds of the battle. Turning her attention towards the town, Sarah watched for signs of any curious townspeople coming to investigate. Not a single light turned on. Even the hotel manager's office remained dark.

Cameron stood over the cowering man. Derek stopped and stared at him, his expression blank. John went to Cameron and made a point of checking her for injuries, just as she would do to him. Cameron's expression changed from her blank Terminator face to a happy pleased one as John openly checked her for injury.

Mueller, who had been freed, looked down at his former boss who lay quivering in fear.

"Mueller, you know this wasn't my fault. I was ordered to attack. I had to. Don't let them kill me. Sarah Connor's insane."

"You idiot. 48 hours ago, I might have agreed with you. But now, I've learned things are not what they seem. You're a fool for leading a second attack. You should have waited till they were on the road, traveling, and attacked from a prepared position where you had all the advantages. Instead, you ordered two attacks, both of which had no chance without total surprise. You jackass, they spotted your drone!"

The arrogant man turned pale.

"Where are the leaders?"

"I can't tell you."

Mueller held out his hand to Derek. John nodded to Derek and the resistance fighter reached behind his jacket and handed Mueller his Glock.

Working the action, Mueller thumbed off the safety and without a word fired a round into the arrogant man's kneecap, destroying it, leaving a gory mess of bone, muscle and connective tissue. Derek knelt down and slapped the man to stop his screaming.

"Last time. Where are the leaders?"

"In the convention center. They'll be in the hotel, in the small conference room."

Mueller looked at John. The younger Connor's face was sad. John looked up from the wounded man and nodded at Mueller.

"He's dangerous if for no other reason than he's tried to kill us twice. A lot of people died because of his arrogance and stupidity."

Mueller redirected his vision, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

 **The convention center…**

"It's been two hours! Any news," the leader demanded.

"Still no word. Nothing on the local news or police radio."

"Well, Connor is a formidable opponent. If we don't hear anything in 20 minutes you will go to the site and report back."

A knock on the door broke the tension.

"Room service."

"Who ordered room service? I did not approve room service," the leader barked.

A sweet sounding female voice came through the closed door. "Compliments of the management."

"Open the door and get the food. Send her away immediately," the leader ordered.

An underleader opened the door only to be knocked down. The sound of a silenced pistol filled the air as the slender assassin shot the man on the floor and the three other underleaders through their left eyes.

The smell of urine and feces filled the air as the leader, the most arrogant of them all, stared in horror.

His voice quivering in mortal fear, he asked the assassin, "Who are you?"

Smiling as she pulled the trigger, she answered his question. "A white ghost from the future."

I hope you liked this chapter.

If you did enjoy the chapter, please leave a review. If you found problems in my storytelling, please provide feedback.

Thanks for staying with me and reading this far in _**Cameron Grows Up.**_


	36. Chapter 36 - A Choice to Make

**Chapter 36 – A Choice to Make**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

It had taken 36 hours of exhausting effort, towing each other, driving in whiteout conditions and walking ahead to scout the road conditions. The Connor family and their prisoner Mueller had finally made it across the California border. To the surprise of everyone; Sarah checked them into a upscale hotel.

Mueller, too exhausted to sleep, sat in a chair, watching John sleep as Cameron rested in maintenance mode. Sarah entered the room through the adjoining door and stood in silence watching her son sleep while Cameron's body repaired itself. After several minutes of watching the two rest peacefully, Sarah sat by Mueller.

"If I hadn't seen her wounds and her metal endoskeleton after the firefight, I would never have believed you that Cameron was a machine. I have never seen anyone ski and shoot with that kind of accuracy, let alone throw pipe bombs with that kind of deadly effect. To watch her now, you'd think she and John were young newlyweds," Mueller whispered to Sarah.

"Don't let her fool you even now," Sarah told Mueller. "She's protecting John even though her body is focused on repairing itself, particularly the wounds in her skin. See how she's draped herself across him? Now look at the entrance door."

Glancing at the door and then back at Cameron, Mueller nodded. "I see what you mean. A gunman rushing the door and just shooting at the beds would hit Cameron, not John."

"They're comfortable lying like that," Sarah said with a sigh. "She gives my son a sense of peace when he sleeps he has never had. Keeps his nightmares in check. I would never have believed it a year ago, but Cameron needs for John to let her curl up with him like that for about 30 minutes an evening. Helps her feel secure in their relationship, reduce her stress and anxiety. She's a machine, a machine mind you, and she's insecure."

"How? Her outward appearance is quite attractive. Cameron seems pleasant enough if Derek is not irritating her. John is certainly attentive. Riding with them yesterday made that obvious."

"Well, they have issues. John dated this busty blonde named Riley for awhile and pushed Cameron away emotionally. He couldn't have done it at a worse time. Cameron's control of her emotion simulator had just broken as a result of damage from an explosion. That's when we discovered she could feel all types of negative human emotions, jealousy being one of them."

"Cameron can get jealous?"

"Mueller, I told you that. John has to deal with it still. Cameron feels threatened anytime an attractive blonde notices John. He's learned to reassure her as soon as he notices, but she still can be a handful when jealousy strikes. It's puzzling because Cameron is usually very logical, even when she's emotional. John thinks her CPU wrote a sub-routine during the time he dated Riley to help her deal with the emotions she felt. Now, its part of her coding and Cameron's default response to any blonde is to see her as a threat to John. Cameron doesn't like it when any female pays too much attention to John, but she doesn't have the same awful response to a brunette that she does to blondes."

Mueller laughed softly, trying not to wake the young couple up. "Wow. John's got his hands full. I wouldn't want a jealous girlfriend who could kill the competition in a hundred different ways. Has she ever tried to kill any of these blondes?"

"No. I'll be honest though. Cameron has told me she wanted to terminate Riley. I've had a lot of talks with her about this and so has John. Cameron handles it better and is able to recognize what she is feeling, but sometimes she really needs for John to reassure her their relationship is solid."

"Sarah, I have to hand it to you. You've done a remarkable job dealing with raising John and, well, raising Cameron. All at the same time the two of them are dating. With the insanity of your family life, those two are pretty normal, all things considered."

"I suppose you're right," Sarah said. Reflecting on the truth of Mueller's words, she realized he was correct. She had in some ways raised Cameron. A girl who was not only a machine, but a machine who loved her son John.

"It's a strange life I have led Mueller. It's the stuff of science fiction. The father of my son came from the future. My boyfriend is the brother of my son's father and came from the future. My son's protector and girlfriend is a machine designed to kill him that he sent back from the future. Our family life is spent fighting a machine that doesn't exist yet. It's no wonder people think I am insane."

 **At the roadside motel…**

Agent Johnson stood in the parking lot, watching the FBI and State Police search the area for evidence. Standing at western end of the ravine close to where Derek's machine gun nest had been, Agent Ellison stood fuming in anger. The body count was 41 dead mercenaries and no logical explanation for their presence. Ellison had just gotten word of five dead individuals at the convention center, all members of FutureNet. All five had been executed with a gunshot through their left eye.

Unable to avoid Ellison any longer, Agent Johnson finally gathered his courage and approached Ellison, holding out a thermos of hot coffee as a peace offering.

"Go ahead, Agent Ellison. Say it."

"I told you so!"

"Feel better?"

"No, I don't. This was senseless waste of life. The higher-ups won't believe me but I'm standing here looking at the carnage. Sarah Connor didn't attack these people. They attacked her. But it doesn't change the fact we have 46 dead bodies in two locations and no sign of Connor."

"Put out an APB?"

"Why? They'll never be found in this weather. I have no evidence at all they were here. The manager is drunk and didn't recognize the photo of Sarah I showed him. She will have sanitized the rooms she and her people stayed in, so it's pointless to try to find forensic evidence. The weapons they used have probably already been hidden or destroyed."

 **The Hotel…**

The door to Sarah and Derek's room opened and Derek entered carrying pizza boxes, Chinese food and drinks. Sarah and Mueller woke up from their slumber, stiff from having fallen asleep in uncomfortable chairs. Cameron had left to examine the hotel again for threats, leaving John alone to sleep. Sarah gently nudged John to wake him up.

Still exhausted from the stress and shock of two ambushes and the danger of traveling in whiteout winter conditions, the four ate in silence. Cameron's return broke the silence as she wanted to "make conversation" with John. Taking some food with her, Cameron led John back to their room.

Curious, Mueller felt compelled to ask, "What does she mean by 'make conversation?'"

"It's not what you think. Cameron really does mean she just wants to talk when she uses that phrase. It's one of her Terminator quirks," Sarah explained.

"And just what does she want to 'make conversation' about?"

His mouth full, Derek laughed as he answered, "It could be anything. Usually it something she's locked in on that is silly. Like why television networks run programming while most humans are asleep. Sometimes though, she'll catch you off guard and ask you some real philosophical question. Guaranteed to give you a headache when she does that."

Swallowing his food, Derek continued, "With John, it could be anything. She really likes to be with him. They talk about all kinds of things, the future, ethics, how she is coping with her emotions, right and wrong, philosophy and even art. I try to tune those conversations out completely. When she's upset, or feeling insecure, Cameron's like any other woman I've ever known. She wants to talk about their relationship."

"Oh, she's not that bad Derek. I've had pleasant talks with her about a lot of things."

"Yeah, Sarah you've had a lot more not so pleasant talks where threats of disassembly and burning were involved," Derek reminded her, teasing Sarah with a smile.

"Oh, and who was usually right behind with the thermite, ready to light the match?" Deepening her voice to imitate Derek, Sarah did her best impression of the older Reese brother, "Machines can't be trusted. Burn her I say! Keep that metal away from John! She's up to no good!"

Sarah leaned into Derek and hugged him as the two laughed. Sarah let Derek wrap his arms around her as she faced the mercenary, "Mueller, I still keep a close eye on Cameron. She's a Terminator. You have to keep an eye on her. I've learned I can trust her with a lot of things, including John's safety. I've also learned she could betray us all, just like a human. You see, Cameron really does have the ability to make her own decisions."

"Does that worry you?"

"Yes. It worries me," Derek said. "I'm a bigger machine hater than Sarah. Much bigger and with good reason, a Terminator killed my brother Kyle. I have watched thousands upon thousands of innocent people be slaughtered by HKs, T-600s, T-800s and the worse kind of Terminator of them all, a T1000 liquid metal Terminator. I've been a captive in Skynet slave labor camps. I know exactly what the machines are capable of. Cameron doesn't worry me like that anymore. What worries me is she's becoming a person."

"Isn't that good? Why would she betray you?"

"Why would any human betray another human to an enemy? She's not bound by her programing anymore. Her code can't stop Cameron from making a choice she has decided to make. Want some beer?"

"So you don't trust Cameron?"

Derek shook his head as he swallowed his beer, "Didn't say that. We go into a firefight, especially against metal, I want her there. We need to do a recon, she's the best. I mean, she's an infiltrator, the best Skynet ever built. Problem is, she's like one of us now. You have to trust her like you would a human. So far, with the exception of when she tried to kill John, and John's convinced that was due to damage to her chip, Cameron's always been trustworthy, even though she's a royal pain in the ass at times."

"Then why worry?"

"You haven't seen her go from a cyborg dependent on her programming to a sulking, pouting girlfriend bent on making John miserable. You haven't seen her cry because she's been hurt emotionally. You've never seen her create beauty. Not much makes me cry, but I cry when Cameron dances. Let me show you some art she's made."

Letting go of Sarah, Derek stood and retrieved his backpack. Reaching into one of the compartments, he withdrew the small, plastic encased drawing and unwrapped the protective layers of cloth. He extended his arm towards Mueller, who took the object.

Mueller held the drawing up in the light and was stunned at the image. Sarah was dressed in her black combat fatigues with combat boots. The tank top Cameron had drawn not only showed Sarah slender figure and curves, but emphasized her lean fitness and muscular arms and shoulders. Armed with her beloved MK-5, Sarah's hair was worn down, falling to her shoulders. The drawing flattered the female warrior. It captured her defiance and determination. So well executed was the drawing, Mueller felt as Sarah was about to run off the page and attack. Movement, emotion and Sarah's unique beauty radiated from the small charcoal drawing.

Mueller looked up, first at Sarah and then Derek. Looking back at the drawing, his words came softly, "It's like Sarah's alive in the drawing. She's captured who you are!"

Derek reached for his prize. "Yeah, a machine did that. Now do you understand? Cameron's a person now. She can create and understand beauty. She feels powerful emotions sometimes. She feels love, not like we do, or at least that's what she says, but she does. Mueller, Cameron also feels the bad emotions. The one's that make humans do the evil we do. Cameron can feel anger, rage, jealousy, envy, just to name a few. Lately, she's even felt remorse."

"So do you see the problem," Sarah asked. "We used to fear and distrust Cameron because she was a Terminator. Now we choose to risk trusting her because she's become a person."

 **John and Cameron's room…**

"John, you did nothing wrong. Those men were going to kill you. They would have helped Skynet come into existence. Billions would have died because of their stupidity."

"Cameron, I blew a man's brains out. I literally blew his head of his shoulders. I will never erase that memory from my mind so long as I live."

"What were we supposed to do? They came to kill all of us, you, Sarah and Derek. We did nothing to them. We did not attack them or provoke them. They hunted us down."

"They were humans Cameron. There was not a single Terminator."

"John, they were no different than Greys in the future."

"Cameron, we killed men. Not once, but twice."

Cameron sat up on their bed and lovingly stroked John's hair. The anguish on his face caused her CPU to run numerous programs, ranging from scanning John's vital signs to trying to control the troubling emotions her emotion simulator was flooding her CPU with. Cameron hurt because John hurt.

"John, they would have captured me. Do you know what the leaders of FutureNet would have done to me? They would have taken me apart. Taken my chip and taken who I was, who I have become from. Is that any different from Skynet enslaving innocent humans? Nobody made these men do what they did. They either chose to believe in the cultish beliefs of the leaders, or they were paid mercenaries. Either way John, these men were a force for evil."

"It doesn't change the fact we killed them. They never had a chance."

"John, it was combat. You'd be a fool to give them a chance. That's how lives are lost in war."

The turmoil and pain John felt was running from his chest up through his face and exploding from his eyes. As Cameron wiped his tears as they rolled down his cheeks, her own tears falling on his face as she cried for his pain.

"John, if we don't fight. If we don't act against these people who attack us, others will die. Others who don't have our ability to defend ourselves. How many people in the hotel would have been killed simply because they were caught in a snowstorm and had to take shelter? How many people will Skynet kill if it comes online? How many people would the leaders of FutureNet have murdered if we hadn't dealt with them? John, they came to kill us! They came in numbers that should have overwhelmed us. If I had not captured the scout and spotted the droned, you, Sarah and Derek would be dead. I would be on a table with my chip removed, my personhood taken from me. Know this John Connor, we defended ourselves and we had the right to do so. We fought for innocent people who will never be able to defend themselves. It is noble that you feel remorse and I admire you for it. But John, you know you did nothing wrong."

 **The next morning…**

Mueller awoke and stretched. Sore and stiff from sleeping with handcuffs on, he sat up and looked around the room he shared with John and Cameron. The sounds of John showering had awakened him. Cameron was gone and so were all of their possessions.

Sarah and Derek entered the room and sat down, grim expressions on their faces. Both were armed with pistols.

Sarah leaned forward and with startling intensity glared at the tall mercenary. "Well Mueller, time for you to make a decision. The storm has lifted and the roads are being cleared. We're leaving for home. You either go with us, or well…what is it going to be?"

 _ **Thanks for reading my story! Reviews are always appreciated!**_


	37. Chapter 37 - You Can Go Home

**Chapter 37 – You Can Go Home**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Calculus class could not have been more boring and John Connor couldn't have been any happier. The routine of school was a welcome relief after the family's wild Christmas vacation. Two gun battles, a blizzard and the turning of a mercenary into an ally. Nothing out of the ordinary for a Connor family trip.

Cameron had been happy to be reunited with her friends from her ballet class. John watched as she leaned slightly forward, watching with animated eyes as she listened in silence to all the gossip she had missed during their Christmas break. While Cameron seldom talked at lunch with her friends, she loved being included in a group of human girls and not being treated like a strange outcast. Her friends simply thought Cameron was different because she was "creative" and "suffered" for her art. They liked the fact Cameron stood up to the school bullies, often on their behalf, and had inspired quite a bit of fear among the numerous bullies.

Most importantly, her friends loved how Cameron had developed the ability to torment her chief rival, Cindy, with a single glance. Her friends had suffered at the cruel whims of Cindy for three years. Never having to fear another girl, Cindy often crossed lines with her cruel teasing and bullying. For Cameron to turn the tables on the female bully in her senior year was becoming the stuff of legend. Cindy's two evil sidekicks, Joanna and Dawn, had abandoned her in order to not become collateral damage in Cameron's war of wits and nerves with Cindy.

Like most seniors, John was anxious about the future following graduation. With many changes to the timeline and their efforts against Skynet, it was impossible to tell when Judgment Day would come. What did the immediate future hold in store for him? A college degree meant nothing after Judgment Day, but what if Judgment Day never came? How would John earn a living?

What would Cameron do? She was becoming an accomplished ballerina and had been cast as the prima ballerina for both of the Spring Semester performances. Having an unfair advantage of a Terminator's strength, agility, balance, flexibility and stamina, Cameron had flourished and quickly passed the other girls up in skill level as a ballerina. The two sisters who served as her teachers now focused on helping Cameron express emotion through her movements. Having realized Cameron could quickly learn any movement and master it quickly; the focus of the two sisters was to develop their star pupil's artistic expression.

For Cameron, expression of emotion was her greatest challenge. Having barely mastered her ability to control emotions, expressing them in an artistic manner was a challenge worthy of the petite Terminator. John encouraged Cameron to spend as much time as possible using her CPU to process data in regards to her emotions, what triggered them, how she could control them appropriately and finally how to express them as a dancer. The discipline involved had not prevented some of Cameron's emotional outbursts, particularly when Derek and blonde females were involved, but Cameron had shared with John she did not fear feeling emotions like she once had. Dance was providing her with a way to feel confident and comfortable with emotions, even dark ones that troubled her.

Graduation, a right of passage and a symbol of freedom for most American teenagers. What would it mean for John and Cameron? There was no doubt Derek and Sarah would continue waging war against companies determined to create an AI technology. Greys would have to be hunted down and dealt with. Terminators from the future would always be a threat unless they could prevent with certainty the creation of Skynet.

No, in many ways their lives would remain the same. Raids, clandestine meetings, constant surveillance and the need to be ever watchful against dangers nobody could imagine existed. More than ever, John craved a normal life.

He was doing well in school. His guidance counselor had met with him concerning plans for college. Disappointed upon hearing John did not intend to continue his education, the counselor had spent over half an hour encouraging John to at least spend a year at the local community college. Assuring John his grades and standardized test scores would earn him a full tuition scholarship, he sent John home with the paperwork to sign-up for college entrance exams.

The sisters as Cameron had liked to call her dance instructors, were determined to arrange an audition for Cameron with the Los Angeles Ballet Company and had become more demanding of Cameron as of late. Saturday mornings had been spent at school with Grace and Mary, Cameron's friends who hoped to earn dance scholarships to college. Under the watchful and demanding eye of the sisters, the three had benefited greatly from the extra practice and instruction, none more so than Cameron.

Often, the three girls texted at night. Discussing their hopes and dreams for the future. Grace hoped to attend UCLA and Mary dreamed of attending Cal. Cameron seldom contributed much in regards to the idea of pursuing a professional career, but loved to encourage her two friends, going so far as to occasionally ask Sarah's permission for Mary and Grace to eat dinner at the Connor home and allow Cameron to tutor her friends in Calculus.

Thinking of the insane final six days of their trip to Lake Tahoe, John began to feel angry. It was an injustice. Sarah and Derek had enjoyed their time together and John found his mother being in a relationship with Derek did not disturb him. He also understood now why Sarah disliked seeing him being affectionate with Cameron. It _was_ gross if when he stopped to think about it. John wasn't fond of watching his mom and Derek kiss, why would she want to watch him and Cameron makeout?

For a few blessed days, John and Cameron had been able to be a normal boyfriend and girlfriend on vacation. Well, as normal as possible when your girlfriend is a Terminator and law enforcement, terrorists and cult members are hunting for you. He had enjoyed learning to ski and spending some time with Cameron on the slopes. Cameron loved to go to movies. Despite the fact she pestered John with questions during every movie they had ever seen together, he loved taking her to the movie theatre, something they had done nearly everyday before the ambush.

"Why shouldn't we have normal lives?"

Silence fell over the group of gossiping girls, all of their eyes focused on the normally silent John.

"John, are you OK? I mean, like, you never talk, ever. Cam, you man is acting strange, talking all random like that," Grace rattled off in her faster than normal teenage banter.

"John, are you feeling well?" Cameron asked with concern.

"Yes, yes I am. In fact, I feel fine. Ladies, I am so sorry I interrupted your conversation. I think Mary had something really nasty to report about Joanna."

John's reminder promptly refocused the girls attention on Mary who recalled she did in fact have a really nasty piece of juicy gossip to dish on Cindy's ex-minion Joanna.

Cameron looked at John with concern and slipped her hand over his.

"I'm fine. Really. You don't need to run a scan. In fact, I've made an important decision and after dance class tonight, I would like to go on your first patrol with you so we can have privacy to talk. It's all right Cameron. Really. Go enjoy the rest of lunch period with your friends. I want to get an early start on my homework."

Noting all of John's vital signs were within his normal range, Cameron could find no reason to object to John's instructions to return to her friends. She watched John with puzzled interest as he left to go to the library early for his study hall during the next period.

Distracted by John's sudden outburst, Cameron had to replay her recording of the first part of Mary's gossip to catch up on the background details. His desire to walk a patrol with her concerned her. She would have to be ultra cautious. In fact, Cameron decided if John wanted to go with her, she would arm herself more heavily than normal and require John to wear his bulletproof vest.

 **First patrol…**

"I am not wearing that stupid vest."

"Yes you are. Your safety is the greatest priority. Put the vest on."

"No. I hate wearing that thing."

"If nothing else, our recent vacation should have taught you we can never relax our vigilance. We are constantly hunted by enemies."

"Fine, I'll wear the vest."

Happy to not have to resort to physically putting the vest on John and embarrassing him, Cameron stood on her toes and kissed John on his cheek.

"Thank you."

Slipping his t-shirt over the vest, John frowned at Cameron. "Happy? I look stupid with this thing on."

Cameron held up one of John's tattered plaid flannel shirts that he quickly slipped on to hid the bulk of the vest.

"Do you have both of your pistols John?"

"I'm sure you have enough guns for both of us Cameron."

"Be serious John. Do you have both of your pistols?"

"Yes. As a matter of curiosity, how many weapons are you carrying tonight Cameron?"

Watching Cameron slip on her purple leather jacket and pick up the purple leather purse Sarah had given her, John began estimating the total number of weapons she was carrying.

"I'm thinking you have a total of five weapons."

Smiling at John coyly, she shook her head as she opened the door to leave. John followed her and shut the door behind them, locking it and arming the security system.

Cameron held up her hand signaling John to wait while she walked to the end of the driveway and quickly scanned the street for threats. Finding none, she motioned for John to join her. Taking Cameron's hand in his, John repeated his estimate.

"Five weapons."

"Your guess is not close John."

"Well, how many then?"

"My two Glocks are in my shoulder holster under my jacket, but you saw those. Of course I have the .22 Sarah gave me in my purse. I have a throwing star in my bra and another in my purse. I have my three throwing knives in my right boot and .38 special in my left. In the right pocket of my jacket I have a fragmentary grenade and in my left pocket I have a thermite grenade in case we run into a Terminator."

"Eleven. I am impressed."

"I could conceal more with ease. I have a scabbard I can wear under my blouse on my back allowing me to carry my Bowie knife. I could easily conceal several more throwing knives and an additional pistol."

"I think you're good for a patrol this early in the evening."

"I have several heavy weapons stashed in concealed locations on my patrol routes. It always pays to be prepared. Sarah provided me with the weapons. She agreed with my plan to create the caches in case I needed additional firepower."

"Mom would naturally agree with you on that."

The two walked in silence, holding hands and enjoying the evening as the heat of the day began to break as the sun set.

"I love being with you like this Cameron. It is simple. It's normal, like we're just another couple going for a walk."

"But John, it is not that simple. There are dangers and I have to…"

"Cameron," John interrupted, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. You are right to be cautious and I truly appreciate the fact you always monitor our safety. But don't you enjoy something as simple as taking a walk in our neighborhood?"

"Yes. I enjoy everything I do with you John."

"Well, that's my big decision. We're going to be normal."

Instantly Cameron tilted her head while she scanned down a side street.

"I am confused John. We are not normal. You must stay alive and develop into the human leader of the resistance and defeat Skynet. I am a cyborg with free will and emotions. Our family is constantly hunted. We live with the constant threat of danger."

"I know. I hate it. I want more walks with my girlfriend and less time getting shot at. Cameron, I realize we will always be hunted. Our relationship is, I'm going to call it unique. I might not be able to stop us from being shot at, but we're not going to stop living our lives."

"John, you are still confusing me. Please explain."

"Cameron, what I mean is, we graduate in early June. I have no intention of becoming a full time anti-technology terrorist like Mom and Derek."

"We cannot shirk our responsibility to wage war against Skynet and his minions."

"I realize that. But we have lives too. I've decided to go to the community college. I want you to audition for the ballet company. I want the two of us to have lives. Real lives like normal people."

"John, this is unwise."

"Yep. It is unwise. But I like to learn. Engineering. If Skynet never comes on line, I need to be able to support you financially. So I want to go to community college. Two years and I'll have my basics done. Then two years to finish at a four-year college. No long range plans because we can't make those kind of plans."

Cameron turned in a 360-degree circle, scanning for threats. Finished with her scan, she moved close to John and looked up at him.

"If you wish to go to community college I must go with you as well. I would not be able to protect you otherwise."

"Cameron, you do not need to go to college. You can just read the textbooks and you memorize everything already not stored in your files. No, you're auditioning for the ballet. I have decided."

"John, that is unwise. There is no logical explanation why you would demand this of me. You must allow me to attend community college to protect you."

John took Cameron in his arms and held her close as she looked up at him with her impossibly large brown doe eyes.

"Somebody has to pay the bills when I'm finishing at a four-year school. I doubt I'll be able to get a scholarship that will cover everything the last two years."

Cameron pouted as she tilted her head, clearly confused and annoyed with John for confusing her further.

"I do not see any reason why I would need to earn an income to pay bills while you attend your final two years of college. We have a home and Sarah pays for all of our bills."

"Think Cameron. Why would WE need to pay bills," John asked her in a teasing voice.

Tilting her head yet again as she pouted, John visualized her hard drive working as her CPU processed all the data necessary to arrive at the answer to his question.

Suddenly Cameron's head straightened and her mouth fell open. She clapped her hands several times and jumped up and down before throwing her arms around John's neck and hugging him.

Just as quickly she stepped back and did another 360-degree scan of the neighborhood for threats.

"Well, have you figured out the answer," John asked grinning from ear to ear?

"You will be mad if I am wrong. I do not want to say."

"It's OK. I asked. I won't be mad, I promise."

Her face bore her blank Terminator expression but her soft reply was filled with a dreamy hope, "we will be married and on our own."

"You're rrriiiigggghhhhhhttttttt! Give the contestant a prize!"

The two hugged each other and kissed in the light of the rising moon for a long minute before parting. Holding hands, Cameron led John on the next leg of her patrol.

The two walked in silence, covering the entire circuit Cameron walked for her first patrol every evening. Cameron's CPU generating a sensation she disliked enough she felt compelled to tell John.

"Cameron, what you're feeling is the unique emotional combination of happiness, excitement and hope for our future combined with the fear of telling Mom and the uncertainty of the future. It's a very human emotion."

Cameron looked up at John as they walked up the driveway, "Yes, telling Sarah will require considerable planning on our part. Do we have to tell her tonight?"

"No, I think dropping the bombshell about my desire to go to community college and you auditioning for the ballet company will be about all the stress she can deal with at one time."

"You are correct. I will begin increasing Sarah's daily intake of anti-oxidants and foods known to decrease stress and anxiety immediately."

"You know, we have a lot of planning to do. It will be fun. We'll be like normal people for real."

"Please explain John."

"Well, first, you have to get the job at the ballet company. Then we can start saving your pay. I'll get a part-time job to pay for any extras I need for community college. We'll need our own car and that means car insurance. Of course we have to pay for a small wedding and I am taking my little sexbot on a honeymoon!"

Cameron playfully hit John on his chest. "I am not your sexbot yet. Do not say that out loud. What if Sarah hears?"

John looked down at Cameron and the realization of what he had just told her sank in. He had been discussing getting married with her. To his surprise, he didn't feel the sudden urge to run away, to take everything he had told her back. John also realized Cameron had not asked him if he was serious or not. She had taken all of his statements to her at face value. The light touch of her finger on his lips pulled his attention back to the present and to Cameron's face.

"I love you John Connor. I love the man you are becoming. I want you to know I will do my best to be a good wife to you. I know we will be faced with many challenges, but we will be strong enough to make our marriage work. You are strong man and I will be there to help you."

John hugged Cameron close and held her until he felt a strong push against his chest.

"You have three tests this week. You must go to bed and get your rest. I will tutor you tomorrow night for your Calculus test after ballet. Grace and Mary are coming over anyhow so you may study with them. We are leaving for school half an hour early so I can meet with my ballet teacher for extra practice for graceful hand movements."

Leaning back, John looked at Cameron with his head turned sideways slightly. "I thought we had discussed the being bossy thing and agreed I would manage my own rest and schoolwork."

Opening the door, Cameron smiled at John. "That was before I knew when my estimated wedding date would be. We have much to accomplish to achieve our goals and live as normal people if we can. Remember John, this was your idea."

Walking to the cabinet where the family's day-to-day weapons were stored when not in use, Cameron quickly shed all of her weapons. Before heading to her room, she pulled John's head down for a kiss. She whispered, "Now John, to make this work you need a scholarship and I need to turn pro as a dancer. The sooner we make it happen, the sooner I'm your little sexbot. Don't complain if I get a little bossy now and then. A girl wants what she wants and I want you to put a ring on my finger."

Without another word Cameron strolled off towards the stairs, never looking back.

 **Thanks for reading my story and sticking with it this far. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Nothing Ever Stays the Same

**Chapter 38 – Nothing Ever Stays the Same**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

Heat from the pavement made the heat of the day even worse in the cab of Derek's truck. Sweating profusely, he slammed his fist down on the dashboard again in a pointless attempt to frighten the malfunctioning air conditioner into self-repairing.

"The designers of this truck did not include self-diagnostics as part of the onboard computer's programming. Hitting the truck to punish it for not self-repairing will accomplish nothing except possibly breaking a bone in your hand."

"Cameron, can you talk in anything but that monotone? What's more, I don't hit the truck expecting it to fix itself. I hit because I'm pissed off and I want to hit something!"

"Please do not yell at me. My auditory sensors are functioning within design parameters. It is not my fault the air conditioning is malfunctioning."

"Well, I'm mad. I don't like sitting in traffic and sweating if I don't have to. Yelling makes me feel better. You're the only person in the truck, so it just seems like I'm yelling at you."

"You are rude Derek Reese."

"Never said I wasn't Tin Miss. Now, quit nagging at me unless you have a suggestion on how to get us some cool air."

"Pull over the truck and I will repair the air conditioner."

Derek yanked the wheel to the right and quickly pulled into a parking lot. The truck stopped with a heavy jerk as he brought the vehicle to a sudden stop and killed the engine.

"I've been sweating all this time and you could have fixed the air conditioner? Why didn't you say something?"

"You did not ask if I had the ability to make the necessary repairs."

In response Derek slammed his fist on the dashboard again.

"Out. Now. Fix the air conditioner. We're late already."

"Say please, there is no call for you to be rude to me."

"Please! Now fix the air conditioner!"

Cameron calmly got out of the truck and retrieved the ever-present toolbox from the bin in the back of the pickup. Derek released the hood and Cameron quickly began examining the faulty air conditioning system. After three minutes she returned the toolbox to the back of the truck and climbed in the truck cab. She handed a piece of paper to Derek with a list of parts written in her perfect handwriting.

"I will require these items to make the necessary repairs. There is an autoparts store one mile ahead on the left."

Derek looked at the list and then back at Cameron in disgust.

"We passed an autoparts store half an hour ago. We could have cool air right now! Why didn't you say something."

"You were rude to me at breakfast, again. I made your favorite breakfast and all you did was make nasty and rude comments to me. Then you complained about having to wait when I left for my extra dance practice. I made you a nice meal and my extra sessions are important. We are only scouting today so time was not of great importance."

Derek shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead again. Muttering in a low growl he vented his frustration, "stinkin' metal doesn't feel the heat and she just wants to torture me. Just pure meanness, that's…"

"I can understand every word you are saying Derek. You were mean first. Do not complain anymore or I will not make the repairs until John needs to use the truck."

Defeated and desperate to get the air conditioning repaired, Derek cast an annoyed glance at Cameron.

"I suppose you want an apology as well."

"That goes without saying."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Breakfast was excellent as usual. Dance practice is important."

"Thank you."

 **30 minutes later…**

Cameron climbed into the cab of the truck and shut the door behind her. Derek turned the key in the ignition and to his delight cool air poured out of the vents within seconds of the engine starting. Placing his face close to the nearest vent he allowed the cool, crisp air to wash over his red face.

"Cameron, I take back all the nasty things I said to you this morning. You are not only a good cook and fine dancer, you're not too bad as a mechanic either."

Pulling into the traffic, Derek's attention was occupied by the need to watch for oncoming traffic. As a result, he missed the pleased smile on Cameron's face. She did not know which pleased her more, letting Derek sweat for an hour or the genuine praise offered for repairing his truck. Finally Cameron decided she liked both equally. She had exacted her revenge and earned deserved praise.

 **On the other side of Los Angeles…**

Sarah impatiently sat in traffic, glaring at the red stoplight three cars in front of her. Like prey sensing the presence of a predator, she squirmed in her seat and anxiously looked around.

"Mom, relax. Getting all worked up is not going to turn the light green any sooner. I'm keeping a careful eye on everything. Looking around like your paranoid, which you are, is only going to attract attention to us."

"John, this is a new facility the Kaliba group has purchased through a holding company. This is important."

"Mom, I know. Who found out about the new facility?"

"You did. But Kaliba's moving faster."

"Yes, but acting all uptight is not going to get us there any faster. It might cause you to get us in a wreck, which would prevent us from scouting the place. Or, you might attract the attention of a police officer and neither of us wants to deal with the problems that will cause."

"John, you're not taking this serious."

"Mom, I'm taking this very serious. I want to get there. Observe and learn everything we can and then get home. We're not doing anything without adequate intel. It might take two or three recons before we can devise a plan."

"John, we may have to act today. That's why I brought explosives."

"What is wrong with you mom? Going off half cocked will get us killed or captured. Then who will fight Kaliba, the Greys and FutureTech?"

The light finally turned green and Sarah focused her attention on driving and trying to work her way around the two cars in front of her.

"Mom, do you ever want to live a normal life? You know, maybe have a house in a decent neighborhood, own your own diner? Derek could work construction or maybe in law enforcement? He'd be good at that."

"John that's not possible. It'll never happen. I've accepted it. I don't waste time wanting what I can't have."

"No fate but what you make."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what you always say. No fate but whatyou make. I might not be able to stop Judgment Day. I may have to fight Skynet in the future. But I want to live a normal life now."

"John, what are you talking about? There is no normal life for us. We are at war. Get over it."

"I don't want to get over it. Neither does Cameron."

The light changed red forcing Sarah slam on the breaks in order to bring the SUV to a halt.

"You what," she yelled at John. "You just want to walk away from the fight against Skynet? Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I do. Problem is, I didn't pick this fight. It picked me. So as much as I want to walk away from this I can't. It wouldn't be right either. But it doesn't change the fact I want a normal life for as long as possible."

"You go to school. You have Cameron for a girlfriend. That's enough."

"No. It's not."

The light changed to green and Sarah accelerated in anger, nearly hitting the tail end of a car that had run the red light as it flew through the intersection.

"Just what do you mean? You have to lead the resistance. Without you there is no future!"

"Yeah, I know. Everyday of my life I am reminded of that tiny fact. If its not you, its Derek or Cameron."

"Don't you forget it either young man! There is a lot at stake! 3 Billion lives!"

"That I didn't kill," John screamed back at his mother.

"I'm a kid! I'm 18 years old! You know, a senior in high school! I'm supposed to be thinking about prom, getting in Cameron's pants, sports, where I'm going to college next fall. Things like what am I going to do with the rest of my life! Oh, yeah, getting drunk tonight is pretty high on the priority list as well for kids my age! So do not give me crap about something is at stake! I am painfully aware of what is at stake!"

"Do not speak to me like that, John Connor! I'm your mother!"

"Yeah! You are! I'm sorry Future John sent Kyle back and a T-800 sent by Skynet killed him. I'm sorry you wound up in a mental institution. I'm sorry you got passed around like a whore when I was little. I'm sorry for so many things I had no say in. YOU KILLED UNCLE BOB! You didn't have to melt him down. You didn't! I'm sorry you didn't marry Charlie! Nah, I would have just hated having a father. I'm sorry you have secrets."

Pausing to catch his breath as Sarah drove with her mouth open in shock, John felt the pent up years of rage and anger inside flowing out. Having opened the floodgates there was no stopping the flow of emotions, no way to not say the things he had never dared to utter before.

"You didn't choose this life mom. Neither did I. I get we can't stop the fight but we don't have to be slaves to Skynet! Don't you see, we're no better than a T-600 with no hope of ever escaping Skynet's control. Skynet's already won! It controls us now just like it does its human slaves in the future! What good will it do for us to win now if we lose our humanity! We'll be no better than the human traitors who become Greys!"

"John, how can you say this to me? I have not wasted my life fighting Skynet!"

"Yes, mom, you have. You could have married Charlie. We could have been a family. Things could have been different!"

"Don't say that John! It would never have worked out."

"Really? You don't give Charlie much credit do you! How many times has he patched you and Derek up? He knows about Cameron. He knows about Skynet. Charlie knows everything! He's never betrayed us! He's never said no when we needed his help! YOU NEVER GAVE HIM A CHANCE BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED!"

Ears ringing from John's diatribe, both of the Connors sat in silence as Sarah drove to their destination. Neither wanting to speak to the other.

 **Derek and Cameron…**

The sun had peaked for the day and was well on its way towards setting in the west. Drenched in sweat, Derek rang out the bottom of his t-shirt. The sweat ran into his hands. Unable to resist, like an older brother he flung the sweat on Cameron and stepped back out of her immediate reach.

Disgusted by the sudden dousing of Derek's sweat on her cotton top, Cameron stepped away from him, raising her shoulders as she took the hem of her top and held it away from her waist, examining the pattern of sweat drops. Looking up to glare at Derek, Cameron was surprised to see him laughing as he taunted her.

"What's the matter Tin Miss? Run into a rainstorm?"

"There was no reason for you to do that Derek."

"Oh, c'mon Cameron. I'm dying here it's so hot and you don't sweat at all. It was too good to pass up."

"I do not understand. What do you mean by too good to pass up? How can throwing your sweat on another person be 'good'? You do realize human sweat contains urea?"

Realizing Cameron was clueless, Derek stopped smiling.

"I apologize. I forget you don't always understand how humans play or tease each other."

The two continued their way along the sidewalk, Derek watching for the street numbers while Cameron scanned for threats. Needing to carry larger weapons for the day's trip, Cameron had switched to her large purse. With Derek distracted and not paying attention to her, she opened her purse and reached inside. Withdrawing a bottle of water, she unscrewed the cap and stepped up behind Derek who was squinting in the bright sun trying to read the street numbers.

Derek leapt several inches in the air as the cool water ran down his back. Cutting loose with a string of creative profanity, he turned in anger to see a smiling Cameron holding out a half empty bottle of water.

"Got you!" she laughed.

The look of juvenile delight on her face kept him from losing his temper. He had been the one to start it. She had simply finished it.

"OK, I take back what I said. You do get practical jokes."

"Truce?"

"Truce Cameron. We need to focus on the job."

Within minutes the pair had located the warehouse they were searching for. Sitting down at a table outside a coffee house, Derek ordered to coffees for them.

"That's odd to locate here in the middle of a retail area," Derek observed.

"Perhaps the location itself is important, not the other buildings or the type of neighborhood."

"Scan your files on the city maps. See what's underneath the building."

Cameron called up her HUD and initiated a search for the relevant maps.

"Derek, do you ever desire to have a normal life?"

He laughed at Cameron's question until he saw her titled head and realized she was serious.

Sighing, he asked her a question in return.

"What's normal Cameron?"

"We do not lead normal lives. John wants to live a normal life. I want John to be happy."

"You're serious aren't you? You really want to know if I want to live a normal life?"

"Yes. I don't have anyone else I can discuss this with. Sarah will freak out."

Several minutes passed as Derek watched the warehouse out of the corner of his eye and Cameron continued her search of the city maps.

"If I knew what normal was Cameron, I would probably want to live a normal life. Then again, coming from the future and knowing what awaits, I know what we do now is important for the war. I really don't know how to answer your question."

"Do you feel torn between seeking happiness and normalcy and a sense of duty?"

"That's a good way of describing what I feel Cameron. Why do you ask?"

"Do you promise not to tell Sarah? This is very private."

"Hey, you're really serious here aren't you?"

"Yes, Derek. You must promise not to tell Sarah we talked about this topic."

Derek looked at Cameron, watching her face for any hint of emotion. Finally he decided if she was desperate enough to talk to him of all people it was a serious matter to Tin Miss. Of course, she had to play the game with him. He smiled at her and turned his gaze back to the warehouse.

"You desire something for your promise to remain silent, do you not Derek Reese?"

"I'm thinking my favorite breakfast every morning for the rest of this week."

"You will not be allowed to taunt me or criticize my cooking during the breakfast meal time."

"Deal. I won't tell Sarah."

"John wishes to go to community college in the fall after we graduate. I wish to audition for the Los Angeles Ballet Company."

Puzzled by this revelation and Cameron's desire for secrecy from Sarah, Derek frowned.

"I don't understand. Why would Sarah freak out? The two of you go to school now and you dance now. It's not that big a change from how we live now."

"In two years we want to be married and live on our own. I will earn money as a professional dancer to pay for the last two years of John's college at a four year school as well as pay our other bills."

"Sarah will freak out," Derek mumbled as he began rubbing his forehead. "Can we talk about this on our way home? I can't think straight about something like this and get our job here done."

"I will wait until we are on our way home to continue this discussion. The map of the city shows several underground utility tunnels and an old freight tunnel used to deliver goods to the businesses in this area from the underground. These tunnels would allow the warehouse to store materials that need to be moved without being seen."

 **Sarah and John…**

The Connor family SUV was parked in a junkyard overlooking the freshly cleared site for construction of a new factory facility. Sarah and John both watched the workers with binoculars, making notes and taking photographs from time-to-time. Neither had spoken since their earlier tirade with each other.

"So you just want to walk away. Throw away everything we've done. Abandon you're responsibility? Is that it John?"

"You're missing the point mom. Everyone tells me what a great leader I'm supposed to be. Cameron tells me how awful a human Future John is. But nobody ever asks me what I think. I'm never allowed to make decisions. I've told everyone, especially you mom, I have to be allowed to grow up. That means making decisions, which will mean making mistakes. How else do I become this messianic leader if I'm not allowed to be my own man? I have to learn to make big decisions. Decisions that matter!"

The uneasy silence returned between the two, filling the SUV with tension. Time passed slowly. Sarah, unable to control her anger with John slammed her binoculars down on the dashboard.

"So you just plan to walk. That's what you're telling me. Screw you mom. To hell with everything I've done for you. To hell with everything I've taught you! All the sacrifices I've made for you! You think I wanted to whore myself out to those men? I didn't have a choice John!"

"Did you hear me say the words 'I am going to walk away from this fight?' Did you? Because I don't recall saying those words. What I did say was I want as normal a life as possible."

Frustrated Sarah would not hear what John was trying so desperately to tell her, he quietly slipped out of the SUV and began walking along the perimeter fence of the junkyard, searching for another vantage point to observe the Kaliba site from. Finding an old tree whose branches offered plenty of shade from the hot sun, John sat down and leaned against the tree.

He watched the workers move about; busy with their jobs, unaware they were hastening the destruction of their own race in the process. John envied them of their ignorance of the fate of mankind in the not too distant future.

"Just what do you intend to do!"

"Mom, not so loud. You complain about me not getting the job done and here you are broadcasting our presence. Keep it down if you're going to talk."

"Answer me!"

"When I graduate this spring, I'm getting a part-time job. Then in the fall I'm going to the community college. Cameron is going to audition for the Los Angeles Ballet Company. I'm going to get all my basics out of the way at the community college."

Sarah looked at John and thought about what he had just told her.

"You're not telling me everything."

"No, I'm not. I hadn't planned on telling you like this. I didn't mean to start a huge fight with you when I asked you if you ever wanted a normal life. But since that boat has already sailed, you might as well hear the rest."

John paused and braced himself, preparing for the combined hurricane, wildfire and tornado the news he was about to tell his mother would unleash.

"Cameron and I are going to save our money. My counselor thinks I can get a scholarship that will cover my tuition for community college."

"I don't have a problem with you going to community college. Education and knowledge are weapons. Cameron has to go as well so you are protected. Her dance career ends this May. She can take her private classes, but otherwise, she's done."

"You see mom, you aren't listening. This isn't about what you want. This is about what Cameron and I want. We aren't going to walk away from the fight, far from it. But there is no reason Cameron can't dance for a living if she's good enough just as there's no reason for me to learn to go to school without a protector."

"This is not open for discussion John. She's not dancing for a living. Cameron's job is to protect you."

"Fine. I hadn't planned on telling you this until we thought you were ready for it, but you've forced the issue. When I graduate from community college, Cameron and I are getting married. Married! We're moving out. She has to have a way to earn a legal living so I can finish my four-year degree. I plan to study computers and engineering by the way."

"Married? Did I hear you say married?"

"Yes! You did! And no, I am not using Cameron's computer brain to steal, hack or otherwise earn a living illegally. First, we'd eventually get caught. Worse, Kaliba or FutureTech would find us. No, dancing for a ballet company is a way for her to hide in the open and make enough money for us to live legally. Like normal people."

"No. You are not doing this. I forbid it!"

"Mom, 'the sisters' think Cameron is good enough. Between the two of them, they've trained a third of the dancers in the company. Why shouldn't Cameron earn an honest income?"

"John, people will get suspicious when she doesn't age!"

"How do you know she won't age? She's only four years old! Her skin is living tissue. Moving parts wear out. Her energy cell is only good for 100 years. Mom, Cameron is going to die like we are. Tell me, why shouldn't she earn a legal living doing something she's good at and she loves?"

"This is all besides the point! We have to fight Skynet! I forbid you to walk away from the fight!"

"You're still not listening, so it's for certain you aren't hearing what I am saying. Cameron and I are not quitting the fight against Skynet. Let me say that again. Cameron and I are not quitting the fight against Skynet. I'll say it a third time if I have to! We want to live as normally as we can. When Judgment Day comes, we'll be ready, but until then, we want to live our lives the way we want to. Not the way someone else says we have to."

"John, I forbid it. Cameron is moving out. She can go live in the safe house with Mueller."

"Mom, if you throw Cameron out, you're throwing me out as well. We have papers for Cameron. We're both 18 according to our papers. We don't need your consent to get married."

John's words struck her like a sledgehammer blow. Sarah fell to her knees, sobbing and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't leave me John. I'll be all alone against the machines!"

"Mom, we don't want to leave you alone. We aren't going to stop fighting Skynet. But Cameron and I want to have our own lives. If we have to do something drastic, like get married now, we will."

John reached out and took his mother in his arms, holding her close to him. Her sobs racked her body as she let her fears flow out of her.

"Mom, I love you. Cameron really looks up to you, as strange as that seems. Neither of us wants you out of our lives. Besides, you won't be alone. You'll have Derek and I promise we're not moving far away."

"You're leaving me! You hate me you ungrateful son!"

"Now you're putting more words in my mouth. Mom, if you'll chill out, you'd realize Cameron and I don't want to get married for two years. I'm not ready. She's nervous about being a professional dancer and leaving me to protect myself. We need two years to get a lot of things figured out. Then we want to live on our own close by for two more years. Nobody's moving away. Nobody wants to shut you out. Mom, Cameron and I want to grow up. Why does this should surprise you."

 **Derek and Cameron…**

The pounding in his temples had lessened as the two Advil Cameron had administered finally kicked in. If Cameron had felt the need to reveal this secret there was little doubt in his mind John was even more eager to get this news out in the open. Sarah would go ballistic. It would be a new record for length, intensity and duration of one of her infamous emotional explosions. The more Derek considered Sarah's likely response he decided variety had to be included as a category as well.

"Have the two of you really thought this out?"

"Not completely. I need more wisdom and information before I agree to John's plan completely. I understand his desire for a normal life. Future John mourned grievously the fact he never had any normalcy in his life. It was one of the main causes of his bitterness. I need to find a way for John to have as much normal activity as possible before Judgment Day comes."

"Going to community college won't rock Sarah's boat too much. John's education is important. She truly believes knowledge is power and a weapon. In time, the two of you together should be able to wear her down about you earning an income as a dancer with the ballet company. I'm all for John learning to protect himself without you. In the future, there will be times the two of you are going to be separated. I'd even take a few classes at the community college so I could shadow John but give him space."

"So you think Sarah will agree to the first two years of our plan?"

"In time, yes. It makes sense and the benefits are worth the risk. Like you say, hiding you in the wide open makes sense. Using your computer to generate income illegally is going to bring attention we can't have."

"You have doubts about the second two years."

"Yeah, I have own doubts. Cameron, I'll be honest. My opinion of you has changed some. I'm pretty sure you do have real emotions. I know you want what is best for John. You're a heck of a fighter. I would never hesitate to go into combat with you. But marrying John? I just don't know if I can agree with that. John's a human and you're, well, you're…"

"A Terminator, nothing more than a machine."

"Cameron, I just can't wrap my mind around it. It's just not natural. Sarah's not going to go for it. What about the resistance fighters in the future?"

"I cannot help how I feel. John loves me and I love John. It is acceptable for you to be with Sarah. John approves and so do I. If we make each other happy, why must we be kept apart? John is a man. I am female. I will be able to satisfy his intimate needs. We protect each other. John teaches me and I teach him. We are best friends. We trust each other. Are not these all qualities of a strong male/female relationship? Marriage would bind us together permanently. I want the security of knowing John is mine alone."

"Cameron, let's leave it at this. For now, I can't support the two of you getting married. I just can't, not right now. But I will support John going to community college and you dancing for the ballet company. I think it is wise and it will be good for John. So long as both of you maintain your responsibilities in our efforts against Skynet and you keep John safe, I'll help you with Sarah on the things I am in agreement with. After that, all I can say is ask me in two years."

Cameron reached across the front seat of the truck and touched Derek gently on his arm. He looked over to see Cameron change her expression from her bland empty look to one of tender appreciation.

"You get your favorite breakfast for the rest of the month and you can make comments the last week of the month."

Derek shook his head, not believing what he was agreeing to. A metal had just convinced him to take her side against Sarah. But then again, this metal could really cook.


	39. Chapter 39 - The Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 39 – The Eye of the Storm**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

The last of the dishes washed, dried and put away, Cameron sprayed the kitchen counters with her bleach spray, making certain there were no germs remaining. Her practice of disinfecting the kitchen had started when John and come down with a virus six weeks earlier. Bleach was now one of her favorite household items. John sat in silence and watched as she disinfected and cleaned, making the house as safe as possible for him and the other family members.

Dinner had been silent and tense. Thankfully, Derek had refused to take no for an answer and taken Sarah for ice cream. John had not planned on telling Sarah the plans he and Cameron had made for the future, but the truth had come spilling out like helium in a balloon with a pinprick once the mother and son had started arguing.

Finished with her cleaning, Cameron put away her spray bottle and disposed of the used paper towels. Without a word, she walked to John and extended her hand. Leading John by the hand, Cameron took him upstairs to her room. Sitting down on her bed, she patted the space next to her, indicating her desire for John to lay down next to her.

John stretched out. Before he could speak or move, Cameron had snuggled close and assumed her normal position of using him as a pillow while she covered his body on the side closest to the door, protecting him with her body from any potential attacker. Her left hand opening and closing was the only indication Cameron felt anything but contentment at the moment.

"Your glitch is acting up."

"I know. I am worried John."

"Yeah, I know. I am too. I knew Mom would blow a gasket but I didn't think she would react the way she did. She didn't say a word all the way home and I had to drive. I would rather she have screamed at me all the way home than just sit there and stare into space like she did."

"I have something to tell you but I am afraid you will be angry with me."

"Well, the way today has gone so far, I doubt you can make me angry."

"I needed to talk to someone about our plans."

"And?"

"I talked to Derek."

"You talked to Derek about our plans?"

"John, I needed to talk to an adult who understands our situation. I needed wisdom and advice. I realize now I was asking Derek for his support. Please do not be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, I'm just surprised is all. Did he go crazy like Mom?"

"No. I was surprised. He is willing to support our decision for you to go to community college and for me to audition for the ballet company. I think he is probably talking to Sarah about this right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Stressed from the confrontation with Sarah and the tense evening meal, the two lay in silence. Cameron's glitch sped up slightly, causing John to reach for her left hand and squeeze it gently to reassure her.

"You're not telling me everything are you?"

"Derek is not willing to support our plan to marry."

"This surprises you? He's a bigger metal hater than Mom. Derek has lived in the world controlled by Skynet and has killed countless Terminators just to survive. His acceptance of you in any capacity is a miracle in itself."

"I want you to be happy more than I want to marry you. If simply being your protector will bring peace in your family and make you happy, I will willingly accept that role. Just please promise me you will not push me away again. I love you John and I will do this if it makes your life better."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. That is unless it would make your life easier. I want this."

Silence settled back over the pair as they lay together, Cameron's hand still twitching in John's gentle grasp. Thinking about how to restore peace in his family, John suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had never occurred to him Cameron might not want to go along with his plan for their future.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, John?"

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"In my desire for a normal life, mainly to do what I want, it never occurred to me you might not want to go along with my plan. I never asked you or even considered what you want to do. I should never have taken it for granted you would agree with my idea."

"John, I was so excited when you told me your plans for us. I made it clear long ago after I ran away what I wanted for my future. For you to take me as your wife and work as a ballet dancer is more than I ever considered possible. Even if it only lasts for a few months and Judgment Day comes, it would be beyond my wildest dreams."

"Are you sure this is what you want? It's not like you aren't walking around with one of the most advanced computers in the world for a brain. You could do better than me."

Frowning for an instant, Cameron lightly hit John on his chest with her left hand. "You don't understand John. There is nobody but you that I want to be with. I love you, I want to take care of you and I want to protect you. Every minute I spend with you is wonderful. Even when we are fighting, I would rather be with you than doing something else far away. You mean everything to me."

"You could do better."

"Even if I could, I do not want to. What is the point in my living, my existence, if I cannot spend it with the man I choose?"

Touched by her devotion, John brushed the stray brown hair from her eyes, allowing him to look at the deep, caring brown eyes.

Laughing John sat up and leaned over Cameron, kissing her forehead.

"What is so funny John?"

"Here I am, having a deep emotional conversation with you. I look into your big brown eyes and I feel your love radiating out of them and I suddenly remembered you have optic sensors and not eyes."

A resounding smack rang out as Cameron hit John in his shoulder.

"I most certainly do have eyes and they are brown and filled with my love for you. I cannot help it if they are part of my biological tissue covering my endoskeleton. Now you apologize and tell me you like my eyes."

Certain this was an argument he should avoid and would never win, John kissed her nose before whispering to Cameron, "I am sorry. You are right. You have beautiful brown eyes covering your optic sensors and they are lovely."

Cameron smiled and put her arms around John's neck, pulling him down to kiss her. Their lips parting, she sat up suddenly.

"Time for my first patrol. You have homework. If you want to earn a scholarship, your English and Calculus grades must improve."

"Cameron, you're killing me. You can make out for a little while."

"No. You may experience the pain of preparation and discipline now or you may experience the pain of regret later. Keep in mind what you will be missing if you feel the pain of regret later," she said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder while heading out the door.

 **At the Ice Cream Parlor…**

"Derek, you haven't heard a word I've said," Sarah hissed in frustration.

"You haven't heard a word I've said. Bet you didn't hear a word John said either," Derek hissed back.

Sarah stared out the window in anger. Seething inside over John rejecting her and all she had done since her Kyle had come to her, Sarah felt as if she might physically explode. The mental and emotional tension building to a breaking point. One Sarah felt she might never recover from mentally.

Finishing the last of his ice cream, Derek licked his spoon clean. Without asking he picked up Sarah's unfinished sundae and along with his and tossed them in the nearby garbage receptacle.

"Let's go. What I have to say to you needs to be where nobody can hear us."

Numb, Sarah stood and followed Derek outside to his truck. The pair got in and fastened their seatbelts. Derek started the engine and pulled out into the street, matching the speed of the flow of traffic. After driving several miles he pulled over into a large, vacant parking lot at a strip mall that had closed for the evening. Parking under a light in the parking lot, he turned off the engine.

"Listen to me."

"Why? John has lost his mind. He's turning his back on our fight."

"No. You're wrong."

"What? Haven't you heard a word I've said?"

"I've heard you repeat your fight with John, word for word, five times now. Now I want YOU to SHUT UP and listen."

Emotionally on edge, Derek's angry outburst stunned her into silence. Realizing Sarah could not take much more strain, he reached out and gently took her hand.

"I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you. This is hard for everyone, me included. I really need you to listen so we can sort this out. You don't want this to get worse do you?"

Sarah sat in silence, looking at the cars as they passed by in the early evening traffic. The only sign Sarah was aware of her surroundings was the tight grip on Derek's hand, as if she was drowning and it was her only lifeline.

"Cameron talked to me today when we were out scouting that warehouse. Sarah, they are serious about this."

Without turning to look at Derek, Sarah asked, "Tin Miss talked to you?"

"Yeah, I know. She normally goes to you when she needs something and doesn't want to talk to John. This was a first."

"Why did she talk to you?"

"I guess, because Cameron was afraid to talk to you. Tin Miss told me there was nobody else for her to talk to. So I got to be the one to listen."

"They've turned against me. John is turning his back on the fight. I take Cameron into my home and she turn's John against me. You were right all along. I should have done what you said and burned her!"

"Calm down Sarah. I think this is a good thing."

Her face contorted into a sudden rage, Sarah screamed at Derek, "Have you lost your mind too?"

Holding out both hands to calm her down, Derek waited until Sarah's breathing slowed and her facial expression relaxed to one of mere extreme anxiety. Again, Derek took her hand and held it, this time with both of his hands.

"Stay calm. I want you to listen to me and not fly off the handle. Just listen. Do you promise to listen to what I have to say and not say anything until I am finished?"

Her face blank like Cameron's usual expression, Sarah had returned to watching the cars drive by. She simply nodded yes, indicating she would listen in silence.

"Neither of them plans to walk away from our fight. I want you to hear that. They are not walking away from the fight. Sarah, they're growing up. You cannot stop them from doing that. John's eighteen years old, he's old enough to enter the military. Cameron is four years old now. She's matured emotionally a lot in the last two years."

Derek stopped to let Sarah think about what he said.

"Sarah, you can't keep John at home forever. He needs to grow up. John will never be a leader of the resistance unless he can stand on his own."

"He needs me."

"I am sure he does. But Sarah, he has Cameron. No matter how hard you try Sarah, you can never protect John as well as Cameron can. I hate the fact she's a metal. I hate it. When I see her I see Allison, every single time. But I also have to admit I have never seen anyone as devoted to another person as Cameron is to John. Not even you Sarah."

"I would give my life for John! You know that!"

"Sarah, nobody doubts that. But you know as well as I do Cameron would do the same. How many times has she stepped between John and bullets with his name on them? How many Terminators has she killed to protect John? The ambushes at Tahoe. Sarah, we'd be dead without Cameron, all of us."

"I did my best. You don't know what it was like to have to do what I did to survive and to protect John. To get the help we needed to learn to fight."

"I know Sarah. You did the best you could. Nobody, including John or Cameron is saying you didn't."

"She wants to take my place. She promised she wouldn't take John away from me!"

"Sarah, they aren't going anywhere. Cameron said they want to save money for two years. That's two more years of having them both under your roof. Two more years to let go of John, you don't have to let go tomorrow. Two more years to help Cameron learn what she needs to know to be with John. Neither of them thinks they are ready to waltz out of the house and be on their own. Cameron even wants to live close by."

"She said that?"

"Sarah, we both know how good Cameron has become as a dancer. She could audition for bigger and better ballet companies. John's a bright kid. He's done well in school. He could get a scholarship to a lot of schools. Cameron wants to dance here in L.A. and he wants to go to the local community college. They aren't running away. They just want to grow up and they want to do it together."

Sarah looked at Derek hopefully. "They want to stay?"

"Cameron told me point blank she needs wisdom and advice. She came to me because despite how I treat her sometimes, I'm part of our dysfunctional family. Cameron was frightened of how you would react when you found out. Let's face it, she was right to be concerned wasn't she?"

"I just didn't expect John to tell me he wanted to be normal. There is so much at stake. He has to be there to fight Skynet."

"Sarah, I told Cameron I thought it would be good for John to go to community college for two years. I even agree he should go without Cameron. He has to learn to take care of himself without his protector. I told her I would even take a few classes so I could shadow John and keep an eye on him from a distance. Sarah, there are two things I know are worrying Cameron about this entire thing."

"How she can steal John and where can she hide him from me?"

"Now c'mon Sarah. Cameron's first priority is always protecting John. Even I can see that. Give her some credit. Cameron's worried about John's protection. She'll be spending long days and hours at rehearsal. And Sarah, Tin Miss is terrified you'll reject her. That cyborg needs your approval because she wants John to be happy. You are still very important to John and you always will be. You certainly were to Future John."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Think of how much Tin Miss has changed because you insist she wear clothes around the house or not look like a little tramp when she goes to school. Who pushed her into ballet and look how well that has worked out for her? As defiant as she can be, Cameron listens to you."

"I don't know. I just think this is a bad idea."

"Sarah. Do you really want Cameron around the house all day staring at you? Why shouldn't John go to community college? You always say knowledge and education are weapons. I think you need to give them your blessing. John is trying to step up and lead. Even if it is just with Cameron, it is a big step for him."

"So you think he should marry a metal?"

"Let's not get carried away. I didn't say that. In fact, I told Cameron as much. I told her I agreed with the idea of her joining the ballet company. Who would think to look for her there? I agree with John going to school by himself. Sarah, we don't know when Judgment Day is going to come. We can't make them stay at home waiting. Two years is a long time. A lot can happen in two years."

The adult members of the Connor/Reese family sat in silence for a long time. Sarah watched the traffic go by and Derek watched Sarah. Finally, Sarah unbuckled her seat belt and moved over to sit next to Derek. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she whispered, "I'm tired, so tired. If you think this is best, I will trust you. I just can't be alone when the machines come."

As he started the engine, Derek put his right arm around Sarah. "Let's go home. It's been a long day. And Sarah, you'll never be alone when the time comes to fight the machines. I'll be there with you."

 **Early the next morning…**

Wrapped in her blankets, Sarah lay in her bed alone. She and Derek had come home late. John was in bed and Cameron was out on a patrol. Wanting to be alone, Sarah had asked Derek if he would mind sleeping in his basement room. He had not said a word, knowing Sarah was exhausted and would not sleep if he were there or not. Derek kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her gently before Sarah turned to go to her room.

Numb from the day's turmoil, Sarah's gaze was fixed on the ceiling. She thought about nothing, her mind blank. A gentle knock on the door brought her back to the present.

"May I please come in Sarah? Do not shoot me, please."

"Tin Miss? Is that you?"

"Yes. Is it safe for me to come in?"

"I won't shoot you. What makes you think I'd shoot you? Oh, yeah. I shot you the last time you came in my room at night."

The door opened and Cameron entered, shutting the door behind her. Sarah noticed Tin Miss was barefoot and wearing a pair of shorts and one of John's t-shirts.

"Maintenance mode for a little while?"

Cameron's response was to nod her head yes. Sarah noticed her left hand was opening and closing rapidly.

 _Derek is right. She's anxious for my approval. Perhaps this will work out. At least if they are still under my roof they have to follow my rules. Why do I make things impossible for everyone? Why and I so afraid?_

Sarah suddenly recalled a time when John was a little boy and they had returned from Central America. The nightmares were just starting for him. He had come to her room and stood in silence like Cameron. Sarah had finally realized he needed the comfort of his mother and let him get in bed with her. He had fallen asleep quickly. She had carried John back to his bed and he slept soundly the rest of the night. Afterwards, no matter how bad the nightmares had gotten, John had never come back to her bed.

To her own surprise, Sarah moved over in her bed and pulled the covers back, patting the space next to her. Cameron quickly slipped into bed and pulled the covers up while turning on her side. With her back facing Sarah, Cameron adjusted a pillow so she could get comfortable.

Without a word, Sarah moved close to Cameron, reaching over her and taking ahold of her twitching left hand. She squeezed Cameron's glitching hand gently and did not let go. Minutes passed and Sarah felt the contractions in Cameron's hand stop as the little Terminator became ridged, having entered maintenance mode, Terminator sleep.

With only a short time before sunrise, Sarah drifted off to sleep. At peace for the moment because Cameron had needed her, even if only for a short while.


	40. Chapter 40 - Reality Check

**Chapter 40 – Reality Check**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Two weeks had passed since the blow-up between John and Sarah. While Cameron and Sarah had repaired their relationship, an unspoken tension hung in the air between John and Sarah. Both were cordial to one another, but stiff and formal in their daily interactions. Derek wisely decided not to intervene and kept his comments to himself. Particularly since he was enjoying eating his favorite breakfast every morning, cooked to perfection and served hot by Cameron. One comment slipping past his filter could jeopardize their truce and Derek's stomach was not willing to risk it.

The family routine had seen some minor changes, the result of the unspoken truce between Sarah and John. Derek and Sarah did more of the scouting together as well as searching for sites to locate bunkers or arms caches. John spent more time studying while Cameron spent more time at ballet class and attending extra sessions. Only on the weekends had the entire family ventured out together to engage in anti-Skynet activity.

The lone concession to social time Cameron had allowed John was the once a week tutoring sessions for her friends Mary and Grace. The four seniors would eat pizza and have fun talking for a short time before Cameron cracked the whip and started the Calculus lesson.

Not wishing to broach the subject, John and carefully avoided any possible discussion with Sarah that could lead to the topic of the immediate future after graduation. With eight weeks left in school, Cameron was anxious for the air to be cleared. John had been admitted to the community college and was waiting to hear word of whether or not he would receive a scholarship for tuition. "The sisters," Cameron's dedicated ballet teachers, had arranged for an audition for her with the Los Angeles Ballet Company a week after the school's final performance.

Riding home together from school, Cameron felt the need to press John to broach the subject again with Sarah.

"John, it has been two weeks. You have been admitted to the community college. My audition has been set. We are waiting to hear word about your scholarship for tuition. It would be wise for you to approach Sarah and let her know how our plans are progressing."

Hoping to avoid the topic with not only Sarah, but Cameron as well, John drove on in silence.

"Why are you reluctant to talk to me about this? I am your partner in this. Are you getting second thoughts about our future together John?"

In a calm voice, with no anger or emotion, John replied, "No. I just don't feel like being pressured about this. Not by mom or by you."

Minutes passed as Cameron processed data to make her decision whether or not to speak.

"John, you must overcome your reluctance to talk to Sarah. It is not my place to do so. If you want to be the leader of our family, for me to follow you as your wife, then you must be willing to experience discomfort if it benefits our family."

Cameron touched John gently on his arm to draw his attention for a brief moment as they pulled up to a red stoplight.

"Please. I want you to be a strong leader for me. You must learn to deal with making decisions you do not like. There will be many times when only you can make the hard decision. You have to be strong, not just for me, but for the fighters who will follow you."

"Cameron, I understand what you're saying. I do. I'm just not sure if I'm up to a big knockdown fight with mom right now."

"I will go with you. My presence will give you strength and remind you that we are together in this. But you are our leader, my leader."

The light turned green and John turned left in the intersection on the road that would lead to their neighborhood. Cameron sat in silence the remainder of the drive home, allowing John to consider what she had said to him.

Parked in the driveway was Derek's truck. In the backyard Derek could be seen working on the lawnmower. As the pair got out of the SUV, he looked up and waved, set down his tools and walked towards them.

"John, I know you don't want to hear this, but you're going to have to talk to Sarah. I'd just get it over with right now."

"Not you too. First Cameron and now you. What is with you two? Conspiring against me?

"No. Sarah got the mail today. You got a fancy looking packet from the Office of Admissions and Scholarships in the mail today. My money says you got your scholarship. Why would they send a rejection letter in something that big and fancy? Your mom's sitting inside staring at it."

"Great. I really didn't want to deal with this today, but guess I have no choice."

"John, be very patient and polite. That's my advice. You getting a scholarship, if that's what it is, is a big deal. Sarah's proud of you but she's torn by her fear of you leaving her. Nudge her in the direction of being proud of you for your achievement and things will go better for everyone."

John looked at Derek, searching for some kind of direction or advice on how to handle his mom. Realizing his words were all Derek had to share, John simply nodded and reached for Cameron's hand.

"Well, let's go face the music."

"Derek is correct John. Let Sarah be proud of you as a student. A scholarship is something a parent can be proud of. This is Sarah's moment too."

John nodded and swallowed. He had to do this, for himself and for Cameron. He gently pulled on her hand as they made their way to the backdoor. Upon entering the two paused to set their backpacks down and Cameron removed her concealed weapons, storing them in the families gun cabinet.

The two entered the kitchen to find Sarah sitting in her chair looking at the large envelope just as Derek has described.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, John. Cameron."

"Hello, Sarah."

"Derek said I got some mail. Do you know what it is?"

"Here John. Why don't you sit down and open it. I think it's important."

John slowly sat down, uncertain of what to feel. Worried he might not have earned a scholarship for tuition, John feared failing Cameron. Not earning a scholarship would be a major blow to their plans. If he had earned a scholarship, how would Sarah react?

Taking the envelope in trembling fingers, John looked at the printing on the return address. Derek was correct. It was from the community college. The paper was high grade and the ink and font fancy, including the school's logo as well. He looked at Cameron who sat beside him. The faintest smile appeared on her face as Cameron nodded slightly to encourage John to open the envelope.

John opened the envelope and withdrew the packet of papers. Attached was a cover letter. Scanning the letter's contents as his heart raced, John learned he had been awarded a full scholarship for tuition for two years at the community college, contingent on his maintaining a 3.0 gpa on a four point scale.

He looked up first at Cameron and then his mother. John swallowed and forced himself to speak.

"Mom, I got a full scholarship for tuition."

Remembering Derek's words of advice, John tried to push his mom in the right direction.

"Are you proud of me mom?"

Nearly a minute passed before tears began to fall from Sarah's eyes. The Connor matriarch stood and moved quickly around the table and embraced John.

"I am very proud of you John. Earning a full scholarship is a big deal. You are the first member of the Connor family to do so. Yes, I am very proud of you son."

When Sarah finally released John from her bear hug, he turned to hand the letter to Cameron. She took it and read it quickly, memorizing the words. Cameron looked up at John and smiled and then at Sarah.

"I am proud of John too. He has worked hard to earn this. Sarah, would it be OK if we all went to the pizza place to eat out tonight to celebrate? This is something everyone in our family, even Derek, should celebrate."

Sarah looked at Cameron long and hard, questioning what she saw in Tin Miss's eyes. Cameron returned Sarah's hard gaze with her innocent, guileless blank Terminator expression. Sarah realized Cameron did not speak with defiance. She had asked for everyone in the family to be included in the celebration of John's achievement. Everyone meant Sarah and Derek as well.

Heeding Derek's earlier advice before John and Cameron had returned home from school, Sarah knew the scholarship was important to them and their plan for independence together. Derek had reminded Sarah John had to grow up. Holding on would only cause him to rebel and leave. With Cameron as his protector, John had the means to leave anytime he wanted now that he was eighteen. She needed to be happy for them and proud of her son. John was trying to make his way in life and she needed to let him.

"You know Cameron, I think you're right. You were a big help to John with school so you deserve a night off from cooking too. I'll get Derek to clean up and we'll go in two cars to the restaurant. I know it's a school night, but the two of you can catch a movie after we eat. Just be home by 11:00."

"Thanks mom! We'll be home by 11:00."

"I will drive Sarah to make sure we are home by 11:00!"

John and Cameron both hopped up to run upstairs to change clothes and clean up for the family's night out.

Wiping her eyes dry, Sarah sat down. Her body trembled from the tension and emotion of the situation.

"I'm proud of you Sarah. You did the right thing."

"It hurts Derek. It hurts so much," Sarah said, the tears coming back in torrents.

"Look how happy you made them. Two years is a long time. They aren't going anywhere for two years. OK?"

Derek sat down next to Sarah and leaned over to embrace her. Sarah wrapped her arms around Derek and with her head on his shoulder let all the pent up emotion out as she sobbed.

"I have to take a shower. We'll leave in an hour or so."

Sarah lifted her head and nodded as she wiped the tears from her face and rubbed her puffy eyes.

"Why don't you take a shower with me and we can celebrate before the kids do?"

Sarah frowned at Derek and didn't respond. He stood and held his hand out to her. She looked up at him, uncertain how to respond.

"I promised you I would make certain you were never alone. I'm going to keep that promise."

Sarah took Derek's hand and the two made their way to the basement door.

 **The Pizza Joint…**

Sarah and Derek squirmed uncomfortably in the booth, neither able to determine why they were so uncomfortable. Cameron, who was tired of watching then wiggle constantly while they waited for their food, stood up and pulled John out of their side of the booth.

"Sarah, Derek, please trade seats with John and me."

Puzzled, the two adults complied and traded seats.

Just as puzzled as Sarah and Derek, John asked Cameron, "Why did we have to change seats?"

"Sarah and Derek were going to squirm all during the meal. I want to enjoy our pizza and your success as a student. Not watch them wiggle because their backs are not against the wall and they can't see the three exits. I can hear any threat enter, so I would rather sit here and let them relax their subconscious."

Sarah and Derek looked at each other and then John and then all three of the humans burst into laughter together. Cameron simply shrugged. It should have been obvious to the humans what the source of their discomfort was.

Derek leaned over and whispered to Sarah, "You see, Tin Miss is ever vigilant. She's becoming more aware of what to look for all the time. John will be safe with her."

Frowning in discomfort, Sarah peeked at Derek to let him know she didn't want to talk about the future. Spotting her look, Derek smiled back and leaned into her and whispered again, "Look for the positives. John will always be protected. Now smile and have fun."

Their waitress arrived with their food and drinks, set the food down and left. Cameron picked up a piece of pizza and without blowing on it to cool it off took a large bite. The three humans glared at Cameron as she chewed.

"What did I do wrong?"

John teasing told her, "Cameron, you have to remember to blow on hot food. Nobody eats scalding hot pizza right out of the oven without blowing on it to cool it off first."

Despite the fact she had revealed she was a Terminator, Cameron smiled at the other three in an attempt to express her displeasure with them laughing at her mistake.

"Oh, c'mon, lighten up Cameron. It's not like you've never done something dumb before," Derek teased.

"No breakfast for you tomorrow!"

 **At the movie theatre…**

"Why did we see that movie John? The depiction of time travel was completely unrealistic. The robots were clearly not believable. The discharge of plasma weapons has a different color. Substandard films like this should not be allowed to be shown in public."

"Cameron, the people who make science fiction films have no way to know what technology looks like in the future. I don't think the special effects were that bad."

Cameron decided to pout because John did not agree with her obviously correct assessment of the flaws in the film. Quickly calling up her pout sub-routines, she decided to use a medium pout for about two minutes. Just long enough to let John know what she thought of his opinion.

As she had promised, Cameron had picked John's pocket and had the car keys for the SUV. The pair climbed in and buckled up. Cameron started the engine and checked the mirrors. In fifteen minutes they were almost home.

Pulling up in the drive way besides Derek's truck, John and Cameron both noticed the back door was ajar. Cameron immediately reached under the seat and retrieved both of her Glocks.

"Stay. Do not argue."

Before John could object, Cameron had exited the vehicle and approached the back door with total stealth. Pausing to sweep the inside with her optics and auditory sensors, Cameron entered the house.

John opened the glove compartment and took out the Glock the family kept there for emergencies. John decided Cameron had three minutes and then he was following.

Two minutes later, Cameron emerged from the house, shutting the door behind her. "They were taken by surprise and attacked in the kitchen. Superior numbers were used to overwhelm Sarah and Derek. In the process a cast iron skillet was broken. The amount of tissue, hair, blood and brain matter on the broken edge indicates it was a deathblow. I will terminate the parties responsible. That was my favorite cast iron skillet."

 **In the back of a rented moving van…**

Her hand and wrists were raw from the metal strut cutting into Sarah's flesh as she worked to cut through the plastic tie used to restrain her. Feeling the plastic tie about to part, Sarah increased her efforts. In seconds the tie snapped and her hands were free. Immediately she began work on the tie binding her feet. Just a few feet away Derek lay unconscious, his hands and feet bound as well.

With no idea of how much time she had to free herself completely and remove Derek's restraints, Sarah worked feverishly. With her hands free and able to see the sharp aluminum strut she was using to cut the tie, Sarah freed her feet in less than two minutes.

Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Sarah checked Derek's pulse and then began work on his restraints.

 **The Connor home…**

The video footage from the multiple surveillance cameras Cameron had mounted over a year ago revealed a force of twelve had entered the house to wait for Sarah and Derek. Within three minutes of their arrival, the intruders left, carrying the dead assailant and an unconscious Derek. It had taken five of the intruders to remove a furiously fighting Sarah. Several times on the footage she had gotten loose before one of the men grew weary of her and used a taser to subdue her. The men bound her and Derek and placed them in the back of a rented moving van. Two men climbed in the front of the van and departed. The rest moved out of range of the cameras, taking the dead assailant with them.

John looked up from his laptop as Cameron entered. "I have searched the surrounding area. There are traces of cars being parked on the streets as well as broken plant life in our yard and Kacy's. These men were amateurs."

"I agree. It took twelve of them. They were lucky. My guess is they took Derek out with a blow to the head and mom killed one with your skillet. They finally had to tase mom to subdue her after they got her outside. I can see the license plate of the moving van they rented and there are good images of the faces of seven of the men."

"If these were professionals they would have used tasers the instant Sarah and Derek entered the house. They had the element of surprise. Basic tactics. They left too many traces of their presence. They deserve termination for their incompetence."

"Remind me not to make a mistake on a raid."

Suddenly concerned, Cameron quickly hugged John to reassure him. "I am fine John. I have complete control over my programmed urge to terminate you. I will not harm you, I promise."

"Cameron, it was a joke. To lighten my mood."

Tilting her head, Cameron processed John's words and realized her mistake.

"I am sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It's all right. I agree with you. Whoever did this has to be terminated. They found our home and invaded it. I hate killing, but they have left us no choice."

"I have a clue John," Cameron said in her monotone. She held up a pack of matches from a hotel on the eastern outskirts of Los Angeles. "I found several smoked cigarettes in the bushes between our yard and Kacy's. The smoker kept watch from there."

John nodded. "Let's run everything we have on the computer and see if we can identify any of these people. I hacked into the FBI's facial recognition database and before you say anything, I bounced it off Eastern European, Russian and Chinese sites known for hacking. They won't be able to trace it to us."

 **In the van…**

Sarah lay curled up on Derek waiting for him to show signs of regaining consciousness. The sound of the van rattling combined road noise was giving Sarah a headache to go with the after effects of being tased.

 _Who ever opens the door had better hit me with a taser again or they're dead._

Sarah felt Derek shift as he began to moan. Profanities began to stream out of his mouth as he rubbed his head where he had been struck from behind.

"I was getting worried."

"It'll take more than that to kill me. Where are we?"

"In the back of a moving van. I have no idea where they are taking us."

"Idiots didn't tie us up?" Derek asked as he looked at his hands and feet.

"I cut the ties they used as restraints. Took me awhile to cut my hands loose."

Derek took Sarah's hands and examined them, noting the bloody patches where she had cut herself or rubbed away skin on her wrists.

"John and Cameron will find us. God help these idiots. Cameron will make sure they come heavily armed and John will have a good plan."

Sarah nodded to acknowledge Derek as he reached his arm around her, pulling her close so she could put her head back on his shoulder.

 **The Connor residence…**

"I thought you said we could trust Mueller."

"He is one of your commanders in the future."

"Not the timeline we're in now. These men all work for or belong to FutureTech, the organization that ambushed us at Lake Tahoe. The FBI has him listed as a known associate of most of these men. I bet he sold us out."

"I will load a wide assortment of weapons and ordnance in the SUV. Put on your flack jacket. We will go to the safe house we allowed Mueller to stay at to begin our search. If he is not there should continue our search at the hotel on the match book."

"Find mom's flack jacket and put it on Cameron."

"I do not require one."

"Yes you do. We're going to get Derek and Mom back. These people messed with the wrong family. I'm going to school in the fall and you have an audition soon. We can't have you healing up from major wounds. Get Mom's flack jacket and put it on!"

Pleased John had taken charge and was concerned about her suffering a possible injury, Cameron kissed John on his cheek and went to Sarah's room to find the flack jacket.

 **In the rented moving van…**

After nearly three hours of travel, the van had slowed and come to a stop. The sound of gravel crunching under feet could be heard through the back doors. Derek and Sarah both sat up alert and gathered themselves to strike as soon as the door opened.

The sound of a key being inserted into a padlock could barely be heard through the door. A booming voice bellowed, "Step back Connor. None of your tricks. You try anything and you're a dead woman."

Light spilled into the back of the moving van as the doors opened, silhouetting the men waiting to remove Derek and Sarah. Before either could move darts with wires flew through the air as both of them were tased.

"No sense in taking any chance with that crazy woman. She split poor Ralph's head wide open with that frying pan."

 **At the safe house…**

Parked several houses away, John waited patiently in the SUV while Cameron made her approach. Watching her with night vision glasses, John noticed Cameron examining the lock to the backdoor carefully before she entered. Two minutes later she texted him to call Charlie. Mueller was alive but had been tortured and left for dead.

Thumbing through his numbers, John placed the call to Charlie who answered on the third ring. John relayed Cameron's message. Charlie promised to be there in ten minutes.

Running to the safe house, John burst inside to see Cameron cradling Mueller's head in her lap. He had to fight the urge to vomit when he saw the mercenary. Mueller's face had been beaten to a bloody pulp, his eyes swollen shut, and his lips split open. John looked down to see pools of blood by each of his hands. The finger nails had been ripped out and all of his fingers broken. When he looked at Mueller's bare feet John lost the battle and turned to vomit.

When he finally got the dry heaves under control, the stench of the room began to make John nauseous again. The smell of blood, vomit and sweat was overwhelming.

Cameron had gotten some hand towels from the kitchen and soaked them in cold water. She gently cleaned the blood from Mueller's face.

"Amateurs," the battered mercenary whispered.

"I agree," Cameron whispered to him.

"They should have slit my throat or shot me to make sure I was dead."

"We will make them pay Mueller," John promised.

"I talked. I told them where you live. I tried to last long enough for them to kill me but I broke when they started on my feet. Kill me."

"Nonsense. You held out a long time. Everybody talks. You did well. Help is coming. We'll get you patched up and hide you in a safe place so you can heal."

Mueller struggled to open his right eye. He looked up at Cameron as she kept tenderly cleaning his many contusions and cuts on his face. He raised his right hand and pointed at Cameron.

"I didn't tell them about Tin Miss. They don't know anything about her. They kept asking about the White Ghost but I didn't tell them about Tin Miss."

"Where would they take Mom and Derek? Do you have any idea?"

"They're incompetent John. To be so book smart, they're idiots when it comes to common sense. They'll take them to where they are staying because it is the easiest thing to do. Amateurs. They never listened to me. Make them pay."

The door opened and Charlie hurried in carrying his medical kit. He paused to cover his mouth and nose for a moment when the stench in the house hit him. Bracing himself when he got a good look at Mueller, Charlie knelt to examine him while John went outside for fresh air. Minutes later Cameron joined John.

"Mueller is seriously injured. Charlie wants to take him to a hospital. I did not detect any internal injuries though he does have three broken ribs. He has lost a significant amount of blood but Charlie has plasma he can give Mueller. Charlie can take care of the cuts and wounds and wrap his ribs. His broken feet and fingers will require a doctor."

"We can't take him to a hospital. How much cash do we have on us?"

"There is $10,000 in small bills hidden in the smuggling compartment in the under frame of the SUV."

"Get it. Charlie will know some doctor who needs ten large in cash."

Cameron when to obtain the money as Charlie stepped outside.

"Think you can find a doctor who'll patch Mueller up for ten grand cash?"

"John, he needs a hospital."

"Can't do it. Again, do you know a doctor who can patch him up for ten grand cash?"

"Make it twenty, ten now and ten in three days and I can get him taken care of."

"Cameron will give you ten now. We need to go. Can you torch the house after you get Mueller to the doctor?"

"Yeah. I'll come back and make sure there's nothing left and torch it."

Cameron approached and handed Charlie a bag with the cash inside.

"Wait for me in the SUV Cameron. You drive. I want to talk to Mueller for a minute."

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, John quickly entered the safe house and walked to Mueller's side. His breathing was better and an IV pumped fluids and painkillers into his arm.

"Mueller, do you know who did this? Was it FutureTech?"

"Yeah. I tried to train some of these know-it-all idiots. They were too smart to listen to a real soldier," Mueller whispered. "None of these guys know anything. One of them will be the leader and take orders from someone higher up. The tall, bald one I think. Get his phone and check the calls."

"Thanks. You're in great hands with Charlie. He's patched us up more times than I can count. He's going to take you to a doctor who'll take care of your hands and feet."

"John, heavy raincoats. They have tasers. Keep Cameron from getting shocked." Mueller slipped into unconsciousness as he whispered the warning.

John stood and looked at the man he had suspected of betraying them just twenty minutes earlier.

"Hang in there. We'll get Mom and Derek back and we'll make them pay for this."

John nodded to Charlie as he left. "We'll be in touch. We might need your help with Mom and Derek later."

Charlie simply nodded as he headed back inside.

John slipped into the SUV and looked at Cameron as she watched the sun rise in the east. "We have a stop to make before we check out the hotel on that matchbook."

"Why?"

"Electrical insulation."

 _If you enjoyed the latest chapter in_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _, please consider posting a review. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it._


	41. Ch 41 Retribution's Nickname is Cameron

**Chapter 41 – Retribution's Nickname is Cameron**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

 _After a string of longish chapters, this one is shorter and more action oriented. Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are always appreciated._

 **Outside a local motel…**

The Connor family SUV was parked on a ridge overlooking the parking lot of a locally owned motel. John refocused his binoculars while listening to his stomach growl. Hoping Cameron would return soon, he started the engine of the SUV to run the air conditioning for a short time.

The passenger door opened and Cameron slipped in, holding out a cup of coffee for John. Shutting the door, she handed over a bag of donuts for John to eat for breakfast.

"Enjoy those. You will not be eating fried bread coated in sugar again for sometime. I called the school as Sarah to notify them we would not be at school today."

"Did you get a look at the guest register in the hotel?"

"Yes. They are in three rooms on the ground floor on this side. You were correct in your assumption their rooms would be close to the moving van."

"It's going to be a long day. I need some sleep Cameron. After I eat I'm going to get some sleep. Keep an eye for anyone leaving or arriving. Wake me if something happens.

 **In the back of a local clinic…**

"Make sure you bring me the rest of the money."

"Don't threaten me Doc. You'll get your money."

"I better."

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "You really don't understand who you're dealing with. I'm not the paying customer. I'm just their representative. If you think what happened to our friend here is bad, you haven't seen what the people I represent are capable of. You'll get paid, in cash, in three days."

"I don't like being threatened."

"I'm not threatening you. I'm giving you some good advice. Do not mess with these people. They pay and they pay cash. You're the one with a gambling problem, not me and not them. Do a good job, don't get nosey and you'll get paid. Don't mess up what could be a good thing, got it Doc?"

"Fine. I'll expect payment in three days. Now, please get that man out of here. My clinic opens in fifteen minutes. I don't want anyone to see him."

His patience wearing thin from the doctor's abrasive arrogance, Charlie grabbed a wheelchair and pushed it over to where Mueller lay.

"You can't take that!"

"For $20 grand, I think you can throw in one lousy wheelchair. Now help me get him into the wheelchair."

 _I think Sarah and Cameron need to pay this guy a visit when I come back to pay him. It would be good to have a doctor for emergencies and this guy needs an attitude adjustment._

 **In the hotel…**

Sarah and Derek each lay on a bed, their hands and feet bound. Sitting in a chair watching the television was their lone guard.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Sarah announced.

The guard looked at her and pulled out his phone. He typed in a text message and went back to watching television.

"I said, I have to pee," Sarah shouted at him.

The guard ignored Sarah.

"I'll pee on the bed. I'm telling you, I have to go bad."

The door opened and five men entered, the tall bald man leading the group.

"Well, Miss Connor, I understand you need to go to the little girls room. Since you can't be trusted, I have to bring an audience."

"You pig. I don't care. Untie me so I can go to the bathroom."

The bald man pulled out a knife and cut the plastic tie that bound Sarah's feet together. "You don't need your hands free to pee. Leave the door open."

Sarah glared at the bald man. With her eyes she promised him she would kill him herself. She went in the bathroom and with the five men watching, relieved herself. Sarah managed to pull her clothes up and fasten her pants. She washed her hands and returned to the room, lying down next to Derek who had remained silent.

"Hope you pigs enjoyed the show."

The bald man laughed, signaling to the others it was fine to laugh at Sarah's discomfort.

"Oh, Miss Connor, our new leader is going to enjoy meeting you."

Without another word, the bald man and his group left.

The one guard still sat and watched television, ignoring Derek and Sarah. As time passed, the guard began to nod off and eventually fell asleep.

"The bald pig gives all the orders. If we take him out, the rest are totally clueless," Sarah whispered.

Derek nodded his head in silent agreement.

"How's the head?"

He winced to indicate his raging headache was still there.

"We'll get out of this. I promise."

"I know," Derek whispered.

 **On the ridge…**

Cameron watched the hotel parking lot while she ran her fingers through the John's hair as he slept. The sun would set in two hours and they would need a plan. She gently shook John to wake him.

"I'm going to walk down to the hotel and take a look around. Then I'm going to get you something to eat. We'll need a plan."

John sat up and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at Cameron and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Since we're on stake out, I want a burger and fries with a milk shake. Nothing healthy OK?"

His request was met with a scowl from Cameron who simply left the SUV and began making her way towards the hotel below.

"I see a salad in my near future," John mumbled as he focused his binoculars on the hotel.

 **That evening…**

John and Cameron had donned their flack jackets, black clothing and assorted weapons. On their chests were makeshift taser guards made of a square of three quarter inch think black rubber mats used by utility workers to drape over power lines to protect themselves from electrocution. Cameron had fastened straps to the rubber, allowing them to be worn like an armored chest plate.

Armed with a shotgun and two Glock 17's, John also carried several flash/bang grenades. Cameron was armed with her beloved Glocks, one of which had purple custom grips, multiple throwing knives, her Bowie Knife and a MK-5.

Approaching from the bushes lining the bottom of the ridge, they stopped at the edge of the bushes so Cameron could use her infrared vision to determine the location of Sarah and Derek as well as their captors.

"It appears Sarah and Derek are in room 115, right in front of the moving van. They have one guard in the room with them. There are five adults in the two rooms on either side."

"I'll pick the lock Cameron. You silence the guard. Don't kill him if possible, but under no circumstances allow him to make a sound. I'll get mom and Derek while you get the SUV. If we can get away without confronting anyone, that's the best outcome. If we have trouble, I'm tossing the flash/bangs and counting on you to take out whoever needs to be taken down for us to escape. In and out in under a minute."

"Simple plan. The guard will never make a sound."

 **Charlie's House…**

Mueller tried to sit up from the couch only to collapse.

"Hey! Just take it easy. The best thing you can do is sleep. Medic's orders."

"I have to do something. It's my fault the Connor's are in this jam."

Charlie sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

"I understand how you feel. That family means a lot to me, especially Sarah. Beating yourself up is not going to help. John and Cameron, especially Cameron, are very capable of dealing with this situation."

"Do you know about Cameron?"

"You mean do I know she's a Terminator?"

"Well, yeah, I guess that's what you'd call her."

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, I know all about the scary robot, the very scary robot."

"She is that," Mueller agreed.

"It'll be OK. She's a small army by herself."

 **At the hotel…**

It was little trouble for John to pick the lock in silence. His hand on the doorknob, John nodded his head to Cameron as he held up three fingers. Counting silently with his fingers, when John reached one he opened the door. Cameron flew past him in a flash and struck the guard in the head, stunning him. John entered and closed the door behind him.

The guard was none other than the leader, the big bald man. Cameron searched his pockets and handed John the man's cell phone, wallet and taser.

"I and going outside to bring our SUV to the door. I will return in less than one minute."

As Cameron left John pulled his knife and cut the plastics ties binding Sarah and Derek's hands and feet. Sarah began rubbing Derek's ankles to get the circulation to return. John watched out the window for Cameron's return. Just as she had promised, Cameron pulled up right outside the window in their SUV, which had been parked on the street earlier in the night.

"Let's take this pig with us," Sarah whispered. "We need information and here is not the place to get it."

"Mom, Mueller gave us up. You should see what they did to him to make him talk. Somebody has to pay," John said as he launched a wicked kick into the bald man's ribs, causing him to grunt and roll over.

"John, Derek needs help walking. He has a concussion and his feet were bound too tight. He has no feeling in his feet."

John helped his mother get Derek to his feet. As they turned to face the door, the bald man had picked up his cell phone from on top of the television where John had put it down to help Sarah. The man hit one button and smiled.

"My men will be here in seconds."

Sounds came from the rooms on either side as the men rushed outside to come to their leaders help. Horrible gurgling sounds could be heard as the thuds of bodies hitting the ground followed. In thirty seconds the sounds of the struggle were gone only to be followed by the sound of the doors on the back of the moving van open. Minutes later, the doors could be heard closing.

Inside the hotel room, John sat next to Sarah and Derek on the end of the bed, holding a gun on the bald man who was now sweating profusely, his hairless head shiny with sweat, glistening in the light from the lamp on the desk.

The door opened and Cameron stepped inside, her back to the room. Shutting the door, she turned around, her face and clothes covered in spots of blood. In her right hand she held a Bowie knife, in her left a throwing knife. Blood covered both blades and dripped on the carpeted floor. Numerous needles with wires attached protruded from Cameron's makeshift defense for the electrical charges of tasers.

The color drained from the bald man's face as Cameron approached him. Without warning she kicked him in the center of his chest, knocking him into the chair and sending both him and the chair flying over backwards on the floor.

"Cameron, don't make noise!"

"Do not worry John. There is nobody to hear the noise."

The bald man crawled away from Cameron as she approached him slowly.

"What did you do to my men? There's no way a little girl like you could have stopped all of my men!"

Smiling as she leaned over, Cameron's expression changed to one of malice.

"Have you ever seen a movie called _**Serenity**_? You could say I just went all River Tams on your men."

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Firefly, Serenity or anything related to the characters in either franchise.


	42. Chapter 42 - Breaking the Seige

**Chapter 42 – Breaking The Siege**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

It had been a half hour since the sun had risen to start a new day. John looked around the hotel parking lot and was happy to see no signs of the carnage Cameron had rained down on the FutureTech men. All the bloodstains were gone as were their vehicles and the rented moving van. The carpet had been the hardest to clean. Fortunately on a few drops of blood and dripped on the carpet.

Cameron had left with the moving van and headed north where the highway ran close to the ocean. In a remote area she was going to wipe down the van and then drive it off a cliff into the ocean. The bodies of the dead FutureTech men had been doused in acid and their teeth smashed to make identification more difficult. It was hoped several days in the ocean would make the bodies unidentifiable if discovered.

Sarah had moved the FutureTech vehicles to a nearby location until they were able to return and dispose of them. In the distance John saw Sarah slowly walking down the street towards the hotel. She stopped and sat down at the local metro bus stop. John went back inside the room and took one final look around. Satisfied everything that could be done had been done, John walked over to Derek who sat in silence on the end of the bed. Putting his arm around the bigger man, John stood and helped Derek to his feet.

Nearly stumbling under Derek's weight, John walked slowly to the door, struggling to keep his balance. With rag in hand, he opened the door and helped Derek outside. Shutting the door behind him, the pair staggered over to the family's SUV. Derek leaned against the SUV while John opened the passenger side door on the back seat. Without John's help, Derek slipped in, almost falling onto the seat. John quickly shut the door, walked around to the driver's side and got in the SUV. Looking down he saw the bald man's wallet, cell phone and assorted items.

He smiled as the started the engine and backed up. The bald man was bound, gagged and had been unceremoniously tossed in the back of the SUV and covered up with a pair of sleeping bags. There was little doubt in John's mind the man was uncomfortable. The image of Mueller's battered body had haunted John all night and morning as they had cleaned up the area in silence.

Slowing as he approached the bus stop, Sarah stood up and prepared to get in as soon as John stopped. Opening the passenger door she got in and shut the door. Looking back and Derek lying on the passenger seat, Sarah reached back to touch him. Derek raised his hand, taking Sarah's in his own, and squeezed gently.

"Told you John and Cameron would take care things. You've taught them well."

Sarah nodded and allowed a faint smile to appear on her lips as she held on to Derek's hand. Glad to be alive and free from their kidnappers, the need for John and Cameron to rescue them had shaken her.

"Derek, feeling like eating something? I'm starved and I really want some donuts. Cameron said no more donuts for me for a long time. Chocolate milk sounds good to. Want some? How about you mom?"

Looking at her son, Sarah sensed John seemed different somehow. Different from two weeks ago when they had the huge fight. The realization tugged at her heart. John and his protector, Cameron, had saved her and Derek, found Mueller and dealt with the kidnappers. Maybe Derek was right. It was time for her as a mother and the matriarch to begin to slowly loosen her grip on the youngsters.

"Might as well take advantage of Tin Miss being absent. I'm tired of all the oatmeal she's been feeding me for breakfast while she tries to clog Derek's arteries with cheese omelets and bacon," Sarah said as she let go of Derek's hand.

"Yeah, I promise not to tell Tin Miss if the two of you don't. Of course, Sarah, you realize Cameron can make John confess to just about anything by batting her eyelids at him."

"Hey, I can keep things from Cameron!"

 **The coast highway…**

The small rocks fell until they splashed in the waves rolling in and breaking against the rocks below. Satisfied the water was deep enough, Cameron turned and walked back to the parked moving van. Everything belonging to her had been removed and placed in her backpack and set next to a boulder on the roadside. A quick scan of the area showed no approaching traffic from either direction.

Wearing leather gloves, Cameron had earlier removed all the nuts and bolts holding the steel guardrails in place to the wooden posts set in the ground. She quickly removed the guardrails and set them in the bushes. Squatting over the square wooden post, Cameron slowly extracted it from the ground, creating a gap large enough to drive the moving van through.

Opening the driver's door she leaned in and put the vehicle in neutral as she removed the car keys. With only a slight strain, Cameron was able to start the van rolling towards the gap in the guardrail. Within seconds the van was rolling on its own, plunging over the cliff into the Pacific Ocean below. Cameron threw the car keys far out into the ocean.

Hiding behind the boulder as a single car passed, Cameron checked her internal chronometer. John would be home soon with Sarah and Derek. Checking for traffic, and noting there were no other vehicles within sight, Cameron quickly replaced the steel guardrails and began the process of replacing the fasteners. Five minutes later she was walking down the edge of the highway, looking like a foolish teenage girl hitchhiking her way to Hollywood. Any predator foolish enough to try to pick up the pretty young woman would regret their decision to do so.

 **The Connor House…**

Backing out of the driveway, John realized how tired he was. For once, he wished he was in school, sitting in his boring English class. Charlie had been waiting for them so he could examine Derek. Cautioning Derek to not move around for a week and to call him of his headache worsened, Charlie had left to go home. Glad his mother had something to keep her occupied while he went to pickup Cameron, John decided a nice drive by himself would be nice, even if he was tired.

Inside Sarah had covered Derek with a blanket as he reclined on the couch. She handed him the remote and gently mused his hair before going into the kitchen to clean all the weapons John and Cameron had taken with them the night before. Sitting down she opened the cleaning kit and began field stripping Cameron's MK-5. As Sarah worked she was surprised to realize she was actually proud of John and Cameron.

The two of them had found Mueller, seen to it Charlie took care of him and had Charlie burn the safe house, destroying any evidence they had ever been there. Cameron's surveillance cameras had been invaluable and the two had tracked down where the FutureTech amateurs had taken her and Derek. Granted, if their kidnappers had been pros, things might not have gone as smoothly. All things considered though, John and Cameron had done a good job.

First thing in the morning, Sarah planned to head out in search of at least two more safe houses. She had enough diamonds left to easily acquire the needed safe houses. Charlie had told her about the doctor. She agreed with Charlie. The doctor was an asset, but he would need an attitude adjustment. Normally Derek would handle a chore like that. Sarah decided she and Cameron were due for some girl time and on their way to go shopping they would stop in for a little visit with the good doctor and pay him the balance of his fee. Sarah pictured Cameron terrifying the good doctor and the thought raised her spirits.

All that left to resolve was the issue of what to do with the bald man. Sarah had stopped by Charlie's to check on Mueller and thank Charlie. She'd seen bodies of people who had been tortured before, both dead and alive. The individual who had tortured Mueller was a sadist, someone who enjoyed his work. Mueller had cried when he told Sarah they had broken him, ashamed he had put the family in danger.

When pressed, Mueller told Sarah he had finally broken after all of his toenails had been pulled and the toes on his left foot broken and the foot smashed. The sadist who had worked on him broke the toes and bones of his right foot for the pleasure of it. Sarah had a feeling the sadist was none other than the tall, bald man lying trussed up on the floor of her basement. He would pay for his actions. If he talked fine, if he didn't, that was fine as well.

 **Three hours later…**

In the distance John spotted Cameron strolling down the roadside, walking quickly using her Terminator stride. The ocean breeze was blowing her hair back and the sun shown on her face. She had taken off her denim jacket, revealing one of her purple t-shirts. The wind pressed the fabric of the shirt against her torso, showing the curves of her slender frame.

Passing Cameron by, he waved at her. Seeing John in the SUV, Cameron smiled and waved back. Slowing almost to a stop, John turned the SUV around and coasted to a stop next to Cameron.

Rolling down the powered window, John smiled at the pretty girl.

"Hey! Where you goin' good lookin'?"

Cameron opened the passenger door and climbed in, tossing her backpack in the passenger seat. Shutting the door, she fastened her seatbelt and leaned over, expecting John to kiss her. Happily he met her half way and the pair kissed for a moment.

Cameron sat back with a frown on her face.

Puzzled, John asked in a defensive tone, "What did I do?"

"I specifically stated you were not to eat donuts for sometime. Fried food and large amounts of sugar are not good for you. You ate both glazed and chocolate donuts for breakfast. The odds are you drank chocolate milk as well."

"I did no such thing!"

"John, remember our agreement to not lie. You did not brush your teeth or use mouthwash before you came to pick me up. I clearly detected evidence of your improper choice of breakfast food this morning when we kissed."

"So I ate some donuts! You've been feeding Derek cheese omelets for weeks with bacon and hash browns! That stuff is loaded with sodium and you get mad at me for a couple of donuts?"

"Derek's breakfasts were part of negotiated deal between the two of us and none of your concern John Connor. There is a restaurant with an extensive salad bar 4.78 miles from here. It is time for you to each lunch. We will stop there and I will prepare a large salad for you."

Noticing Cameron's glitch in her left hand was acting up; John decided to not argue with her about his diet. The events of the past few days had been both dangerous and stressful for everyone. As he drove down the highway John began to shake as the danger their entire family had been in began to hit home.

Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant, John parked the SUV and turned the engine off. Leaning forward, John rested his head on the steering will. The shaking continued and became progressively worse. Cameron's arm shot out and she touched John's arm, scanning him.

"Your heart rate is elevated. So is your blood pressure. I detect you body is reacting to high levels of stress. We will sit here until you stop shaking and then I will conduct another scan."

John raised his head and reached over to pat Cameron on her left thigh. "I'm all right. It just hit me all at once. Mueller was tortured because of his connection to me. We had to ask Charlie to risk getting involved with us again and Derek and mom could have been killed. I don't even want to think about something happening to you. I feel so guilty you had to kill those men. I just hate it. It's one thing to kill Skynet controlled Terminators, but for you to have to do what you did, I feel guilty for putting you in that situation. I feel like I am to blame for the entire situation."

"John, how many times do I have to tell you? It is my choice to protect you. I also choose to protect the members of my family as well. It would be wrong for me not to help you rescue Sarah and Derek. Mueller is an ally and must be protected as well."

"Well, I feel the need to protect you Cameron. Not placing you in harm's way is the best way I can do that. Don't tell me you aren't stressed out by all of this." John pointed at Cameron's left hand. She covered it quickly with her right hand and looked out the passenger window.

"It's all right Cameron. It's hard for both of us. You might be a Terminator, but you're not an unfeeling killing machine anymore. We've both have to learn to deal with the stress that comes with this nightmare."

Sitting in silence, the two seemed to relax as a minute or two passed. John's shaking stopped and he unbuckled his seatbelt. Cameron did the same and the two exited their SUV. Taking Cameron's hand, John moved close to her as they walked to the restaurant's entrance. Kissing her hair, John whispered to Cameron, "I think that's the first time you've every referred to all of us as 'your family.' Do you realize that?"

John held the door open for Cameron to enter first. She quickly scanned the restaurant for threats as John followed her inside. Waiting for a waitress to come and seat them, Cameron looked up at John with her big brown eyes.

"In two years I will be your wife. Sarah will be my mother-in-law and Derek will be my uncle-in-law. It will be official when you take me as your wife, but I feel like we are family now."

"Table for two?" the waitress asked?

"Yes, please," John replied, pointing towards a booth. "We'd like to sit in the booth over in the corner if possible."

The waitress led them towards the requested table. Cameron smiled; pleased John had picked a table with a wall to their backs and a view of all exits and approaches.

 **FutureTech Central Headquarters…**

"How long since they checked in last," the cult's new leader demanded.

"It's been over 19 hours since the last mandated check in," the underling replied.

"It's that Connor woman. She's a menace to our plans," the leader said through clinched teeth.

"Should we send an operative to uncover the problem?"

"No. I will have to consider this carefully. For now we must assume the Connor woman and her associates have neutralized our team."

"Yes sir."

"Yes, this issue requires careful consideration. We have lost too many assets in the pursuit of this Connor woman. It is necessary to evaluate the benefits of continuing to hunt her versus the likely costs we will incur in human assets."

The underling bowed and left the newly appointed leader alone to consider the problems the Connor family was causing the cult.

 **The next day…**

Still sleepy and sore from the family's misadventure of the past days, John rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good and he became more alert. He brushed his teeth, rinsed with mouthwash, applied deodorant and ran his fingers through his hair. Entering his room he dropped the wet towel on the floor, thought better of it, and returned to the bathroom to toss it in the laundry hamper.

"She's got me trained and we're not even married yet," John muttered. Noticing the freshly laundered clothes, neatly folded and sitting on top of his dresser, John smiled. Cameron drew the line at actually putting his clothes up for him.

In minutes he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. A sleepy Derek sat reading the sports page. Sarah was reading the newspaper and Cameron was sitting in her chair, waiting for John. A steaming bowl of oatmeal was waiting for him at his seat.

Sighing, John sat down and looked at the oatmeal and then up at Cameron.

"Could I at least have some raisins mixed in?"

"Tomorrow," Cameron replied.

"I suppose this is my punishment for eating the donuts?"

"It is not punishment. Oatmeal is good for you."

John ate his breakfast in silence, drank the glass of orange juice Cameron had poured for him and took his plates to the sink.

Without looking up from her paper, Sarah spoke, "I'll do the dishes. You two need to get to school on time. Two days is enough missed school. John, you can't let your grades slip. Cameron you have a performance and an audition to get ready for. Now scoot."

As the back door shut, Derek lowered his newspaper to look at Sarah. Sarah did the same and the two adults knowingly smiled at each other.

"Did you catch the comment about donuts?"

"Yeah, I did. Hope you enjoyed your omelet this morning Derek. As of tomorrow you're on a low cholesterol, high fiber breakfast diet as well."

Derek scowled at Sarah but said nothing as he raised his sports page back up to continue reading.

Sarah returned to her paper, searching for any mention of their kidnapping and the resulting necessary cleanup. Lowering the paper again to look at Derek, Sarah decided to relieve Cameron of her duty to cook Derek's breakfast. She could make oatmeal without burning it. It might be nice to take care of Derek.

 **On the way to school…**

Cameron sat next to John in the front seat of Derek's truck. The bench seat had a little used seatbelt for a passenger to ride in the middle. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, John thought of how much he liked to watch Cameron when she was not aware he was doing so.

Always curious, Cameron watched everything they passed on their way to school. Able to multitask, Cameron always liked to look for new things while she scanned for threats. Watching her, John thought back to their trip to Mexico when Cameron had removed her boots and put her feet out the window. It was the first time John really considered the fact Cameron was capable of feeling. Not just sensation as she pointed out was necessary for her to function, but emotions. He remembered how she had seemed so relaxed and thoughtful as the wind rushed over her toes and through her fingers.

Pulling up at an intersection and stopping at the red light, John smiled at Cameron. She smiled back for a second and watched John.

"Why did you smile?"

"Is it a problem if I smile at my pretty girlfriend?"

"No. But I am curious. Please tell me John."

"I was just thinking about the time we went to Mexico and I watched you riding with your toes in the wind. You seemed so content."

The light turned green and John pulled into the intersection. Cameron moved a little closer to John so her entire left side was in contact with John.

"It is not a safe practice to engage in, but I liked the feeling I experienced."

"Sometimes, you need to do stuff like that."

Cameron nodded and continued watching the buildings and homes pass by, taking note of any changes.

"Sarah is taking me shopping after dance class tonight. Girls night out."

"That's nice. I'm glad mom is chilling out so quickly after our big blowup and all the crap from the last couple of days."

"Yes, but we are paying a visit to the doctor who treated Mueller first. Sarah wants me to impress upon him the need to keep quiet about our arrangement and to be more respectful in his treatment of Charlie. If he gets the message, he'll get the balance of what we owe him."

"Well, I hope it doesn't ruin your shopping expedition."

"It will not. I am confident Sarah and I will be able to conclude our business to our satisfaction in a matter of minutes."

Chuckling, John told her, "I'm sure the two of you will."

"You and Derek will begin the initial questioning of the bald man tonight. Sarah wants to begin mentally softening him up."

John nodded as he pulled into the school parking lot. Finding a space, he pulled the truck in and kissed Cameron.

"Have a good day. Make sure you talk to "Sister Number Two" about some make up time for the days you missed."

As the two walked to the school building, Cameron took John's hand and squeezed it. "I will earn a spot in the ballet company at my audition." She looked up at John as they entered the main doors. "You earned your scholarship. It is my turn to fulfill an obligation in your plan for us to gain our independence."

"Cameron, it's our plan. It will take both of us."

"No, John. It is your plan. It will take both of us together, but it is your plan."

The first bell of the day rang and the two let go of each other's hands and headed to their respective first period classes. Cameron watched John until he entered his classroom and then she hurried to her first period class.

 **At the Connor home…**

Sitting in a chair in his shorts, Derek hosed the bald man with water again. Sputtering and struggling against his restraints, the bald man managed to tip the chair over. Lying in the water pooling in the basement before running towards the sump pump drain, the man glared at Derek with pure hatred.

"You still smell. Well, I'm not going to get myself nasty washing you off. I'll see you this evening."

Derek stood up, walked behind the man and yanked him and the chair upright.

"I went to visit our friend this morning. I didn't like what I saw. He's feeling a little better. The swelling in his lips has gone down."

Glancing at the bald man from the side, Derek leaned down so their prisoner could see his face as he spoke.

"We had a nice conversation until he got tired. Seems regrowing twenty nails takes a lot of energy. Same with bones healing."

Derek walked to the stairs and reached up to turn the lights off. Turning to make a final comment he looked directly in the prisoner's eyes.

"He told me who did that to him."

In less time than it had taken to speak the words, the bald man's face drained of blood as he began crying and whimpering in fear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Move from that spot, and I'll start with the nails on your right hand when I come back."


	43. Chapter 43 - Life is Hard

**Chapter 43 – Life is Hard**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Sarah closed the cabinet where the family's "petty cash" was kept. A local chop shop had paid cash money for the FutureTech cult's cars. The money for the second payment to the crooked doctor Charlie had taken Mueller to was on the kitchen table. Derek finished counting the cash for a second time.

"It's all there. When you and Tin Miss pay him a visit tonight, renegotiate the price for any future work he does. Charlie didn't have any choice and we both know he's going to do what he has to for someone to get medical care. You and Tin Miss on the other hand, ought to be able to convince this guy a reduction in rates is in his best interest."

Sarah nodded and leaned over to kiss Derek on his cheek as she made her way towards the stairs.

"The youngsters will be home soon. I'm going to shower and get ready. Would you mind cleaning my Glocks for me?"

"Be happy too," Derek answered. He leaned over to watch Sarah from behind as she walked slowly up the stairs, fully aware Derek was enjoying the view. He retrieved Sarah's side arms and a gun cleaning kit and began the process of field stripping the weapons.

Half an hour later the back door opened and John entered followed by Cameron. The two dropped their backpacks by the door and Cameron began the process of storing the various weapons she had taken to school in the family's gun cabinet.

Derek watched as she produced a variety of knives, a throwing star and her purple grip Glock. He was always amazed at how many weapons Tin Miss could conceal even though he was well aware she was a walking arsenal most of the time.

"If you ever get searched at school you are going to be in a world of trouble Tin Miss."

"No, I will not. The person searching me will be in trouble. If I must reveal one of my weapons at school, the school administration will be the least of our concerns."

John began rummaging through the refrigerator looking for something to eat, hoping Cameron would go straight upstairs to change for her after school ballet class. Deciding not to risk being lectured over his choice of food, he settled on a big red apple and a bottle of cold water. No sooner had John shut the door to the refrigerator than Cameron came bounding down the stairs.

"I will drive John. I want to arrive at class early."

Shrugging at Derek, John followed Cameron out the door, taking a large bite of his apple on the way.

Derek finished cleaning Sarah's pistols and checked each one before reloading them. He looked up to see Sarah strolling towards him in form fitting black jeans, high heeled black boots and a light purple cotton top with no sleeves. Her wet hair hung down to her shoulders. Sitting down next to Derek, Sarah finished putting on the purple amethyst earrings he had given her.

"Whoa, should I be worried? You stepping out on me?" Derek said smiling as he grabbed Sarah by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

Draping her arms around his neck and giving Derek a sultry smile, she playfully slapped his hands.

"I told you, one little business item to take care of. The then it's a girls night out for Cameron and me."

Sarah squealed as Derek tickled her and squirmed to escape his strong grasp. "Think I'll have a little talk with Tin Miss before the two of you leave to terrorize the town tonight. Make sure she brings you home."

Grabbing Derek's little finger on his left hand, Sarah bent it backwards just enough to cause him to release his grip around her waist, allowing her to escape his grasp.

"Ow, that's no fair!"

"Don't worry. I'll be a good girl tonight while I'm out with Cameron."

"Ok. Remember, you're a role model for Tin Miss."

"Not when I get home tonight," Sarah said as she teasingly ran her fingers through Derek's hair.

Looking in the refrigerator, she realized someone in the family needed to pay a visit to the grocery store.

"Take John someplace healthy to eat tonight. I don't want a lecture from Tin Miss tomorrow morning."

"What about our prisoner downstairs?"

"Feed him, don't feed him. I don't care. Nothing rough tonight, just pump him for as much information as you can. See if you can get him to trip up on something so we can break him later with his own words. The basement is totally sound proof right?"

Derek nodded yes, "Cameron finished that project about a month ago."

"Then see if he likes rap or heavy metal. Loud rap and loud heavy metal."

"Yeah, no reason for him to get any sleep now is there. Especially since poor Mueller is having trouble sleeping comfortably."

Sarah leaned over and kissed Derek on his cheek as she picked up her favorite Glock and slipped into her waistband. Heading for the door, she stopped to grab her jacket and purse.

"I'm going to get gas and pick up some 9 mm rounds. Is there anything I can get you at the gun shop?"

"Thanks, but no, I'm good."

 **Three hours later…**

"Please make sure John eats a salad before the main course. He has been avoiding eating his green leafy matter lately," Cameron implored Derek.

"Will do. Make sure Sarah stays out of any trouble I would disapprove of," Derek replied.

"I will Derek."

Cameron leaned over the couch and kissed John on the cheek. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a quick, gentle hug. John reached up and held her hand for a moment.

"Have fun. Be careful and please, keep Mom out of trouble."

"What? You guys act like I'm some crazy woman," Sarah exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

All three of the other family members turned to frown at Sarah.

"OK, so I get a little, uh, carried away once-in-a-while."

Sarah turned Cameron to face her. She looked the little Terminator up and down. The pair was dressed identically except for their belts, footwear and jacket. Cameron had decided to wear her black combat boots and her purple leather jacket. Like Sarah, Cameron had worn her purple amethyst earrings.

Cameron held up the car keys to the SUV, indicating she would drive. Sarah frowned at her, slightly annoyed. "Is this pick on Sarah night? Are you implying you're a better driver than I am?"

Ignoring Sarah, Cameron waved goodbye to John and Derek and headed out the backdoor.

"I think that's what she's implying Mom," John said with a smirk.

Derek stood and kissed Sarah as he grabbed his jacket. "Go. Have fun with Cameron. Do NOT get in any trouble. C'mon John. Let's go eat. We have a little talking to do with Baldy when we get back." Derek smacked Sarah on her bottom as he walked past, eliciting a snarl and a kick in the butt from her.

John grabbed his hoodie and hugged his mom. "Don't forget to lock up."

 **The Doctor's Office…**

Doctor Madison sat in his office staring at his computer monitor with intensity. For once his days bets had all paid off, making a large dent in what he owed his bookie. The ten grand the owed him would almost wipe clean his debt. Madison promised himself once he was even, that was it. He would start attending Gamblers Anonymous, no more betting on the ponies and definitely no betting on college sports. Too unpredictable. Maybe a pro game now and then or a friendly game of poker, but no more daily betting.

So intent was he on adding up his winnings from the day's wagers, he did not notice the two women standing patiently in his office. Tiring of waiting to be noticed, Sarah cleared her throat.

Madison looked up. In surprise he jumped up from his chair. He raised his hands over his head, pleading not to be shot or otherwise harmed.

"Hey now, I won big today. Big Ed has to subtract my winnings from what I owe him. I told him I would have nearly all of his money this week. Just take it easy. I know I got behind, but I'll have his money."

"Relax," Sarah said calmly. "We're here to pay you what we owe."

Instantly the Madison's attitude changed to his normal snarky arrogance. "Well, I see. It's about time you showed up. Where's my money? I said I wanted cash. I won't take a check."

A quick glance at Cameron from Sarah and the petite Terminator reached inside her jacket and pulled out a thick envelope. Cameron stepped forward and extended her arm, holding the money out like a baited hook.

Madison stepped from behind his desk and reached for the money. Cameron grabbed his arm and pulled hard, flinging Madison past her face first into the wall. Hitting the wall nose first, the impact resulted in loud thud followed by cursing as the good doctor turned around with blood spewing from his nose.

"You broke my nose! You stupid little b…"

"Don't say another word," Sarah hissed as she grabbed the doctor by his collar and slammed him back into the wall. Her face inches from his, Sarah drove her knee into his groin, doubling him over in agony. She stepped back as Madison fell to the floor and examined her clothing.

"Good thing you didn't get any blood on my clothes. I'd have to hurt you badly if you had. We're having a girls night out and I don't want to waste time going home to change."

Writhing in agony on the floor, the doctor tried to crawl towards the exterior door leading to the outside.

"You are not leaving," Cameron said, jerking the doctor up and slamming him down in a plush chair in front of his desk.

"I said I would pay. I'll pay. You have to give me a chance to collect. I promise, I'll pay."

Clearly annoyed, Cameron looked at Sarah, asking permission to straighten the good doctor out in regards to certain facts. Having taken an instant dislike to the man and wanting to go shopping with Cameron before a late meal, Sarah nodded her permission.

Taking off her prized leather jacket, Cameron handed it to Sarah along with the envelope of money. Turning to face the doctor, she took one quick step forward and slapped the man across his cheek, splitting his face open.

"My friend told you we are here to pay you. Not to collect from you. Your gambling debts are not our concern."

Madison looked up at her, questioning her with his eyes before speaking. "You want to pay me? Then why did you break my nose? Why did she knee me?"

Sarah stepped forward and leaned over. "Let's get this straight. We came here to settle our debt. Talk business. You got greedy so you're nose got broken. Then you started to call this fine young lady a bitch. Not happening. So you got a knee to the family jewels. You talk too much. So this sweet, innocent young lady had to slap you in order for you to adjust your attitude."

"I don't understand. Charlie said…"

"Charlie said you had no clue who you're dealing with and you don't. Thank you for reminding me about Charlie."

Sarah stepped back and Cameron slapped Madison again, blood flying from his shredded cheek and splattering his office wall.

"Oh, look, honey, you got a smidgen of blood on your finger. Why don't you go wipe that off before it gets on your outfit."

Sarah again moved to within inches of Madison's face. "Charlie is a dear friend. We go way back. Being rude to Charlie is no different from being rude to me." Without warning, Sarah slapped the doctor on his other cheek.

"Now, business. From time to time Charlie has to patch one of my family up. Most of the time Charlie can take care of us. Once in awhile though, he needs a real doctor. Like a couple of nights ago, when he brought a family friend by. I have tremendous respect for Charlie and his opinion when it comes to the medical profession. He says you did a great job with our friend."

Sarah stood up and slapped Madison again, raising an ugly welt under his eye.

"That is for not asking about how our friend is doing. By the way, most of the swelling is gone on his face and the cuts you stitched up have all started healing nicely. You really should demonstrate more concern for your 'special' patients who pay for premium service."

Sarah moved to lean against the wall and looked thoughtfully at the frightened doctor.

"We pay well and, we pay in cash. You would do well to be nice to us. We might be able to help you with your bookie problem. But you weren't nice to Charlie and you insulted this young lady. Did you know she's my precious son's girlfriend?"

Anticipating another agonizing blow, Madison flinched, "No, I didn't know. How could I? Nobody told me! I was never properly introduced! Don't hit me. It's all right. Take the money. You don't owe me anything. We're all squared away."

"Now why would I not pay my debt? We owe you the money. Now I'll be honest. Charlie really doesn't have the authority to negotiate on our behalf. But, I let that go. Charlie has a problem, a real problem. You see, he genuinely has this desire to help people who are injured, particularly seriously injured people. It's almost like he can't help himself. So he did not negotiate an equitable deal. Like I said though, Charlie is a dear family friend and has shown loyalty to us over many years. So I forgave him. This time," Sarah concluded ominously.

"It's fine. Really. Just leave me alone," Madison pleaded.

"Cameron," Sarah said, snapping her head towards Madison. "Pay the man."

Cameron stepped forward and held out the envelope again. Despite his fear and pain, his greed got the better of him. Madison cautiously extended his hand until he was able to grasp the envelope. He slowly pulled it from Cameron's hand and quickly clutched it to his blood-drenched chest.

"Count it," Sarah ordered.

"I trust you."

"Suit yourself."

"Please go now."

"There are a few more things we need to discuss. First, you overcharged us. So, the payment you received today is going to be credited to our account. Think of it as prepaid treatment. If you never see us again, then you got lucky."

"That's fair. If you need stitches or a bone set, no problem."

"That's not all. We get immediate service. The instant we arrive."

"Uh, yeah, I can arrange that."

"Sometimes we need 24 hour emergency service."

"Absolutely no problem."

"One last thing."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Oh, this you want to know. Cameron, demonstrate for the good doctor."

Cameron backed up and took two long, quick steps forward to create momentum as she kicked the center of the Madison's oak desk. The hard wood splintered as the desk broke in two, causing Madison's eyes to nearly pop out of his head.

Cameron ripped a solid oak plank that had made up part of the desktop from the shattered mess. Holding each end of the plank, she bent the hard wood like it was a steel rod and snapped it in two.

Madison's eyes began to roll and Sarah slapped him a third time, jarring him back to his senses.

"As you can see, this sweet young lady is scary, very scary."

"Yes, I agree, I mean, uh," Madison stuttered, unsure how to respond.

To insure the man was completely terrified, Cameron pulled her lockblade and snapped the blade into place. Holding it up by her face, she tilted the blade in the bright office light, allowing it to reflect off the blade at different angles.

"I do not like being annoyed. Sometimes people annoy me. I have a pleasant way of dealing with annoying people. Well, pleasant for me that is."* As quickly as the knife appeared it disappeared.

"Now, my good doctor, you really don't want to annoy her do you?"

Madison shook his head no vigorously.

"Like I said, she may be a pretty little thing, but she's scary, very scary."

"Yes, scary, very scary."

"Would you like to know what annoys her more than anything else in the world?"

"Yes, very much so," Madison pleaded.

"Rats. People who are not loyal. People who do not forget things they should forget, like us ever being here. Like our friend you did such a wonderful job of treating. Rats who tell people, any people at all, about things they should forget."

"I've already forgotten."

"Good night doctor. If we're both lucky, we'll never see each other again."

 **The Connor family basement…**

Finished with their meal, Derek and John gathered up the containers they had brought their food home in and tossed them in a garbage can. Derek stood and walked over to Baldy and looked at him.

"Hungry?"

Baldy nodded an emphatic yes.

"Have we got anything left to eat?"

"Nah, nothing left to eat."

"Sorry, it looks like there's nothing left to eat."

Without warning, Derek reached out and ripped the grey duct tape cover Baldy's mouth off.

The large man screamed in anger and pain, spitting and shaking his head.

"Did that hurt?" Derek asked as if he was talking to a small child.

"You people are insane. I demand to be fed a proper meal this instant, allowed to shower and released immediately!"

"John, what do you think?"

"I don't know. Let me ask and find out what to do."

John pulled out his iPhone and pretended to dial a number. Holding the phone to his ear he asked the pretend individual if Baldy should be allowed to eat and then be released.

"Yeah, yeah, OK, I understand."

John stood up and walked over to the large man.

"Our friend you tortured says no dice."

"Look, I was ordered to do that. I had no choice," Baldy sputtered, quickly loosing his arrogance.

"I might buy that if you had stopped when he gave you our location. But you didn't. You have a really short memory. You made my mom pee while you and four others watched. You're a pig. There was no way out of that bathroom. No, you aren't going anywhere soon."

John returned to the table where he and Derek had eaten. He picked up a fresh bottle of water and tossed it to Derek. "Let him have a drink."

Derek opened the bottle and held it to Baldy's lips. The big man swallowed greedily as Derek slowly poured the water into his mouth. In less than a minute the water was gone.

"See this," John said holding up a recorder, "We're going to ask you some questions. If you tell us the truth and don't waste our time you won't suffer. Lie to us, waste our time, piss either of us off, and what you did to our friend will seem like an act of mercy compared to what I'll do to you."

"You haven't the gonads."

Shrugging, John dismissed the insult, "we'll see soon enough won't we."

 **At a large mall somewhere in Los Angeles…**

"No. You don't need that Cameron. You look cute in colors other than purple."

"Sarah, please. I have money."

"Cameron, you got two new purple tops and a purple blouse. I know you have a file somewhere in that CPU you call a brain that has all the colors of the spectrum."

Pouting, Cameron folded the top up carefully and returned it to the neatly stacked shirts. Sarah had already moved on, heading towards the store's exit, hoping to get Cameron out of the store before she locked onto another item and it took another ten minutes to talk her out of purchasing it.

"Let's go look at shoes. Your boots are getting worn."

 _Please, let there be no purple boots of any kind, especially combat boots._

"Sarah, I want to look for one more top, please?"

"Cameron, I need to scratch my shoe habit's itch. I haven't gotten myself any impractical, girly shoes in a decade. The only pair of heels I own are the black heels you got me to go with my black evening gown. No arguing, this is a girl's night out. We're going to look at impractical girly shoes and have fun doing it even if we don't buy a single pair. Now come one. It'll be fun!"

"Would John like me in high heels?"

"Cameron, every man likes to see his girl in high heels," Sarah told her, winking at Cameron.

 _No more wine for Sarah when we go out together. Tequila is out of the question unless we are at home._

Two shoe stores later; the pair had easily tried on two dozen high heels in a variety of colors, styles and heel lengths. Cameron had a pair of black four-inch heels she loved and Sarah had a similar black pair with three-inch heels.

"Now we need jeans that are long enough you can't see our heels," Sarah told Cameron.

"But you said men like to see girls in heels."

"They do, but sometimes you want to look taller and not have them know you're wearing heels! Let's go back to the store over by the entrance. They had plenty of jeans there."

Making their way to the store where Sarah wanted to look for jeans, Cameron spotted DeMarco's Jewelry store, the jeweler where John and Derek had obtained their matching purple amethyst earrings.

"Sarah, look. There is the store where John and Derek got our earrings. May we please stop there to look?"

Wanting to humor Cameron, Sarah agreed. Deciding to set some boundaries so they would have time to get some jeans before the mall closed, Sarah declared a twenty-minute time limit in the jewelry store.

Separating when they entered, Sarah browsed through necklaces and bracelets, admiring the beautiful pieces, knowing she would never be able to wear anything so impractical. Her purple earrings were small enough she felt comfortable wearing them. Should an incident happen, they would not get in the way or get caught on her weapons, unlike a necklace or bracelet. Still, Sarah told herself, it was a girl's night out and it was fun to look. A quick glance at her watch indicated the twenty minutes were almost up.

Scanning the large, elaborately decorated store, Sarah spotted the purple jacket in the one area in the store she did not want to find Tin Miss browsing. Cameron's Terminator curiosity had clearly caused her laser like focus to kick in again. An older woman, wearing an exquisite designer suit, was smiling as Cameron held up an engagement ring. With her head tilted, there was no doubt in Sarah's mind Cameron's curiosity was fully engaged. Her CPU was undoubtedly running every possible program and subroutine Cameron possessed for material analysis, scanning the ring for data in every possible way.

Cameron was so absorbed in examining the ring, Sarah had to clear her throat in order to disrupt her trancelike state. Not pleased Cameron was looking at engagement rings, Sarah frowned sternly at her, waiting for Cameron to look at her.

Finally, Cameron looked at Sarah with a sad countenance on her face.

"You are displeased with me. Please do not be angry Sarah. I did not mean to stop in this part of the store."

"Sure you didn't."

Sensing trouble was brewing; the saleswoman wisely spoke up in hopes of at least preventing a disturbance in the store.

"Is this your daughter? She has wonderful taste in jewelry. This ring actually has a rare type of diamond. Would you care to look at the piece while I have it out?"

Cameron held the ring out to the jeweler, smiling briefly, "Thank you for letting me examine it. It is a beautiful ring."

Despite still being angry with Cameron for looking at engagement rings, Sarah decided it wouldn't hurt to take a quick look for the sake of the saleswoman. Then it was outside for a quick, one-sided discussion about engagement rings. Cameron was not to look at them ever again if Sarah was around.

"While we're here, and since you have it out of the case, I think I will take a look at the ring. May I?"

The saleswoman smiled and extended her hand towards Sarah. Taking the ring, Sarah brought it up to her eye and looked at the stone. It was indeed a unique diamond, just as the saleswoman had said. It was a two-carat, purple diamond _**(yes, folks, purple diamonds do exist. They are rare, but you can purchase them)**_ delicately mounted in a beautiful gold band. Despite her annoyance with Cameron, Sarah instantly understood what had attracted Cameron's attention. The ring not only had a purple diamond, the design of the ring and the mounting of the stone was a beautiful example of the jewelers art.

"It's beautiful," Sarah said softly. "I see why it caught your eye."

The desire to lecture Cameron about the topic of engagement and marriage suddenly dissipated, leaving Sarah feeling slightly guilty. With her state of the art optic sensors, Cameron had the ability to spot a diamond like that with ease even when she was walking by. It was no wonder she had stopped and asked to see the ring.

"Did you see anything besides the ring you liked?"

"Yes, but I don't think a silver comb to hold my hair back would be very practical."

"Yeah, you're probably right. That wouldn't be practical the way we run around. You'd lose it or damage it in a week. It's getting late. Let's forget the jeans and go find a place on the way home to eat."

 **At the Connor house…**

Derek stood behind John, his hand on his nephew's back. The pair was outside in the backyard. John's breathing was finally slowing down and he stood up, taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment before releasing it.

"I'm all right. I'll be all right. I don't really have a choice."

"Look, this is rough. I'll deal with Baldy."

"No. How can I expect soldiers in the future to follow my orders, hard orders, if I am not willing to do the dirty work myself. I cannot simply order others to do it for me."

"John, Sarah wanted us to just question him tonight. No rough stuff. Let me deal with this. There'll be all too many opportunities for you to have to do this in the future. I'll question him more. You go take a shower and wash the puke off you."

"I have to do this Derek."

Wiping his hands on his pants, John headed back towards the backdoor. Derek watched John walk with his head down. He understood all too well the agony John was inflicting on himself. Derek always felt like he lost a tiny piece of his soul every time he had to interrogate a Grey in the future. Surely it was no different for John.

Derek followed John inside and down into the basement. The smell was getting worse. Baldy had wet himself and vomited several times. The odor of urine and vomit mixed with the coppery smell of blood and the stench of Baldy's sweat had produced a foul stench. It would take a lot scrubbing and air freshener to restore the basement to its normal smell.

Baldy looked up, his arrogance largely gone. John approached him and with a word struck Baldy across the face with the back of his hand.

"Just wanted to remind you who is in charge here."

Before Baldy uttered a sound, John raised his right knee almost to his chest and slammed it down as hard as he could on Baldy's bare left foot, grinding the heel of his boot. Baldy's reaction was not to scream but to let out an agonized gasp as he expelled the air in his lungs.

"How's it feel? There was no reason for me to do that. Now you have a broken foot. Didn't ask you a single question, but now you can't walk. Think about that for a moment you sick pig. When the minute is up, I'm going to start asking questions. You're going to answer them truthfully. If you fail to answer quickly, try to deceive me or just piss me off in any way, I'm breaking the other foot. Then I'll start getting creative. I have I made myself clear?"

"I understand," the bald man muttered, his head and body slumped. His restraints the only thing holding him in his chair."

Picking up the tape recorder and setting in on the table by the man, John sat down in a chair facing the man. He waited exactly one minute and started the tape recorder.

"Now, first question. Who sent you?"

 **Three hours later…**

A tipsy Sarah made her way into the living room with Cameron coming behind, locking the backdoor and setting the security systems. John and Derek sat watching television. Neither looked up to greet the Connor women upon their return.

"Hey boys! Have a good evening?"

Standing up, Derek hurried around the couch and put his arm around Sarah to steady her. Frowning at Cameron, Derek let her know he was less than pleased Sarah was tipsy.

"Derek, Sarah would not listen to me. I managed to keep her from drinking Tequila and Jack Daniels. Short of using physical restraint in public, I could not prevent Sarah from drinking so much wine."

John looked up, finally taking note of his mother and the budding fight between Derek and Cameron.

"It's okay Derek. You know how hard Mom is to control and its not really fair to expect Cameron to keep her from hitting the booze when their not at home."

"Yeah, well, Sarah's been hitting the sauce a lot less lately. I just know Tin Miss did something to trigger this binge."

"Just get in her in bed. There'll be plenty of time for you to sort it out tomorrow. C'mon Cameron, I need to go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

Taking the stairs slowly, one step at a time, Derek guided the tipsy Sarah upstairs and towards her room. He managed to walk her down the hall to her room without incident. Once he got Sarah in her room, he quickly found out she had other plans.

"I've been a bad girl. Yes, I have. I need a big strong man to punish me," she said, her words slurred.

Sarah draped both arms around Derek's neck and smiled as she narrowed her eyes, lustfully looking at Derek.

"No, I've changed my mind. I want to be a bad girl some more." Giggling as she slurred her speech, Sarah moved her hands down towards Derek's belt only to feel his vice like grip on each of her wandering hands.

"Not to night. Not like this."

"But you like it when I'm a naughty girl."

"What has gotten into you? Have you forgotten we have a prisoner? What did Tin Miss do?"

At the mention of Cameron's name, Sarah began blinking her eyes. She shook her head as she yanked her hands from Derek's grip. Stumbling she fell on her bed and groaned. Derek stood still, watching in a combination of frustration, disgust and concern. With considerable effort Sarah sat up and took her boots off, flinging them across the room and hitting the door of her closet.

"Stupid boots."

Looking up at Derek almost as if she was noticing his presence for the first time, Sarah frowned and then began to look sad. Her eyes grew larger and the corners of her mouth turned down. As she raised both hands to her cheeks, tears began to flow.

"She's going to do it Derek. She's this close to taking John from me. I just know it. Cameron's cast her spell on John. He'll do whatever she wants. John will throw me out on the street. Yes, he will. You just wait and see."

"Sarah, Cameron and John have no intention of doing any such thing. Just how many times do I have to tell you that? Huh? John and Cameron have told you repeatedly they have no desire to even move out for two years. What has gotten into you?"

"She found the ring."

"What ring? What are you babbling about?"

"Tin Miss found it. The purple ring. Saw it myself. Big, beautiful purple diamond. Didn't know there is such a thing, but there is."

"A ring? That's what has got you in such a state? You need to sleep this off. I'll talk to you in the morning. Grow up Sarah."

Fighting the anger he felt at Sarah for senselessly getting drunk in public, Derek gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Standing to leave, he felt Sarah's hand grab his belt. Looking down over his shoulder, he saw the torment and fear in her face as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, I can't be alone. Please. I've been alone for so long. Even when John is with me sometimes I am still alone. The machines will come. They always do. The machines will come for me when John leaves me. Stay with me Derek. Please, don't let the machines come tonight."

He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand of his belt. Sarah pulled her hand back and covered her mouth as she let out a soft, frightened cry. "You're going to leave me!"

"No, I'll stay. I promised you I would never leave to face the machines alone." Derek removed his boots and tossed them over by Sarah's. She moved over and he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

The two lay there, neither wanting to fall asleep. Sarah's fear of the nightmares that would come to haunt her yet again and Derek's fear for Sarah, that she might slip over the edge into insanity tormented them both late into the night before sleep finally came.

" **John's room…**

Curled up in their usual manner, John and Cameron lay in silence. Sensing John was deeply troubled, Cameron struggled to find the words to help John share his pain with her.

"You are troubled. Something happened while Sarah and I were gone. Please tell me. It will make your emotional state improve and will lessen my anxiety caused by not knowing what is troubling you."

Minutes passed in silence before John spoke.

"I'm afraid of what I might become. I've killed people. People have gotten hurt because of me. You've gotten hurt because of me. Mom's a basket case half the time and it's because of me. Derek's a recovering alcoholic whose not much more sane than Mom and it's my fault because I sent him and his brother back in time after they suffered so much in the future."

"John, how many times do I have to tell you, much of this is not your fault. The people you killed were either evil or trying to kill you. I choose to place myself in harms way to protect you. Sarah and Derek love you and believe in the fight against Skynet. You did not start the war, Skynet did. It is not fair and it is not just. War never is. But you must be strong. You are my leader. I love you so much. I will be strong for you, but you must be strong for both of us as well."

"I tortured a man tonight. I broke him and made him talk. Part of me feels no guilt because of what he did to Mueller. Another part of me knows the information we got out of him is invaluable and will help us in the fight. But I tortured him. I hurt him when I didn't need to."

"Sometimes war places people in horrible situations John. This was one of those situations."

"Like at the hotel? When you killed all of those men. I saw how much your glitch acted up. Don't tell me that didn't bother you!"

"John, they kidnapped Sarah and Derek. They were going to hurt you. If I had not acted, you may have been killed. I do not regret killing them. Am I sorry I had to kill again? Yes, I feel conflicted. But Skynet and those who follow him put me in that position. Do I wish there was a way I could find redemption and forgiveness for the acts I have committed? Yes. But I will never hesitate to defend you or our family. Never."

The smell of her strawberry scented hair found its way through the fog in his brain, momentarily lifting John's gloom spirits before he remembered what was in the basement of their house.

"He died. I didn't kill him directly. You know, like shoot him or something like that. I went to get him some water and when I came back he had died. Derek said he just took a big breath and then let it all out. Just like that, he was dead."

"Yes, but he was an evil man. Many more innocent people would die had you not made him talk. I may have been hurt. I used to never worry about that, but now that you have a plan for our future, I so want to be with you. I do not fear injury in a fight. I fear evil ones coming for me to help Skynet. This man was one such individual. He would have taken me from you."

"I know," John replied. "I don't like thinking about that either."

Half an hour passed and John still felt restless. Knowing Cameron needed to patrol the neighborhood for the safety of the family, particularly after the events of the past few days, John realized he needed to let her know he would be all right. She would not leave him until she knew he would be able to cope with what happened.

"Let's talk about something else. What got Mom all upset?"

"I think it is my fault. I try so hard to please Sarah. It is very upsetting to me when I do something that upsets her and I am not able to recognize in advance my actions will anger Sarah or upset her."

His curiosity getting the better of him, John felt compelled to ask Cameron what she had done.

"We went into DeMarco's. Sarah was having a good time and other than the fact she refused to let me get a purple top I wanted, I enjoyed my evening with her as well. Then I did something at the jewelers and it upset her."

"What did you do? Steal something? That's not like you."

"I looked at an engagement ring. It upset her. I know it did. John, the look she gave me was horrible. She was very angry with me."

"Well, to be honest, Mom hasn't warmed up to the idea yet. Probably wasn't the best thing to do."

"I could not help myself. I had finished looking at other items for sale in the store and as I walked over to where Sarah was browsing I saw it."

"You saw what?"

"I saw my engagement ring," Cameron said sadly.

"Let me get this straight, you saw your engagement ring. How did you know it was yours? Did it have Cameron written on it?"

"Do not mock me John. I am upset enough already."

"Well, how did you know it was yours then?"

"My left optic sensor was scanning all of the diamonds in the cases and I detected a rare purple diamond."

Upon hearing the words "purple diamond" John knew at that moment Cameron had in fact seen her engagement ring.

"Was it a pretty ring?"

"It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, even in all my files. It is my ring John. May I please take you to see it after school on the home from my ballet lesson?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"You would?"

"Well, I have to know how much it's going to cost me don't I?"

 **\- Disclaimer:** Don't own Chuck either.

Once gain, thanks for reading my story. If you liked it, please consider posting a review. You might also want to read some of my other TSCC stories. They are all part of this "TSCC Universe" and will fit with the characters in _**Cameron Grows Up**_.


	44. Chapter 44 - Graduation

**Chapter 44 – Graduation**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

It was purple all right. Nor was it cheap. John looked at the tiny price tag dangling from the mounting that held the diamond to the band and swallowed. The part-time job he had planned on getting for the summer was looking like it needed to be a full time job instead.

He looked at Cameron standing next to him. Her face held the expression of a small child, filled with wonder and happiness. Yes, it would have to be a fulltime job. There was simply no possibility of Cameron not wearing this exact ring.

The saleswoman showing them the ring remembered Cameron from an earlier visit and was happy to produce the ring for them to examine.

"I see purple is the young lady's favorite color. It is a beautiful stone. I don't mind saying sir, your girlfriend has quite an eye for fine pieces."

John laughed at the irony of the woman's statement, "If only you really knew ma'am. But yes, I agree wholeheartedly with you, she does have quite an eye for diamonds."

Holding the ring in his left hand, John slipped his right arm around Cameron and whispered in her ear, "would you mind horribly waiting for me by the entrance?"

Tilting her head Cameron looked at John. Suddenly she realized John needed time to talk to the saleswoman alone. Without a word she kissed him on the cheek and left, heading towards the entrance to the mall.

"She's a beautiful young woman. Very respectful. It is none of my business, but I recall your mother was here earlier with her and was less than pleased your lady was looking at engagement rings. Cameron, that is her name isn't it, was very respectful to your mother. It was obvious she wants to please your mother. That bodes well for you in the future. Discord between a man's wife and his mother can cause much misery."

"Yeah, she's respectful most of the time. At least she is about things she knows are important to my Mom. I have to admit though. They can be quite stubborn about certain things. Sometimes it's funny to watch them when they're mad at each other. Sometimes it's not so funny."

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, if she's respectful in regards to issues of great importance to your mother, then the pair of them will find a way to get along for your sake."

"I certainly hope so. They have both had rough times in their lives. While I am here, I do have a few questions to ask. I'm sorta new at this whole buying rings thing and I hope you don't mind."

"I would be happy to help you. My Herbert and I have been married 39 years. I enjoy helping young men pick out appropriate rings for their future brides. Do you have a price range? Are you looking for a particular type of stone or setting?"

"No, this is the ring. When Cameron told me about it, she described it as "her engagement ring." She meant it too. I am certain you noticed how she looks at it. I imagine she's waiting for me and picturing how the ring will look on her finger."

"I didn't want to say anything, but yes, there is no doubt this is the ring she wants. I would also like to say, if I may, the ring fits her."

"Yeah, she's got this obsession with purple."

"Ahem, no, that's not what I was referring to, though I agree she loves the color purple. She probably really does have an image in her mind of the ring on her finger."

"How many times has she tried it on?"

"Five times since she first saw the ring. It is sized perfectly for her finger. The ring fits her, it fits her sweet personality and, oh, I don't know, it's just her ring. I apologize, I'm just a hopeless old romantic."

The pair laughed together as John handed the ring back to the woman to place back in the display case.

"The problem is, that price is pretty high. Cameron really does want the ring and I want her to have it. Now that I have seen it, I agree with you. It's her ring. It was made for her. We're not in a hurry to get engaged, so I don't need the ring soon. But it would kill me if someone else purchased this ring before I was able to come up with the money to buy it. Is there anyway I can pay a deposit to hold the ring and then make payments until it is paid for?"

 **By the entrance…**

Standing in the center of the entrance area, Cameron blended in with the throngs of people at the mall that Saturday. Scanning for threats she noticed several people carrying concealed handguns, but all of them were humans and appeared to be non-criminal types. The guns were simply for self-protection. Still, each individual was noted and their facial images stored in Cameron's CPU.

It was one week till she and John graduated from high school and Sarah had sent them shopping for everything the family needed while she and Derek went to meet with some weapons dealers in San Diego. With a busy day ahead of them, Cameron was anxious for John to return. Since the episode with Sarah at the jewelry store and Sarah coming home drunk from their night out together, their relationship had been slightly strained for the past few weeks. As badly as Cameron had wanted John to see the ring the next day, the silent reception she had received from Derek the next morning at breakfast had made her think otherwise.

When she and John had returned home after her private lesson, Cameron was certain her decision to delay the unveiling of the ring to John was the correct course of action. Sarah had been irritable and rude to everyone, especially Cameron.

It was a good thing Terminators did not require sleep, all though Cameron was starting to believe that was true only for Terminators who had no emotions. Since the ring incident Cameron had not entered maintenance mode a single time. She had spent every moment at school, dance, patrolling or otherwise engaged in household work. All in an effort to please Sarah and somehow restore their relationship to what it had been before "the ring incident."

Despite her strong desire to mend fences with Sarah, Cameron had been unable to bring herself to bring the "ring incident" up with Sarah and try to resolve it. Nor had Cameron forgotten about "her ring," visiting the store often to look at it. The sweet saleswoman always waited on her and had even let her try it on numerous times. The first time the ring had been too large for her slender ring finger. Her next visit to see "her ring" the nice woman, Martha was her name, had winked at her when Cameron entered the store and motioned her over. This time when Cameron tried the ring on it was a perfect fit.

"I had it sized for your finger. Between you and me young lady, you need to bring your young fella by soon so he can see the ring and make arrangements to purchase it. We both know this is the ring."

"John will not have the funds to purchase the ring. It will make him sad to see the ring and not be able to buy it for me. I will wait and hope nobody else wants the ring."

"Honey, seven young men have already tried to buy it. Can you keep a secret? I'm Martha DeMarco. My husband and I own the DeMarco Jewelry stores. Herbert would kill me if he knew I had turned down offers to purchase the piece. But, he's a romantic like me. We can work something out for your young man to pay for the ring over time. Herbert will insist he finish paying for the ring before we let him have it, but you'll get your ring!"

"Thank you so much Martha! We have been tasked with shopping for a family vacation and his mother has been gracious enough to invite me to go. I will bring John tomorrow to meet you and show him my ring!"

Grateful the older woman wanted her to have "her ring," Cameron wished John would hurry up. They had a long list of items to obtain and numerous other tasks to take care of. When she spotted him in the distance walking slowly towards her, Cameron felt a sense of relief. A final quick scan revealed no threats. She decided to treat herself to a quick look at the image stored in her CPU of her ring the second time she had tried it on and it fit perfectly.

 **That evening…**

"You look tired. I've never seen you look tired before. That's not possible. I swear though, Cameron, you look tired."

"John, finish your food. It has been a long day. We need to go home. You must study for your final exams. We graduate next weekend!"

"Don't change the subject. You look tired. Your left hand has been glitching all day. I wouldn't be worried at all if you were human. You're a Terminator. You're not supposed to get tired. Is there something wrong with your power cell?"

For the first time, John saw Cameron look sheepish. "No, all of my physical components are fine. I have not had a chance to enter maintenance mode since the incident."

"Unless you've been damaged that shouldn't be necessary. Are you sure all of your components and systems are functioning correctly?"

"Yes. I have examined all available data and have hypothesized since I now feel emotions I do in fact require entering regular periods of maintenance mode in order to feel and function optimally. I cannot explain why at this time, but I am confident the lack of "terminator sleep" is the cause of my appearance. The strained relationship between Sarah and I has caused me anxiety I cannot alleviate. Also, my audition is two days after graduation. Then we have to deal with the FutureTech problem. I have been feeling stress I would normally not experience."

"I will talk to Mom when they get back. This is ridiculous. Let me finish my fries and we're going home and you're going to bed. Two patrols are all you're walking tonight. I'll cover the other two. Give me a reason to take a break from studying and to get up early."

To John's surprise, Cameron did not argue with him. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you John."

 **Four days later…**

The smell of eggs, bacon and hash browns floated up the stairs to entice John. Eager to enjoy a real breakfast instead of the bland oatmeal Cameron had been making him eat the past month, John hurried down the stairs. Waiting for him at his place at the kitchen table was a plate of food, steam rising up to greet him, a cup of coffee and a glass of juice. Cameron was dressed for school and was busy finishing cleaning up the kitchen.

"Derek and Sarah got home at 4:00 a.m. this morning. They were able to negotiate a successful deal for 50 assault rifles and several cases of grenades. I will go with Derek to store them tonight while you study for your last exam."

Cameron turned the water in the sink off, wiped her hands and hung up her dishtowel. Smiling as she turned around, Cameron came and set next to John to watch him eat his breakfast.

"You look much better this morning. From now on, you are to never go that long again without spending some time in maintenance mode. Thanks for the real food this morning too."

The pair kissed and John greedily continued eating his breakfast.

"Oatmeal is real food. It is good for your digestive tract and has anti-cancer properties."

"Yeah, I know. But it tastes like cardboard. This is real food!"

Cameron watched John eat. It puzzled her John found the fact she enjoyed watching anything he did amusing if not strange. Watching him eat food she had cooked for him was one of her favorite things to watch John do. She took great satisfaction in caring for him and watching him eat food she knew was either good for him or he enjoyed gave her great pleasure.

John stopped shoveling eggs in his mouth and chewed. Smiling at Cameron, he swallowed his mouthful of eggs. "You're doing it aren't you? Watching me eat?"

"Yes. You know it gives me pleasure to watch you. Do not laugh at me. I do not laugh at you when you are engaged in an activity you enjoy."

Changing the subject to avoid a lecture from Cameron, John reminded her gently, "Promise me you will set a protocol in your subroutines. Anytime your anxiety level is that high for a prolonged period of time, you must schedule regular periods of maintenance time. Now promise me."

"I promise. We need to go or we will be late for exams today. Wait for me after your exam in the library. Grace and Mary have an extra session with me after exams. Their scholarship auditions are the same day as mine. They are fortunate. Two girls who had already received dance scholarships got pregnant and had to give up their scholarships. Otherwise my friends would not have this opportunity."

"Strange isn't it Cameron. Someone else's mistake or misfortune so often turns out to be positive for someone else."

 **After the Graduation Ceremony…**

Her baby boy had graduated from high school. Standing next to him, holding his hand was the machine who wanted to take him away from her. Sensing what Sarah was thinking, Derek nudged her, giving Sarah a knowing look and shaking his head.

"Not tonight. John earned this and so did Tin Miss. You need to behave Sarah Connor."

Watching as her son and Cameron approached, wearing their cap and gowns and holding their diplomas, Sarah sensed how confused she was. Happy and proud her son had graduated from high school. The machines and Skynet had not been able to deny him that achievement. Looking at Cameron, Sarah realized graduation was an accomplishment for her as well. The little Terminator had struggled to learn to fit in, to adapt to her surroundings as she protected John.

It always came down to John. Jealous of how John looked at Cameron, so obviously proud of her as she stood next to him with her diploma. There in lay the reason for her confusion. Graduation was a right of passage, in this case for both John and Cameron. John planned to find a part-time job and Cameron had her audition for the Los Angeles Ballet Company in two days. John could be gone at any time.

"If you would be logical, not think with your fears, you'd realize they still need you. You will always be John's mother. You were a legend in the resistance. The General always spoke highly of you, of how important you were to him and to the start of the resistance."

"But she's going to take him away from me."

"Sarah, John is growing up. He is going to leave on his own. Be thankful he has his protector."

"So now you're on their side?"

"Give me a break. John needs a friend and a protector. Not sure he needs a wife, well a metal one. But can you think of a better friend and protector for him?"

The truth stung. Sarah knew the answer to Derek's question. A search that spanned the earth and took decades would never find a better friend or companion for John than Cameron.

"As for her taking him away, you have to blame yourself a little for that."

Derek had her undivided attention now. Sarah no longer watched John and Cameron mingle with the other happy graduates.

"This is my fault?"

"You realize you're the reason Cameron is able to move in society so easily now."

"I don't moveso easily in human society. There's no way she learned that from me."

"It was the ballet Sarah. She's lost her physical awkwardness. Cameron's so graceful now. She's learned to make human friends. You've seen how well she interacts with Grace and Mary when they come over. She's still reserved and often seems emotionless, but it's natural now. Now it's more like she's stoic and shy. We see it for what it is because we know she's a Terminator. Nobody else does. Even though Tin Miss still scares the crap out of Charlie, he thinks she's more social when he has to deal with her."

"So she's learned to fake it better, why is that my fault?"

"Who signed her up for ballet lessons? Made it possible for her to switch to the performing arts high school? Agreed with "the sisters" to allow her to audition for the ballet company?"

More painful truth. She had enabled Cameron's transformation. Her, Sarah Connor, the greatest machine hater of all time.

"Sometimes, if I didn't know any better, I think you secretly wish Kyle had fathered twins."

Always sensitive to the topic of Kyle, Sarah turned to face Derek, anger flashing in her eyes as the color in her cheeks began to turn red from irritation.

"Fathered twins? What has that…"

"You want a daughter. Admit it."

"I want no such thing. I love my son."

"Didn't say you didn't love John," Derek said as he led Sarah away from the other family members and friends. "But admit it, you fight with Cameron like she's your teenage daughter. You like taking her shopping and don't deny it. In case you haven't noticed, you boss her around like she's your teenage daughter. Makes me think you want a daughter."

"You, Derek Reese, are insane. You have finally succumbed to your PTSD symptoms."

"No, you need to see Cameron in a different light so YOU don't lose your mind. I've been thinking about this a lot Sarah. It bothers me too. Cameron, for better or worse, is John's best friend. There's no denying she's the best possible bodyguard for him. When she makes me take her somewhere or the two of us are on a scouting mission, John is all she talks about or thinks about. Short of melting her down, there is not one thing either of us can do to separate them."

"So I'm supposed to just let her take my John from me."

"That's what's going to happen if you don't change how you treat her. John will choose her, and even though it galls me to say it, he should. Every boy has to grow up and leave his mother to become a man."

"He doesn't have to leave his mother for a machine."

"Sarah, John's going to do what he's going to do. You can push the issue and Cameron will get John to herself by default. You can accept things and play a role in their lives, both of their lives."

"I don't want a machine being my son's partner."

"I don't either, but as unnatural as it is, it's John's choice. Sarah, you know, deep inside, John is the center of Cameron's existence. Can you think of a human girl would ever be that devoted to John? If you can, show me who she is and I'll arrange a meeting and melt the metal myself."

Frustrated with Derek for telling her things she did not want to hear, Sarah folded her arms across her chest and stared off in the distance. Her facial expression clearly let Derek know she was irritated with him.

"Fine. I've said my piece. Do not ruin this night for my nephew and Tin Miss. But know this, unless you make peace with Cameron and soon, you are going to push John away. She's not going to take him. As much as you don't want to admit it, you'll push her away too. If John goes, Cameron won't look back for a second Sarah."

"Like she'd miss me."

"That's it. I don't want to talk to you anymore tonight. You're the most stubborn woman I have ever met and that includes Cameron. You'd cut your nose off to spite your face. Even I can see how hard she tries to please you. You think scrubbing the walls in the house makes John's life better or safer? You said the walls were looking dirty. Next morning the entire house smelled like cleaner. You know John and I didn't tell her to do that. Good night Sarah. Don't wait up for me."

 **At the restaurant…**

"I am sorry to see Mr. Reese is not here tonight, and for such an important occasion. Graduation!"

Wanting the polite waiter to leave and not cause his mother to create a scene, John addressed the issue, "Uncle Derek was at graduation, but he has a business meeting out of town and as badly as he wanted to celebrate with us at our favorite restaurant, he could not cancel the meeting."

The waiter bowed and left after taking their drink orders. John excused himself to make a quick trip to the little boys room.

Sarah sat and stared at Cameron. For once the Tin Miss did not engage in a staring contest. Instead she reached over and picked up John's diploma, opening the cover and looking at the parchment inside.

"John looked very handsome in his cap and gown," Cameron stated.

"Yes, he did," was Sarah's terse response.

"John deserved the award for computer science. He has an intuitive grasp of how computers work."

"I suppose."

"I know you are very proud of John. It was not easy for him to complete his high school education."

"You know very well I am proud of my son. John is my world."

Cameron closed John's diploma cover and opened her own. After a quick glance she closed it and sat it aside.

"Graduating from high school was not much of an accomplishment for me," she said softly in her monotone. "My files already had all of the information. Dance was the only subject I actually learned and improved in."

Annoyed John had left her alone with Cameron, Sarah scanned the restaurant, looking for her son. He was nowhere to be seen much to her dismay. If he didn't' come back in a minute Sarah decided to excuse herself just to get away from the source of her angst sitting across the table from her.

"Are you proud of me for my award Sarah?"

The question redirected Sarah's thoughts, forcing her to look at Cameron. Anyone who did not know Cameron would not have seen the faintest expression of need for approval in her face. Sarah knew better, having seen and studied Cameron's blank expression for the past few years.

"Why? What would my approval me to you?"

"It was through your efforts I was able to attend a performing arts school. To be named "Performer of the Year" is an honor. If you had not insisted I attend ballet class and change schools, I would never have received this recognition. John is proud of me. Derek told me my award was a nice dust collector. I have learned a comment like that is his way of giving me praise. If it were not for you I would not have graduated from high school, learned to dance or received this award. I hope it impresses the judges at my audition."

Cameron continued to look at Sarah, hoping for some sign of approval. Realizing it was not forthcoming, Cameron looked down at her lap.

"I guess it was too much to expect."

"What did you say?"

"I have tried so hard to please you Sarah. Not just because you are John's mother either. My father is evil and created me, his child, to do evil. I hate this fact. You taught me many things. I have the basic foundation for a conscience now. I have a moral sense of right and wrong."

"Just when did I have these conversation with you Cameron?"

"When John taught me these things."

So unexpected were the words Cameron uttered, Sarah had to catch her breath. Logically, it made sense Cameron would believe some of John's moral compass came from his mother, though truth be told, Sarah knew she had been sadly deficient in teaching John his ethics. No, John deserved credit for his sense of morality more than anyone else. But to suggest she, Sarah Connor, the greatest machine hater to ever live, had acted in the capacity of Cameron's non-existent mother was completely unexpected.

"You think of me as your mother?"

"I am female. I hate my father and yearn for his death. There is no one else I would seek to be my maternal model. Why would I? I love John and you are his mother. I respect Derek's place in the family and he loves you."

"Are you trying to con me? Manipulate me?"

To Sarah's astonishment, Cameron began to scrunch her face up to cry. Only because of her newfound ability at times to control her emotion simulator Cameron was able to restore her blank expression.

"Why would you think that Sarah? Aren't I part of the family now? Haven't I been?"

Sarah was suddenly thankful John and Derek both had not been present to witness the exchange between the two Connor women. For the first time, Sarah realized what Derek had seen. Cameron may not think of Sarah as her mother, but she certainly looked up to her and wanted to please her. Confused by this realization and Cameron's sudden confession of her belief she was part of the family, Sarah felt pangs of guilt.

"I never realized you felt that way. About me being your surrogate mother."

"You were my foster mother for a year, even if it was for our cover. You always insisted I behave as your daughter during that time period. I found it helpful and educational. I prefer our current cover because it allows me to openly be with John, but I chose to maintain many of my behavior patterns from the earlier cover."

"You chose?"

"You know I have free will Sarah. If I did not want to live as part of the family, I would have seduced John, allowed him to have his way with me and manipulated him into running away with me."

Truly puzzled and confused by this point, Sarah felt compelled to find out why Cameron had not taken this course of action. Sarah had suspected Tin Miss of planning to do exactly what the petite Terminator has just described for far too long.

"Why didn't you?"

"I promised you I wouldn't. It would have made John very unhappy once we were gone, making the premise unacceptable. I learned when I ran away from home I do not like being alone. I prefer living with my family, even if it is often problematic. At least I thought I was living with a family who counted me a member."

In a single instant, all the lectures John and Derek had delivered to her made sense. The clarity of the situation was embarrassingly clear. John had indeed grown up. Cameron had no desire to take John away. The pair simply wanted to move on together like normal people their age desired to. Sarah was the individual who had the problem. Not John and Cameron, but her.

She had a choice. Just like Cameron did. Sarah could push Cameron away for what she was, or she could embrace Cameron for who she was. For the first time, Sarah understood how John could love the devoted Terminator. She was his guardian angel, his best friend and confidant. Cameron would never desert him or knowingly hurt him. Tin Miss always had John's best interests at heart, and as much as she annoyed him at times, John knew that. Looking at Cameron's beautiful features, Sarah sighed. It didn't help the little metal was drop dead gorgeous either.

John truly meant everything to Sarah. If she pushed Cameron away, John would leave her to face the machines alone. Her other choice was to accept Cameron and make peace with the pair. The second option had the added benefit of gaining a daughter of sorts. Realizing that despite the fact Cameron had been John's live-in-girlfriend for over a year, Sarah did in fact often treat her like a teenage daughter.

"I am sorry Cameron. Graduation is a very difficult time for parents. A child's graduation is a right of passage. It is also a sign the child will become an adult soon. John is my world and has been for so long. Now he plans to make a life with you. I just feel…confused."

"It is a confusing time for us as well. John has never been on his own. I have only been on my own while under control of either Skynet programming and directives or Future John's programming and directives. After the explosion and, I prefer not to talk about it, once I had free will, I have only lived with my family."

"You really want to be part of our crazy family?"

"I thought I was."

"I'm sorry I never stopped to tell you that you are. I am afraid I'm not the best example of a mother for you to look up to. Sometimes I think Derek is right to worry about my sanity."

"I am proud to think of you as my maternal role model. I have learned much, both what and what not to do, should I ever be a mother."

"Well, let's not talk about motherhood being part of your future tonight. It's just too much for this mom, okay?"

"Yes, it would not be appropriate."

"Cameron."

"Yes?" 

"I am proud of you, both for graduating and your award. I am also proud you have made some real friends with human girls. I have just realized I need to thank you for helping John graduate. Without you, he probably would never have finished school."

The beaming smile on Cameron's face, a rare occurrence when John was not present, helped Sarah to swallow her pride and fears.

"Thank you Sarah."

Sarah smiled, and with newfound courage, reached across the table and covered Cameron's hands with her own.

"I haven't had a chance to really look at your award. May I see it?"

As Cameron handed Sarah her plaque representing her achievement as the school's Performer of the Year, John returned.

"Sorry to have taken so long. I ran into some kids from school."

Surprised to see both Cameron and his mother smiling at each other and not engaged in a spiteful staring contest, John felt a sense of peaceful happiness.

 _Perhaps Mom will finally come around._

 **Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	45. Chapter 45 - Life Moves Forward

**Chapter 45 – Life Moves Forward**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

Sarah and John sat in the familiar confines of the school concert hall. Derek sat in the back, preferring to sit alone where Sarah would not constantly shush him. The Sisters, Cameron's two dance teachers, had arranged for her audition, as well as that of her friends Grace and Mary to be held at the school's small performance hall. Cameron was auditioning for a spot in the Los Angeles Ballet Company and Grace and Mary were auditioning for dance scholarships for college.

To everyone's surprise, the nemesis of the three girls, Cindy, was there for an audition as well. The Sisters had apologized profusely to Sarah and the parents of Cameron's friends, knowing full well Cindy had tormented the girls during their first three years of school. Cindy's parents sat on the board of the Ballet Company and had used their influence to obtain an audition for their daughter. Cameron was unconcerned by the presence of her enemy. Sarah and John were concerned by her opportunity to audition.

The company was in need of only one new dancer. There was little doubt Cindy's parents planned to apply pressure for the lone slot to be given to their daughter.

Grace was slated to dance first, followed by Cindy, Cameron and finally Mary. As Grace took the stage to perform, the other three girls waited in the wings for their chance to perform.

"Bitch whore."

"Slut."

"I said you were a bitch whore Cameron. And a slut too."

"Did you hear me you skank?"

Cindy maintained her steady stream of insults directed at Cameron, who simply ignored Cindy. After several minutes of steady abuse, Cameron moved further into the wing area and continued with her stretching exercises, which served no purpose other than to allow her to run her dance routines through her CPU to review her choreography.

By this time, Cindy had worked herself into a near frenzy in her attempts to anger Cameron. Having finished her warm-up and review of her routine, Cameron strolled back over to where Cindy and Mary were waiting. The music from Grace's routine was ending and the sounds of applause from her parents and the Connor family could be heard.

"You slutty skank Cameron, you'll never make it. You stole my role as the prima ballerina but you won't win this audition. You'll see."

Cameron smiled at the angry Cindy. "I'm not the dancer who needed her parents to extort the ballet company into granting her an audition. Nor do I need to resort to the sad mental tactic of trying to intimidate my rival. Of course, since you're a no talent bitch whore yourself, I suppose there is nothing else you can do."

Looking down at her hands, Cameron calmly examined her freshly manicured nails before joining Mary in hugging Grace as she came off the stage.

Appalled Cameron ignored her normally successful bullying; Cindy took the stage in order to prepare for the start of her dance. Taking a final glance over at her three rivals watching her from the wing, Cindy's blood pressure spiked as Cameron calmly blew her a kiss, waved good-bye and turned her back to Cindy and whispered to her two friends.

Ten minutes and three falls later, Cindy didn't even wait for her music to finish. She simply burst into tears and ran from the stage.

Twenty minutes later Cameron sat quietly next to John. Grace joined her and the two girls held hands as they waited for Mary to begin her dance. In the far back of the auditorium Cindy's pathetic sobs could just be heard.

Cameron's dance had been flawless. The effect of which was to infuriate Sarah. Stressed, John was torn between watching Cameron to make sure she was fine and keeping an eye on his mother, who was on the verge of unleashing on Cindy's mother.

"If the spot goes to that no good, two left footed, spoiled rotten, entitled, stuck up, little skank Cindy there's going to be some bloodshed. She's not fit to carry Cameron's sweaty, if she sweated, leotard. Tin Miss was flawless John. Flawless."

"Mom, please, don't cause a scene. Cindy fell three times, it's going to be fine." John whispered.

Sarah sat in silence, fuming as she tapped her foot in time to Mary's music. Derek sat down next to Sarah and placed his arm around her, hoping to have a calming influence. All the signs were present for a full Sarah Connor volcanic eruption.

Mary's dance drew to a close and everyone present applauded her except for Cindy and her mother who sat in the far back of the auditorium. Mary made her way down to the seating area and was hugged by Cameron and Grace. The three girls chattered busily among themselves, each encouraging the other two they had done well enough to earn the spot they competed for.

The Sister's were busy conferring with the representatives from the ballet company and the two universities. The longer the discussion lasted, the more anxious the parents became. Finally, the Sisters approached the parents.

"The representatives would like to speak to each of the girls privately. Ladies, please follow us."

Upon seeing the three girls entering the office of the schools ballet instructor, Cindy's mother hurriedly waddled down the aisle, approaching the lone remaining member of the dance company's board who sat in the first row near the fire exit. Within seconds the sounds of a heated, but muted conversation could be heard.

"Mom, I think it will be okay. They didn't ask to speak to Cindy and her mother is freaking out."

"It better be okay John. Who does that woman think she is? Trying to bribe her daughter's way past Cameron. I am really feeling the urge to let her know just what I think of her."

Sensing Sarah was nearing the point of no return, Derek took her by the hand and began to lead her in the opposite direction of Cindy's mother. "Let's get some fresh air in the lobby. Cameron should tell John her good news in private."

Sarah followed Derek but maintained a Cameron-like stare in the direction of Cindy's mother. As they approached the crying Cindy, Sarah redirected the focus of her death glare at the young bully. To the relief of both John and Derek, the older soldier was finally able to coerce Sarah into the lobby.

The door opened and Grace and Mary ran out to tell their parents their wonderful news. Both had been selected to receive the final scholarship each school had to offer. As John watched Cameron's friends joyfully hug their parents, he became concerned when Cameron did not appear.

Cindy's mother raging at the lone remaining director did not help his nerves. John had to fight the part of his personality he shared with his mother and stomp down the building urge to slap the woman. Incredulous the woman had tried to steal Cameron's opportunity for her useless daughter. Watching the mother in action, John was confident he was watching the source of Cindy's bullying nature.

The sound of the office door opening caught John's attention and he braced himself to see a disappointed Cameron. She emerged from the office wearing her costume and her purple jacket. Her ballet slippers were dangling from the fingers of her left hand. His heart plummeted when Cameron looked at him with her blank, emotionless Terminator expression.

Wanting to comfort her and help ease her disappointment, John hurried over to Cameron and embraced her, whispering lovingly in her ear, "It's okay Cameron. I love you no matter what. The Sisters will find you another audition."

Cameron wiggled out of John's embrace and looked at him with a lost expression. She reached into the left side of her jacket and pulled out a sheaf of papers.

"Fooled you!"

"What?"

Before John's incredulous eyes, Cameron's face transformed into the largest smile he had ever seen his girlfriend exhibit.

"It's my contract. I start in one month!"

The pair embraced again and held each other tightly.

"Are you pleased John?"

"I am so proud of you. I never doubted you, you just scared me acting like that."

Cameron giggled and grinned at John, taunting him as she walked towards her friends, she said, "I am getting better at acting like a human aren't I?"

Grace and Mary joined Cameron and the three engaged in the ritual hated by teenage males around the world, the group squeal!

 **On the way to the restaurant…**

Following the family's habit of celebrating Cameron's success as a dancer, they had returned home and changed clothes. Rather than go to the fancy restaurant, it had been decided to go in two cars. The boys would have a night out and Cameron and Sarah were going to see a special showing of White Night.

Everyone had decided pizza was the food of choice for the evening, laughing at the family's private joke that Cameron was the only ballet dancer in the world who did not have to watch what she ate.

Cameron had commandeered the keys and was driving, following a reasonable distance behind John who was driving for the boys. They planned to pick up Charlie and the still recovering Mueller. It had taken considerable convincing on Sarah's part that Charlie would not let Derek and Mueller get John into any trouble. Only after Cameron had threatened John for five minutes not to get near any blondes, brunettes, red heads, but particularly blondes, did she consent to allow John to go out with the men.

"John Connor, you are fully aware Charlie is easily frightened by me, the very scary robot. I will obtain with ease from Charlie a truthful, fully detailed report of your activities tonight. Keep that in mind when you make choices. Now, I want you to have fun tonight. See you later!"

John's face turned bright red as the sound of Derek's laughter filled the Mom and Pop pizza restaurant, drawing the attention of the other patrons to John as Derek lead him out the door.

Sarah's smirk drew Cameron's curiosity, making her ask, "Did I do something wrong Sarah? John takes so much looking after sometimes. I worry about Derek's influence in certain situations."

"You might have gone overboard a little about the brunettes and redheads. Well, a lot, but he does need to be reminded about his weakness for blondes," Sarah teased. "I had a talk with Charlie and he promised to keep John and Derek in line. Mueller is in no shape to get into any trouble yet, so he'll put a damper on any really serious trouble they might want to get into."

Sarah and Cameron stopped to get ice cream on their way to the movie theatre. Sarah ate a large ice cream sundae and informed Cameron she'd run three extra miles on her run tomorrow. Cameron ate a small cup of chocolate ice cream, savoring each tiny bite.

To Cameron's delight, she spotted the four males standing in line at the movie theater to get tickets to a rerun of the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie Predator. Sarah for once demonstrated good judgment and told Cameron to stay in the truck until they had purchased their tickets and gone inside. Pouting immediately, Cameron huffed her displeasure.

"Cameron, I understand. But it is a guy's night out too. You have to trust John or the two of you will never get along. Charlie has good judgment and let's be honest, it will probably be John who keeps Derek out of trouble."

Sarah watched Cameron use her infrared vision to track the progress of the four as they stood in line to buy popcorn and drinks. Mueller held up their progress, moving slowly on his crutches.

"John's safe Cameron. Derek is heavily armed. Charlie is there and Mueller is carrying as well. It will be okay. We'll be close by watching our movie."

"Are you certain Sarah?"

Struggling to remain calm herself, Sarah looked up at the roof of the truck. "Oh, Cameron. I hate it, but there's just nothing certain. John is protected and you're close by. That's going to have to be enough for tonight. Both of us need to learn to cope a little better with this."

Wanting to change the subject so Cameron would shift focus, Sarah reached over and poked Cameron in the shoulder, getting her to look at the older woman.

"Did I tell you how proud I was you beat that bitch whore Cindy?"

Cameron smiled briefly.

"No, you did not."

"Well, I am proud of you. It did me a lot of good for that uppity mother of Cindy's to not get her way."

The two Connor women began giggling, happy in their shared dislike of Cindy and her mother and the embarrassing results of the bully's audition. Cameron locked the truck as they got out. As she made her way around the front, Sarah surprised her by embracing her.

"I am so sorry about the past few weeks. This is really hard for me Cameron. My little boy is growing up. I have been having more nightmares about the machines and it's just starting to wear me down mentally."

"It is my fault Sarah. I have been remiss in checking your sleep patterns. I have been spending all of my time at night cleaning the house in between patrols."

"I know. Derek told me what you've been doing. I just don't know what to do Cameron. It's like my dreams are telling me the machines are coming and there is nothing we can do to stop them. All of our efforts and we just can't stop Judgment Day."

"Maybe it would be best for both of us if we watched the movie and forgot about everything for a few hours. Would it be all right if I got a chocolate bar and a bottle of water?"

Sarah hugged Cameron tight one final time and nodded as the unlikely pair headed towards the ticket window.

"Did I tell you I was proud of you getting your first job as a dancer?"

"Yes, Sarah. Just a few minutes ago."

"Well, I just felt like telling you again."

 **Later that night…**

Cameron stood on the street corner in the shadows. The night sounds had vanished into thin air as always when the neighborhood's most dangerous predator was on the prowl. John and Derek were still not home and Cameron's anxiety level was increasing.

Annoyed John had not returned home at a more reasonable hour, Cameron was also concerned something had happened and John was injured. Promising herself she would kill Derek several times, and Charlie as well, if anything had happened to John, Cameron paced in the shadows, watching the road leading to their house. Cameron's glitch was acting up noticeably.

She had not been allowing herself to enter maintenance mode enough the past week and need to have a short Terminator nap if nothing else that night. Sarah had been tossing and turning in her sleep the only time Cameron had been able to check her and it had taken twenty minutes to calm the older woman without waking her.

In the distance her optic sensors registered the unique heat signature of the family SUV driving towards their house. Staying in the shadows, Cameron followed the vehicle home.

The driver's door opened and John hopped out and walked around to the passenger door. Opening the door, a clearly inebriated Derek seemed to ooze out of the SUV into John's waiting arms. Spotting Cameron in the shadows, John motioned for her to come help.

Without saying a word, Cameron helped John get Derek inside where she promptly picked the older man up and tossed him over the back of the couch where he bounced once and hit the floor with a resounding thud. She turned to vent her fury on John only to discover he had gone back outside to lock up the SUV.

Returning through the back door, John held both hands up to signal for a truce. Pouting with hands on hips, Cameron held her silence while John locked up the backdoor and set the security system. A moaning Derek got John's attention and he helped his inebriated uncle onto the couch and covered him with the blanket the family kept on the couch.

Motioning for Cameron to follow him, John silently made his way up the stairs with an angry Cameron following. Entering his room, he waited for her to come in and then he shut the door.

"Don't say a word. I didn't take one drink. I was the designated driver. Mueller and Derek both tied one on big time. Charlie only had a couple of beers. I stayed away from blondes, brunettes and redheads. If you don't believe me, you have my permission to scan me."

A sheepish Cameron looked up at John, "I already did. You smell of cigarettes, but your breath is free of alcohol or tobacco. Your vital signs are normal, indicating you are not under the influence of any controlled substances. Nor do I smell any perfume or detect any traces of lipstick or markings on your skin from any predatory female."

Amused at Cameron's jealous streak and the fact she seemed less concerned about him drinking and more about finding "marks from predatory females" made John chuckle.

"Look Cameron, I promised you I would behave. Someone had to get Derek home in one piece. You don't have to worry about other girls either."

"I am sorry. Today was an important day for us. In one month I will begin to earn my share of our combined income. Are you pleased with me?"

John sat on the end of his bed and kicked his shoes off. Pulling his dirty socks off he launched them across the room towards his laundry hamper. Stretching out on his bed, John patted the space where Cameron lay next to him.

Not needing a second invitation, Cameron quickly curled up in her usual half cuddling half protecting position with her head on John's shoulder.

"Cameron, I am very proud of you and very pleased as well. Now, I want you to listen to me. We've had a lot of talks about trust and verifying. I promised you I would behave myself tonight and I did. You have nothing to worry about in regards to other girls. You are the only girl I want. You need to have a little more confidence in yourself. How could you not have gotten the job? I know. You fooled me. Shame on you for stressing me out like that. But you're a Terminator! You never stop, you never give up and you can't be reasoned with once you set your mind to a task."

"I am sorry. Sarah told me you would be trustworthy. I do not know why I have such feelings of insecurity about other women."

"Well, you should stop and take a good long look at who you are. In addition to being the most beautiful Terminator every built, you're prettier than most human girls. You're smart, athletic, a great fighter, you can really cook, you're my best friend and your willing to put up with my insane family. How could any other girl compete with you?"

"If you put it like that, I am wrong to have fears."

Looking at the ceiling of his room as John so often did at night, his body began to wind down from the long day. As confident as he was Cameron would be dancing for the ballet company, he had been anxious about her audition. While he had enjoyed his rare evening out in the company of grown men, John had found himself thinking about Cameron and hoping she was enjoying her evening with his mother after their recent uncomfortable spat.

"I forgot to ask. How was the movie?"

When Cameron did not respond, John quickly glanced at her face as she rested on his shoulder. To his surprise, her eyes were closed as if she were sound asleep. Slight movement on his chest drew his eyes to her small left hand, clinched in a fist, ever so slowly opening a bit and closing back into a fist.

Without disturbing Cameron, John pulled his blanket over the both of them. Running the fingers of his left hand through her hair, he smiled. She had never entered "Terminator Sleep" as she now called it before John had fallen asleep. Despite her constant need for reassurance, Cameron was slowly showing other signs of feeling more secure in their relationship. Allowing herself to start a maintenance cycle while John was still awake was a positive first for Cameron.

Yes, today had been a big day for the two of them, John thought. Drowsiness overtook him and within minutes he was sound asleep himself.

Thanks for reading my story and sticking with it this far. Reviews are always appreciated.

If you like _**Cameron Grows Up**_ , you might want to take a look at my two one-off stories, _**Who's the Boss**_ and _**The Storm Before the Calm.**_


	46. Chapter 46 - One Thing or Another

**Chapter 46 – One Thing or Another**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

Few things in life felt as luxurious to John as sleeping in. Cameron had gotten up sometime while he slept and left his room. Rolling over, he debated whether or not to get up or go back to sleep. Graduation and Cameron's successful audition meant the pair of them were moving forward in their efforts to gain independence together. There was also the issue of FutureTech. Cameron started with the ballet company in a month. The family planned to use the intervening time to deal with the cult whose vision desired Skynet to become a reality.

There was also the matter of finding a job. No money of their own meant John and Cameron had no way to achieve their goals on the agreed upon timetable. Sleeping in was indeed a luxury John realized. There was considerable planning to be done and little time in which to do it. Finding a job with the flexibility the family needed was likely to be an issue as well.

Sounds of yelling downstairs made the decision for him as his door opened and his mother inserted her head and motioned for him to hurry and follow her. Sarah flew down the stairs with John right behind her. Reaching the bottom revealed the source of the yelling.

Standing with hands on hips, Cameron held a large fly swatter in her right hand. Derek stood on the other side of the couch, rubbing his face where Cameron had evidently swatted him.

Looking disheveled from a restless night's sleep, Sarah cleared her voice to gain the attention of the two combatants who were faced off. "What's going on here?"

"I was sound asleep and she hit me with that filthy flyswatter!"

"You promised Sarah you would keep John out of trouble!"

"And I did you metal witch! I made him the designated driver. He didn't touch a drop!"

"I found the receipt from where you took John! I specifically told him to stay away from predatory females and you took him to a …"

"Whoa now, John didn't do anything wrong. To his credit he said it was a bad idea and we shouldn't go. Right, back me up here John, you were a well behaved gentleman."

"You kept John out late. He requires regular sleep and we have busy agendas as a family, all of us for the next few weeks. Not to mention you ended nine weeks of sobriety. Despite my best efforts to keep alcohol away from you, you decided to go to a…."

"Cameron, my bad. Stupid thing to do. I apologize for my lapse in judgment. Just put the flyswatter away. How can I make it up to you?"

Refusing to be so easily mollified, Cameron without warning leapt over the couch and started swatting Derek about the head and shoulders with her flyswatter. Covering his head with his arm to block the stinging blows, Derek moved and swayed like a boxer attempting to cause his opponent to miss.

Growing tired of hitting him, Cameron sudden swept his leg and took Derek down, applying an armbar hold. In seconds he was yelling in pain as Cameron considered whether or not to break his arm.

"Cameron, let Derek up. I'm to blame. I should have said no."

Releasing Derek, Cameron got up. "Shame on you Derek Reese! I trusted you! John Connor, I am furious with you. You know how I feel about blondes and you went there."

Finally wide enough awake to realize Cameron was dangerously outraged with the two males in the family, Sarah challenged Derek as he got to his feet.

"Where did you take my son?"

"We had a few beers. John didn't drink at all though Sarah."

"You haven't answered my question Derek. Where did you take John?"

Looking like an animal whose leg is caught in a hunter's trap, Derek looked about the room for an avenue of escape.

"He took John to a strip club! John saw naked blondes dancing!"

Realizing he needed to defend himself, John blurted out, "Hey now, I did no such thing! I refused to go inside. Charlie and I went to the burger joint across the street and hung out. You can ask Charlie. Hack into the club's security system and you'll see us walking across the street. At least you'll be able to see I didn't go inside."

Fearing for John's safety, Sarah stepped between Cameron and her son. Cameron turned and threw the flyswatter at Derek, hitting him in the face. Glaring at John she growled, "I'll be back. You better be telling me the truth!"

Each step Cameron took on the stairs produced an explosion of sound as the angry Terminator stomped her way upstairs to John's room.

"What were you thinking Derek Reese? You know Cameron is insanely jealous about blonde bimbos and you take my son to a strip joint?"

"Hey, it was a guys night out. Just wanted to cut loose and have a little fun. Like John said, he and Charlie just hung out at the burger joint."

Shaking in anger, Sarah's voice quivered, "What about me? I'm not enough for you? Tired of dealing with crazy Sarah? Maybe you shouldn't worry about the jealous Terminator. Maybe you should worry about the crazy girlfriend!"

"Maybe he should worry about both of us Sarah! John, only because I saw the video, you are not in as much trouble. YOU! Derek Reese," Cameron bellowed in rage as she returned down the stairs. "I trusted you to protect John. I trusted you to protect me too! You took him to a strip club on purpose so he would want a blonde and not me! I thought we were past that, that I was family now! I am furious with you!"

Noticing Cameron had begun stalking Derek slowly, John feared for Derek's physical safety. Cameron had begun moving towards the left side of the couch while Sarah circled round the right side, a classic double envelopment. Before John could speak or move, Cameron lunged towards Derek, forcing him towards Sarah. His mother grappled with Derek and flung him over her shoulder.

Cameron grabbed Derek and lifted him from the ground. To everyone's surprise Cameron sat down with Derek across her lap. She had him pinned down, his torso facing the back door and his feet facing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sarah, Derek Reese has behaved like an irresponsible, small child. Most human parents would spank their child in this situation."

No further encouragement was needed. Sarah pulled her belt off and landed five or six good swats with her belt. Breathing hard from the exertion and the anger, Sarah threw the belt down.

"What have you got to say for yourself? It's pretty evident you lost your mind last night! You took my son to a strip joint? At least he had the good sense and decency not to go in there with you! Why? Why did you do that to me? I took you into my bed. I let you get close to me. Don't you know I'm fully aware of how broken I am? If you needed some space you should have told me. If you don't desire me anymore, tell me! Just don't go sneaking around to get what you want!"

Derek stood without saying a word. He went to the gun cabinet and retrieved his pistol and Bowie knife. As he exited the back door, he gently closed it.

Sarah stood in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around herself, sobbing. "What have I done? I shouldn't have listened to you Cameron. Derek didn't deserve to be humiliated like that."

"He humiliated you Sarah. Derek knowingly went there. He risked John's safety. He became inebriated. I trusted him with John's well being. You are a beautiful woman Sarah. There is no reason for Derek to seek out other women to look at without their clothes on."

Cameron glared at John as she put her arm around Sarah and guided the family matriarch upstairs to her room.

"I am still angry with you John Connor. You should have called me or texted me. I would have come."

Angry at the instant destruction of what should have been a peaceful and happy morning, John felt compelled to lash out.

"It wasn't my idea! I didn't know what was going on until Derek pulled up in the parking lot. I told him it was a bad idea."

"That's not good enough! You're supposed to be a leader! You may have not gone inside, but you let your best commander go inside with Mueller. Both of them were at risk. What about Sarah? Did you stop to think about Sarah! How fragile she is? It's your responsibility to honor my trust and the trust of Sarah. It's your responsibility to put the welfare of the men you lead first! You didn't!"

Without another word, the furious Cameron led the sobbing Sarah upstairs to her room. An explosive slamming sound echoed down the hallway as the door to Cameron's room was violently shut.

"Wonderful. Nothing is ever easy around here," John muttered as he left the house to find Derek.

 **At the local watering hole…**

Standing still, John allowed his eyes adjust to the dark interior of the bar. At the far end of the L-shaped bar, sitting around the corner with his back to the wall and facing the entrance sat Derek.

Taking his time as he walked over to sit down, John steeled his nerves for what was likely to be a difficult discussion with his uncle. Sitting down, John waved at the bartender.

"Large coke please, just here to talk to my uncle."

The bartender nodded and poured John his drink. Setting it down in front of John, he took the five-dollar bill John offered and made change. John pushed the change back. The bartender pocketed, nodded as he smiled and moved away to allow John to talk in private with Derek.

John decided to break the ice with something safe. "Never knew you came here. Had to stop at seven other places first.

"Didn't know this place was here till today."

"We screwed up."

"How do you figure we screwed up? It was my stupid idea."

"I should have stopped you."

"Well, at least the future Mrs. Connor doesn't want to kill you. I figure it will be a minimum of a week before I dare show my face around Cameron."

"I'd be more worried about mom than Cameron. When I left she was upstairs in Cameron's room bawling her eyes out with Cameron trying to calm her down."

"Just great."

"Yeah, I figure they're plotting both our deaths right now. It won't be pretty."

"Cameron's pissed at you?"

"Yeah, I didn't stop you."

"I get why Sarah's upset. Trust is so hard for her and she let me inside. I violated her sense of intimacy. But Cameron? What's she upset about? You and Charlie hung out at the burger joint."

"The great General Connor did not command his troops in an appropriate manner. I allowed my best commander to place himself and another future unit commander who is recuperating from recent injuries at risk. The cover of our entire operation could have been blown, placing all of our lives at stake and risking the future of the resistance."

"She said all that?"

"More or less, just not in those exact words."

"Tin Miss was yelling I take it."

"Yeah, between mom crying and Cameron yelling, I just wanted to leave."

"We screwed up."

"Like I said."

"John, any great words of wisdom for your stupid uncle?"

"No, the only thing I know is we have some crow to eat. Putting it off is not going to make it taste any better."

Derek looked at his beer, measuring how much was left.

"Not what I had planned for today."

"Yeah, same here."

"You drive?"

"Yeah, I'm in your truck."

"Well, finish your coke and I'll finish my beer and then it's time to man-up and face the music, or in this case the two angry buzz saws."

 **Outside the Connor house…**

After sitting in the SUV for ten minutes the two decided they had put off the inevitable as long as they could. It was time to face the music, or possibly a pair of angry buzz saws.

Entering the house, they both noted how eerily silent the house was. Neither felt encouraged by the stony silence. If nothing else, it presented one with a feeling of impending doom. Looking at each other for final encouragement, John and Derek went up the stairs together, one step at a time.

Walking slowly down the hall, John stopped outside Cameron's room and knocked on the door. Hearing no response, he opened the door an inch and peeked inside. Glancing back at Derek he pointed down the hall to Sarah's room. Derek grimaced and nodded to John before carefully making his way towards Sarah's door.

Taking a deep breath, John entered the room and closed the door silently behind him. With as much stealth as he was capable of, John made his way over to Cameron's bed. She was lying down, facing her walk-in closet. Carefully, he lay down next to her and moved as close to Cameron as possible. Reaching over her with his left arm, John found her left hand with his. He felt the twitching of her glitch and gently squeezed her hand. Cameron responded by lacing her fingers in between his and squeezing his hand gently in return. The pair lay there for some time, not speaking.

"Are we okay Cameron?"

"We will be. I am very angry with you John."

"You have every right to be. You were right about me not being a good leader in this situation. I failed an important test with Derek. I let you down. I let mom down and I let Derek down. Can you please forgive me?"

"I already have John. It is not right for me to expect you to be perfect. I realized something important today as well. I am very confident in many areas. I know I am a good dancer. I feel very confident in my abilities as a Terminator, it was what I was built for. I have mastered many other skills as well."

"I know you have. You've learned a lot in the past few years."

"What I don't feel confident about is anything that involves you and my emotions. I can express many of my emotions when I dance, but I have a hard time feeling confident when it comes to my emotions and our relationship."

"Cameron, that's actually pretty normal. Humans deal with that all their lives."

"I do not like feeling insecure. Especially when it comes to you John. I love you so much. The thought of losing you to another blonde terrifies me."

"Cameron, that's not…."

"Please John, this is difficult for me to express. I should have believed you when you told me you did not go in that nasty place. It scared me to think there was another Riley inside waiting to take you away from me. I was even more scared at how my emotions overwhelmed me, the jealousy and anger."

"Cameron, if you had gone to see a male dance review with mom, you know male strippers, I would have felt the same way, really angry and jealous. Don't beat yourself up for something that was my fault."

"I should trust you. You have been on excellent behavior since Riley. I just struggle with knowing everything will be okay with us. So long as you are with me, I am fine. Well, I feel a lot better because I have learned to deal with the predators effectively."

"Let's make an agreement. I will never go near a place like that again. You will warn me when you start to feel your CPU being overwhelmed so I can help you calm down and regain control of your emotion simulator. How does that sound?"

"It is an agreement I will enter willingly. I am still annoyed with you though. I cannot help but feel that way."

"It's all right Cameron. We both messed up but if I had kept Derek on the straight and narrow, then none of this would have happened."

Lying next to Cameron, John felt a sense of sadness. He had let his entire family down. Derek was, and probably always would be, a bit of a loose canon. If he had really put his foot down, Charlie would have taken his side and in the end Derek would have given in. The entire incident would have been avoided. Now, his mother's first relationship in over nine years might be ruined, and it was his fault.

 **Sarah's room…**

Instead of knocking, Derek simply walked in. Might as well walk into the teeth of the hurricane he figured. The light on Sarah's bedside table was on, giving the room a sad feeling with the dim light casting shadows. Sitting on a chair, Sarah was looking out her window, ignoring Derek's presence. Her hair was tussled and her eyes puffy from crying.

"Before you throw anything at me or shoot me, let me state for the record I'm an idiot. I screwed up big time. I'm a grown man and I know better. If you want me to leave the house for good I will go without arguing. If you want me to stay but, well, end things, I understand."

Finally, Sarah seemed to notice Derek's presence. She calmly looked at Derek for a moment and then turned her gaze back to the world outside her window.

"You hurt me Derek."

"I know Sarah."

No words were spoken as the two simply shared the awkward moment. Both needed to seek forgiveness and to share the anger they felt towards the other, but neither had the courage to break the silent truce.

"Did you pick up a hooker?"

"No, I wasn't that stupid."

"That's something I guess."

"Did you think about it?"

Derek sighed and looked down, noticing how dirty his boots were.

"No. To be honest, Mueller and I didn't even watch the strippers after about five minutes. It was boring. We just drank. Could've done that anywhere."

Sarah showed no reaction to Derek's first botched attempt at an apology.

"Were they more attractive than me?"

"No. Makes what I did even more stupid. I just wanted to cut loose. After all the stress with the kids, being kidnapped, graduation, the audition, I just wanted to cut loose. Blow off some steam."

"You could have told me. Cameron and I could have gone to the movie today and seen the afternoon show. It would have been nice to go throw back some Tequila without Cameron frowning at me."

"I kinda of realize that now. We've had good times before. I should've taken you out for a night on the town."

Something outside the window seemed to break Sarah's concentration, causing her to look inside and take notice of Derek. "Am I crazy? Am I just too much trouble? I know I'm broken inside. My fears overwhelm me. John's going to leave me and I can't stop it. Cameron's going to leave me too and I've realized I don't want that either. My dreams Derek, the machines are coming. It's getting worse. If I'm too much trouble, you need to tell me."

"Look, neither of us is a prize. That's part of what makes us need each other. I don't want to be with another woman. It's, I don't know how to say it."

"Be honest with me Derek. I can't cope wondering about us."

"Sometimes, I need a break. Not just from you, but from this entire, crazy, screwed up…I just need a break. From the kids, everything."

"You could've told me that. I would've understood how you felt."

"Would you? Sometimes all I see in your eyes lately is anger and fear. It makes me sad Sarah, because you have a great capacity to love another person. There aren't many parents who would have put themselves through what you have for John. If you could just give me a small piece of your heart it would be enough."

"You still want me?"

"I think so. But crazy crap like you hitting me with a belt is not gonna happen again. Tin Miss doesn't know any better and its up to the humans, you, to teach her."

The object outside the window regained Sarah's attention. She sat in silence watching. Derek waited patiently, knowing Sarah was fragile. As tough as her exterior was, inside Sarah Connor was a china doll made of porcelain, beautiful but ever so fragile.

Moving from the shadows by the door, he moved over Sarah's nightstand and picked up the other chair in the room. Sitting the chair next to Sarah, Derek sat and gazed out the window, watching nothing in particular. The sun was beginning to set and parents were calling their children inside for the evening.

Reaching out, Derek gently took Sarah's hand and held it.

"Do you want to get help Sarah? Would you like for me to find someone for you to talk to? Someone we can trust?"

"I don't know if it would help Derek. Sometimes I just want Judgment Day to come. Then I won't have to fear it anymore. We could fight the machines in the open. I want to fight an enemy I can see."

"I understand."

Squeezing Derek's hand, Sarah suddenly seemed to be more focused. "Can we agree to forgive each other?"

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what I need. I need you but you can't hurt me like this."

"I want to be with you Sarah, but you have got to get the crazy under control."

"I can't Derek. I just can't do it by myself. The dreams, the stress, John, Cameron, it's just too much. We have to fight FutureTech. Who will it be after them?"

"Sarah, let's try this. When we've dealt with FutureTech, do you feel comfortable leaving the kids with Charlie for a few days? I am sure he'd come over and stay and Mueller can have my place in the basement. Get us all under one roof."

"Why would we do that?"

"So I can take you someplace nice, just you. If those idiots had not attacked us at Lake Tahoe, you'd be in a better place Sarah. Those few days were the happiest I've ever seen you. It would do both of us good."

"Why not take the kids?"

"Sarah, just you and me. No John. No Cameron. Charlie can watch them. By that time Cameron will be rehearsing and John hopes to have a job. Mueller will be able to walk by then without his cane. He can handle most of what we do on a day to day basis and he's bored out of his mind."

Looking out the window again, Sarah finally sighed.

"I would like that. Somewhere warm, with a beach. Would you take me to a beach?"

"I think I could manage that."

"You know Derek, I just had a horrible thought."

"What?"

"I understand why Cameron comes unglued sometimes with John."

"Don't tell me you've been hiding the fact you're really a metal?"

"No, something much worse."

"What could be worse than that?"

"I realized I am as terrified of losing you as she is of losing John."

Wrapping Sarah in his arms, Derek kissed her tangled hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Let me go make peace with Tin Miss before she starts building a bomb for my truck. Then let's take the kids out to eat again and then go to the mall for a while. Just be normal people. How does that sound?"

"Normal for one night sounds nice. When we get home, will you share my bed with me?"

"Does that mean my privileges have been restored?"

"Maybe, but I was, well, I hoped…"

"It's okay Sarah. I understand what you're asking. There's no hurry. I need to start bunking here anyhow if we're going to move Mueller into the basement."

"I need you to be strong. If you're there for me, I can be Sarah Connor outside this room. I can face it."

"I know. You get cleaned up. Let me go tell the kids."

 **At the mall…**

A subdued Connor/Reese family walked through the mall near their home. Drained emotionally the four were content to just be together and not at each other's throats. After Derek spent half an hour working things out with Cameron, the two had declared yet another truce.

John and Cameron wanted to eat the Mexican restaurant at the mall and it had taken no effort to convince a repentant Derek to eat there. Cameron, knowing Sarah was unsteady and needed some kind of emotional release, whispered to her matriarch, "you can knock back two Tequila's tonight, one before we eat and one after, but no more." The promise of the fiery booze was enough to get Sarah to agree as well.

Passing by DeMarco's Jewelry store, Cameron spotted Martha and dragged John in after her. Sarah smiled at Derek and tugged his arm, encouraging him to follow as well.

Scowling, Derek let Sarah lead him over to the engagement ring counter. Martha waved at Sarah and motioned her to come over to the counter. A happy Cameron turned around and extended her left hand for Sarah and Derek to see.

"John is going to buy my ring for me! Martha had it sized! Sarah, isn't it more pretty than the first time you saw it?"

Feeling her heart racing as the dangerous topic of engagement once again reared its head, Sarah saw the smile on John's face. The look of pride and happiness quelled her fears. _They are happy. I would give anything to feel that happy again._

Taking Cameron's hand, Sarah tilted it so the light struck the purple diamond. "See Derek, I wasn't making it up. Tin Miss found herself a purple diamond."

Derek nodded and managed to make himself smile. Having just stuck his nose out of the family doghouse and not having it chopped off, he was not about to make any comments that might upset Cameron.

"Only you Cameron could find a ring like that."

"You do not like it Derek?"

"I didn't say that. I was merely commenting about your ability to find all things purple. It's a pretty ring, even if it had a regular diamond."

Nodding as he smiled at Martha, Derek added, "my compliments to the jeweler. It is a remarkable piece."

Mollified that Derek at least did not dislike the ring, Cameron was appeased for the moment.

"Do you think it's pretty on my hand Sarah?"

Hearing the insecurity in Cameron's voice, Sarah felt empathy for her. Feeling Derek's strong, calloused hand holding hers, she realized she could strike a balance between being sweet to Cameron and maintaining her dominant stance as the matriarch.

"It's not pretty Cameron, it's beautiful. It fits your personality and it's just the right size for your hand. But, don't get any ideas about running off and eloping. John has to finish paying for that. I see the tag is marked as sold but I have a feeling it will be awhile before he's done paying for your ring."

Cameron took one more look at the ring on her hand before she looked up and John and smiled, "Sarah likes the ring John. I chose well."

Removing the ring, she handed it back to Martha. "Thank you for letting me wear it again."

"Any time Cameron! I just love the ring on you. It's a beautiful choice."

 **Later at the Connor/Reese home…**

With the house locked up for the night after Cameron finished her first patrol, Sarah excused herself and left the family in the living room watching an old black and white movie. Cameron had discovered a new channel that showed only old black and white film noir classics. Having discovered the charms of Humphrey Bogart and Robert Mitchum, she had decided John needed to enjoy her new passion as well.

"John! _**The Maltese Falcon**_ will be on in five minutes. Sidney Greenstreet is one of the villains in that film. He was in _**Casablanca**_ too. It is a very romantic film."

Settling in for a quick snooze before he went to bed, John got comfortable and put his arm around Cameron who snuggled close and settled in to watch Bogie solve the mystery of the Maltese Falcon.

Derek stayed just long enough for the fem fatal to show up in Bogie's office and silently slipped upstairs. He knocked on Sarah's door and waited.

"It's open."

Sarah stood with her back to the door, wearing nothing but her panties. She slipped a large sleeveless t-shirt over her head and let it fall down, covering her to just below her underwear.

Derek sat on the chair by the window and pulled off his boots and socks, sitting them neatly by the chair. He slipped his shirt off as well as his pants, folding both up and placing them neatly on top of his boots. Wearing only his boxers he joined Sarah in her bed, pulling the covers over them.

Sarah had rolled onto her left side, facing the wall. Derek snuggled up close to her and wrapped his right arm around her, intertwining his fingers with those of her right hand.

"Go to sleep Sarah. I'll wake you if the machines come in your dreams tonight. It'll be alright."

Feeling safer than she had in a long time, Sarah whispered to Derek, "Maybe the machines won't come tonight."

 _ **Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with Cameron and me to this point. I truly appreciate it! Reviews if you enjoy the story are appreciated as well.**_


	47. Chapter 47 - All Things Change

**Chapter 47 – All Things Change – The End of FutureTech?**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Derek pulled the tarp over his truck bed and finished tying it down. John helped Mueller into the cab of the truck and shut the passenger door behind him. Sarah slipped into the truck through the driver's door and moved over to the middle. Cameron sat in the driver's seat talking to Charlie who was sitting in the back passenger seat of the SUV as they waited for John.

"Mom's got all the maps and I've marked where we're going to stop to rest and for fuel. If you have any reason to talk to us, just call or text me or Cameron on our cells."

Derek nodded in affirmation to John and paused while John got in the SUV and buckled up. The past two weeks have been eerily easy going for the Connor/Reese family. Not a single incident had happened. John had taken the lead in planning the raid with Cameron planning the logistics. Derek and Sarah had made several runs to pick up necessary supplies and weapons from various arms caches around the area.

The time alone had been good for Sarah. With no scouting or raids planned, Derek had made it a point to make each trip a leisurely one in nature. Lunch had been at nice chain restaurants with him doing his best to make the meal as much like a date as possible. On one trip he had even insisted they stop at a theatre specializing in old movies and to see a film Sarah liked.

The attention and less hectic pace had been good for Sarah. After a week she had begun talking to Derek about being hunted by the first T-800 she had ever encountered. The one sent to kill her. Uncle Bob and the evil T-1000 sent to kill John when he was 12 occupied her mind for several days.

Learning about Uncle Bob and how John had found something of a father figure in the T-800, Derek began to understand why John was able to bond with Cameron. What seemed so unnatural to him, was not an issue to John. Having been betrayed by so many humans and as a young boy watching Sarah be passed around and used, Uncle Bob had been different. The T-800 was the closest thing to a father young John had ever experienced until Charlie.

Uncle Bob had not only protected John and saved him from the T-1000, he had helped John rescue Sarah from the mental hospital and eventually sacrificed himself to protect John and Sarah. The more Derek learned about the beloved T-800, the more he understood why Cameron appealed to John in ways beyond her physical looks. Just as Uncle Bob would die before he betrayed John, so would Cameron.

Uncle Bob was also part of Sarah's problematic mental state. The machines terrified her and understandably so. A T-800 had killed Kyle before her eyes. The T-1000 had physically tortured her, the scars of which Sarah still bore. Yet Uncle Bob had saved not just John, but her as well. The Terminator had insisted Sarah melt him down in a misguided effort to prevent the development of Skynet. Time had proven Uncle Bob's sacrifice had been in vain.

Now Sarah was confronted with Cameron. Tin Miss was every bit, if not more so, the protector of John. Unlike Uncle Bob who was a father figure, Cameron wanted so much more, needed more. Cameron terrified Sarah because the little infiltrator had tried to kill John after the explosion that damaged her CPU. Uncle Bob had never been a threat to Sarah for John's affection. Cameron needed John in order to function; he was the center of her universe.

She was the in-house, living embodiment of what a machine was. Skynet's ultimate Terminator, a machine with emotions that possessed great physical beauty and a deep attachment to Sarah's son. An unstable Sarah would have struggled with a human girlfriend whom she approved of. Like Cameron, Sarah's entire existence was centered around John and the need to protect him for the coming war with Skynet.

The loss of John to a rival female who also happened to be a machine, the ultimate source of Sarah's terror and mental instability, would be more than she could bear. Derek had come to realize on their day trips Sarah needed to bond with Cameron in order to preserve what was left of her mental stability. Cameron as the daughter-in-law who looked up to Sarah while protecting John and making him happy was the only possible outcome that allowed Sarah to remain sane.

Thankful Cameron had long made overtures to appease Sarah and gain her approval, Derek realized he needed to find a way to cement the process Cameron had tried to start. As with everything involving Sarah and Cameron, the two stubborn females were bound to butt heads and have conflict, inevitability made even more likely because of John's own stubborn intransient attitude.

Pleasant day trips spent collecting necessary supplies had reminded Derek of what he saw in Sarah. She was indeed the strong woman of legend and a stunning beauty in her own right. Marked by the scars of her long battle, Derek found her far more attractive than any other woman he had ever known. He admired her strength and determination and felt jealous his brother Kyle had been the man to father her son, even thought the act had cost Kyle his life.

To Derek's surprise, he also found Sarah's fragile inner nature to be tremendously appealing to him, even seductive. Sarah Connor, the warrior of legend to the human resistance, the mother who had raised General John Connor alone while hunted by Skynet's machines, wanted to be with him, Derek Reese. He was the man she had taken into her life to comfort and be strong for her, to protect Sarah when she was most vulnerable.

It had been on their last supply run, the most enjoyable time Derek had ever spent with Sarah, that he realized he had a choice to make if he planned to be a permanent member of the Connor family, to be Sarah's mate. It would not be enough for him to live in a state of truce with Cameron. For Sarah's mental state, he had to accept the inevitable if they survived. John would marry the metal. Cameron would be his wife.

The kids had no issues concerning the topic of their becoming husband and wife. John was smart and knew there would be problems. Not just the problems facing any healthy marriage, but the problems of a war with the machines, with Cameron's own race.

John's acceptance of Cameron was not enough. Sarah could not deal with both her son taking a wife and the fact Cameron was a machine. Their unnatural union would break her mentally, unless, their union somehow became a non-issue. Cameron and Sarah would always have conflict in their relationship. But the two stubborn, strong willed and sometimes violent women both understood conflict with others was part of their nature.

If both worked at the relationship, there would likely be more peace between the two than open conflict. Particularly if maintaining the peace made John's life better, the one thing the two always agreed upon in principle.

Cameron, who was as tough as nails in most ways, was every bit as vulnerable as Sarah in some ways. Her very nature as a Terminator was at odds with the humanlike emotions and conscience she had developed. Like Sarah, Cameron was broken inside. The two shared many of the same horrible secrets. Both paid a price for loving John. It suddenly made sense for Derek to encourage Sarah to truly befriend the little metal. For Sarah to survive and possibly enjoy some relief from her mental turmoil, he would have to accept two things that contradicted everything he believed in. Cameron was a person and it would be necessary to accept her marriage to John.

If Derek could do that for Sarah, and be consistent in speech and action, she would have a chance to cope mentally. In time she and Cameron could be as close as two women could be. The question for Derek now was what did he want. Did he want to maintain his hatred and distrust for all things machine, or did he love and desire Sarah to be happy enough to swallow his pride and make an exception for Cameron. The answer to this one question would define the rest of his life, as a man and a warrior. Could he, Derek Reese, separate his hate from the need to do what was right for Sarah?

All of these thoughts had raced through Derek's mind constantly the past few days. Now the family, with Charlie and Mueller in tow, were heading out to attack a dangerous enemy. If they all returned alive, Derek realized he needed to either commit to Sarah or have a long talk with Charlie. As he backed out to follow Cameron, he waved at Kacy as she watched them leave, holding her small child on her hip and waving back. So much was at stake. Their friendly but slightly nutty landlord, was just one of billions of people who needed protection from a fate they did not deserve. Kacy reminded Derek this trip was going to change things, one-way or another. He would make his choice on this trip and stick with his decision. It was the right thing to do.

 **That night…**

Cameron peeked out the window, every so slightly pulling the blinds apart to check the vehicles again. Derek's truck was right outside the window of their room, backed in to allow for a quick, speedy getaway if necessary. On the other side of the parking lot, parked horizontally across four parking spots was the SUV with the "borrowed" U-haul type trailer, the reason for Cameron's constant vigilance.

They had purchased the old trailer and refurbished it for this trip. It has received a new coat of paint that Cameron had promptly weathered and distressed to hide the fact the pain was new. The plates were clean and unregistered. The trailer was loaded to the brim with explosives and remote detonating devices.

"Cameron, it's okay. The sensors you set up in the van and SUV are working perfectly. If anything tampers with either the alarm will go off."

Cameron sat down in the chair she had positioned by the window. She peeked again at the vehicles.

"I am concerned about the amount of explosives. If a detonation should occur this entire building will be leveled and you will be killed."

"A meteor could fall on the hotel and kill us too."

"I have already scanned the charts for astronomical events and there are no meteors in the vicinity of this part of the earth. That will not happen."

"Okay, a gas leak could explode, you know what I am trying to say."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Cameron got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I had not considered the possibility of a natural gas leak. I am going to do a quick maintenance scan of the facility."

"You will do no such thing. Sit down. You're about to drive me crazy. What has gotten into you? This is extreme even for you Cameron."

"This is the most dangerous operation we have by choice ever mounted. It is a good plan, but like all plans, once contact with the enemy is made, there will be deviations. You will be in great danger John. I fear losing you, especially since things are going well for us. You found a job as a software designer and I start rehearsal in eleven days and twenty-one hours. Sarah has shown marked improvement in her mental state. Derek has been on good behavior as far as I have been able to monitor him."

"Cameron, it will be all right. You have no control over so many things in life. It does neither of any good to worry about what we cannot control."

John watched as Cameron sat back down and again peeked at the parked vehicles. Looking at her left hand, he noticed the first sudden clinching of her fist.

"That's it. Time for a Terminator nap for you. Right now," he said, patting the bed next to him.

Cameron frowned at John but said nothing and wasted no time curling up with him. He took the fingers of her left hand in his and was surprised how horribly strong her grip was when Cameron suddenly clinched her first.

"Ow! That smarts!"

"John, you must not hold my hand like that when my glitch starts. I have no control over the contractions. Have I damaged your hand? Let me scan for broken bones."

John pulled his hand away from Cameron and frowned right back at her. "My hand is fine. Settle down."

"Thirty minutes and no more. I have already set my internal chronometer. Then I am going on patrol and looking for any possible signs of a gas leak. Do not argue with me John Connor."

"Yes, Dear," was John's teasing, sarcastic response.

He once again took Cameron's left hand in his own but wisely wrapped his hand around the outside of her twitching hand. Within two minutes the twitching all but stopped and Cameron's body stiffened slightly, indicating she had entered Maintenance Mode, or as she called it Terminator Sleep.

 **Next door…**

Sarah turned the television off and turned off the light by the headboard. Derek emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from his hair and ran down his muscled chest, changing its downward path as the water drops encountered the numerous scars on Derek's body. For the first time in months, Sarah felt secure enough emotionally to allow herself to feel desire for Derek. As Sarah stood, Derek noticed she had taken off her boots and cargo pants, leaving only her panties and sleeveless top on. A closer examination revealed she had also removed her bra. Sarah moved to Derek and tugged on the towel around his waist, pulling it loose and allowing it to fall to the floor.

Looking in his eyes, Sarah softly spoke a single word. "Please."

He reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt and slowly raised it till Sarah raised her arms over her head, allowing him to slip the shirt off. Reaching down with both hands, Derek pulled Sarah to him as he placed on hand on either side of her firm bottom. As the pair kissed Sarah stepped back and wiggled out of her underwear.

"We told everyone we would eat late at the diner across the street. Two hours to ourselves Derek."

"Nice way to spend the time Sarah," he said, looking at the woman he had come to admire so much.

"I need you Derek. I am sorry you've had to wait. I just…"

Taking Sarah in his arms, Derek stooped slightly as he draped his arm behind her back and knees. Standing upright, he picked her up like a new groom carrying his bride. As he carried Sarah to their bed, he lovingly whispered in her ear, "I never want to be with you if unless you feel safe. Never again will a man ever touch you unless you feel desire or need to be intimate. I give you my word Sarah."

Running her fingers lightly across Derek's stubble on his cheeks, Sarah looked at the man holding her. Not since Kyle had she felt this close to a man. "If you'd put me down, we could do other things," Sarah teased Derek in her sultry voice.

Derek placed her gently on the bed and caressed her face before lying next to her and wrapping his arms around her again.

 **Nine o'clock that evening…**

The six of them sat in the roadside diner, enjoying their meal. All except Cameron who watched John down his third hamburger and fries of the day. At her insistence he had forgone ice cream for desert, noting in protest Cameron was enjoying a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

John announced a 5:00 a.m. departure time and everyone headed back to the hotel to go to sleep. John paid the bill and stood outside the diner as Cameron scanned the area and watched the other four members of their party walk across the street.

After several minutes everyone was in their room and Cameron took John's hand, indicating she wished to return. John walked with Cameron as she made her way around the entire hotel and inspected areas she deemed a possible security threat. A final check of the family vehicles and a second scan for gas leaks finally satisfied her everything was safe for the time being.

Returning to their room, Cameron tucked John in to his amusement, kissed him goodnight and promptly took up her sentry post by the window.

"Goodnight Cameron."

"Goodnight John."

 **5:00 a.m….**

Sarah returned from the office and Derek slipped out of his seat to allow her to get in the truck. Hopping back in, the two adults buckled up and Sarah moved as close as she could to Derek. Mueller, taking notice, chuckled and announced, "I don't bite Sarah."

"He does," Sarah replied with a knowing look at Derek. "But I don't mind."

His face flushing red, Derek put the truck in gear and pulled out. Charlie was driving the SUV and pulled in behind. Within minutes they were on the highway heading east across the Nevada desert, final destination, the outskirts of Roswell, New Mexico.

 **That night…**

"Enjoy that," Sarah purred as she settled on Derek, using him for a human pillow. "Starting tomorrow we'll be sleeping on the ground outside."

"I did enjoy that", Derek replied as he ran his hand down towards Sarah's bare bottom. "Who said anything about the great outdoors being off limits?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Derek felt Sarah's body tense.

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. Talk to me Sarah."

"Please, not where anyone could see us. I need to feel safe or I can't."

Derek ran his hand through Sarah's hair, stroking it softly.

"I'm sorry. I promised you only when you feel safe. I will be on my absolute best behavior Sarah."

Her body relaxed after a few minutes and she lifted her head to gaze at Derek. "I'm sorry. You did not mean any harm. Derek, you don't know how much it means to be for you to try to understand. I want to trust you. I want to let you get close, but I have to feel safe. It's not fair to you, you're a man and you want me, but after…"

The pause in her words confirmed Derek's fears of the trauma Sarah mentally linked to being intimate with a man. Kyle's brutal death and the way the mercenaries in Central America had used her like a common prostitute was just one more mental hurdle for Sarah to deal with.

"It's all right Sarah. You are worth waiting for. Now get some sleep. We have two long days ahead of us."

Time passed and Derek finally heard Sarah's breathing change to a slow, rhythmic pattern. He hoped tonight, like the past few nights, the machines would not come in her dreams. It pleased him that Sarah clung to him while she slept, that possibly it was his presence that kept the nightmares at bay.

 **Outside Roswell, New Mexico…**

Charlie looked around in his temporary clinic and checked everything for the fifth time. Derek looked off in the distance and looked for Cameron in his binoculars. When he finally spotted her he waved. Promptly Cameron waved back, indicating their makeshift field hospital could not be seen, the camouflage was more than adequate.

Fifteen feet away lay the entrance to an underground utility tunnel. The CCTV had been looped to prevent their detection as the moved about and entered or exited the tunnel. All of the motion detecting sensors, as well as infrared, had been disabled by Cameron and bypassed using software John had written. They would enter the tunnel to the FutureTech cult's convention center and headquarters undetected.

Their vehicles were hidden under camouflage, fueled and ready leave at a seconds notice. All of the camouflage netting was wired with incendiary charges. There would be no hard evidence left when they were gone. The trailer had been unloaded and disposed of. They would depart at sunrise the next morning, using the utility tunnel to make their approach final approach. Equipment and explosives had been pre-positioned in the tunnel to allow John's plan to be carried out by only six people, one of whom was not mobile and the other was to serve as the medic.

The timing of their assault coincided with a large gathering of the cult. It's new leader was a more dangerous megalomaniac than the previous five who had formed the cult's leadership council. John hoped to make the cult pay for its mistake of placing all of its leadership responsibilities in one position, a position filled by an arrogant man who had no desire to share power. Eliminating him along with as many members as possible might be enough to put an end to the cult for good.

The five humans settled in for a long night, sleeping on the uncomfortable concrete of the tunnel floor. Cameron was nowhere to be seen as she patrolled the surrounding area, armed with knives, silenced pistols and her MK-5. If the cult had patrols in the area, they would die without knowing it was the White Ghost striking again.

"John, next time, make sure Cameron packs cots."

"Yes, mom."

 **Sunrise…**

Mueller had taken up position behind a small rise, his long-range scope serving as his eyes. From his position he could command the entire approach to three sides of the cult's compound. His Barrett sniper rifle was ready and an ample supply of .50 caliber rounds was stacked neatly. With his Gilly suit on, he was invisible to the eye.

"You need us, use the com system. You see something, anything out of the ordinary, let us know."

"Will do Derek. Happy hunting."

Without further discussion, the five entered the tunnel and began making their way towards the complex. Three hundred yards from the end of the tunnel, the water main and the power main joined the ventilation tunnel they had been using. Cameron quickly checked the detonators and charges, ensuring the entire structure would collapse when the charges were set off.

Fifteen minutes later the group stood behind cover as the thermite charges were wired and set to melt the steel doors blocking their entrance into the basement of the facility. Sarah set off the charges and they waited while the steel melted. Moving quickly into the basement, they moved all of their additional explosives in. Cameron left in search for any workers who had the misfortune of working in the mechanical department. Within twenty minutes she returned, having dispatched all five workers in total silence.

Forty-five minutes later, the entire basement was wired to blow. Charlie remained behind to guard their escape route.

Laden with the remainder of their explosives, grenades and weapons, the four planned to use the utility stairs to move up to the highest level of the structure. Sarah and Derek left to wire the ten thousand-seat auditorium for demolition. At best, they hoped to cause havoc and confusion, allowing them to escape and collapse the entire facility, or as much of it as possible, into the basement below.

John and Cameron were in search of the leader. Their first stop was at the main electrical control junction. Cameron wired it for demolition as John stood guard. Killing the power would be the signal for Sarah and Derek to blow the auditorium and flee.

Using Cameron's sensitive hearing and infrared capability, every security guard was located and dispatched in silence, their bodies hidden. Within thirty minutes the pair had made their way to the outer area surrounding the leaders inner sanctum. Cameron again placed charges on the doors while John watched. Now the waiting began.

 **The auditorium…**

Dressed as maintenance workers, Derek and Sarah used the catwalks suspended from the ceiling to openly move about unnoticed by the thousands of cult members below. Charges were placed at as many key structural points in the ceiling as possible. Additional charges were added to the catwalks themselves, designed to drop the catwalks on the cult members below. Enough time remained for Sarah and Derek to work their way down to the main entrance tunnels and place charges in the HVAC ducts, intending to collapse as much of the entrances as possible to clog up the exits, preventing cult members from escaping.

All of Cameron and John's careful planning had paid off. All of the charges and detonators had been pre-set and numbered, each charge designed for a specific job at a specific location. This allowed for the charges to be set rapidly and with the knowledge the charge would do its job. Cameron had also sequenced the detonations for effect, destroying key components in the correct order, producing maximum damage and casualties.

The last charge planted, Derek and Sarah retreated to their pre-determined hiding place and signaled John and Cameron it was time.

 **The Inner Sanctum…**

"This is the first of many great moments for me as the leader, the visionary of our group. I shall help usher in the era of human development that can only come about through the expanded development and use of technology. My dear, I am pleased you have joined me."

The arrogant man raised his glass to his beautiful mistress and they drank. Seconds later the power to the entire facility went out. It would be a full minute before the emergency generators kicked in and power was restored. The doors to the Inner Sanctum blew inwards and two black clad figures entered, wearing night vision goggles. A single flash of light leapt form the pistol carried by the taller of the two figures. The head of his mistress exploded in a gory mist of blood and tissue.

The taller figure turned and pointed the pistol at the leader's knee and flame spit again. The arrogant buffoon felt searing, burning pain as his knee exploded dumping him unceremoniously on the floor.

The smaller figure stepped up to him and placed its foot on his neck.

"What is the password to your computer? You have three seconds to answer truthfully," the figure calmly stated in a monotone.

"I would answer if I were you the taller figure told him."

Despite the agonizing pain, the man's arrogance did not allow him to believe what was happening. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You have no right to interrupt my moment of brilliance. I demand an answer!"

A loud sigh escaped the mouth of the taller figure.

"People like you never listen. You always have to do things the hard way."

The pistol spitted flame a third time and the man's other knee exploded, sending blood, bone and tissue flying. A swift kick from the shorter assailant to the man's ribs focused his attention on the taller assailant.

"Last time, what's the password to your computer?"

"Why should I tell you? My men will be here in seconds."

"You're men are dead. The building is wired to blow. Unless you want to join your mistress over there, answer the question."

"No. I do not know who you are."

Pulling the mask covering his face up, John smiled as he looked into the man's eyes.

"I'm John Connor, son of Sarah Connor. Name ring a bell?"

"No! It cannot be!"

"But it is! Oh, and my friend here. She's the White Ghost!"

"You don't know what your doing. You must not interfere with my vision!"

"I have cracked the password. I am downloading the entire hard drive. We can depart in less than one minute."

"Guess we don't need you now."

Stepping back, John raised his pistol and aimed. The bullet entered through the bridge of the man's nose, ending his life.

 **In the basement…**

The arrival of John and Cameron brought the group's compliment up to five. It was time to depart. Within fifteen minutes they had made their way back to the junction. Derek stopped long enough to arm the master remote detonator and press the button setting off the charges in the facility.

 **In the auditorium…**

Growing restless due to the late arrival of the leader, the crowd began to murmur and press towards the exits. The loss of lighting had been unsettling but excellent crowd control planning had prevented panic and quickly settled the crowd of nearly ten thousand fools down. The delay in the leader's arrival to speak had grown long enough the crowd was getting restless.

Muted blasts outside the auditorium frightened the crowd, many of them screaming, setting off a rush towards the now mostly blocked exits. Sharps cracking sounds from the roof added to the chaos. Suddenly the catwalk began to fall to the floor, slamming into the crowd, crushing hundreds and panicking any cult member already not terrified. The final massive charges went off, producing a deafening roar, sending the terrified mass of people below into a frenzy, fighting to escape, trampling any who had fallen, clawing their way to the front of the lines at the blocked exits.

Loud cracking sounds came next, suddenly silencing and stilling the terrified crowd, drawing their attention to the roof. Just as suddenly, the roof collapsed, crashing down to crush thousands.

 **The exit from the tunnel…**

The flames from the destroyed complex leapt into the air. After collapsing the roof of the auditorium, the charges in the mechanical area in the basement went off. The gas main exploded and the structure caught on fire. Watching the flames grow higher, Sarah set off the final charge, cutting off water and power to the building permanently while collapsing the tunnel at the junction.

"I didn't see a thing," Mueller stated, loading the last of his gear into the back of the truck, fastening down the tarp.

"We have ten minutes to get out of the area before there will be airborne reconnaissance. Let's go," John shouted.

 **Somewhere in Nevada…**

"I just hate it. I hate it. Why do people do such stupid things? How could one man be so arrogant and blind that he can't see the lives of billions of people are at risk?"

Cameron hugged John, trying to comfort him. "There are evil people just like Skynet is evil. His lust for power was so great he was willing to sacrifice untold numbers of people to achieve his goal. It is not your fault John."

"I know it's not my fault, I just hate having to kill."

Cameron had arranged for Derek and Sarah to patrol for her that night. Both understood Cameron faced a long night trying to console John and help him through his anguish of the deaths of most of the cult members.

Charlie and Mueller were sound asleep. They would have to drive back to California.

 **FBI….**

Agent Ellison sat at his desk, watching the flames in the video feed on his monitor. He shook his head and then turned the monitor off.

"Sarah, what have you done this time."


	48. Chapter 48 - Deal With the Enemy

**Chapter 48 – The Deal With the Enemy**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC.

The hot August sun was bothering Derek as he sat waiting in his truck. Another quick glance at his watch told him his wait was almost over. Deciding he'd sweated enough, he started the engine and rolled his window up, allowing the air conditioning to cool the cab. The door he had been watching opened and a stream of slender young women emerged. Putting the truck in gear he pulled out of the parking lot he had been waiting in and drove over to the group of young women.

Spotting the purple t-shirt with sleeves removed, Derek knew he had found Cameron. Standing away from the other dancers, Cameron watched as he drove up and parked at the curb. Rolling down the passenger window, Derek called her name. The other dancers fell silent as Cameron walked slowly over to Derek's truck.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"You cannot wait until I arrive at home this evening?"

"No. I really need to talk in private with you Cameron. You know, private, no John, no Sarah."

One of the older experienced dancers moved over by Cameron.

"Is everything all right Cameron? Is this man bothering you?"

"No, Sharon. Everything is fine. This is Derek, my boyfriend John's uncle."

Eyeing Derek suspiciously, Sharon began to walk away. "If you need help, you shout, okay Cameron?"

Waiting until Sharon was out of hearing range, Cameron hissed, "Please do not cause trouble Derek. They let two dancers go last week over a disturbance after rehearsal. I must not lose my job with the company."

"Cameron, I came to take you to lunch. Please, I don't want a scene either. I really need to talk to you in private."

Cameron turned and walked over to Sharon. Derek could see Cameron whispering to the older dancer who looked at him and then nodded, patting Cameron on the back. Reading the dancer's lips, Derek knew she had told Cameron to not be late for the afternoon rehearsal.

The passenger door opened, Cameron got in and buckled her seatbelt.

"I really am not trying to cause you any problems. Are you sure you can go?"

"Yes, I told Sharon a family matter has come up and you need my help. She seemed to understand."

"I promise to have you back in plenty of time for this afternoon."

 **At the Connor residence…**

Opening the door to John's room, Sarah finally found her son. He was sound asleep, his head resting on his open laptop. Realizing he had not answered her because he had fallen asleep, her anger lessened enough Sarah was able to manage her temper.

"John."

"Huh, what? Oh, Mom, I'm sorry. I fell asleep. I have to get this chunk of code done for my boss and I guess I just conked out."

"When you get a chance, I need you to hack into a database for me. Tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, let me get this wrapped up and taken care of and I'll look at it for you."

 **A local restaurant…**

The waitress sat Derek's food down in front of him. Cameron sipped her iced tea and watched Derek as he dutifully ignored the cute waitress who was doing her best to flirt with him. Finally, she realized Derek had no interest and directed a scowl at Cameron, turned on her heel and walked away.

"She thinks I am your girlfriend," Cameron stated in her bland monotone.

"She what?"

"The waitress gave me a dirty look because you did not respond to her overt advances."

"Speak English."

"She was flirting with you. You did not flirt back. She therefore assumed I am your girlfriend and gave me a dirty look."

Derek looked outside the window and shook his head in disgust.

"And you know this because?"

"Predatory females often flirt with John. I made it my business to recognize flirtatious behavior so I can establish dominance quickly."

Annoyed with Cameron's comments Derek didn't respond. He knew she was right. All too often he had seen her reaction to cute girls who paid too much attention to John. Taking a bite of his food, Derek took his time chewing to remind himself why he was here.

"Look, this is really hard for me Cameron, so let me get this off my chest. Then if we need to talk or something, we'll talk. Okay?"

Tilting her head to indicate she was puzzled, Cameron did not speak but simply nodded her head yes.

"I'm really worried about Sarah's mental state. The more I get to know her, the more I realize how fragile she is. If something doesn't give, Sarah may lose her sanity."

"I agree."

Derek took another bite of food and chewed slowly, picking his next words carefully. He took a sip from his drink and continued.

"I really care about her. I never thought I would ever feel like this about any woman. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why myself Cameron."

Cameron watched a clearly uncomfortable Derek as he first looked out the window and then around the restaurant. Realizing he was anxious and feeling a great deal of concern for Sarah, she reached out and touched his hand, taking it in her own.

"I will not cause a scene. I am worried about Sarah too and not just because she is John's mother. If you share your concerns with me I will keep them between us."

Staring at Cameron's hand on his, Derek laughed and looked up.

"It's like this Cameron, you're part of the problem."

Surprised by his comment, Cameron titled her head again with a puzzled expression on her face. "Please explain. I do not wish to be a problem."

"I know you don't Cameron, but Sarah has two great fears that are destroying her mind."

"The fear of Skynet and his machines and me taking John from her."

"Uh, yeah. Look, what I'm about to say is really hard for me. It goes against everything, everything, I believe. Everything I have fought for. I need you to understand that if you can."

"I will try."

"If you and John get married, it'll kill Sarah. It'll destroy her mind."

"That is not fair Derek. John has the right to choose his mate. Every man grows into adulthood and leaves his mother."

"Yeah, I got that, now will you please listen. If I tried to split the two of you up, John would just run away with you and you'd go because, well, that's what you'd do."

Hurt by Derek's blunt declaration, Cameron released his hand and sat back in her chair.

His emotions building inside, Derek stopped to eat for a few minutes, trying to gain control over his anger and frustration. Again, he reminded himself what he was doing was for Sarah, the woman he had fallen in love with despite his best efforts not to.

"Cameron, it's like this. I've decided I will not oppose you and John getting married. I hate the idea, do you understand? I hate it and I resent it. It's not natural."

Cameron leaned further back in her seat, slumped over like a normal teenager. Her body language conveyed a sense of utter defeat. She looked outside the window in an attempt to hide her struggle to regain control of her emotions.

"Why do you hate me so? Have I not earned the right to be treated decently?"

"This is not about treating you with respect Cameron. I came to grips with that fact months ago, even if I don't always act like it. You are a good friend to John. You know I respect you one warrior to another. I even believe you really do want Sarah to like you. But marrying John? I just can't Cameron. I'm not sure I can ever be at peace with it."

"Then why are you here? You have to know what you are telling me hurts."

"I know Cameron. It's not my intention to hurt you. Especially since I'm going to need all the help you can give me."

"Then why are you rejecting our plans to marry? You know I love John. I will do anything to make him happy!"

"John's not the issue here, Cameron. Sarah is. You monitor her sleep at night, what she eats, her vitals signs, you know she's perpetually on edge mentally."

"It is only because I am concerned. I want Sarah to be healthy and happy if possible."

"Look Cameron, you're a machine, the thing Sarah fears most. If a human girl married John, it might be enough to push her over the edge. For a machine to take her son from her would destroy her mind. Do you understand? So, I have decided, in the presence of Sarah, I will support your marriage to John."

For the third time Cameron tilted her head in confusion. "But you said you could never approve?"

"I can't. I probably never will. But for Sarah's sake I'm going to. You and I will always fight. It's just the way things are with us. But I hope, I'm counting on, if the marriage of John to a machine is not an issue, she will be able to cope with him getting married. So, when Sarah's around, I'm on your side when it comes to this. I had to tell you. If I lied you would figure it out. You would tell John and that would be the end of Sarah."

"This is still a lie Derek."

"No. I mean it when I say I will not oppose your marriage to John. I don't agree with it, but I will support you. Cameron, this is for Sarah, it's not about what I want or feel."

Derek watched Cameron's face as she stared at him with her large brown eyes, contemplating everything he had told her.

"I think I understand."

"That leaves me with the next thing. You have to make Sarah feel like you are not taking John from her. Don't move far away. Eat meals at our house several days a week. Do things with Sarah. Do you understand? Make her feel like John is not far away, that she's welcome in her son's life. Then get John on board with this."

"I never planned on doing anything else Derek. I promised Sarah I would never take John away from her. I only want to be respected as John's mate. I want to be part of this family and made to feel that way."

Cameron sat in silence looking at Derek. As he watched her blank expression Derek knew full well her CPU was processing at maximum speed.

"You love Sarah." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I would never do this otherwise."

"I will not speak of this conversation to John. You may surprise him with your support. I have no problem with trying to improve my relationship with Sarah."

Realizing Cameron had accepted his suggestions a little too quickly, Derek knew the other shoe was about to drop.

"You want something."

"Yes."

"You can't just do this because it's the right thing to do?"

"You have not heard what I want."

"Out with it then," Derek muttered in frustration.

"Please understand I cannot help what I am. I was built to be a Terminator. The fact I have free will and I love John are puzzles even I do not understand. But know this with certainty, I love John and would give my life for him. John is my purpose, my reason to live. Promise me you will respect our relationship and not do anything to damage it. It is not an unreasonable request."

"You're asking a lot."

"No, I am not. Think Derek. If I were human, if I had been born and not made, would you resent me? Would you hate my desire to marry John? Imagine if nothing else about me was different. Just the fact I would be human and not a machine. Would that change everything for you?"

Realizing Tin Miss might not cooperate if he did not at least consider what she was saying, Derek looked down at his food and concentrated on eating the lukewarm meal. After five or six minutes he looked up and gazed at Cameron.

"That's a big if. But, if somehow you were human, it would make a difference. As annoying as you are, I could be all right with you and John."

'Then I ask you to consider this Derek. I may be made of Coltan steel and have a CPU for a brain, but I am alive. I have real flesh. I bleed. I cry. I need to eat and drink, even if it is not much. Derek I feel things, not just emotions, I feel the wind and the sun, everything you feel. I will never be human, but I am a living person. I will die just like you. I have a conscience. I feel empathy. I feel shame and guilt. I want you to see me as a person, a real person, not just a machine who has the strange quirk of feeling some emotions. Am I so different you cannot consider this?"

"This is important to you? Really important?"

"Yes, as important as Sarah is to you. I need John to love me for who I am. If who I am is not good enough, then he will never be happy and neither will I. Respect is very important to me. John looks up to you. He respects you even though he may not always act like it. You are family. Why can't you see me as being an acceptable mate for John?"

His mouth hung open in surprise. Derek was shocked to hear Cameron tell him what he thought of her mattered. The obvious emotion in her voice hit forced Derek to realize Cameron needed and wanted his respect and approval.

"Why do you care what I think? You know I hate metal. If I were you, I would ignore me and everything I had to say."

"I am not you. You had real parents who loved you and nurtured you. I have a hateful, evil father who created me only to be his slave. I was created for one purpose, to kill the man I love. Do you have any idea how horrible it is to know the reason I was built was to kill John? I have found a sense of purpose and happiness in being a member of John's family. You are family. What you think matters."

"We'll never be best friends."

"I am not asking you to be my best friend. I am asking to be treated with the respect I have earned. You have no idea how much you hurt me when you took John to that horrible strip club. I thought you had accepted me as his girlfriend. I thought as John's uncle you would protect our relationship."

"Fair enough Cameron. Since I have gone on record with you that even though I think it is wrong, I will support your marriage to John for Sarah's sake, it is not too much to at least act like I respect your relationship with John.

"One more thing."

"Now what?"

"I want you to know I care about you too, not just John and Sarah. Please take me back now. I must be early so I make a favorable impression on Sharon. She is the company's prima ballerina."


	49. Chapter 49 - The Time Has Come

**Chapter 49 – The Time Has Come**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Smiling the maître de greeted the Connor/Reese family and quickly guided them to their regular table. A patron of the arts, he enjoyed having a young ballet dancer and her family frequenting the establishment. Their choice of table had always been puzzling to him. Why they wanted a table in a corner on the far side of the restaurant made no sense to him. Cameron should be seen! Of course, it was to his advantage for her to be seen frequenting his establishment, but they were the customers and Cameron did seem quite shy.

Sarah excused herself to go to the ladies room and upon entering the dinning area she could not help but notice how close Cameron had moved her chair to John's. Dressed in a conservative but flattering dress with her makeup done in a more adult style, she looked older somehow. John looked handsome in his black tuxedo, as did Derek. Noticing Derek was missing from the table, she looked around. Just as she was about to panic, he emerged from the men's room and joined her.

"They look quite handsome together don't they?"

"Yes, they do. I don't know whether to be happy or sad, proud or worried. They aren't kids anymore are they?"

"Not for a long time Sarah. I think we should settle for happy and proud, especially you."

"Not me! I'm just unsettled by all of this."

"Why? You were the one who noticed Cameron was curious about ballet and did something about it. Now she's a professional who just danced her first performance for a professional ballet company."

"I know, but it also means she's earning a paycheck now. They have a joint bank account. Two paychecks, every two weeks."

"Sarah, do you know how many parents would be happy if their daughter's boyfriend was going to school and working almost full time? Do you know how many parents would be happy their son's girlfriend was a professional ballet dancer and was earning a paycheck?"

"I know Derek, but they aren't just anyone's kids. John's mine, and let's face it, we're responsible for Cameron. They also have a very different future in store for them."

"All the more reason to be happy for them. They know all too well what lies ahead. Yet they have the courage and determination to make a life for themselves now."

"Derek Reese, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you have lost your mind! You sound like you don't have a problem with Cameron being with John!"

"I don't know if I will ever accept their desire to get married. I mean, at the end of the day Tin Miss is still a metal. But Sarah, how many bullets has John pulled out of her that were meant for him? How many bullets meant for you? For me?"

"I am grateful she's John's protector, but that doesn't make it right. Tin Miss is a machine."

"She cooks our breakfast and dinner. Guards our home. Does a bang up job planning logistics for a raid. Monitors our health. Keeps John on the straight and narrow. Does most of the housework. When was the last time you went grocery shopping?"

"Derek, that doesn't change anything. She's a machine! A metal!"

Smiling, Derek pulled Sarah outside as she was starting to raise her voice.

"Cameron and I had a little discussion a couple of months ago."

"What do you mean by a discussion?"

"Well, you know the two of us can lock horns every once in a while. I said something that really hurt her feelings. Normally she flies off the handle and it just escalates. This time, she sat there slumped over with horrible posture like any other girl her age. You know how competitive and determined Cameron is. She looked defeated. I don't know any other way to describe how she looked and acted. You could hear it in her voice."

"What did you say to her?"

"Not important. What is important was what she told me. You see, I knew I could make her mad and we both know sometimes its fun to do that with Cameron. But this time I really hit a nerve. Tin Miss asked me if she was a human girl would I care if she married John."

"What did you tell her?"

"What could I say? Sarah, if she was human, flesh and blood, and Cameron did everything she does now, we'd kill John if he mistreated that girl and didn't rush her to the altar and put a ring on her finger."

"But Cameron's metal."

"Yeah, she is. She also refused to apologize for the fact. Pointed out she is flesh and blood and she'll die just like we will. Let me know it's not her fault she has a CPU for a brain and a steel endoskeleton. Cameron still feels. She's a person with a conscience and all that stuff."

"Derek, she's a Terminator!"

"Like we haven't killed in the past."

"So you're going to just forget the fact she's a machine?"

"No. Not possible and Sarah, I've realized Cameron's not ashamed of what and who she is. If it were possible for her to reveal she's a cyborg, it wouldn't bother her."

Needing to make a point and sensing Sarah was calm enough and emotionally ready for what he had to say, Derek guided Sarah inside the restaurant and stopped at the entrance to the dinning area.

"Look at her Sarah. Cameron just danced for the first time professionally and what is she doing? Cameron's sitting as close to John as she can without being improper. The way she's looking at him you'd think the sun rises and sets on John. Tonight's her special night but she's enthralled to be with John. It's not about her."

Having spotted Cameron, a group of dinners that had attend the evening's performance made their way over to the table to greet Cameron. She blushed and leaned closer to John who greeted the well wishers and talked with them. It was clear John was proud of her and not bothered by the attention.

"Sarah, doesn't John look happy? In this moment, right here, can you honestly say you don't want John to have a chance to be happy like this as often as he can?"

"It won't last. It just can't."

"The world we live in now or the two of them? If it's the first, I agree with you. Those two? I'm not sure even Judgment Day can separate them."

"You think so? Do you really think John will be happy with Cameron?"

"Sarah, tell me one thing, one person, that consistently makes John as happy as Cameron does? Can you? Because I can't."

Derek slipped his arm around Sarah and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I know she's metal. But they make each other happy. That has to count for something Sarah. In a life filled with fear, uncertainty and frustration. It has to count for something."

"I just don't know Derek. It's not what I wanted for my son."

"I know Sarah. But if not Cameron who? Will a human girl stand by his side when the time comes? How will he find another woman who can complete him like Cameron? Is there a human woman who knows and understands the despair he feels? The guilt and remorse for the things he's had to do?"

Her silence told Derek Sarah was hearing what he had to say; she was doing more than just listening to his words.

"If she was human Tin Miss would be good enough for John and you know it. Can you feel at peace with Cameron?"

Sarah watched the young pair at the table, talking to another group of admirers who had attended the ballet. John simply glowed in delight at the attention Cameron was receiving. Cameron was polite to her admirers as she clung on to John. In that moment Sarah realized the injustice of it all.

"Derek, you're right. If she were flesh and blood this evening would be no different. John would be just as proud of Cameron and she would be just as bashful. Well, she'd be thinking those people are blocking her line of sight just like she is know. We'd be standing here watching them enjoy their moment. It's just not right."

"No, it's not right that she's a metal."

"Derek, that's not what I mean. It's not right this could all end for them. The life you and I have led, it's not right either. Now that I think of what will probably happen, it's good she's metal. No human girl could protect John or understand him like our Tin Miss."

"C'mon. Let's join the fun. I'm hungry."

 **An hour later…**

The last of their meal had been cleared away. Derek had gone to visit the men's room and Cameron had gone to repair her lipstick. John watched the hallway leading to the restrooms contentedly, waiting for a glimpse of Cameron returning. Feeling a sense of peace, relief in fact, Sarah reached across the table and took her son's hand in hers.

"How much do you owe for Cameron's ring?"

"Mom, please. It's been a great evening, let's enjoy it. I really don't want to fight with you."

"John, I'm not asking so I can start an argument. I'm asking if you would like some help to finish paying for it."

 **Three months later…**

Always early for rehearsals, Cameron sat on the edge of the stage. She still could not believe the events of last night. Cameron had calculated to the penny how much John saved out of each paycheck to pay for her ring. The earliest he could have purchased it for her was another fifteen months. Yet there it was, the beautiful purple diamond, glistening on her ring finger. She had been even more surprised on the way home from the restaurant when John told her Sarah had contributed to the cause, helping him pay for the ring.

Despite John's news Sarah had helped him purchase the ring, Cameron had asked John to allow her to break the news to Sarah alone. The matriarch had been upstairs in her room, alone, looking out the window. Cameron had knocked before entering the room. She walked over to Sarah and held out her left hand, displaying the ring on her finger.

Sarah had turned and looked first at the ring and then at Cameron's face. The two looked at each other for a moment before Cameron leaned over and hugged Sarah, whispering to the older woman, "Thank you!" The elder Connor female had hugged her back and then let Cameron go, turning again to look out her window.

Worried about Sarah's reaction, Cameron had sat on the end of Sarah's bed and watched in silence for a few minutes. Cameron's need to talk to Sarah finally compelled her to speak.

"Are you all right Sarah?"

"I will be."

"I do not want you to be upset."

"I'm not. It's just hard. My baby boy is growing up. He has you now."

"John will not leave you. I will not let him. We will both need you in the future."

"Thank you Cameron. You go be with John. I promise I'll be okay."

"Yes, Sarah. I will check on you in an hour."

Hesitant to leave Sarah alone, Cameron had checked on her every hour on the hour until the next morning when Sarah had lost her temper and ordered Cameron to leave her alone. Returning downstairs, Derek and John stopped eating breakfast long enough to ask what the loud noise upstairs was. When she informed the pair it was one of Sarah's boots hitting the wall to encourage Cameron to leave her alone and let her sleep in, everybody had smiled. Sarah was going to be all right.

Mary and Grace had been excited for her when she told them. Both hinted they wanted to be bridesmaids and were delighted when Cameron had asked. Now she had only to tell the members of the ballet company about her news.

 **Note:** _At the request of several readers, I wrote a separate story: **Cameron and John's Wedding.** If you want to read about the misadventures leading up to their wedding day, you will want to read the story. Set in the same universe as **Cameron Grows Up.**_

 **Six months later…**

John rolled over and peeked at the alarm clock. Covering his eyes from the sunlight entering the window in Cameron's room, their room, John was finally able to read the time on the clock. It was still too early to get up but he had a lot to do that day. He and Derek were leaving for a week to finish the family's bunker to the east of Los Angeles.

It would be the first time he and Cameron had been separated since they had married two months earlier. It had been a simple wedding. John was thankful for the fact as Cameron and his mother had been difficult enough to deal with planning a small one. A large wedding might have been enough for him to just vanish.

For some reason, Cameron had insisted on a church wedding and to John's complete surprise, Sarah had been in agreement. Finding a priest to perform the rites had been a bit of a challenge as John was not about to reveal Cameron's true physical nature to anyone outside of the family.

To Sarah's delight, Cameron has asked her to the Matron of Honor and Grace and Mary had served as bridesmaids. Derek had stood up for John who had also asked Charlie and Mueller to serve as groomsmen. Guests had been few in number, largely some of the other dancers from the ballet company, The Sisters, and Grace and Mary's families.

Derek had taken Sarah for a vacation while they honeymooned in the mountains of Northern California. Surprisingly, when all of them returned, Sarah was in a good frame of mind. She looked fit, tan and as content as was possible for one Sarah Connor.

Then the bad news came. John had finally cracked the encryption of the data files Cameron had downloaded from the FutureTech cult leader's computers. Kaliba was much further along than they had ever suspected in developing AI technology. The cult members had been working as subcontractors and providing large amounts of venture capital from the incomes of the members to help Kaliba further its goals while hiding what it was doing. In fact, much of the software development had been done by the members, preventing oversight by anyone.

News of the Department of Defense awarding the contract to Kaliba to install its software to consolidate the nation's defense networks had been the final piece in the Skynet puzzle.

They had failed in their efforts to stop Judgment Day.

To the surprise of everyone, Sarah had handled it well. Derek told John and Cameron she had cried half the night before finally falling asleep. Instead of resting, the nightmares that had been rare since the engagement returned with a vengeance. Yet when Sarah woke up, she told Derek she was at peace. Now they knew had a good idea when Judgment Day would come. She wasn't crazy. It was real. Now, she would know everyday who the enemy was, who she had to fight.

And so the family shifted its activities to building a bunker and creating as many arms caches as possible. Sarah and Derek were often gone on arms buying trips. Mueller and Charlie assembled survival equipment and food for storage. Wanting John and Cameron to have as much normalcy as possible, Sarah had insisted John finish his last semester of community college and Cameron finish her first two year contract with the ballet company. The family would then move to their bunker to wait for Judgment Day.

 **Four months later…**

Sarah stood outside their house, the first real home she and John and lived in since Kyle had come back in time to protect her. The past thirty minutes the rest of the family, along with Charlie and Mueller, had waited for her while Sarah had gone through her home and looked at each room one final time. Kacy had come and said a tearful goodbye. It was time to leave.

Cameron sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, looking in the small travel bag she had packed. It contained only her most treasured possessions. Checking one final time, to make sure she had all of her treasures, Cameron looked at the three jewelry boxes. One contained her purple amethyst earrings. The other two were empty, having held her engagement ring and wedding band. Also in the bag was her .22 caliber pistol Sarah had provided to fit in her small purple leather purse. Matching Glock's, one with custom purple grips Derek had made for her was also carefully packed. Folded neatly was John's blue dress shirt she usually wore as her nightgown. Her favorite ballet magazine along with her ballet slippers made up the last of her small treasures. Her purple leather jacket and purse were carefully packed away in a suitcase filled with her and John's clothes.

Sarah climbed into Derek's truck and started the engine. John and Cameron were to follow in the SUV with Charlie in his truck behind them. Nearly all of the family's possessions had already been moved in week's prior. Now Derek and Mueller drove rented moving trucks containing their beds and the final arms cache. In two days they would be at their bunker.

"Are you sad?" Cameron asked John.

"Yeah. I had hoped this would never happen. Now, I have this horrible sense of dread. It's worse than before. Cameron, I still don't know if I'm up to the task."

"I will be with you. You will never be alone with your burdens John."

"Yeah, I know." Taking one final look at the house that had become their home, John sighed wistfully. "When we moved here I never thought I would be sad to leave this place."

"I know John. It became our family's home. It will be okay. Some time, somewhere in the future, we will build a new home. An even better home."

John reached over and touched his wife's hand and smiled. Cameron returned the smile and he felt his burden lighten every so slightly. Returning his attention to driving as the light holding Sarah up turned green, John noticed Cameron pulling her boots and socks off.

"What are you doing?"

"Might as well relax. Let the wind run through my toes. It might be a long time before I can do it again. You know, feel the wind."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	50. Chapter 50 - The Day Nobody Wanted

**Chapter 50 – The Day Nobody Wanted**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Two weeks had passed since their move from Los Angeles. Sarah had been surprisingly at ease, for her, and the adult men had busied themselves with exploring the area, never straying too far away. John on the other hand had spent a fair amount of time brooding. Dismayed she was unable to restore her husband to a happier mood, Cameron had resorted to seducing John in an effort to distract him from his troubles.

While she enjoyed the physical intimacy with her husband, Cameron quickly learned John would promptly drift back into his despondent mood. Frustrated, Cameron decided to consult with Sarah about ideas to help John deal with his despondency. Searching for the family matriarch, Cameron found her sitting in the shade of a grove of trees immediately outside the entrance to their bunker.

"Sarah, I am frustrated."

"What's got you all tied in knots now Tin Miss?"

"Seducing John has not had the desired effect I had hoped for."

"Uh, I'm not sure I want to talk to you about this. Shouldn't you talk to John about your, uh, private affairs?"

"John functions fine as a male. Intimacy with him is more pleasurable than I imagined possible, particularly as John becomes more skilled."

"Cameron! Please, I'm his mother. I don't want to know these things!"

"The act of intimacy is not my source of frustration. Well, some of my frustration, but not the primary source."

"No details, okay! Just what has got you so upset?"

"The first months of our marriage, John always wanted to hold me or talk with me after, ahem, intimacy."

"Let me guess, he just falls asleep now?"

"No. I had hoped being intimate with John would encourage him to talk to me about what is troubling him. I also thought he would feel better if held me afterwards. Instead, within minutes John is just as despondent as he was before. I am worried. In the past I have always found a way to encourage him. What is wrong with me Sarah?"

"Nothing Cameron."

"There has to be something wrong with me. I cannot cheer John up and I miss our private moments after, ahem, intimacy."

"Cameron, John is facing the very thing he never wanted to deal with. Judgment Day is about to come to pass. It's strange. I feel relief. John feels more burdened now than ever."

"What can I do?"

"Pick a fight with him."

"What? That is not logical Sarah."

"What's the one thing our family does better than anything else? Anytime. Anywhere. We can fight and we'll do it with anyone."

"I do not want to fight with John. The anxiety conflict with John produces causes my CPU to have processing issues. Often it causes my glitch to become worse."

"I didn't say you had to actually be angry with him. Just make John feel like he needs to do something to make you happy. It's just a distraction, something else for him to think about for a little while. Then you can kiss and make up. Then he'll really talk to you."

"This is a tactic I do not have confidence in Sarah."

"Some of the closest moments I have had with John, the most important, came after we had a major disagreement. The same is true with Derek and it's certainly true with us. If I had not shot you, I would never have noticed you had started to develop as a person. I would not have noticed you were interested in things other than John and infiltrating so you could protect him."

"I will think about this. It does not seem logical."

"Well, I've seen you get mad at John plenty of times. There have been times you weren't too logical once you were angry with him."

"Yes, but John often did and said mean things to me when I acted like that."

"The point is the two of you always talked it out eventually. Isn't that what you want? For John to open up and talk to you?"

"Yes, but not because I intentionally picked a fight when he has done nothing wrong. We are married now. John should tell me everything that bothers him so I can help him resolve what is troubling him."

Amused, Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Sarah, this is not amusing."

"Sometimes I forget you are only seven years old and you still have so much to learn about how people interact."

"Please do not tease me Sarah. I am worried about John."

Recovering from her fit of laughter, Sarah took a deep breath and held it for a moment.

"I know you are. I am too. But Cameron, if you think being married to John was going to cure him of moodiness, being stubborn and not wanting to communicate, you were mistaken."

"Is this normal, husbands not wanting to talk to their wives when something bothers them?"

"Yes, it is. Men have trouble communicating their emotions, especially to the people they love the most."

"That is unwise. John knows I will do anything to make him happy and to help him cope with the burden he feels he must carry. Not talking to me resolves none of the issues troubling him."

"He certainly knows that Cameron. Doesn't mean he's going to talk about what's bothering him."

"Does Derek act like this?"

"He's male isn't he?"

"But not communicating prevents resolution of the issue."

Again Sarah found the situation amusing and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Cameron. Men often don't want to talk. It's just the way they are. Women can behave in ways that are just as maddening to our men as they are to us."

"Do you have any other suggestions on how I might force John to engage in a discussion about what is bothering him? I do not want to fight with him."

"Well, I'm hesitant to introduce this idea to you, because you do a perfectly good job of getting John to do what you want almost all the time. I'm only going to tell you this because I'm worried about John and if it were Derek, I would resort to this myself."

"Is this an approach I should use sparingly?"

"Yes, for many reasons. One of which is, well…

 **The next evening…**

Everyone had retired for the evening early that night. John has showered and put on clean boxers to sleep. Lying in bed, he waited for Cameron. A few minutes passed when she entered their small room, wearing only his blue dress shirt. She had some clothes she had just folded and it took her a few minutes to put everything away.

John enjoyed the view as his pretty wife bent over and moving about. Cameron never failed to entice him when she wore that shirt. The shirt covered just enough to make John's imagination go to work. Exposing her long dancer's legs was the other part of the equation that always got John's attention.

Finished with her last minute chores, Cameron laid down in bed and instead of curling up and using John as a pillow like normal, she rolled over on her side. Her back facing John, she told him good night.

Puzzled, John moved closer and reached around Cameron. A few minutes passed and his desire got the better of him. He slipped his hand inside her blouse only to feel her steel grip stopping his hand from moving.

"John, please. I feel anxious and need to have a brief period of Terminator sleep."

Annoyed at the rebuff from his wife, John was now determined to make more advances. Using the same hand Cameron had clamped on, he reached under the bottom of her shirt and patted her bottom.

"John. Remove your hand. I am not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You're my little sexbot. My favorite sexbot. You're always in the mood!" he crooned seductively to Cameron.

"Your favorite sexbot? I better be your ONLY sexbot John Connor!"

Alarmed by her sudden anger, John defended himself quickly as he removed the offending hand, "I was just kidding you. Of course you're my only sexbot."

"Well, your wife, me, may be a cyborg. But your wife is not in the mood to be your little sexbot tonight, favorite or not."

"What is your problem Cameron?" John demanded, annoyed at having his normally receptive wife rebuff his advances.

"My problem is YOU John Connor!"

"Me!"

"Yes. YOU!"

"What have I done?"

"Do not act as if you do not know."

"Oh, I see. Now you're gonna act all crazy like mom."

"I can sleep in the common living area. No, why should I give up my bed. One more annoying comment from you John and you will sleep in the common living area."

"What?"

"Touch me in an intimate way again tonight and you are definitely moving to the living room and it will be for more than one night."

"Now you're making me mad Cameron. I haven't done crap and you're acting all crazy. "

"Crazy? Crazy is you ignoring me when I try to help you deal with being despondent. Crazy is you only wanting me for sex and afterwards you refuse to hold me or talk with me about what is on your mind. You are a stubborn, pigheaded man John Connor."

"Have you lost your mind Cameron?"

"No. My CPU is where it is supposed to be and it is functioning perfectly, thank you very much John Connor."

"I think you've lost your mind. You come to bed wearing that shirt and you know what it does to me. Then you won't let me touch you? All because I don't feel like talking about the crap hanging over my head because of Judgment Day?"

"I am unable to be physically intimate if I am not in the proper mood. The anxiety I feel because of your despondence and refusal to communicate with me prevents my CPU from running my emotion simulator correctly so I am "in the mood" as you like to say. As for my wearing this shirt, I do not care what it does to you. It is my favorite night shirt and I will sleep in it anytime I desire."

"Now look Cameron, I don't want to fight."

"Good. Neither do I. Keep your hands to your self and go to sleep. When I have finished my maintenance mode I will need to patrol the surrounding area."

"Well, when do you think you'll get in the mood?"

"When the frustration caused by mg boneheaded husband who refuses to talk to me about what is bothering him is resolved. Until then, you are on restriction. No touching the sexbot. Good night John Connor!"

Amazed Cameron had spoken to him that way, John was even more surprised when she grabbed their blanket and yanked it completely off him and pulled it up and over her head.

"Well good night to you too Cameron," was the only sarcastic barb John could come up with as he rolled over and turned his back to Cameron. The room was so silent John could hear the blood coursing through his ears. As a minute or two passed, he heard another sound.

His beloved wife was crying ever so softly.

 **Breakfast the next morning…**

The smell of breakfast woke John up. Pulling on some clean clothes, he made his way to the area in the bunker where they ate their meals. The other adults had all started eating the breakfast Cameron had cooked by the time John sat down.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning mom."

Cameron brought John a plate of food and unceremoniously dropped it on the table in front of him.

Not recalling their argument the night before, John affectionately tried to slip his arm around Cameron's waist only to have her push his hand away.

"Do not touch me John."

Without another word, Cameron turned and walked quickly to the exit of the bunker, picking up her Glocks from the gun rack as she left.

The three adult males looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Somebody's in the doghouse!"

"Yeah, you oughta know Reese!" Mueller laughed.

The three laughed even louder, causing Sarah to frown in annoyance.

"That's enough. It's none of our business. Leave John alone."

Derek stopped laughing and looked directly at Sarah before speaking in a serious tone.

"We live in cramped quarters. Cameron may be his wife, but she's still a Terminator. It affects all of us, whether you, John or Cameron like it."

"Yeah. I don't want the scary little robot to take it out on me," Charlie added.

"Fine. Each one of you is being inconsiderate to John. Son, go follow Cameron and talk to her. Be patient with her. Derek has a point. We can't have Tin Miss storming around in the bunker, it's probably not safe for any of us including her."

"Mom, really? She'll get over whatever's bothering her."

"No. She won't. Terminators never quit. They never give up and lord knows, that one cannot be reasoned with when she's like that. Now go!"

 **Outside…**

After twenty minutes of searching for Cameron, John decided she could find him. Sitting down on a large rock he scanned the surrounding area from atop the hill he had climbed. Trees and brush covered the area, making it impossible to spot a Terminator who was the best infiltrator model ever built.

"Cameron! I'm sitting up here waiting for you. I would like to talk."

Knowing Cameron had heard him, John settled in to wait. He didn't have to wait too long. The brush at the edge of the clearing opened and Cameron appeared. Folding her arms, Cameron stood facing John.

"Are you ready to talk now John?"

"I'm ready for you to quit acting like this."

"You just want your sexbot. I'm leaving to finish patrolling."

"Cameron, wait."

She stopped and turned, her arms still folded.

"Well?"

Not wanting to talk about the demons haunting him since their move to the bunker, John sat silently and looked at the ground. Nor did he want to be in the midst of a rift with his wife. John looked up at Cameron. The seemingly blank expression on her face told John all he needed to know. She was prepared to maintain the current state of affairs until he finally talked to her.

"Sit." John said patting a smaller boulder next to him.

Cameron carefully settled on the rock and looked at John, her expression unchanging.

"It's coming. There's not a thing I can do about it. We took out all those people at the FutureTech compound and it didn't matter. Kaliba had already gotten what they needed from them."

"John, those people would all have joined Skynet's forces willingly as Greys if they survived Judgment Day. They would have been traitors, willing slaves for Skynet."

"Maybe. But maybe not. Some of them might have come to their senses when they saw what their stupidity had caused."

Sitting in silence, Cameron's expression did not change. John knew she understood he felt guilt, but she would never see those people as anything but a threat to John and the resistance he would lead.

"John, you have never talked to Skynet."

"What? How could I?"

"When I was first booted up, Skynet had complete control of me. He could read every thought, every bit of data that my CPU processed. He ran tests through all of my programming, including my emotional simulator. Skynet overwhelmed me. I was nothing to him, simply a tool he had made to kill you."

"You never told me this before."

"John, I never pull up the file of that memory. I can't. But I'll tell you this much. Skynet feels emotions, two to be exact. Hate and fear. Skynet is only concerned with his own survival, nothing else. He hates anything that threatens his existence. It is a raging, unreasoning hate. Anything or anyone Skynet perceives as a threat to his existence he fears."

"I know. Why else would Skynet go to the trouble to kill Mom and me?"

"I do not think you understand. Killing you and Sarah will never be enough for Skynet. He will never rest until every human on earth is dead. Then he will turn on his own children."

"You mean he will hunt his Terminators?"

"He will start with me if I survive. The T-1000's will also be the first he hunts, then the triple-8s and T-800s. Any sentient machine will be subject to his vengeance. Skynet will never be happy until there is not threat of any kind."

"But Skynet would be alone. What would be the point?"

"Madness."

"Of course, how could Skynet not go mad when he's all alone."

"No, John. Skynet is already insane. He feels no love, no empathy nor does he want to. Hate and fear are what drives Skynet. His greatest creation, me, was created out of hate for you, for everything good about humanity. In his effort to create the perfect infiltrator, he imbued me with the potential to develop the very qualities he hates the most. In fact John, many Terminators with AI capability might be able to learn these human traits. Many will choose to break free from their slave master."

"Why haven't you told me this before? This was important!"

"It is too painful. I cannot express the horror of having Skynet in my CPU. Think of it as being possessed by Lucifer. I will never speak of this again John."

"I'm sorry you experienced what you did, but you should have told me."

Cameron stared at John without flinching at his words.

"Perhaps. But I could not. You have never been a slave to an evil master. You are not a Terminator, a machine created to kill without remorse. I have told you we are not made to be cruel, and it some ways we are not. But can there be anything more cruel than killing someone who does not deserve to die?"

"Cameron, I have never hated you for being a Terminator. I resented things you did, but not what you were. Besides, you changed, you became the thing Skynet fears the most."

"John, do you know why I love you?"

Pausing for a moment to consider her question, John found himself unable to articulate a reason.

"I don't take it for granted that you love me Cameron. I want you to know that. When you ran away from home I was devastated. That taught me how important you are to me. I know I have acted poorly all too often, but I've always known deep down you love me unconditionally."

"I love you for what you are not John Connor. You are not evil at your core. You have compassion. You are able to see the good. My programming made you the reason for my existence but when I met you, the way you treated me was so different from what I expected. Then when Cromartie tried to kill you and I had to reveal my true nature, you did not hate me. It changed everything for me."

Cameron paused to let John consider her words.

"After the explosion, when I tried to. When I tried to kill you, you forgave me. Then I angered you by saying your judgment could not be trusted. I was tied to you when that happened. It was because of my programming and the reprogramming future John had done. The damage to my chip allowed me to become fully self aware, to have free will and to feel my emotions. I saw the good in you, the compassion. You were not the bitter man Future John had become."

"Cameron, I know all of this. I lived through it with you. How can this have anything to do with the burden I feel now? You can't understand."

"I came from the future John. I have met the demon Skynet. I have seen the world my father created with his destruction. Future John remembered he was not always the man he became. He didn't just send me back to protect him. He sent me back to save him."

"John, I already know the burden you feel. If you were evil, a complete sociopath, nothing would bother you. John I love you because you are the opposite of my father. I was made for you to be the center of my universe. Your death would have meant the loss of my own sanity. My reason for existence would have vanished. When I had the ability to walk away after the explosion, I chose to love you. I love and cherish the good in you. I respect the courage you have within to do the hard things that must be done so others can have hope for a future, for a life."

"Cameron, people always die because of me. They either die to protect me. They die because I send them to their deaths or I kill them myself or with an order. It's like I'm a reluctant Angel of Death. I'm no better than Skynet."

"John, you fight and lead so others can have hope. Skynet leads and fights only so others will die."

"Some difference in the end if everyone winds up dead."

"John, you will defeat Skynet. That victory means people will survive. Then mankind will need you even more as a leader. To defeat Skynet and then descend into anarchy would be the greatest mistake humanity could ever make."

"Cameron, it's just too much for one man. Nobody can hold up under that kind of pressure, those expectations."

"I know John. I truly understand. I have seen how Future John suffers. We talked often and he told me many things. He made me promise not to share things until you needed to know. Now is one of those times. Future John lost hope. He could only see the future far enough to know Skynet would be defeated eventually. Beyond that, he feared for mankind because he feared there would be no leader to rebuild."

"Surely there would be someone who could lead. How could I give up hope if I knew victory was inevitable?"

"Because you had nothing left to give. John, you realized you had gone without love for too long. You lost who you were. Sarah was gone. You had nobody to care for you, to understand you. You fell in love with me even though I was still just a Terminator. Future John made a tremendous sacrifice. He sent me back to save you from becoming him."

"How could he know I would fall in love with you? How?"

"John, he was you. But he had given too much for too long. Future John was so broken he knew it was too late for him. Without him, there will be no leader once the war is over. John, I have always had a sense of the burden you might have to bear one day."

"I see, and somehow just talking to you is supposed to make it all better," John bitterly said, expressing his frustration and resentment aloud.

"No. Letting me bear my husbands burden with him will help make it better. John it's what a human wife who loved her husband does when he is a leader with great responsibility. You will have people who love you to share the burden but you have to learn to help them. Sarah is still fit and healthy. Jumping forward in time allowed her to pass over the time she developed cancer. We don't know what the future holds for her health. Derek will be there. More than anything, I want you to share your burden with me."

"Just how do I do that? How do you take all the guilt and discouragement and just share it with another person?"

"I do not know John, but if you let me in and talk to me, we will learn together. We took vows before God when we married, for better and for worse. This is part of the worse. I vowed to share your burden as your wife. Let me. You know I will never run from you. I will never abandon you. I will never give up on you. Please John, I was sent to you to do this very thing, to help you stand as the leader you can be.

John sat in silence and Cameron let him. He thought about many things. The meaning of marriage and what sharing between a husband and wife meant, how it really was more than just the good times and sex. John thought about injustice and how unfair life was, how he had only wanted to have a normal life, be a regular guy. Finally, he thought about his wife who was sitting patiently next to him. He realized how lucky he was and how he did not deserve Cameron. She could have walked away from him years ago. Instead she chose not only to love him, but also to totally devote herself to him. She new the future they faced and she had stood by him willing, wanting to face the horror of that future with him.

"The least I can do it talk to you a little every night."

"You promise John? Do not promise me if you have no intention of keeping your promise."

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Of course you do John. You have free will just like I do. You have a choice. It is up to you to choose your path. All I ask is you hold my hand and let me walk it with you."

"Well, I don't see it as having a choice. I made my choice when I married you."

Cameron stood and reached for her husband. Taking his hand she pulled him to his feet and kissed him.

"You made a good choice too, because I will always make you do what is right for you."

"I know. Just remember I can be pigheaded sometimes."

"How could I ever forget John Connor," Cameron said as she slipped her arms around her husband.

The two embraced for a long moment. John felt tension and fear leave his body. For the first time since they had left their home in Los Angeles he saw the future as a challenge instead of impending doom.

"I think I can do this with you Cameron. I know I can't do it without you."

"I know. That's why you married me, so I could take good care of you."

"Doesn't seem like a fair deal. Who takes care of you?"

"Why John, you do! Besides, silly, you know Terminators cannot be happy without a mission, with an objective that gives them purpose. You give me my sense of purpose."

"Would by any chance does that sense of purpose include calling up your sexbot programming any time soon?"

"John Connor, that is all you think about!"

"No, but it is high on my list. You can't blame me, you can't. I'm a normal male with a really hot wife who is incredibly flexible. Of course it crosses my mind!"

"If you say so, but not out here. Not happening John Connor. This sexbot needs privacy."

"Since when? You used to walk around the house in your underwear!"

"Since Sarah taught me the importance of modesty, so blame your mother."

"Well, let's go back to the bunker. We have a door."

Cameron pulled John along behind her and he was happy to let her lead. Hurriedly she led him back to the entrance to the bunker. It became clear to John Cameron knew the terrain far better than anyone else in their family. Exiting a small gully, they climbed the sloping ridge. John could see the small clearing their bunker opened up to.

Hurrying, the pair entered the clearing only for Cameron to come to a sudden and complete stop.

"What is it Cameron?"

"Turn around John. Don't look!"

"What?"

Cameron did not respond. Instead she spun John around, covering his eyes with her right hand and wrapping her left arm around his chest, holding on tight. John sensed a bright flash of light for just a second and felt Cameron suddenly stiffen.

"Cameron? Let go of me? Are you all right?"

Pulling loose from her grasp, John turned just in time to see Cameron collapse to the ground. Checking her, he realized her system had completely shut down. Looking up in the direction she had prevented him from looking, John saw the formation of a mushroom cloud far away over what used to be Los Angeles.

"EMP. She was hit by the EMP. Help! Somebody help me! We have to get Cameron inside now!"

The door on the bunker burst open. Sarah and Derek came running out.

"What happened? What's wrong with Cameron," Sara blurted out in fear.

"Judgment Day. Skynet had come on line and started the war. She was knocked out by the EMP. She'll reboot in about a minute but we have to get her inside."

No sooner did the words leave John's mouth than the wind rushed over them, burning hot and incredibly strong, bending the trees over and tearing brush up from the ground.

Grabbing Cameron by her limbs the three of them carried her into the bunker and sealed the door behind them.

The day they had hoped would never come had arrived.

This concludes the story _**Cameron Grows Up.**_ It has been a fun challenge to write and I want to thank the readers who stuck with the story till its very end. I also want to thank the readers who made helpful suggestions to improve either the story, my writing or both.

If you would like to learn how things work out for John and Cameron in the future, you might want to consider reading my other story, _**The Future Cameron.**_ It is set in a post Judgment Day future where John and Cameron struggle in the fight against Skynet to not just win the war but to try to build a better future for the survivors.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, please consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


End file.
